They Call Him Marcus
by EPAF
Summary: Chapters 22 To 36 Are Up! Please Read & Review. I've decided to finish off the whole story, so I hope you like the rest of the story as well as the ending. There are still quite a few twists in this story too. Enjoy!
1. The New Guy, Well Teen

**Before I start this story, let me just remind you that this is going to be just like what South Park is traditionally like. So expect strong language (which I'll not write fully most of the time), minor violence, humor and the odd bit of singing here and there (both crap and good). And there'll also be flashback moments in the story as well, so when that happens, I'll let you know. Anything written with "" around them means that they're not meant to be said as part of the story. Alright, let the story begin………**

**Chapter 1: The New Guy (well….teen)**

September 14th 2006, and it was a normal usual day in the small and quiet town of South Park. Everything that had changed in the world, whether it was news, media, finance, society or whatever, it had affected (in some way) the town, so you knew that it was always up-to-date with the times and what was going on in the world around.

It was just about half three in the afternoon on a sunny, but quite cold Monday afternoon. The four small boys; Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, (the four boys who always seemed to find themselves in some kind of situation or adventure) were walking home from their usual boring day at school.

"Hey guys." Kyle began speaking. "Did you hear about the house up Westend Hill…..?" The four boys stopped to discuss more. "…..well I heard that someone bought the house and's starting to move in today.

"Seriously?" Stan asked; showing a slight sign of shock. "No one's been able to buy that house since……….since……well, since it was built."

"I know, but I heard people talking in school today. They say that one of the people moving into the house is a kid; someone who's a lot older than we are." Kyle replied.

"Oh, I don't think it's anybody interesting." Cartman spoke. "They're probably trying to just scare you so that they can laugh at you and call you a f---ing fag."

"How the hell would you know anything about this fat-ass? You only know coz' I told you so just now." Kyle spoke; expressing a level of annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up, you friggin Jew!" Cartman yelled.

"Cartman, you've never seen this guy before. You've never heard of him. And you haven't heard anything about him whatsoever." Stan replied; backing up Kyle's point.

"Why don't we just go over and see this guy for ourselves?" Kenny spoke, with his voice muffled under his orange jacket.

"Yeh, that sounds like a good idea." Stan spoke. "Come on guys, let's go and see what this kid looks like."

So the boys decided to head up Westend hill to see who this new guy was. It took a few minutes to get to the right place, but they finally made it there.

The house that they were at now was nearly three times larger than any of the normal houses that could be found in South Park. Parked up on the driveway of the house was a large truck. The truck had finished moving all the furniture into the new house and was about to set off. The four boys saw that there were two other people stood behind the truck that they couldn't completely see.

"Alright sir, that's everything. We've also set up the studio down in the basement for you." One voice spoke behind the truck.

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate all the work you've done for me here. I should be ok now." A second voice replied.

"You're living on your own huh? What's a guy like you doing in a town like this anyway?"

"Huh……oh……I'm just….on a college trip. Yeh, just a college trip. It's part of my subject work back home.

"Ah right, well you take care lad."

"Thanks a lot. See yer' later."

The workmen finally got back into the truck and began reversing to return down the road from where they came. The four boys stood waiting for the truck to completely reveal who this new guy was.

The truck finally pulled out to reveal a quite young looking lad standing on the driveway; looking at what seemed to be a folder of documents. The lad was wearing a dark-blue (navy blue) jacket with jeans and white trainers that matched the colour of the snow on the garden. The lad was about just over twice the size of the four other boys and was wearing a thick hat over his hair.

He looked up and noticed four boys looking at him. He walked over to them to greet them.

"Hi there, how you doing? I'm Marcus; Marcus Kane-Bridge." The lad spoke.

At which point, the four boys stood in complete shock.

Marcus was slightly puzzled by this.

"What? What's wrong? Oh god, I'm a bloody idiot. I shouldn't just introduce myself just like that." Marcus spoke again.

The boys were still in a state of shock, until Kyle finally managed to break the silence.

"You……you're not from around here, are you?"

The four boys knew that this lad wasn't American. He was infact British. They suddenly realised just by listening to how he spoke in his voice.

"Ermmmm, nope, I'm from the United Kingdom. I just got here from the airport not too long ago."

"……….Ermmmm, can you excuse us for one moment please?" Cartman spoke; dragging the other three boys over to another area of the grass. "Guys, what did I tell you? He's British; one of the most deadly and most uncool people in the world."

"So what…..he's British." Stan replied.

"Listen guys. British people should not be trusted; especially not in these circumstances. They are nothing more than tea-drinking, biscuit-eating fags." Cartman continued speaking; keeping on the smart-arse style in his voice.

"They are not Cartman." Kyle replied. "Look, he's British, big deal. He may be a cool person. We don't know yet. But he's not a fag Cartman! Stop stereotyping people you've never ever met before."

The four boys turned back round and walked back towards the lad.

"Sorry 'bout that dude. Our friend here's a bit of a dumb-ass."

"HEY!"

"That's alright. I don't mind what people think about me or my country. I'm just one guy. Well anyway, it's nice to meet you guys." Marcus replied.

"Yeh hi, anyway, I'm Stan. And this is Kyle, Kenny and Eric; but we just call him Cartman all the time."

"Nice to meet you four. Who would have thought that the first people I met here would be four nine year olds."

"So why you living in this country now?" Kyle asked.

"Oh I'm here on a college trip that I got sent off on back home in the U.K. We've all been sent to different locations in countries like America, Canada and Austrailia. And I was chosen to come here; to South Park, Colorado."

"So where are your parents?" Kenny asked.

Marcus found it difficult to understand what Kenny said but he managed to get it just right.

"Oh my parents…….they're not here. I'm living on my own."

"…..What. You're living on your own?" Stan was slightly shocked at this; as well as the other three boys.

"Yep, all on my own. The whole big house to myself."

"But how will ya' manage to do all the jobs around the house and stuff like that?" Kyle asked; showing a slight sign of confusion.

But before Marcus could answer, Cartman forcefully but in and started speaking.

"Oh don't worry about him Marcus, he's a Jew; he doesn't know anything about working hard."

"Hey, shut the f--- up Cartman."

"No you shut up you f---ing Jew. Your Jew mind means that you're nothing more than a f---ing lazy non-working Jew-son of a bitch."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Now I've never heard nine year olds using that kind of language before." Marcus spoke; still trying to clear the shock from his face after that onslaught of shouting and swearing. "So let me get this straight, you're a Jew, Kyle!"

"……..Yes, I am."

Kyle was still annoyed at Cartman and showed it in his voice.

At which Marcus replied: "…………..Cool!"

The four boys were stunned in shock……again.

"What!" Kyle and Cartman both said at the same time.

"I think Jews are cool. They have just as equal coolness as everybody else."

"Really?" Kyle spoke; showing a smile on his face.

"OH, GOD DAM IT!" Cartman wasn't happy whatsoever.

"I don't think you should ever dis-respect Jews, because if you do, then you're just a f---ing idiot." Marcus spoke; saying his first bit of actual swearing.

Marcus looked at his watched and jumped slightly in shock.

"God, look at the time. I have to be getting unpacked. Well, it was nice talking to you boys. Hopefully, we'll meet again some other time."

"Cool, see yer Marcus." Stan finally spoke; as Marcus picked one final box that was lying next to the door and entered his house.

The four boys began their journey back down the hill; back towards their own homes.

"I guess that Marcus guy ain't that bad." Stan spoke.

"Yeh, especially coz' he said he liked people like me. Finally, for once, someone who doesn't dis-respect me for what I am." Kyle also spoke.

"GOD F---ING DAM IT. I can't believe he said that!"

"Cartman. For at least one second, will you shut the f--- up. Unlike you, he has an opinion that we can all agree on." Stan replied; annoyed at Cartman's continuing complaints and moans.

The Next Day

It was Tuesday. And in their school, the four boys had finally sat down in their classroom just after recess had just finished. Their teacher Mrs. Garrison (formerly Mr. Garrison; before he/she had a sex change) entered the room just after them.

"OK children. Now today we've got a very special visitor coming in who's going to be with us for the rest of the week. Now he's not going to be just like any normal boring visitor, he's come here in order to complete some work that he's doing at the moment. Now he's going to be watching all of you and taking notes of how you behave and answer the questions I ask you during lessons."

"Why? Is he a paedophile!" Cartman spoke; at which most of the class started to laugh.

"No, Eric, he's not a paedophile. Just give him some respect while he's here. OK, YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

The door opened and there appeared Marcus; with a laptop under his arm and a bag around his other shoulder.

"Hey dude, look. It's Marcus." Stan quietly spoke.

"Yeh, I wonder if this is the work that he was talking about yesterday." Kyle replied.

Marcus stopped and stood next to Mrs. Garrison; ready to sit down on his seat.

"OK Children, this is Marcus Kane-Bridge. He's here on part of a college trip for his Child Psychology course back in England."

"Child Psychology? What the hell does that mean?" Stan spoke quietly.

Mrs. Garrison continued on.

"Now don't worry about his weird voice. All British people talk this way."

"Hey!" Marcus spoke; showing a slight sign of annoyance at what Mrs. Garrison just said.

"Sorry Marcus. Anyway, before we get started on our lesson children, are there any questions that you'd like to ask Marcus?"

Stan raised his hand.

"What does Child Psychology mean?"

"Oh it just means the study of the behaviour and development of children; both physically, mentally, socially and….errrr….psychologically. Don't worry, it's nothing too complicated." Marcus replied.

Cartman raised his hand.

"So you are a paedophile then?"

Most of the kids laughed again.

"Eric. That's not funny. If you're gunna ask Marcus a question, ask a relevant question."

"Don't worry Mrs. Garrison, I can handle this." Marcus put his laptop down. "Look Cartman. Are you just going to stereotype people all your life? First you mock Kyle here just because he's a Jew and now you think I'm a paedophile, just because I'm studying Child Psychology." He walked up slowly towards where Cartman was sat.

"I can come up with a million different negative and dysphemistic things that I can say about you and in comparison to your age and my age, (which is 16 and a quarter) I'm smarter than you, wiser than you, older than you and have a better sense of what's right and what's wrong. So I suggest you stop dis-respecting me now, otherwise I'll be really f---ing p---ed off. But push me too far, and let's just say that you haven't seen the worst side of me yet."

The class were stunned into shock except for Stan and Kyle; who were both smiling and loving what Marcus had just said to Cartman.

"Go Marcus." Kyle spoke; as Marcus walked back to his chair, sat down and turned on his laptop to begin taking notes.

Mrs. Garrison easily broke away from her shocked state and began teaching within the lesson.

Suddenly, a message quietly popped up on Marcus' screen as soon as he logged on.

"_Have your digital communicator on after you're done. Communication with you is vital as we have confirmed new data regarding the mission that you must obtain from us. And don't reveal any more about yourself for the moment. We can not fail this mission this early on. The enemy must not win Kane-Bridge, you understand?_

_Agent 6.AD-2_

_MI6 Headquarters: Message Sent On 14/09/06 – 15:36 G.M.T."_

Marcus quickly read it, closed it and began making notes on his laptop.


	2. New Friends, New Surprises

**Chapter 2: New Friends; New Surprises**

It was lunch break in the school. Marcus was sitting at a table by himself. He was quietly going over some notes and information that he had written down during the morning lessons. He had small headphones in his ears as he was listening to some music that he had uploaded onto his laptop. Judging by the quiet sounds coming from them, it was dance music. Dance music of a pretty favourable one as it was making Marcus mime the main lyrics to the tune he was listening.

Out of the collection area of the lunchroom; the four boys appeared; holding their lunch trays and spotting Marcus at the far end of the room.

"Look, there's Marcus." Stan spoke.

"Hey, let's go talk to him." Kyle replied.

The four boys began to walk over to where Marcus was; much to the disagreement of Cartman who was moaning under his breath.

Marcus, noticing the four boys walking towards him, closed all the windows on-screen and pushed down the screen of the laptop; still keeping it on.

"Hey guys. Didn't notice you there."

"Hey Marcus, what you doing?" Kyle spoke.

"Oh I'm just going over the notes I wrote down while in yer' class. Pretty hard to write down anything relevant considering I've only been doing this course for about three weeks now."

The boys looked at one another and began speaking again.

"So where 'bouts you living in England?" Stan asked.

"Well, I'm currently living in the capital, London. But I'm originally from a small town in the North called Middlesbrough."

"Middles…..brrre?" Cartman replied; pronouncing the town's name ridiculously wrong. "Never heard of that place before. Must be a crap place."

"Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

"No he's right." Marcus spoke; looking down at the table and taking a sip of the drink beside him.

"……He is?" Kyle asked; expressing slight shock.

"I is? I mean, I am?" Cartman asked; also showing slight shock on his face.

"Yep. I never liked living there when I was about your age. It was awful."

"Why? What was bad about it?" Stan asked; at which Marcus went into a quick 10 second flashback of his past life living in Middlesbrough.

There was a brief silence. Marcus finally spoke.

"Well, I'm not going to enjoy saying this…….but. While I lived there……I was beaten up, mocked, bullied, abused, bored, sickened, disgraced and rejected by most people in the town. Plus there was nothing to do there and the local football team were quite rubbish."

Marcus looked straight on to see all four boys in again, a state of temporary shock.

"Woah! That's just wrong." Stan spoke; breaking the silence.

Suddenly, something started to beep in Marcus' pocket. He looked down and realised a device he had in his pocket was ringing and beeping.

"Excuse me boys. Someone's trying to call me." Marcus leapt up from his seat, walked out of the lunchroom and pulled out what looked to be like a digital communication device of some kind. Marcus pressed the call on button and began speaking.

"Hello, this is Marcus."

"_Have you managed to complete Phase One of the mission." _A low-toned voice began to speak on the other side of the communication line.

"Will you give me a minute; I need to find somewhere private and quiet." Marcus looked round and moved towards a smaller and isolated area of the hall where no one was standing.

"_Well!"_

"Yes, I've moved into the house that you gave to me and I've unpacked all my belongings. Nice house by the way. I never knew I'd be staying in such a big house like that."

"_Yes, alright, enough about the house. Listen carefully Kane-Bridge……" _Marcus put the communicator close to his ear. _"We've recently received new visual information regarding your mission."_

"Visual information? You mean a picture or a group of pictures?"

"_Yes, our main intelligence have been able to acquire new pictures; regarding the subject targets that you have been told to protect. The enemy doesn't know of these subjects and their whereabouts, so it looks like everything is going to plan."_

"So where are these pictures then?"

"_We sent them securely to your computer."_

"My laptop? MY LAPTOP?" Marcus rushed back to see where his laptop was. He noticed that the four boys appeared to be trying to mess around with it. Marcus was slightly worried about what might happen next.

"_Something wrong Marcus?"_

"Oh…..no, everything's fine."

"_Good. Take a look at the pictures we sent you. Your mission objectives will become clearer once you have finished viewing them. Remember, the subject targets must not know about this. Keep your mission state at a Level 1 protection. We will get back in touch in the next few days."_

"Alright sir, see yer later. Bye."

Marcus rushed back to his seat.

Meanwhile, back where the four boys were sat, they were trying to work out how to work Marcus' laptop.

"Where's that thing yer' use to control the little arrow on the screen. I don't see it anywhere?" Kyle spoke.

"I dunno. But this laptop looks pretty cool though." Stan replied.

"Yeh, I agree." Kenny spoke.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you guys doing?" Marcus asked in a joke-like manner.

"We were just wondering how your laptop works. It looks like a pretty cool thing." Stan spoke.

"Oh, well basically it's just like a computer, except instead a mouse you use to control the little arrow on-screen, you use this grey square here to control the arrow with your finger, like so." Marcus quickly demonstrated how the laptop worked; still worried about what the four boys were going to see that they shouldn't see.

Finished with it, Marcus shut down his laptop and folded it back up; sliding it into his carry case.

"That's a cool-looking laptop Marcus. Where'd yer' get it from?" Stan asked.

"He probably stole it. All British people still things like that." Cartman replied.

"Cartman shut the f--- up." Kyle shouted again.

"Well, my father bought it for me only a few months ago. It's one of the best laptops around. 120 Gig of hard disk memory, 2 Gig of RAM memory, 15" Screen, DVD and CD player, 3 GHz Processor and a load more cool things on it as well." Marcus replied.

The four boys were oblivious and completely clueless to what Marcus just said.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm going to just agree with you." Stan spoke.

"Yeh, me too." Kyle replied.

"Me three." Kenny also replied.

With that done, Marcus left the lunchroom; leaving the four boys to eat their lunches.

Marcus looked to his left and right whilst going down a corridor. He quickly walked into a small closet-like room. Turning his laptop back on and logging on, he quickly loaded up the pictures that he had received from the unknown person from before. They were quite slow to load up, but once they were finished, Marcus had become completely shocked by what he saw. He dropped his mobile phone that he had hold of in his left hand and placed his head in his hands; now knowing that his mission was going to get a lot harder now that he knew he had to so-called "protect and watch" the subject targets.

For right in front of him on his laptop, the image was of the four boys that Marcus least expected; Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman.

There was only one word that Marcus said that portrayed his emotions, thoughts and opinions as to what he was seeing and thinking:

"F---!" "Why them?" He spoke in a slightly confused manner. "It makes no sense. Why would they send me here if they already knew who the subject targets were?" Marcus looked down; still with his head in his hands and his laptop on his knees. "Oh god, how am I going to be able to put on a lying act to those four while I've got this mission to focus on? Oh, why me?"

Marcus left the room with his laptop/carrycase around one shoulder and a small bag around the other. He decided to head back home to drop off some things and collect some other objects. He knew he had plenty of time left but he still rushed to get back home and back to the school in time.

_About 15 minutes later_

The four boys were back outside; enjoying a game of swing ball on the snowy play-ground of the school.

"Hey, has anyone here seen Marcus? He's been gone for about 15 minutes now." Stan spoke; punching the ball back round the pole.

"Nope, haven't seen him since lunch. I wonder where the heck he's gone." Kyle replied; also punching the ball when it came near him.

While this was going on, Marcus re-appeared in the grounds and walked over to a nearby bench. Sitting down, he placed his new bag that he was carrying by his side and opened it up. Out of it came a quite large acoustic guitar that Marcus began to tune and set-up. It seemed as if he was about to play something; whatever it may have been. The sight of the four boys at the other side of the ground caught Marcus' eye. He saw that they were now arguing over something; with Cartman making all the wrong points and Stan, Kyle and Kenny disagreeing with everything he said.

Marcus laughed softly and began playing his guitar. He was only playing a slow rhythm that was quiet, but it somehow grabbed the attention of the four boys who made their way over to Marcus.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar." Stan spoke; at which Marcus stopped playing.

"Oh yeah, I've been playing this since I was about your age. You like it?" Marcus replied; playing a bit more of his guitar.

"Hell yeah, could you play us a tune of some kind?" Kyle asked.

"Errrrr, yeh sure. Hang on; let me get a beat going." Marcus started playing a slow/medium paced tune. The boys were enjoying listening to it except for Cartman who was starting to think that Marcus was more like a hippy rather than a college student.

But before Marcus could end his little guitar tune, a snowball was thrown towards all four boys as well as Marcus; whose guitar got slightly damaged from the impact.

Clearing the snow from their faces, the four boys looked over to see a large group of sixth grade kids standing right near them.

"Oh jeez, it's the sixth grade kids." Stan spoke in a very worried and slightly scared tone.

Marcus slowly looked up and turned to his right to see the sixth graders standing there with snowballs in their hands and cocky grins on their ugly faces.

"So…..what do we have here?" A sixth-grader spoke. "The little baby kids are listening to nursery rhymes; awwww, how cute." He said sarcastically and hurtfully; at which the other sixth grade kids laughed.

"Hey, look man. We don't want to fight; especially with snowballs." Kyle pleaded.

"Yeh, coz' if you come near us, we'll just let Marcus here kick the f---ing hell out of yer'. So stay back!" Cartman shouted in a confident but stupid manner.

"Cartman, are you crazy!" Kyle yelled in a very worried voice.

The leading sixth-grader looked towards Marcus who was looking straight at him.

"So, you're the kid who's from Britain huh!" The sixth-grader spoke.

"Yeh, you got a problem with that." Marcus looked back down at his guitar and started to tune it some more.

"I bet you ain't that tough. Anyone who plays guitar is a big f---ing wuss."

"If that makes me a wuss, then I guess anyone who dresses like you must be a f---ing freak then. So I guess you and your ugly-looking friends must all be freaks."

The sixth-grader and all his friends were starting to get annoyed at what Marcus had just said.

"Well then, why don't you show us what you've got and fight us. I bet your smart mouth can't beat all seven of us."

"I don't want to fight alright. Now why don't you do us all a favour and p--- off."

"What's the matter? You afraid!" Marcus ignored what he said and continued tuning his guitar. "Hey, I'm talking to you, Brit!" Marcus ignored him again. "Oh well, I can understand why you don't want to fight. After all, you British people are nothing but f---ing losers and weaklings anyway."

Suddenly, one of Marcus' guitar strings snapped. Something inside Marcus had also snapped and he slowly stood back up.

"Boys, will you look after my guitar just for a minute please." Marcus very calmly spoke; looking forward as he did so. He turned towards the sixth-graders and started walking towards them.

"Alright, let's get him." The sixth-grader spoke.

The four boys couldn't stand watching and closed their eyes in fear of what might happen. They heard a lot of punching and kicking during this. The noises lasted for about a minute and then stopped. They all opened their eyes to see that surprisingly, all the sixth-graders were lying on the ground; all beaten up seriously; but not too seriously. Marcus was stood there; wiping off little bits of dust and dirt off his navy blue jacket.

"Woahhh!" Stan spoke in shock. "How'd he do that!"

"I don't know. I had my eyes closed." Kyle replied.

"He must be one f---ed up British dude." Cartman spoke.

Marcus walked over to the bench again and picked up his slightly damaged guitar. Weird as it may sound, he started playing it and singing as well; with the four boys still in a slight state of shock.

"**I kicked the s--- out of some sixth-graders today! Oooooo ooooo oooooo!**

**I had enough of their pathetic crap today! Oooooo ooooo oooooo!**

**They got what they deserved because they're just stupid, no one should ever dis-respect British people.**

**I kicked the s--- out of some sixth-graders today! Oooooo ooooo oooooo!"**

He stopped playing.

"Nah, that doesn't work! The lyrics don't go with the tune. Ah well." Putting his guitar back in the carry case, he walked off.

The four boys broke away from their shock and rushed over to where Marcus was heading towards.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Kyle asked.

"What do you mean?" Marcus surprisingly asked.

"What do you mean what do you mean? THAT!" Stan emphasised; at which Marcus realised what the boys were on about.

"Oh, you mean that. That was just a bit of self-defense."

"Self-defense?" Kenny spoke.

"Yeh, self defense. I learned it at school. Yeh, I took part in a self-defense class. It helped me to defend myself from people like those idiots over there."

"Woah!" The four boys said together at the same time.

"I don't know what it is about you Marcus, but you're a cool dude." Stan spoke.

"Thanks Stan." Marcus replied; at which he stopped and turned towards the four boys. "Hey guys, I need to ask you a huge favour." Marcus spoke.

"Sure, what" Stan replied.

"The thing is, I've got no contact with any friends or family here in South Park and it can be quite lonely for me back home here. So I was wondering, would it be alright if I….like……hang around with you guys until my work here in South Park is done?" Marcus started to look worried.

The boys looked at one another in delight as if they were really happy.

"Hell yeh. We thought you'd never ask." Stan replied in a very happy manner.

"Really! Wow, thanks a lot guys. This means a lot to me. I don't have many friends back home in Britain, but I'm glad I found guyz like you who seem to like me being round here." Marcus smiled. "Well, I have to be going now. I promised the music class in this school I'd help with the guitar players. I guess I'll see yer tomorrow back here." Marcus walked off; wiping a tear of sweat off his forehead.

"Thank goodness for that. At least I know now I can watch over them as a friend." Marcus spoke to himself; walking into the main building of the school.

"Wow, can you believe it. A new friend who plays the guitar and knows self-defense. How can it get any better. This is friggin awesome." Stan shouted in an excited mood.

"Yes, that's exactly what he wants you to think." Cartman replied; still with his smart-arse voice on.

"Cartman for the last time, will you shut the f--- up and lave Marcus alone. All he wants to do is be our friend and do his work here." Kyle shouted.

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up you f---ing Jew. I bet he's planning something evil and dangerous, just like all British people do."

"Cartman. He's not planning anything. He's just here to do his college work. That's it." Stan replied; trying to get some sense into Cartman.

"How do you know Stan? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Cartman spoke; putting more pressure on Stan to answer.

"OK fine! We'll go and see what he's doing tonight, in secret. And I can promise you, he's not doing anything evil, or anything bad, or anything like that. He's just a normal British dude. And hopefully, it'll finally shut you up Cartman. Happy?" Stan finally spoke; at which the four boys walked back over to their game of swing-ball.


	3. You Mentioned A Studio

**OK, now in this chapter will be the first ever actual song I've written for the story. So just so that it's easier to follow, words written in bold are lyrics to a song. Everything else is just read as a part of the story. There will be moments where it will swap between song lyrics and the telling of the story itself, so I'm just reminding you of that. Alright then, let's get Chapter 3 going.**

**Chapter 3: You Mentioned A Studio?**

It was now night time. The sky was a strange mystic blueish black colour and there were hardly any clouds in sight.

Stan was at home; ready to go to bed when suddenly he heard a loud knock at the front door of his house. Still half asleep, he opened the door to see Kyle, Cartman and Kenny standing there; still dressed like they had been all day on that Monday.

"Hey dude. You ready?" Kyle spoke.

"Ready! Ready for what." Stan was puzzled by this, even though that the tiredness was getting to him.

"We're gunna go up to Marcus' house and see what he's up to." Kyle replied.

"Yeh, but it's ten thirty. I thought we were gunna do this earlier on. Not now at this time of night!" Stan scratched his head as he spoke.

"Well fat-ass here says we have to do it now." Kyle looked at Cartman in disgust.

"Hey Kyle, incase you didn't know. Usual spies (like us) plan to sneak on their targets late at night, I saw it." Cartman replied.

"No you didn't Cartman. You only saw it on TV. And besides, those spies you saw weren't nine year old kids who had to school the next f---ing day." Kyle shouted back.

"Alright, alright, alright." Stan stopped the argument. "Let me go get changed and I'll meet yer' outside."

About five minutes later, the four boys were beginning their journey up the not so steep hill towards where Marcus' house was. It didn't take them long before they were stood outside it. Kenny started to walk towards the front door alone.

"Kenny! What the hell do yer' think you're doing!" Cartman shouted.

"I'm knocking on the door." Kenny replied in his usual muffled voice.

"We're meant to be spies Kenny! We don't just knock on the door!"

"Cartman, for the last f---ing time. We're not spies!" Stan shouted back; signifying both his and even Kyle's frustration.

"We god dam are Stan. That's the whole f---ing point."

"Hey guys, I found a small window on the ground here. It looks like Marcus is in the basement." Kenny spoke; causing the other three boys to rush over to the window on the ground that was at the side of the house.

The four boys all knelt down to see inside. They could hear what was going on inside however they didn't have a very good view. All they could see was part of a staircase, a dark wall, an open door to their left view and then finally Marcus; sitting in a basement room next to a black telephone. The boys focused strongly on trying to hear what was going on inside and could just manage to hear everything inside.

Marcus was talking strongly on the phone in an increasingly louder voice.

"Now listen here. I have this Child Psychology work to finish at college and that's just enough pressure and work I can handle. So I don't need this sort of attitude you're given me now alright MATE!" Marcus spoke in a quite louder voice than he usually uses.

Marcus was listening well to what the person on the other side of the line was saying.

"Well that's your problem then isn't it? I may be the only one specialised in this specific area, but that doesn't mean you can just treat me this way."

"Woah, I never knew teachers at college were this forceful." Stan spoke.

"Obviously. They treat people like crap." Cartman replied.

Unaware to the four boys, Marcus wasn't talking about his college work, but was infact talking about the so-called "mission" he was currently on.

"Alright. Yes, I'll stay here for a little bit longer. And yes, I will watch the kids carefully. But I don't want anymore pushy decisions. You got that?" There was a brief silence. "OK then. I'll update you with anything new I get over the next few days. OK, bye." Marcus put the phone back on his resting stand and once again, put his heads in his hands.

"Man, that guy most be going through some tough stuff." Kyle spoke.

"God, I need a drink." Marcus spoke to himself. He began moving over to an area of the basement room that the four boys couldn't see.

"Dam it, we can't see him anymore." Stan spoke.

"Don't worry guys, I've just found another ground window around in the garden." Cartman replied. The four boys rushed around the house and knelt down again. This time, this window was fogged up from the outside. The four boys amusingly made little holes in the fog so that they could see into the room.

Marcus was sitting down on a big black leather office chair; sipping a cold drink of water that he had poured out of the water machine in the corner of the room. Marcus turned on the TV nearby.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news story; with 'that man with a ridiculous haircut'._

The news reader began speaking. _"Hello, I'm 'that man with a ridiculous haircut', the top breaking news headline this Monday night. A satellite, appearing to have originated from Great Britain a.k.a. the United Kingdom a.k.a. Merry Old England a.k.a. Tea & Biscuitland has been found in a small impact crater about half a mile away from the town of South Park, Colorado. Let's go to our chief reporter who's at the scene now for us."_

Both Marcus and the four boys were stunned by this news story. Marcus placed his cup of water on a nearby table.

"_Tom I'm standing outside the impact crater of the satellite which was found nearly a couple of hours ago by passing motorists. Chief detectives and police officers at the scene tonight claim this satellite to be a fully working spy satellite built by the British to spy over America; especially the Colorado area. Who would have thought that the words 'British', 'satellite' and 'fully working' would appear in the same sentence! Many residents across the country have grown in outrage over this new discovery. The CIA and FBI say that they have already started questioning the British Intelligence and MI6 headquarters over what the f---ing hell they're doing." _

Marcus turned off the TV and rotated the chair round so that he was facing one of the walls. "Great, first that, and now this on the TV. How can my day get any worse!" Marcus spoke with one hand supporting his head.

Suddenly, the other phone in the room, the blue phone, started ringing. Marcus swivelled his chair over to the phone and picked it up; with the four boys still watching what he was doing.

"Hello." Marcus began speaking. "Oh, hello Clair. It's nice to be talking to someone I know closely for a change." Marcus began to lie back on his chair. "Sure, what do you want to tell me?" There was a brief moment of silence. And then…….Marcus' face turned to shock; but this time, it was shock of a different kind. "You……..you what!" The four boys were interested to find out what was going on between Marcus and this other caller. They listened closely. "You're…..you're breaking up with me."

"Oh no, his girlfriend's dumped him." Kyle spoke.

"That sucks!" Stan replied.

"But……I don't understand. Why! What did I do wrong?" Marcus laughed once and softly; to further express his shock. "You've found someone else better than me…………………I see. So that's it!" He was standing up at this point. "OK, well I guess it's goodbye then." The person on the other end of the line hung up and Marcus dropped the phone in frozen shock. He stood there; isolated in a deep realm of shock and loneliness. He laughed softly and placed his hands by his side.

"Funny……." Marcus began talking to himself. "I give my love, trust and equality to both my work and my love life. And this is what I get in return………a permanent memory that will remain telling me that my love for both things almost seemed man-made; never natural and never full of existence." Suddenly, something ticked inside Marcus' head. "Wait a minute! THAT'S IT!" He rushed over to pick up his acoustic guitar he managed to repair by the side of the wall. "That's the song I've been looking to play. Oh bloody brilliant, I'll be able to record my first ever official studio track.

Marcus got hold of a huge black sheet and dragged it off. The four boys were shocked to find out that now right in their sight of vision, a music studio was visible taking up nearly most of the room.

There was everything you could possibly imagine here. Piles of CDs, tapes and vinyls, DJ decks and old CD players, mixers (both small and huge), computers, an old Atari computer, an old Macintosh computer, drum synthesizers, bass synthesizers etc. It was all divided up into two sections. Half inside a glass walled room where the recording took place, the other half outside; where the mixing took place.

"I've been waiting a long time to use this equipment. And finally, my thoughts, skills and opinions will go into this new track I'll create right now." Marcus made his way into the glass room; which was packed full of equipment, pictures, posters and other musical items.

"You ever seen anything like this." Stan spoke; still in a shocked state.

"No f---ing way." Kyle replied; also in a state of shock. However the four boys eventually broke away from shock to focus on what Marcus was going to play.

Marcus sat down and began talking to himself.

"Right, so I've got the music sample beat going at 100BPM plus a synthesized drum beat going at 100BPM, all I need to do is make it, mix it and mix it again and I'll be finished on my first ever track. But I better do the main lyrics and music first. Right, here we go."

Pressing a few buttons and turning a few knobs, the drum beat got going along with the other music samples that Marcus had set up on a linked up computer. Marcus was ready to begin playing his guitar once he started singing into the microphone; which was recording everything that was playing.

"**Oooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooo**

……**Yeh yeh yeh**

**Dreams were set alive.**

**Peace would come to……thrive.**

**But you shattered all this, now yeh.**

**Do……you even care right now? Ooooooooo**

**And you poisoned my soul.**

**With your mind as black as……coal, yes you did.**

**Do you care anymore?**

**Or….will it be another war now? Oooooooooo**

**Love was unified.**

**Trust was Justified**

**But you broke both the links. Yeh yeh yeh.**

**And all you've got left too……**

**is the Man-Made Love I left you. Ooooooooo"**

Marcus quickly changed to a nearby DJ deck where he started scratching on a vinyl; producing a mixed set of vocal samples. The mood of the music was quite dark, though it had a very soft rock/acid-like feel to it; with a slow drum beat, a moody bass and a load of different instruments and effects appearing in the tune. Marcus quickly changed back to playing the guitar.

"**Dreams were flying high.**

**As high as the……sky, yes they were.**

**But then you caaaaaaame……along now.**

**And...shattered the remains of our friendship. Ooooooooo**

**(YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!) Love was unified.**

**(FULL OF HATE NOW!)**

**Trust was Justified**

**But you broke both the links. Yeh yeh yeh.**

**And all you've got left too……**

**is the Man-Made Love I left you. Ooooooooo**

**(YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!) Love was unified.**

**(FULL OF HATE NOW!)**

**Trust was Justified**

**But you broke both the links. Yeh YEH YEH.**

**And all you've got left too……**

**is the Man-Made Love I left you. Ooooooooo**

**LOVE WAS UNIFIED!**

**TRUST WAS JUSTIFIED!**

**And you still broke the links**

**just like you shattered my heart.**

**You don't care now.**

**I'm a broken soul now. I'm a broken soul. I'm a broken soul."**

With the singing and guitar bits done, it was left for Marcus to finish the song off; slowly fading the other samples away until there was complete silence. The recording was stopped and Marcus jumped up in extreme delight.

"Finally, I've finished my first track. Now all I have to do is edit it, remix it and I'll be done. Well, I better get some sleep, gotta be up early in the morning." With that said Marcus walked back upstairs onto the ground floor; turning the basement light off and closing the door behind him.

The four boys stood back up and looked each other in slight shock.

"Did I just see and hear what I think I saw and heard." Stan asked both himself and the others.

"Yeh……that was friggin awesome." Kyle replied.

"Yeh!"

"Guys, if I could draw your attention to me for one second. I have…..THE BEST….idea right now. What if we……start our own record label company and persuade Marcus to sign for us." Cartman spoke in a very positive tone.

"Cartman we already tried this idea before. And we didn't do too good as well. We only made about a hundred bucks; which we eventually had to pay back for the suits, the mobile phones and everything else." Stan spoke back; immediately rejecting Cartman's idea.

"Ah, come on. But…..but this guy's really good. Plus we don't have to do anything and we get 10 of what money he makes." Cartman was further pushing for someone to agree.

"Cartman. He's 16. He's in college; which is much more important than school. And I'm positive he doesn't have the time for it all."

While this conversation was going on, Marcus overheard slight bits of what the boys were saying through the window. He was surprised to hear them at this time at night, but he still listened in; even though he only heard the bits about the boys having a record label company.

"Cartman, it's a stupid idea. Just forget about it." The three boys began to walk off back down the hill to return home.

"Ah, come on guys. We can make loads of money from this." Cartman shouted; trying to catch up with the other three.


	4. No More Mr Nice America

**Chapter 4: No More Mr. Nice America**

It was a Tuesday Morning. The four boys were in their lesson; having to learn their usual day's maths, much to their disagreement. Marcus was sitting in the corner of the room; taking notes on his laptop as usual.

"OK Children…" Mrs. Garrison began speaking. "…Today we're gunna go over multiplication and division numbers today. So can anyone tell me what seven times five is, anybody?" The class remained silent. "Come on, anybody?" The class were still quiet. Whether they knew the answer and just couldn't be bothered to put their hand up or they just didn't know was still to be worked out.

Finally, Stan raised his hand.

"Errrrrrr, 12!"

"No, anybody else."

Kyle raised his hand.

"Errrrrrr, 2!"

"NO! Can anybody give me the real answer!" Mrs. Garrison was starting to get a bit frustrated over this. Marcus really wanted to just give the answer to them, but he knew he couldn't. Yet at the same time, he wanted the lesson to continue on. Five extra minutes past and still no one had got the right answer. "Come on! It's a f---ing easy question. What's f---ing seven times by f---ing five!" Everyone was surprised by what the teacher had just said.

Marcus had had enough. He stood up and moved towards the blackboard. "Ermmm, teacher, allow me to give them a little help. I'm sure I can give some assistance to them." Marcus spoke.

"Alright fine!" Mrs. Garrison replied in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"OK kids, now we have this problem ok. Seven multiplied by five simply means that you have to add on five sevens starting from the number zero or the other way round. So if we keep adding sevens; when looking at how many times we have to do this (which is five), we get the answer……" Strangely enough, the kids understood this and everyone seemed to put their hand up. "Yes, Kyle, what's the answer!"

"Is it 35?" Kyle spoke; in a more confident tone than previous.

"Correct, you got it." Marcus replied. At which point, Mrs. Garrison was stunned into shock.

"How the f--- did you do that!"

But before Marcus could give the answer, someone on an intercom began.

"Attention, could all students, teachers, visitors and everybody else please report to the Assembly Hall for a news briefing."

About ten minutes later, everyone was now inside the Hall. There were multiple mumbles and conversations going on between groups of people. Marcus was standing by the nearby wall with one foot balancing against the wall and the other on the ground. With his laptop and case around one shoulder, he looked up at the ceiling in confusion with his hands in his jean pockets.

"OK everyone. Quiet down." The principal started speaking; standing in front of everybody in the centre of the hall. "We're about to watch a broadcasting from the White House. The President has told every school in the country that everyone in America must watch this as it is very important. So no talking and listen closely to what he says." Finished speaking, the principal turned on the television which was big enough for everyone to see. It automatically turned onto the news channel. Marcus looked towards the TV to watch as well.

The news reporter began speaking.

"_We're now going live to the White House where the President of the United States is about to make a speech."_

The channel switched to a live screen of the oval office of the White House. Sitting there was the President.

"_My fellow Americans (oh yeh……and New Orleans). Today is a very dark day for the close bond between our precious country of America and the country of Great Britain. I'm sure that you are all aware that a British spy satellite was found in an impact crater not too far from the small town of South Park in Colorado. _

_We have had many confrontations and disagreements with the United Kingdom over the years; Independence Day, Invasion of Iraq and even who deserved more credit in the win in World War Two, but today came the biggest decision that I believe has changed the history of the friendship of these countries……forever…but for good though. _

_Exactly thirty minutes ago, a decision was made by me and other representatives that all British-born American civilians from Great Britain will be sent back to their own country. This will begin on Monday of next week and will run for exactly three days. Anyone who knows of any British-born people living in their area, please contact your local police department for further information. That is all. Have a safe day America."_

The TV was turned off and everyone turned to look at Marcus straight away. The four boys were in a slight state of shock. But Marcus was even more shocked by what he heard. Not knowing what to say or do, Marcus walked out of the Assembly Hall through the double doors repeatedly saying the word 'F---' all the time. He picked out his little digital communicator device and immediately contacted an unknown number.

"_MI6 Core Sector 2.5; Identify yourself." _A voice started to speak.

"This is Marcus Kane-Bridge. Remember me!"

"_Ah yes, Kane-Bridge, I suppose you saw the broadcasting at the White House, yes?"_

Marcus was too annoyed to reply, he resumed speaking. "Why the f--- did you not tell me about this spy satellite that you had going this whole time."

"_We had to keep it secret; otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to continue this mission. But since someone shot it down, it seemed that the problem got out of control at that point."_

"That's still no excuse to blind me from the truth. I'm only doing this f---ing mission because I have this stupid college course to complete here in South Park. It was only a coincidence that the mission was also going to be here as well."

"_Well you don't have to worry about college anymore. We managed to erase your place at your college so that you could focus more on the mission."_

Marcus was stunned into oblivion. "You what?...You f---ing b------s!"

"_Hey Kane-Bridge. Don't forget you're still under contract here at MI6 and you're still contracted to the mission, YOU GOT THAT?"_

"F--- the mission! You've just stole my future from me. Do you realise how hard I had to work to get my place at that college you f---er. And now all you care about is you and your stupid mission. Well forget about it!"

"_So you're just going to let your parents die……is that it!"_

"My……my parents. What do you mean!"

"_Our intelligence has confirmed the sighting of a large group of illegal immigrants entering the country; probably either to live here and live off our tax money or they're here to cause more violence. It seems they're targeting large areas of London."_

"Well why isn't anybody doing anything about it!"

"_We're trying, but most of us are focused on this mission. Kane-Bridge, I am giving you the next objective of your mission. I've already sent it to you on your laptop. You should get it in a few minutes. You do this and we will try to sort this other problem out."_

Before Marcus could reply, the person hung up and Marcus was led in not only an angered state, but also a frustrated state. He had lost his girlfriend, his place in college and his trust in this unusual group of people. The bell rang for recess and Marcus made his way towards the playground area; desperate to find out what his new mission objective was, like he cared about what it was anyway.

A few minutes later, Marcus was sat outside on a bench. He had got a little hot headed from before and so he had his hat sat down straight next to him. This was the first time that he had actually had his hat off since he got here. With his hat now not on his head it was clear to see that Marcus had an unusual colour of hair; about halfway between black and brown. His hair wasn't short, but long enough to go down and stop just past his ears and neck. Most of it was combed straight down; however there were little bits of it that stuck out slightly.

Looking at his laptop's screen, Marcus began to read the message he was sent, to himself in a silent voice.

"Kane-Bridge; it is important that you read and read well these instructions. It seems that the enemy is getting very suspicious about the whereabouts of both yourself and the four subject targets.

We can not take any more dangerous actions; this mission must succeed according to plan. That is why you will find attached to this message; document information regarding five PLANE TICKETS HEADING TO LONDON NEXT WEEK...?"

Marcus stopped in a state of both confusion and shock.

"Plane tickets, what are they planning for me to do now!" He continued to read on.

"…..You must get the four subject targets along with yourself, to travel to London. We suggest staying at your own home, instead of one of those rubbish travel lodge hotels. Plans are already underway in how we are to tackle this other problem. Don't lose focus on the task at hand. The problems between our country and America WILL be resolved. If not, then we are not sure what will happen.

We understand you are having problems trying to hide this truth from these four boys………"

"How the hell did they know that!"

……but if you can get them to London; securely and safely, then I'm sure it won't be long until you can finally tell them everything about what's going on. Don't worry; we have studied these boys well. I'm sure they will understand. Good luck Kane-Bridge; MI5 and MI6 are counting on you!"

Marcus closed his laptop and put it to one side.

"Tell them everything? And how am I supposed to do that?"

Picking up his laptop again, he opened it again and began playing some music on it; browsing through the web as he did so.

Meanwhile, the four boys were finally out in the playground. As usual, they were arguing over something that Cartman had said.

"Ah come on guys. This'll make us lots of money." Cartman spoke; pleading with the other three to agree with him.

"Cartman, no. First of all, we already said it was a bad idea the other night. And second, all you care about is getting your fat, greedy, self-centred ass rich." Kyle replied; showing his complete disagreement in what Cartman had said. The three boys had already began walking towards Marcus was; leaving Cartman standing and thinking about what he was going to say. He finally managed to catch up with the others. (but not without continuing to yap on about his ever so brilliant idea)

But his pleas finally came to an end when along with the others; he stood silent in slight confusion as to what Marcus had on his head. (In that I mean his hair)

Noticing the four boys, Marcus began speaking.

"Hey boys. What's up!"

The four boys remained silent; looking at one another in confusion.

"What?"

"Errrrrrr, can we ask you a question!" Stan asked; showing signs of confusion in his voice.

"Is it about my hair?" Marcus replied; putting his laptop to one side and placing his hands in his jacket pockets. The four boys started to try to say 'yes' but showed more signs of being stumped or puzzled.

"Well………sort of." Kyle replied.

"OK fine, ask the question." Marcus readied himself for what he thought was going to be a stupid question.

"What's with your f---ing hair!" Cartman spoke; surprising everyone including Marcus; who smiled and laughed.

"Oh right, you mean the style of it. Well, this is quite a popular style in my home country. So I decided to grow it like this and keep it this way. I know you Americans probably haven't seen this style before, so I'm not surprised you're shocked."

"Yeh, we're shocked alright." Stan replied; finally speaking in his normal tone of voice.

"Good, well then that's settled. I have to be going now; I've got more work to do on my laptop." But before Marcus could turn around and walk off, Cartman butted in.

"Oh wait Marcus, I've just thought of a brilliant idea."

"Cartman, don't you f---ing dare say what I think you're gunna say." Kyle replied; walking right up to Cartman as he spoke and pointing at him.

"What!" Marcus picked his laptop up and put his hat back on; which virtually covered up every bit of hair on his head.

"Ahem, Mr. Kame-Bridge……"

"Kane-Bridge!"

"Kane-Bridge, right right right, we four have been really impressed by your musical abilities both in and out of the school classrooms……"

"………What!" Marcus was very puzzled by what Cartman was going to say in his very smart and confident-sounding tone of voice.

"……and we have taken it into deep consideration that maybe you have the perfect talent that we've been looking for to take that HUGE step up in becoming famous………

"………What the heck are you talking about?"

"……we were wondering, would you like to sign up to our record label and we can help you become an international star? I KNOW that you have great skills as a music……guy, and we realise that your skills need to be expressed all over the world."

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed.

"………Sorry, I wish I had time to play in your game but I've got a lot of work to do. See yer!" Marcus walked off; leaving a shocked Cartman in confusion.

"GOD DAM IT!" Cartman yelled.

"See, that's what you get when you become too greedy that you only care about yourself fat-ass."

"Yeh Cartman, he was obviously going to say no."

While this was going on, Marcus had stopped as he was listening in to what the four boys were saying.

"But he has real talent. And I believe he can become really famous."

"You're only saying that because you just want 10 of the money that he makes."

"Oh that is totally not true Stan. If I only cared about making money, then why would I have sneaked up to his house the other night and listened to him playing that very nice tune."

"……You didn't even know he could write and make his own music Cartman! You're such a fat self-centred f---ing piece of s---." Kyle yelled; becoming even more annoyed at Cartman then any of the other two.

"Shut up you f---ing Jew. You call me that again and I'll knock you out!"

"I knew you were there that night." Marcus spoke; now standing right next to the four boys.

"What! You knew?" Stan spoke.

"Yeh, at first I thought it was a great idea for you to help me record more music. But just now, I've been having a few problems and I've not been in the best of moods."

"But……will you say yes?" Cartman spoke; desperate for Marcus to say yes.

Marcus remembered something. He picked a card out of his jean pocket and gave it to Kyle.

"What's this!" Kyle asked; at which the four boys all looked at the card.

"It's the address of the club I'm going to be doing a gig at. I want you boys to come and see what you think of me. I'm going to be doing a DJ set on Saturday night at that club."

"Woahhhh, sweet!" Stan and Kyle both spoke.

"Oh man, aren't those clubs just full of freaks who listen to crap music." Cartman spoke; expressing his disgust.

"Oh no, this one's different. It's not full of that hard-core ibizan ear-deathening dance crap, hell no. It's a huge studio-like club with DJs who play a whole range of party music."

"Woohoo!" Kenny jumped slightly in joy.

"What time is it!"

"Well the club opens at about 6 and I'm the second DJ on. I'll be doing about a half an hour show so I should start at about…….6:30. So, you coming?"

"Hell yeah!" Kyle spoke.

"Brilliant. Like I said, the address and the location of the club are on the card. Well, gotta be going, see yer Saturday Night." Marcus walked off with a huge grin on his face and his fists scrunched up in delight.

The four boys walked off as well.

"Alright, this is going to be so cool!" Stan spoke.

"Yeh, it's gunna be AWESOME!" Kenny replied; seemingly the more excited of the four.

"What did I tell you yer guys! I guess my idea worked after all." Cartman spoke.

"……No it didn't." Kyle's face quickly turned to a face of denial.

"Yes it did."

"NO IT DIDN'T. He didn't say yes to what you said, he just invited us to come to the club where he's playing at."

"Oh whatever Kyle, I shouldn't have expected less than you my poor poor Jewish friend. I guess you Jews can never work out he true meanings of our society and interactions." Cartman, although sounding sincere, was obviously just being annoying.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Kyle, let's just play football with everybody else." Stan spoke; trying to calm Kyle's slightly bad-tempered voice down.

With enough said, the four boys walked over and began playing football with the others. Marcus looked back to see the four boys who were now on the far side of the playground. He began to speak to himself; continuing to walk outside of the playground premises.

"I wonder if their hair looks weird as well. It's either that or the pictures I've got are just lying to me."


	5. Now That's What I Call A Gig

**Chapter 5: Now That's What I Call A Gig**

"You sure this is the right place dude?" Kyle asked; looking up at the quite wide building that now stood right in front of the four boys.

"Yeh, that's what it says on the card. Club S9X, South Park. This should be the place." Stan replied.

The club which was positioned just next to a hill was quite big in size. It was about six o clock, yet the sky still gave off a strange blueish black glow. Spotting Marcus standing near a back door on one of the sides of the building, the four boys made their way over to him.

Marcus was chatting to a few of the other professional DJs who had also planned to play at the club after he had finished his set. The DJs that Marcus stood with were an odd bunch of characters. While most of them were normal, there was always the odd one who had his different opinions; expressing them greatly in a seemingly stupid and ridiculous voice and tone. But like Marcus, they all had their own tastes and styles to not just music, but life in particular.

To put it in better terms, they were all in a world of their own.

Marcus walked off; walking towards a double door on the corner where he was told to enter. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the four boys; whom he was pleased to see here.

"Hey boys, glad you could make it. So, your parents let you come to a place like this after all huh?"

"Errrrr….yeh." Stan replied; looking down at the floor as he spoke. Marcus knew he was hiding something. He smiled and replied back.

"Alright, honestly, raise your hand if you lied to your parents about where you were going." The four boys looked at one another and eventually all raised their hand. Marcus laughed in a positive mood.

"Ah well, don't worry. If you get in trouble, I'll be happy to take the blame, trust me."

Kyle looked at the metal box that Marcus had grip of.

"Hey what's in the box dude?" Kyle asked.

"Oh this? Inside are all the vinyls I've brought for the gig."

"Vinyls?" Kenny asked; eventually breaking the silence that he had been stuck in for quite a while.

"Yeh, vinyls. You know those big black discs with a small hole in them."

The boys were still puzzled by what they were. "They're like big black donuts."

At which point the four boys all nodded; confirming that they finally worked out what they looked like.

Suddenly, the double doors behind Marcus flew open and out popped a member of the club's staff. "Excuse me, Marcus, you're on in 20 minutes, so you better make yer' way inside now."

"Alright, cheers dude." Marcus picked his box up again. "Well, I better go and set up. I guess I'll see yer' inside the building. Hope you enjoy it. Later guys." Marcus entered through the double doors at which the four boys made their way towards the entrance of the studio club.

15 minutes had passed. The four boys had made their way inside the building and were now standing right at the front of the crowd. There were about three thousand people inside the building. Luckily, the four boys were given access by the studio to move right to the front row in the centre. Whether the staff were just being kind or they were just doing it because they were kids was still unsure, but it made no difference.

"Woah, ever seen anything like that before?" Stan spoke. The four boys looked up at what was now right in front of them. About 20 metres away was a wall of digital screens; all combining to make an even bigger image on the screens. And within the centre of the combined screens was a hole where the DJs played their sets. It wasn't too high to look up at but it was still at a high level; given the fact that there were about 100 digital screens all together formed in a square shape.

"Yawn, god this is sooooo boring!" Cartman spoke.

"Cartman, it hasn't even begun you stupid fat-ass!" Kyle shouted.

"Shut up Jew; don't ever call me a fat-ass!"

"He's only saying the truth Cartman." Stan replied; at which Kenny laughed.

But before any of the boys could continue speaking, the lights went out and suddenly, all the coloured lights on the large room's edges all turned on; all facing towards the DJ's platform. The over-head speaker began talking.

"_Welcome everybody to Studio S9X. And now for our second set of this fantastic evening. He's come all the way from London, England and is here to play one of the biggest DJ sets he has ever played in his entire sixteen year life. Yes, you heard me; he's only sixteen years old, so let's give him a huge cheer. And now, guys, girls and all you drunken f---ers in the building, will you please welcome………Marcus Kane-Bridge!"_

At this point Marcus was absolutely nervous. Walking up a bunch of steps hiding behind all the screens, Marcus revealed himself to the crowd. Everybody including the four boys cheered as he appeared within the DJ box in the centre of all the digital screens. Marcus stretched out his arms to show his sign of greeting the audience and immediately placed his metal box on the nearby table. Setting up all the DJ equipment, he quickly picked out his first vinyl record of the night and placed it on a deck. The light all focused on the centre point. Everybody could see that now, Marcus was wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with a huge font graphic written all over it saying 'South Park'. With his long-short hair swishing and swaying back and forth all the time, Marcus began to scratch on the vinyl; causing thousands of people to cheer.

And then……it began. With a cool drumbeat going, Marcus had started his DJ set. Tweaking the mixer's buttons and knobs slightly, Marcus blended his first playing track perfectly into the intro drumbeat. Smiling as he did so, Marcus began his set. Making any effects and sounds come into play whenever he thought it suited best. Throughout the gig he would change the emotions on his face. Always he would either be expressing a face of enjoyment of the music; usually doing some kind of light dance or whatever, or he would express a face of seriousness and concentration; knowing that one mistake or slip-up in this set would be very bad indeed.

The digital screens all around where Marcus was all combined together to show some kind of weird digital animation or graphic that suited the type of music and tempo being played.

As for the music itself, Marcus played a wide variety of music ranging in different categories of dance; house, acid, techno, trance, electronica, chill-out etc. But like he said before, Marcus never played any of that hard-core Ibiza-style rubbish. Unfortunately, this writer can not say any of the names of the music tracks due to legal reasons, but it was of a popular kind. It ranged from the nineties music to the music that was playing nowadays.

And just like everyone else, the four boys were loving the music being played; jumping up and down to the beat of every tune. (knowing that they were all pretty crap at dancing anyway) Now and again the digital screens would link up to the camera that was at Marcus' side. Knowing this, Marcus would write on some of the vinyl packets and show it to the crowd through the camera. It was especially with written comments such as 'Are we havin' fun yet!' that made the crowd yell in delight and postivity.

If only every bit of detail could be written about what was going on. Only then would you have realised just how f---ing brilliant this party of a gig was.

An hour passed and the crowd were still loving what Marcus was doing. Marcus' head was slightly sweaty and some of his front hair was starting to stick to his forehead. But he kept going and was loving this just as much as the four boys; whom after an hour were still jumping up and down to the music. Surprising as it may sound, they were loving the music being played. Who would have thought all four of them enjoyed this kind of music so much?

Marcus held up another vinyl packet which had written on it: 'A little treat for you all; a track made by yours truly! Enjoy!' He opened out the packet, placed he vinyl on a deck and began to progressively bring it into playing. It was a very medium paced party tune; that took some time to get to the real beat. And suddenly, the lyrics to tune began to play:

"**The Sound of Colo……The Sound of Colo……The Sound of Colo…… The Sound of Colo……The Sound of Colorado……The Sound Of Colorado……The Sound of COLO…RA…DOOOOOOO!"**

The track quickly then broke into a huge big-beat party track with nearly every possible type of sample being used in the tune; drums, bass, cymbals, electronic sounds etc. The crowd loved it and were dancing to it like crazy. Marcus smiled; realising just how much the crowd loved the tune. He began to clap to the tune; at which the crowd copied. The tune broke down to a calm sound, but began to build up again to the final big beat part of the track. Again, the lyrics came again:

"**The Sound of COLO…RA…DOOOOOOO!"**

Suddenly, the huge beat of the track came back and Marcus started punching the air with his right fist to the beat of the music.

And finally, as the gig drew to a close about 20 minutes later, Marcus played the final track of his DJ set; at which the crowd cheered and whistled. Marcus stood there; clapping the crowd back and beginning to mime the lyrics to the track that was playing. Beginning to pack all his records back into his metal box, Marcus started tweaking the mixer once again. And as the final drumbeat came, Marcus decided to mess around with the sounds. Adding loads of effects; repeat, echo, flanger, lowering the pitch and then finally causing to overlap and repeat itself, the crowd finally applauded as the drumbeat began to fade away. Marcus pulled the mixer levels down and stood back up; clapping the crowd. And 1 hour and 28 minutes after he had begun, Marcus' DJ gig……was over. Picking up his vinyl box, Marcus disappeared into the darkness behind the digital screens and the crowd began to make their way out of the large studio room; even though that more DJs were scheduled to play.

A few minutes later outside the building, the four boys began to make their way towards the path next to the main road where they awaited Marcus to meet them.

"Woah dude that was f---ing sweet!" Kyle shouted in complete joy.

"Totally, I never expected it to turn out that cool." Stan replied.

"I guess it was OK." Cartman spoke; causing the mood to die down slightly.

"WHAT? How can you say that Cartman? You were enjoying that just as much as we were."

"Yeh!"

"Yes, but it just didn't have ENOUGH cool music in it."

Kyle looked slightly annoyed at what Cartman had said.

"You're a douche Cartman."

"Hey, shut the f--- up Kyle! I'll say what I f---ing want you f---ing god dam Jew!"

But before either of them could say anything, their attention was drawn to a large crowd who cheered as Marcus walked past them out of the building and into the cool surroundings of outside. Marcus; rubbing the sweat off his head made his way to where the four boys were stood.

"Marcus; you kick ass when it comes to doing what you just done. That was totally sweet!" Stan spoke.

"Yeh!"

"Thanks guys. I haven't done a gig like that for about nine years. So I'm glad my skills didn't turn up all rusty in there."

"WHAT?" Kenny shouted in shock.

"You mean you did things like that when you were……" Stan began to work out what 16 minus 9 was using his fingers. "……7 years old?"

"Yep, back then I was the youngest ever DJ in the whole country and I loved what I doing. But for some odd reason I stopped what I was doing when I……."

Suddenly, Marcus' face turned to a cold emotion of fear and emotional breakdown.

Marcus quickly turned round and within a flash, something horrible occurred just up the road. A car suddenly collided with a huge lorry; causing the two to smash with each other. Multiple dozens of people ran to the scene in complete horror to help out.

"OH NO! OH JESUS CHRIST. IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Marcus shouted in a voice of fear.

"What! What's happening again! Marcus, are you alright?……MARCUS!"

Marcus collapsed onto the snow-covered ground; managing to reach his hands out to stop a complete fall.

"Marcus, are you OK!" Kyle asked in a worried tone of voice. The four boys were very confused in what was going on and tried to help him in working out what was going on.

Marcus sat down by the side of the road and the four boys sat alongside him. Marcus with his head in his hands started crying slightly; tears falling down the side of his face.

"HEY MARCUS WHAT THE F---'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Cartman spoke in a forceful voice.

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled back at Cartman.

"Sorry, just thought that would have helped."

Marcus wiped the tears away that were on his face and finally spoke.

"I now know why I haven't done this kind of thing for so long. It's because of what happened nearly exactly nine years ago in this very same kind of incident."

"Something happened? What?"

"OK, I'll tell you. I'll tell you four boys about the day that truly changed and pretty much f---ed up my life completely. Let me take you back to the time where I was seven and I was still living in my old hometown. Because it was that night in which something terrible happened which I still haven't managed to get over even after all these years……"

And so the four boys listened well. Marcus' flashback story had begun. But unaware to the four boys, the story would eventually end up with them knowing that on that particular night nine years ago, Marcus would lose one of the most precious and most important things you could ever have.


	6. Nine Years Ago

**Chapter 6: Nine Years Ago**

And so Marcus' flashback story began.

The year was now 1997. Marcus was living in his old hometown of Middlesbrough, England and his surname was just Kane, rather than Kane-Bridge. On a cool September evening, Marcus was just finishing off a DJ set that he was playing in a club downtown in Middlesbrough. Although he was only seven and still in primary school, he was a really popular DJ in his hometown and no mater where we went, there would always be someone knowing who he was.

Marcus had just faded away the end bit of the last playing track and the crowd inside the club started cheering and applauding what he had done. Finishing off his set, Marcus left towards the back door; clapping back the crowd with a huge grin on his young, innocent face. Marcus still looked the same as he did in the present day in 2006 but was much younger.

A few hours later, Marcus was travelling back home in his uncle's car. Leaning his head on the glass window he stared out into the darkness of the town's streets.

"Nice gig Marcus. I'd have to say that's yer' best one you've done so far." Marcus' Uncle, Andy spoke.

"Thanks uncle. At least that's another 80 pound from the gig I can put in the building society." Marcus replied; turning his head towards his uncle.

"I'm very proud of you Marcus. You've really gained a lot of skills doing all this DJ stuff you do over the past few months. You keep this going and you'll be even better than all the famous DJs you see on telly."

Marcus laughed softly.

"Well I've still got to school remember, I can't forget about that though."

The car continued to drive into the night and within a few minutes, Marcus was back home.

"Thanks for the ride Uncle Andy." Marcus spoke; holding the open door with one hand and grabbing his bag of vinyls with the other.

"No problem Marcus. You take care."

Shutting the door, Marcus walked up to the front door of his home as his uncle drove off back down the street and into the darkness of the night. Marcus was currently living in one of those semi-detached houses that were based on the outskirts of town. Marcus liked living in the area of Acklam that was in Middlesbrough.

Opening the front door, walking in and placing his bag by the porch door, Marcus immediately walked into the living room where he found both his parents sitting on the main couch.

"Oh, hello Marcus. You're back early aren't you?" Marcus' mum Liz spoke.

"Early, no way! I've just finished my gig and it's nearly 10 o clock. Besides, it's only Friday. It's not as if I've got school in the morning." Marcus replied; hanging his coat up and sitting down on one of the room's chairs.

Marcus' mum and dad looked at one another and began speaking.

"Ummmm, listen Marcus. We need to tell you something very important. Something that……well, may make you a bit upset." Liz spoke.

"Upset? What?" Marcus sat down and looked at his parents.

"You see son, me and your mother have had our……disagreements over the past couple of years and we've thought that maybe we should……"

"Should what? Come on, tell me dad."

His dad, James took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Your mum and I are splitting up Marcus………we're getting a divorce."

Marcus was stunned into silence. The shock on his face drained away any remaining bit of happiness and excitement that once filled his mind and head.

"You……you what! No, no, no, you can't. You just can't!" Marcus pleaded; looking as if he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Marcus, I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it all." His dad spoke; walking out of the front door towards his car that was parked outside.

Marcus; looking down at the floor, looked back up and tried to chase after his father.

"Marcus…wait!" His mother Liz shouted; but it didn't stop Marcus from rushing out of the front door. Liz followed.

Marcus rushed out. Looking desperately for where his dad's car was, he spotted it in a dark part of the street's road. Inside was his dad beginning to drive forward. Marcus shouted and pleaded for his dad to answer but his father simply ignored him and drove off. Marcus stood in the street; isolated, cold and full of sad emotions. He ran down the street still thinking he could catch up with his dad was for some reason driving slower than the usual speed.

Marcus' mother followed him; being slightly behind from where Marcus was.

Whilst driving, James looked back at his son in the side-view mirror and sighed; showing a sign that he still cared. Although he was still driving, he continued to look into the mirror. There he could see Marcus running after him; pleading him to stop and talk to him.

Suddenly, as soon as his car came to a T-junction, a car as if from nowhere came rushing down the opposite street and slammed right into the right side of James' car; exactly where he was sat. The two cars jumped slightly from the collision and the glass windows and doors crumbled into thousands of pieces.

Marcus screamed the word 'DAD' in an extremely shocked and scared voice. People nearby rushed to the scene including Marcus and his mother to try to help the two seriously injured drivers.

Half an hour later, Marcus and his mother were running down a hospital corridor; with James lying nearly unconscious in a hospital bed next to him. Doctors and nurses buzzed round the bed to keep it moving. Marcus was feeling the worst; he had finally realised the full extents of his dad's accident and was gripping onto his dad's hand; hoping he would stay conscious.

More time passed. A nurse walked up to Marcus' mother and began speaking.

"Are you Mrs. Kane?"

"Y-yes, yes I am, how is my……err…husband. Is he gunna be alright?" Liz began speaking too; speaking in a slightly less worried and scared voice than how Marcus had spoke.

"We're still unsure about your husband's condition at the moment Mrs. Kane. However judging by what we've gathered, this is a serious accident."

"How bad is it?"

The nurse took a deep breath and continued. "Your husband's front and side chest have been severely damaged. He's been hit pretty hard by the collision. Unfortunately, he's been hit so hard that his physical condition has decreased dramatically."

"But he's gunna be alright, isn't he?"

"Like I said, we're still unsure about how bad your husband has been hit. Although the doctors are predicting that he has a slim chance of surviving with most of his previous conditions normal again. I'm sorry Mrs. Kane, but we'll do all the best we can."

Liz placed her hands over her face in utter shock. She looked over at her son; who was looking down at the floor; with his head in his hands and fearing the worst.

"Is it alright if my son goes in and talks to his father."

"……Yes, I suppose so. But you must understand that your husband has been put on a life-support system so he may not be able to see or hear your son whilst he's there."

"OK, I understand."

A few minutes later, Marcus and his mother walked into the room where James was lying. Marcus; leaning his head against his mother's side in a deep upsetting mood, walked up to where his father lay. Liz left the room; leaving Marcus to talk to his dad alone.

Marcus tried not to let a single tear fall down his face but he was struggling to do so.

"Dad……can you hear me? It's me…Marcus." A few tears trickled their way down the side of his cheeks. "If this is to do with anything I've done; you know, the whole divorce thing, I'm sorry. I never meant to do anything wrong." He continued speaking; still in an upset and sad tone of voice. "Please…I don't want to lose you. You and mum are the two only things in my life that I love most. If you go…then I'll have no one to look up to when I'm down."

He got hold of his father's right hand with both his hands. Suddenly, his dad started breathing louder and his eyes slowly opened slightly.

"M-M-Mar…cus……is that you?" His father began to speak in a slow paced tone.

Marcus raised a slight smile but was still trying not to cry. James smiled also.

"Hi dad, yes it's me." Marcus replied.

"Son……you've made me ever so proud. Ever since you were born, I always knew that one day you would turn out to become a nice, loving young man. And……I guess……I was right all along."

"Don't worry dad, once we get you out of this hospital, our lives can go on again. You know that don't you?"

His father took a slight deep breath and resumed speaking. "Marcus……listen to me. Listen to me…very…carefully. I want you to look after both yourself and your mother. I see now as you grow older, your life is changing all around you. And I know that you'll become even stronger; I know you're a great son to have Marcus."

"Please…please dad, don't go. I don't want to go on with my life; knowing that I'll have no father to look up to, no father to talk to and no father to say 'I love you' to. I can't live without you dad; you mean loads to me. Please don't die!"

"Marcus……there'll come a time in your life where you'll have to make your own decisions in life; decisions that either your mother or I can't help you with. But I know that you're strong enough to go up against anything that's thrown in the path of your life. Remember Marcus, look inside yourself……and always trust your true feelings and instincts. I believe in you Marcus……I believe in you."

"Don't worry dad, I will…I won't let you down. I PROMISE."

His dad looked right at him and smiled again. He closed his eyes.

"You've made me proud Marcus……you've……made……me……proud."

And with his father finished speaking, the beeping sound on the life support machine beeped one final time and then continued on without stopping or pausing. The line on the machine's screen was as straight as it could possibly be and suddenly, Marcus broke into tears and started crying; leaning his head against his father's side and still keeping hold of his dad's hand.

Marcus' father, James Kane……was dead.

A few weeks later, in the bright sunshine of a Sunday afternoon, Marcus stood; looking down at his father's grave. The gravestone had written on it; '_James Robert Kane, Husband, Friend and Loving Father; 19th July 1968 – 29th September 1997'_.

Marcus looked back up.

"Don't worry dad. I'll always make you proud. I won't let you down…I PROMISE!"

He walked off back down the graveyard's path and off into the bright distance; now one less of a loved one; a father that he would never ever forget.

The flashback ended and time returned to the present here and now age.

"And that's the whole story. The last words he said we're 'you've made me proud'. And everyday even when I'm not focusing on it, I still hear that little voice in my head telling me the same thing; something that I will never ever forget." Marcus spoke; finally ending the flashback story he had been telling the four boys.

Stan and Kyle were the more shocked of the four; yet they had no idea what to say. But Cartman quickly broke the silence:

"BOOOOOORING!"

"Cartman; you self-centred fat bastard! You didn't listen to one f---ing word of what he's just said!"

"Shut yer' god dam Jew mouth Kyle. I'll say what the f--- I want."

"Hey, don't listen to that fat-ass dude." Stan spoke to Marcus whilst Kyle and Cartman were continuing to argue. "I'm sorry yer' dad died Marcus. I didn't know that you…well……didn't have a dad."

"It's alright Stan; it's not your fault. Besides, after what happened, my mother and I decided that we couldn't stay in a town full of horrific memories. So a few months after my dad died, we moved to London to get away from it all. A few months later, my mum finds someone she likes, marries him and now we all live in a home in the central area of London. I've tried to live my life normally as if nothing ever happened. But every time I see something like that, it just brings all those horrible memories back to me."

"Well at least you've got a dad now, right?" Stan replied; trying to get a smile back on Marcus' face.

"Yeh, but I don't like him though."

"Oh……right."

Marcus stood back up and grabbed hold of his metal box full of vinyls.

"Come on boys, I better get all four of you home before your parents start worrying." Marcus began to walk off. The four boys followed him and were soon home in no time whatsoever.

A few hours later at Marcus' house, just as soon as Marcus was about to go to sleep, he took hold of the picture of him and his dad James standing next to each other and smiling off his bedside table and looked at him. The words of his dad were repeating in his head all the time.

'_You've made me proud Marcus…you've made me proud. Always trust your true feelings and instincts. I believe in you Marcus……I believe in you'_

Marcus looked over at the document file that was lying on a nearby desk. Picking it up and looking at it, he opened it up and looked inside it; realising that it was the mission folder that was given to him by MI6. He looked at the picture of the four boys and spoke to himself.

"I made a promise to dad that I would never let him down. And he told me to always follow and trust my true feelings and instincts………and so I will." He put the photo down. "Don't worry dad, I won't let you down. I PROMISE."

Marcus returned to his bed, turned off his bedside lamp and quickly went to sleep; already knowing what he was going to do the very next day.


	7. Gee, I Wonder Why They Got Picked

**Chapter 7: Gee, I Wonder Why They Got Picked**

It was a bright Monday Morning and the four boys were standing at the bus stop; waiting for the school bus to pick them up just as normal on any other school day.

"Listen guys…" Stan began to speak; at which the other three looked towards him. "…let's promise not to mention that thing regarding Marcus' dad. We don't want him going off on that whole getting upset and shocked thing again."

"Yeh that's true." Kenny replied.

"Alright, look, here comes Marcus now."

The four boys returned to their usual silent style; watching Marcus as he walked up to them and stood right next to them. However this time, unlike all the other previous days, Marcus was yelling on his mobile phone to someone, as he was walking.

"Listen you f---ing bunch of f---ing twats. Don't you f---ing tell me what I can and can not do. Unlike you f---ers, I HAVE a social life and that's not going to be controlled by a bunch of cocky-mouthed arse-licking f---ing p----s like you. YOU GOT THAT? I'm doing this my way and if you don't like it, well you can just F---…OFF!" Marcus pressed hard down on the end call button and immediately chucked his phone a great distance into the nearby snow-covered fields. But before it could hit the ground, Marcus picked up a small stone, threw it and caused it to hit his phone which was still flying through the air. The collision caused the phone to smash into pieces which all landed hard on the white snowy plains of the field.

Marcus took a deep breath and picked his small college bag back up; putting it over his right shoulder and taking a deep breath. He looked to his right to see the four boys all looking up at him with huge faces of shock and confusion.

"What? Have I got sumin on my face?" Marcus was oddly enough confused by why the boys were staring at him with confused looks on their faces. Suddenly he realised.

"Oh s---, did I just say all that out load...OH SUGAR!"

Before anybody could say anything, the bus arrived just in time. Marcus along with the four boys walked on and sat down on their seats. Marcus rubbed his head in sheer embarrassment; knowing that his shouting left him with egg completely on his face.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, the four boys had made their way to their classroom and had already sat down.

"I wonder what all that shouting was about from before." Kyle spoke.

"It was probably just some people at Marcus' college, you know what they're like; they can be fags at times." Stan replied.

As soon as Marcus had entered and had taken his seat in the front far corner of the room, Mrs. Garrison walked in.

"OK children, now before we start our history lesson today, Marcus has a got surprise announcement to make, Marcus?"

Marcus stood up and began speaking.

"Errrrrrr…ahem…yeh. Now as all you may know, I'm expected to return to England by Wednesday since your President ordered all us Brits to return to our own country. HOWEVER……my college have rang me up this morning and said that my Child Psychology course here hasn't finished yet……"

"So it was his college who rang him up on his phone then." Stan whispered to the other three.

……so in order for me to complete it and gather enough information for my write-up and exam, they've asked me to bring back four kids from THIS CLASS to spend two weeks at home in London. Think of it as a holiday………but not a holiday, if you know what I mean."

"London? You mean THE capital of England?" Kyle asked in a shocked voice.

"That's right. You'll have time to have a look round London and visit all its major sites and attractions yada yada yada, but the most important thing about it all, is that I'll be asking more questions relating to my college course to the four who get picked."

"OK children, now Marcus has wrote down all your names on separate pieces of paper and placed them all in this hat. Whoever's names he pulls out will go to London for two weeks…………and yes, miss two weeks worth of school (like any of you would give a crap)."

Mrs. Garrison held out the hat and Marcus put his hand inside the hat. However, unaware to everybody else, Marcus had only written down the names of the four boys and put their names in the hat.

Marcus pulled out the first name.

"OK, the first person going to London is………Eric Cartman."

Cartman jumped up in joy.

"ALRIGHT! NO SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS. SUUUUUPER SWEET!"

The second name was drawn out.

"The second person is……Kyle Brovlowski."

"AH CRUD!" Kyle shouted.

"What's wrong Kyle? I thought you said you always wanted to go to London?" Stan asked.

"Yeh, but not with fat-ass going as well."

"Oh, TOO BAD KYLE! Looks like I'll be going to London with you as well. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Cartman spoke; trying to rub salt in the wound as much as he possibly could.

"The third one will be………Stan Marsh."

"Alright!"

"Sweet dude."

"OH, GOD DAM IT!" Cartman was the least pleased of the three boys.

"And finally, the forth and final person going to London is……Kenny McCormick."

Stan and Kyle were slightly shocked by that.

"Oh my god! He picked Kenny!"

"Errrrrr………you non-bastard!"

"KYLE! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Mr. Garrison, I just had the urge to say it."

"Yeh, just like all you Jews had the urge to kill Jesus!" Cartman replied; thinking he was smart in saying that.

"Shut up fat-ass!"

A few hours later, Marcus was back outside; sitting on one of the playground's benches once more. With his laptop on his knee, he was reading through all the plane flight information one final time; whilst listening to some indie music with his headphones connected.

Marcus looked to his side and noticed the four boys standing there; staring at him and ready to speak.

"Didn't see you there. You guys alright!"

"Yeh, we're cool." Stan calmly spoke with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Marcus closed his laptop. "So, you boys looking forward to going to London for two weeks."

"Totally!" Cartman relied with a huge grin on his face. "No school and no grown-ups for two weeks. OH MAN, this is gunna be AWESOME!"

"Hey, but remember, this isn't a holiday…….well it is, but well it isn't. You four are going to be asked a hell of a lot of questions by me regarding my college course so there's a serious side to this trip as well the holiday side. OK?"

"Yeh, that's cool." Stan replied; again in a calm mood.

"Hey, Marcus…" Kyle began speaking.

"Yeh, what is it Kyle?"

"…what's London like; not just as a city, but as a…well…place?"

"Hmmmmmm, well to be truthful, it's a great place. Apart from the ridiculous amount of different cultures and amount of asylum seekers who live in the city, it's a great place. But it's much bigger than South Park, by a long shot. But I'm sure that once you get there, you'll love it."

"Cool!"

Marcus looked at his watch.

"Right, I have to be going back home now. I've got a lot of packing to do. I suggest once you get home, you boys pack your bags as well. The plane to London leaves WEDNESDAY NIGHT so you haven't got much time."

"Oh don't worry about us Marcus…" Cartman began speaking "……especially Kenny, he's poor anyway, he's probably got nothing to pack anyway."

"Stop mocking the fact that I'm poor fat-ass!" Kenny yelled with an angered look on his face.

"Don't call me fat Kenny!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH boys! Let's not fight!"

Ending the conversation on a positive note, Marcus walked off and returned back to his house. A few minutes later inside his home, Marcus placed his bag and laptop on the couch and turned on the TV; walking straight into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. The TV automatically turned onto the news channel. Marcus' downstairs telly was set to receiving British television so Marcus felt at home listening to channels that he would watch back home.

"_This is BBC News 24; the news that still thinks that The Rockafella Skank is a breakfast cereal……Breaking news this hour as the Prime Minister addresses the nation regarding the continuing feud between Great Britain and America regarding the discovery of the British spy satellite just outside of South Park, Colorado."_

Marcus walked through; eating an apple and looking straight at the TV which changed to showing the Prime Minister addressing the nation with his fists clenched.

"_People of…Great Britain……We…are still continuing…in discussions with America over the discovery of one of our satellites……As a Prime Minister who is not afraid to say 'HA HA HA HA HA HA, I lied to you; NA NA NA NA NA'……I can confidently say to this country……that we will not simply just roll over……and allow America to boss us around like the fat sods that they are……And so, on Thursday Morning……I will be giving another speech to you all……regarding how I am going to tackle this problem…We will not just surrender this problem to America just because they are bigger than us…because…this time……it's personal."_

"_The Prime Minister there; addressing the nation not too long ago. Well many famous celebrities have been giving us there views on the situation regarding Britain and America. One in particular is of British singer; James Blunt-Pencil."_

"OH JESUS CHRIST. Not that guy!" Marcus spoke in a very disappointed and annoyed manner.

James Blunt-Pencil appeared on-screen and began speaking; singing all the words that he said.

"**It's so un-beautiful! It's so un-beautiful! It's so un-beautiful; it's true.**

**I saw the face…of those bastard Americans.**

**And I don't know how…toooo sing! I will never talk norrrrrmal!"**

"_Errrrr, Mr. Blunt-Pencil, why are you singing like a little girl?"_

"**I just don't know! I just don't know! I just don't know, it's true.**

**I just like to talk about myself………and the bitch that I also talk about in my songs.**

**If you don't like it……you can just piss off!**

**Coz I was once in the army…aren't I clever?**

**Say……has anybody mentioned that YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! You're beautiful……IT'S TRUE!"**

"_Errrrr, thank you Mr. Blunt-Pencil, I'm going to have to go now!"_

"**GOODBYE MY LOVER!"**

Marcus turned off the telly.

"God that Blunt guy really pisses me off! But gee, I can't believe this whole feud between the UK and US is still going on. How the hell are they going to sort all this out." He continued; walking around the room still with an apple in his hand.

The hours passed and the sun was setting on the horizon in South Park. Marcus was sat down by a dining table in another room; eating his late evening lunch. He looked up and sighed at the fact that he was the only one in the entire house.

"God, it's so boring here by myself. I need to raise the atmosphere a little." Marcus thought to himself; finishing the last bits of food on his plate. Marcus smiled and came up with a killer idea to make himself happy again.

A few minutes later, Marcus was having the time of his life; dancing and miming the lyrics to some of his favourite dance and British indie tunes. He didn't care how daft he looked; he was loving every minute of it. However, it all came to a quick end when a phone in his house began to ring. Turning off the stereo, he moved towards the black phone rather than the normal red phone and picked it up.

"Who is it?" Marcus spoke in a slightly annoyed voice.

"_Agent C here. Sorry to call you at this time of night. I was just ringing to assure that you've been successful in completing the next phase of the mission."_

"Yes, I told them they're going to London. We should be in London by about 8am your time Thursday morning."

"_Good. Everything is going according to plan. Once you land at Heathrow or whatever that airport is called, you'll need to take yourself as well as the four subject targets to the red dot on a map which we've sent to your laptop."_

"Oh no! No no no! I'm sick of these demands and commands. Once I touch down on British soil, we're doing this my way."

"_You've still got orders to follow Kane-Bridge. Those four boys need to be secure and under protection."_

"And they will be as long as I'm around. Don't you realise if you start coming in all guns and big suits blazing, they'll start getting suspicious on what the hell's going on?"

"_Don't worry about it Kane-Bridge……"_

"Don't worry! I could lose not only their trust in me, but also my friendship with them. They're smart lads, well…3 of them at least."

"_Just make sure you watch them at all times. We can't afford to fail at this stage…"_

The phone call ended and Marcus slowly put the phone back on its black stand.

Suddenly, the red phone began to ring and Marcus picked that phone up.

"Hello!"

"Hey, Marcus, it's me."

"Oh hey Stan, what's up!"

"Well, I got a bit of a problem regarding going to London."

"Really……" Suddenly, Marcus heard a beep on his phone. "Oh hang on Stan, I've got another call." Marcus looked at his phone and pressed a button. "Hello!"

"Hey, Marcus."

"Oh Kyle, it's you."

"Hey dude, I've got a bit of problem with going to London."

"What, you too?"

"You too! What do you mean you too?"

"It's just Stan's rang me up saying he's got a problem as well, hang on, I'll put him on as well." Marcus looked at his phone again. "Oh dam, which button is it again. Stupid American technology! Ah, there it is! Hello? You two there!"

"Yeh, we're here dude."

A beep was heard on Marcus' phone. He immediately knew what it was and he pressed a button on the phone. Cartman and Kenny joined in the conversations so now all five lads were talking.

"God, all four of you have a problem going to London?"

"Yeh."

"Yeh."

"Yeh!"

"Well not me…" Cartman spoke. "I just rang up just so that I could be part of the conversation."

"Cartman……that is so stupid!"

"Shut up Kyle. I'll kick yer' f---ing Jew head right off if yer' don't shut up."

Another beep was heard. "GOD DAM IT! Hang on lads." Marcus pressed another button on the phone.

"**HELLO! YOU HAVE WON OUR 1 MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE!"**

"F--- Off, I don't like you!" Marcus resumed his conversation with the four boys.

"Right guys; listen up, Stan I want you to say what your problem is. Kyle, Kenny, if it's the same problem, stay silent, if not, well……just say what it is then. OK, Stan…go!"

"I asked my parents if I could go to London and they said I couldn't because they said they didn't ant me going there."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT? They won't let any of you three go!"

"Well it looks like I'm the only one who's going to London then. Well screw you guys, I'm going to enjoy this so much and make you all super jealous. HA HA HA!"

"Now hold on there, I'm sure I'll be able to reason with all your parents if I get a chance to talk to them tomorrow, alright."

"Really? Thanks a lot of dude."

"OH GOD DAM IT!"

"Alright, that's that settled. I'll see you four tomorrow at school. Later!"

Marcus put the phone down and sat down on his couch.

"Why on Earth would they not let them go? Are they mad? I need to pass this college course! Oh wait……I'm not in college anymore……………F---ing MI6!"

Marcus ran upstairs to begin packing his bag and also pack away any other things left upstairs that weren't already packed.


	8. How Do You Annoy A Brit

**Chapter 8: How Do You Annoy A Brit?**

Wednesday Night; 2 hours before Marcus and hopefully, the four boys had to leave for South Park International Airport for their flight to London, England. It was a dark and cool night. Even though it was only about 7 'o' clock, the sky was as black as coal and the air as clear as it could possibly get with hardly a cloud in the sky.

Marcus found himself walking down a quiet street road; knowing that he had to convince the four boys' parents to allow them all to go to London with him. With his blue jacket on, blue jeans and winter hat on(which again hid all of his long-short hair), Marcus was quickly studying a drawn-out map on the back of his hand which told him where to go to reach all four houses.

"God, what a day today!" Marcus spoke to himself. "And I thought the only thing I'd be focusing on would be this bloody thing." He looked straight forward and crossed a near road. "I wonder if what's happened today will affect anything both in this country and back home. Hmmm, ah well, do I give a toss about it? NOPE!"

What Marcus was going on about was what happened within the school that very same day.

It was late morning and Marcus was walking through the corridors of the school. He was slightly confused at the fact that there was absolutely nobody there. No one in the corridors, no one in any of the rooms, no one even on the playground. It was as if the school was nothing but empty and abandoned.

Marcus was about to head on back to his house to begin packing his own bags for the last time, when he eventually heard a loud noise coming from the assembly hall. Marcus walked slowly; thinking that something surprising was going to be behind the double door entrance to the hall. He opened the doors and walked inside. He was quite surprised to finally see that all the loud noises were actually waves and waves of laughter coming from every single person in the hall; including all the children and the teachers. Marcus found a spot on the side wall and leaned against it like he usually did. Everyone was watching a large TV screen; laughing at what was being broadcasted onto the TV.

Marcus directed his attention to the TV.

What was currently on was a comedy sketch show of some kind. A broadcaster on the TV began speaking.

"_Yes, yes, that was absolutely funny! I couldn't have put it better myself." _The broadcaster spoke; with tears of laughter running down his face. _"And now, let's continue this great day of comedy television. Next up we have our old favourite comedian actors, Bill & Bob Dee; mocking British people in celebration of today's brand new national holiday; NATIONAL 'LET'S TAKE THE PISS OUT OF BRITISH PEOPLE' DAY! Enjoy!"_

"What the heck?" Marcus was both stunned and confused. His eyebrows were now further up than they usually were when he was shocked.

The comedy programme on TV began.

"_Well helooooooo Bob!" _Bill the comedian spoke in a very stereotypical posh British accent.

"_Oh I say Bill, nice to see you too!" _Bob replied.

Everyone was laughing hard at everything the two guys said. Well except for Marcus. He remained shocked at what he was seeing.

"_I say Bob, that's a very niiiiiiice poooosh shirt and trousers you bought!" _

"_Oh why thank you Bill, I bought it at the Ye Olde London shop……in London…where I go to drink my tea and play CRICKET all the time!"_

"_But Bob, you don't need to go to a Ye Olde shop to buy those clothes."_

"_Well why is that Bill?"_

"_Because, we live in England; we always think it's still the 17th century here and our technology and language here is SHIT!"_

"_Oh yes, I forgot about that; I'm such a silly sausage!"_

"_Oh you sure are……now let's go and drink our Yorkshire tea out of our diamond-encrusted glasses and eat biscuits all day."_

"_OOOOOOO, I can't wait!"_

The assembly hall broke out into a wave of laughter.

Marcus was not impressed one bit. He was the only one in the room who was actually annoyed at what he was seeing. His arms crossed and his eyebrows really low in disgust.

But there was still more to come.

"_Say Bob, here's a joke, what do you get if you cross a fat person, with a dumb person with a small brain and lack of everything?"_

"_I don't know Bill, what DO YOU get if you cross a fat person, with a dumb person with a small brain and lack of everything?"_

"……_A British person. AHA HA HA HA!"_

Multiple amounts of jokes were then followed by a huge slideshow of pictures of British celebrities with graffiti, doodles and modifications all over their faces. And just to make things even more badly, the two comedians made fun of that comedy sketch where some corny music is played with a video that's speeded up and they started to do loads of stupid things relating to mocking British people.

Marcus looked over to his near right and was utterly shocked to see that the four boys were laughing at everything that was shown on screen. This made him even more annoyed than he already was.

As Stan managed to break away from the endless rounds of laughter he and his friends were stuck in, he looked to his left; still half laughing and then stopped completely; changing his emotions from laughter and enjoyment to shock and guilt. He saw Marcus looking straight at him with a huge sign of anger on his face.

"Errrrr, guys………guys." Stan spoke; nudging his friends to try to get them to realise what they were doing. They eventually stopped and like Stan, their emotions changed into guilt. But by the time that they had done this, Marcus had already begun walking out of the door. The boys felt really guilty about what hey had done even though they hadn't actually done anything apart from laugh at something which was obviously funny to them.

It was recess and the four boys were desperately trying to find Marcus.

"Dude, he's gunna be so pissed off at us. You sure we should apologize to him?" Kyle spoke; worried about what might happen later on.

"Kyle if we don't say anything, that'll just make it even worse. We've already laughed at his own country, the least we could do is at least say sorry."

"He's probably not that pissed off you guys." Cartman spoke; expressing a calmer tone of voice.

"Cartman, are you f---ing stupid? He's probably more pissed off at you?"

"Hey what the f--- did I do more badly than you guys!"

They walked slowly over to Marcus who was sitting down again on one of the benches again. However this time, Marcus had his arms crossed and was looking straight forward.

"Errrrr, hey Marcus, what's up?" Stan carefully said. Marcus said nothing. "Listen dude, we're sorry for…laughing at your home country and everything. We didn't mean it." Marcus remained silent. "Well……we're sorry." Marcus finally moved his eyes and looked at Stan. He stood up slowly and knelt down to Stan's level. Stan wasn't sure what to think; and neither were Kyle and Kenny. Cartman on the other hand wasn't even paying attention.

Marcus looked at the four boys and began speaking.

"You know……I'm going to forgive you guys. I can understand why you found all that funny. I can't stand low working class and high upper class posh people anyway."

"Well then why were you annoyed at us then?" Kyle asked.

"Because……no matter who we're dealing with, I hate it when Americans take the mick out of us Brits."

"Take the mick?"

"Yeh, it's a British term for mocking somebody."

"Oh"

"Anyway, apology accepted. So let's get this out of the way and get on with our lives."

Marcus walked off, yet Stan and Kyle were still unconvinced that Marcus had fully accepted their apology. They felt guilty about it.

"Dude, I don't think he fully likes us again."

"I agree, but what can we do?"

"Why don't we go and follow him and see where he goes. Maybe we'll see why he hasn't accepted our apology."

"Great idea Kenny. Hey fat-ass you coming?"

"F--- you Kyle, this is recess, why should I spend MY TIME doing something that's STUPID AND POINTLESS!"

"Whatever Cartman, we're going."

"Fine then, I'm going to play swing-ball……by myself, so SCREW YOU GUYS……I'M GOING HOME!...After I play swing-ball and after school."

A few minutes later, Stan, Kyle and Kenny found themselves inside the assembly hall again. Making sure they couldn't be seen by Marcus who was also in the hall, they hid behind the raised seating area.

Marcus had placed his laptop on top of a stand and had his guitar connected to a lead leading into the laptop.

"God, I hope these new tunes sound good…" Marcus spoke. "…One slip means this is all f---ed up; pretty badly."

"Yer' think he's gunna play another of his tunes?" Kyle whispered.

"Don't know dude, let's see."

Marcus set up everything on his laptop. His guitar was tuned in and he cleared his throat. He pressed play on the laptop and a strange little intro tune started playing. It only lasted for about a minute but then soon broke away into a slow-paced tapping drum beat. As soon as Marcus began playing his guitar, he also started singing.

"**O Can You Hear…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You HEAR…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You HEAR…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You Hear…Crimson Noise?**

**Hearing Sights……and seeing sound,**

**Pummelling…to our ground.**

**And wondering what……our world has been,**

**Living through …this life is mean.**

**Do we know……oh do we know?**

**O Can You HEAR…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You HEAR…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You HEAR…the pain and tears?**

**But can we break these flooded fears?**

**Are we doomed…to fight?**

**Or are we blinded…by…our…own…thick…sight?**

**So Can You HEAR…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You HEAR…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You HEAR…Crimson Noise?**

**O Can You Hear…Crimson Noise?**

**Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on"**

By now some backing singing vocals had come into the tune and the tune itself had become much more emotional but still had a light hearted drum and guitar feel to it.

"**Oh yeh…**

**Coz' ALL THAT I WANT…**

**Is peace to return to THIS WORLD!**

**I see too much pain.**

**It's like…we're building a world of hurt……yeh**

**Why……must it be?**

**Oh…can't we all see.**

**We're building a world of evil and frozen souls."**

Violins came into the tune and Marcus began to sing in a lower toned voice; still playing his guitar and keeping the song in an emotional tone.

"**So can't you see…the suffering?**

**From Morning rise…to evening.**

**This world has suffered……long enough,**

**And all it's done……is made it rough.**

**So can you hear……the crimson noise?**

**O can you hear, the crimson noise?**

**O can you HEAR, the crimson noise?**

**O can you hear……crimson……noise!"**

The song faded away into a drum beat once again and finally ended.

Marcus was about to record another tune, but he looked at his watch and realised that recess was nearly over. Packing away his guitar and laptop, he began walking out of the assembly hall; stopping just before he went through the door. He looked round to where the three boys were hiding. Stan, Kyle and Kenny thought he couldn't see them, but Marcus had already known where they were, even though they didn't realise it. Marcus smiled and walked out.

"What the heck was that all about?" Stan spoke.

"I don't know dude. That's twice we've heard him sing now for no apparent reason." Kyle replied.

"Well maybe there is a reason."

"What?"

"Maybe that's why he didn't accept our apology from before. Maybe by him singing and doing those tunes he keeps doing, it helps him in some way."

Kyle and Kenny looked at Stan.

"Dude………that sounds really, really stupid! Come on Kenny, let's get to class."

Stan was slightly annoyed at what he had just said but he eventually began to walk out of the hall with Kyle and Kenny.

Marcus' flashback ended once again. He looked back at the map on his hand.

"Right, Stan's house should be just up here." A few yards later, Marcus stopped suddenly in a state of shock and confusion. "What the f---'s going on here?"

Parked outside Stan's house were about four or five huge black vehicles; no bigger than land rover vehicles. There standing at Stan's door were Stan's parents talking to two guys in thick, black suits with black shades on.

"Stan, what the heck's going on?" Marcus asked; walking up to Stan who was standing on the driveway.

"I don't know dude. One minute I'm shovelling the snow off the driveway, the next minute I see these big vehicles parked up outside my house and all these guys in black suits start talking to my parents.

Marcus walked over to see what was going on. He had a clear idea of who these guys were and knew that there was only one way to find out the truth.

"_So you see Mr and Mrs Marsh, it's important that your son is allowed to travel to London with Marcus…" _One guy in a suit began. _"…We've already spoken to the parents of your son's other friends and they've all agreed to let their boys travel. Please, Marcus' college course is very important to him."_

"_Yes, it's important that these boys are allowed to travel to the U.K. so that we…errrr I mean Marcus can watch over them and study them." _The second guy spoke.

"Well what do you think Randy?" Sharon Marsh spoke.

"I don't know…after all, our countries DO hate one another at the moment; so how do we know we can trust you?" Randy asked. The two guys in suits looked at one another through their dark shades.

"_Look, we promise that your boy will have a great time in London. I swear that no harm will come to your son, I GUARANTEE IT."_

"Well I see no problem in that. Alright then, Stan can travel to London." Randy spoke; at which point, Stan started jumping up and down in complete delight at the news. He rushed back inside to begin packing his bag.

"Excuse me guys, can I talk to you two for a moment?" Marcus spoke to the two guys.

_Yes, of course Marcus. Excuse me Mr and Mrs Marsh."_

Stan's parents walked back inside and Marcus brought the two men over to the far side of the front lawn.

"ALRIGHT, WHAT THE F---ING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Marcus shouted to both of them in an annoyed tone of voice.

"_Huh?"_

"Don't 'huh' me? I said I'd take care of the problem and you just come along and make the whole situation a lot worse. You some kind of f---ing dumb twats or what?"

"_We've already been in this country for a few days Marcus!"_

"You……you what?"

"_The head at MI6 knew that their parents would say 'no', so he sent us both here to persuade them to let the four boys go. Relax Marcus, the job's done. All we need to do now is get Stan and the other three up to your house."_

"Oh boys!" Sharon Marsh shouted. "Would you like to come in and have some coffee and some star-shaped cookies; I just baked them."

The two MI6 officials looked at each other. _"OKAY!"_ They walked into the house; leaving Marcus in a current mode of balanced emotions. He looked at the main black vehicle.

He began walking up to it and as soon as he was right next to it, he slid the side door open and looked inside. In there he found Kyle, Cartman and Kenny in their seats with their seatbelts still fastened and locked in with their bags and luggage bags beside them.

"Oh hey Marcus?" Kyle spoke; noticing Marcus' head popping into the vehicle.

"What are you guys doing in this!"

"We're getting a ride from those big guys in those black suits. They said they'd give us a ride up to yer' house as soon as Stan's finished packing."

"Oh……right." Marcus looked at the boys bags. "Looks like you guys packed quite a lot in those bags."

"Of course Marcus..." Cartman spoke; making Marcus sound like an idiot. "…well except for Kenny, he's so poor he only needed his small bag to pack everything he's taking."

"Hey don't mock me for being poor fat-ass!" Kenny shouted in an annoyed muffled voice.

"Don't call me fat you poor son of a bitch Kenny!"

Marcus closed the sliding black door as Cartman began arguing with Kyle and Kenny as he usually does. Marcus looked down at the snow with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh well, at least it's going right so far…in a way." Suddenly he realised something. "OH S---! I'm missing the 'Match of the Day' highlights. I better get home quick!"

Marcus began rushing off home; running down the streets back to his house.

So far, so good. The mission was going according to plan; or so it seemed at the current moment. Next stop; LONDON! (In another 2 hours though)


	9. London Waits

**Chapter 9: London Waits**

"COME ON! COME ON!" Marcus shouted at his telly back home. He was watching the highlights to a football match on telly and Marcus was screaming on his home town Middlesbrough in full support like he always does. He was a die hard football fanatic and he was desperate to see his team win. He hadn't seen any of his team's matches for quite a while.

Marcus gripped onto the edges of his seat as the tension built up in the match.

"_Oh now here's Jones coming down on the left hand side…"_ The commentator was speaking on the telly. _"He crosses it into the box and there's……GREENWICH!" _

Marcus jumped up and yelled at the top of his voice in utter delight and celebration.

"_Middlesbrough take the lead here against Manchester United with only 4 minutes of normal time to be played! The Riverside Stadium is absolutely rocking! And Chris Greenwich scores his 6th goal of the season to take Middlesbrough into a 3-2 lead here!" _The screen changed to a huge screenshot of thousands of fans jumping up and down in delight and celebration.

A few minutes later, Marcus was sat back down taking a huge breath as he had finished watching an unbelievable game of football. He had already placed all his bags, belongings and other minor things next to the door and he was ready to go. All was needed now, was the four boys to arrive and they were all off to London.

But something in the back of Marcus' mind was causing him to worry about something. Marcus knew something bad would happen. He didn't know why, but he had a tiny feeling in his mind that said to him everything wouldn't turn out as it should be. But before Marcus could think anymore about this there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, Marcus stood to the sight of the two MI6 officials from before.

"_You ready to go!"_

"Go!...It's only 8 o clock, the flights not until…" He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "…11.30. We don't need to go now!"

"_We do. This is an international continent flight. You need to check in at the airport 3 hours in advance of the flight remember."_

"Oh yeh….DAM IT!" He sighed. "OK then, let's go. But don't you f---ing dare say anything about this mission in front of them ok?"

"_Oh, we won't." _The two officials laughed under their breath.

"Hey I'm serious here!"

"……_Oh, you are!"_

The two officials began helping carry Marcus' bags into the boot of the car. With that done, the twoofficials got into the front seats of the huge vehicle. With one small bag over his shoulder, Marcus slid the sliding door open and jumped in; sitting down on the only empty seat left in the vehicle.

"Alright guys, you ready!" Marcus turned his body round to talk the four boys.

"Sure dude, whatever." Stan replied. "Say Marcus, when's the actual flight?"

Marcus showed a sign of fear. He knew what the boys' reactions were going to be when he said it."Errrrr, it's 11.30."

"WHAT?"

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" Cartman shouted.

"Hey but don't worry. We're flying business class anyway. So the journey there's going to be so much cooler than an ordinary flight."

"I guess that's pretty cool." Kyle spoke.

"Yeh, besides, we'll probably be sleeping the whole flight there so the time'll fly by." Stan spoke.

At which point, the huge vehicle drove off into the night and off to South Park Airport.

Four long and very dark hours later, the five lads were on the plane; having just took off and now flying in the higher area of the sky. The five lads were all sat in the middle section of the seating area of the plane. They all had a larger area of space to themselves since it was business class that they were flying in. Marcus was busy writing and reading some word documents on his laptops; listening to his MP3 walkman as he did so. Kenny and Cartman were listening to some crappy airline music since there was nothing else to do while Stan and Kyle were both reading the same airline magazine that was placed in the seat glove in front of them.

"Dude, airline TV sucks ass!" Stan spoke.

"Totally, it sucks ass big time!" Kyle replied.

"I mean, who wants to watch all this crap for six f---ing hours. And the movie totally sucks as well."

"Don't worry Stan; we're only going to be on this flight for another……" Kyle looked at his watch. "……5 hours and 28 minutes."

"God dam it!"

Suddenly, one of the members of the cabin crew came walking by.

"Hello there boys, would you like something to drink?"

Stan looked at the woman in his usual neutral tone look. "Yeh, can I just have a drink of water."

"OK, here you go!" She replied in a cabin crew's usual happy smiley voice. Stan took a sip from the small cup of water given to him. "Great, that'll be three dollars fifty please."

"WHAT? You're charging three f---ing dollars fifty just for a small cup of water?"

"Sorry kid, you already took a sip, now you have to pay for it."

"OH GOD DAM IT!" Stan leaned over to get Marcus' attention. Marcus paused his walkman and took out his headphones. "Marcus, this woman's charging me over three bucks just for taking a f---ing sip out of this cup of water. I haven't got any money, so could you pay for it!"

"What!" Marcus looked at the woman. "You're charging him that much just for a bloody sip. That's ridiculous."

"Sorry sir. Airplane policy rules."

"Why don't yer' go and shove yer' policy up yer' arse bitch!" Marcus muttered under his voice quietly as he reached inside his pocket for a few dollar notes.

With that out of the way, Marcus put his headphones back in his ears and continued his work on his laptop. But yet another woman came up to the boys and started talking.

"HELLO THERE BOYS!"

"Errrrr, hello." Stan spoke in his neutral toned voice again.

"Would you boys like to go and see the front of the plane where all the BIG buttons and controls are!"

"No thank you."

"Oh but they've got ALL THE CRAZY buttons and thingy ma jiggies in there."

"NO, we don't want to go and see all the stupid buttons."

"Well can I interest in anything to eat then!"

"No, we don't want anything to f---ing eat. You overcharge us and the plane food sucks. Now leave us alone!"

"OK then, thank you for flying with us anyway. We wish you an enjoyable flight tonight!" The woman walked still with a huge fake smile on her face.

"BITCH" Kyle quickly spoke as he put some headphones on and switched his seat telly onto one of the good 10 or so channels.

Cartman was already getting bored and decided to annoy Marcus just for some slight fun.

"Hey Marcus, are we there yet?"

"Nope." Marcus quickly replied; still looking at his laptop.

"…Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO CARTMAN! We're not going to be there until another 5 or so hours. Just have some patience Listen to some music or watch some crap airplane telly."

Kenny on the other hand was the only one of the five lads who was enjoying this the most. Unaware to anyone, Kenny had secretly snuck in a porn magazine into his bag which he was reading at the moment. Kenny knew the only thing that could keep him entertained for that length of time was magazines of that nature.

A little beep sounded in the plane and all five boys looked overhead at the red text lights.

"_The captain has now turned off the fasten seat belt signs. So now you can all unfasten your belts and go waste your time in the toilets for no apparent reason." _An overhead voice spoke; at which all five lads unfastened their belts and took off their jackets and hats. The airplane was so warm that the boys were getting quite hot from wearing such thick clothes and they were glad to finally get rid of wearing their jackets on the flight.

Another beep was heard.

"_The captain has now turned off the no acting like a bunch of twats signs."_

"OH THANK F---ING GOD FOR THAT!" An annoying and grumpy twat behind the five boys began to speak. "I was getting f---ing annoyed with this plane because of that! God I wish they'd serve some food quick! I hope they DO realise I need food to eat y'know! I'm not a f---ing plant!"

"I wish they hadn't turned that light off now." Marcus spoke

"Yeh that guy's starting to piss me off slightly." Stan replied; putting his headphones back in his ears to listen to some music.

"You guys! You guys!" Cartman shouted; nudging the guys to his left and right.

"What Cartman?" Kyle asked

"Do y'know what'll be SO FUNNY to do right now!"

"Throw you out of the plane and watch you fall into the ocean like a rock." Kyle replied; at which the four boys laughed.

"No asshole! I just had a great idea of a prank to play in this plane."

"……..What?" Stan asked in his usual monotone voice.

"We should………flush all the toilet paper in the toilet room down the toilet and watch it all go out of the plane on these TVs. It'll be so f---ing funny!" Cartman started to laugh by myself.

"That is so stupid Cartman!" Kyle replied; showing an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh whatever yer' f---ing Jew I'm gunna go do it anyway!" Cartman pushed his way past Kenny and made his way to the small toilet room; laughing softly as he did so.

Marcus took off his headphones.

"D'yer think he'll do it?" Marcus asked.

"Based on what Cartman does…….I'll say yes." Kyle replied.

"D'yer think he'll get busted for it?"

"Based on what Cartman does…….I'll say yes."

"Will you care about what happens to him if he does get found out?" Marcus said in a joke-like manner.

"Based on what Cartman does…….DEFINATELY NOT."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

Cartman rushed back to his seat and laughed as he sat back down. Realising that Cartman had already changed the channel on his seat TV to one of the outside cameras on the plane, the other boys did the same. And so it happened as they watched sheet upon sheet upon sheet upon sheet of toilet paper fly out of one of the hols on the underside of the plane. It was dark outside but the boys could just see the toilet paper fly out of the open hole.

Cartman's mouth was flooded with laughs.

"Cartman, you are in deep s--- when they find out what you've done."

"DEEP SHIT! AH HA HA HA!" Cartman continued to laugh.

A few more hours passed on the flight.

The five boys were now eating their 'evening' plane meal while watching a British-made film. Marcus seemed to be the only one out of the five of them who really knew what was going on in the storyline, but I guess that was the evidence of an American and British divide through TV and films. Having just finished eating their plane crap (ooops I meant meal) of meat and vegetables with a small dessert, they all switched to different channels to watch different things. Stan and Kyle watched some typical American entertainment programme, Cartman was watching cartoons, Marcus was enjoying watching an old World War 2 documentary while Kenny on the other hand was loving watching a XXX rated channel. How and why that channel was on airplane telly was very confusing but Kenny seemed to be really enjoying himself here.

Suddenly Cartman started to feel really sick in his stomach; desperately needing to go to the toilet immediately. Rushing to the same toilet room he went to before, Stan and Kyle looked at one another.

"I wonder what he's going to use now."

"Should we care dude? It's his own fault; he got himself into this mess."

Cartman desperately looked around to find something reasonable to use, but there was nothing. Like Marcus said, he was in deep s--- literally. Worried and near desperate, he used his last resort idea. A few minutes later, he walked back to his seat with a slight sign of worry on his face. Stan and Kyle looked at him with staring faces of confusion.

"WHAT THE F--- ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Cartman yelled in an annoyed state of fashion.

"OH MY GOD, WHO SMEARED CRAP ALL OVER THE MIRRORS AND THE CUBOARDS IN HERE!" Some random guy shouted in shock. All four boys looked at Cartman with annoyed looks on their faces. Cartman stared straight forward and hid himself under a blanket cover he picked up from under his seat.

Even more hours later, the time now, was 5.45am (American Time) and all five boys had fallen to sleep. But they were all eventually woken up by the huge bump of the plane's wheels touching down on solid ground. Scratching their heads as they opened their eyes, they looked to their sides to view what was outside the plane through the side windows.

And finally, after more than 6 hours in the air, the four boys finally saw their first ever small shots of British land. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were now in London, England.

"Well boys, we're in Britain now." Marcus spoke with a slight smile on his face. "I'm finally back home; back where I live."

A few more minutes later, the five lads walked into the main luggage collection area of the airport where they were to pick up their luggage bags out of those fun conveyor belt things.

"Hey dude, what's the time now?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Errrrrrr, I think it's six in the morning."

"Six! Jesus Christ, I never thought England was this bright at this time in the morning!"

"It's not that time guys. It's actually six hours ahead of what it says o yer' watch." Marcus spoke.

"What! You mean it's…" Kyle worked out the time with his fingers. "…..Twelve PM? How come!"

"Coz' here in Britain we're always six hours ahead of America. That's just how the world works."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, come on guys, we better go and get a trolley and wait for our bags to appear."

"OH SWEET! I love these moving conveyor things. I'm gunna go and ride all the way down it. IT'S SO SWEET AND FUN!" Cartman spoke in delight.

"Cartman, that is so stupid!" Kyle replied as all five boys made their way to the conveyor belt.

"Hey don't tell me what to do Jew. I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"

The conveyor belt started just as Marcus and the boys managed to squeeze through the tightly packed group of people to get up right in front of the moving conveyor belt.

And so begins the next section of this story. The rules have changed and the atmosphere is different. For Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, staying within Britain and realising the major difference in society and culture, begins here!


	10. Be British Or Be Dead

**Chapter 10: Be British Or Be Dead**

12.50pm and a quite large taxi cab pulled up in front of a property within a nice quiet estate just on the boarder of the main inner London city.

"Cheers mate, keep the change." Marcus spoke as he handed the taxi driver money and helped the others in carrying out their luggage bags and other things.

The taxi drove off and the five boys looked forward.

"Woah, this is your house?" Stan spoke in a state of shock.

"YEP, 67 Northlook Avenue; one of the best areas of London to live in."

"Dude, this house is huge!" Kyle replied as he looked up and across at the shear size of Marcus' house. The house itself wasn't massive, but was quite big. As white as chalk, the house was a single detached property and looked more like a millionaire's house rather than a regular house to the public.

The gates to the driveway opened automatically and the five boys walked onward and finally inside the house.

"Well, here we are. Make yourself at home." Marcus spoke as he placed all his bags down at the side and helped the others with their bags.

"This house IS huge!"

"OH GOD DAM IT, I KNEW IT!" Cartman shouted.

"Knew what?"

"I knew it right from the start; you're f---ing rich!"

There was brief moment of silence.

"……..Yeh, so." Marcus replied with a blank, neutral look on his face. "My mother and father both have very successful jobs as C.E.O.s of their own companies so they can afford to live in a house like this."

"W-w-wait a minute, I thought you said your dad was dead." Stan spoke looking slightly negatively confused.

"Yeh, he is. I meant my step-dad. My father's still dead!" Marcus replied.

"Oh……right. Well I guess that makes sense."

The boys took off their jackets.

"Anyway, enough about that let me show you around the house." Marcus walked off into another room of the house; with the four boys following him behind. "This is the living room. I have both British and American TV installed in here just so yer' don't get homesick and yer' won't get bored with all this British crap on telly…….The other rooms." Marcus walked through to all the other major rooms. "Dining room, Extended Kitchen, Downstairs Bathroom, Study, Cinema Room plus a Games Room just incase you get bored; but that's only under my permission."

"OH SWEET!" Cartman spoke in a very excited mood.

The five lads walked out into the garden.

"Behold….this is the garden. And I'm sure as you can see; it has its own swimming pool right in front of us."

"You guys, this is like SO AWESOME!" Cartman couldn't keep his excitement inside himself.

"As for bedrooms, there are two major guestrooms. One in the basement which is nice and cool. And the other which is upstairs. Each room's fairly big and has two beds in it so you'll have to pair up and decide which room yer' want to sleep in. The door to the basement rooms is just next to where the front door is and the stairs to upstairs are right next to that." Marcus sat down on one of the garden chairs next to him "So, any questions!"

The four boys looked at one another in utter positive shock.

"DUDE! Is this real! Is this REALLY your house!"

"Yeh of course it is. Yeh I can understand your shock. But yep, this is my home. Like I said, make yourself at home here. This place is just as much yours as it is mine. (Well for now that is)" Marcus laughed and replied.

A few hours passed and the four boys were enjoying a light hearted game of cards in the living room whilst watching British TV. (BBC 1 to be exact)

"Dude, this house is so awesome." Kyle spoke.

"Totally, I never knew Marcus had this kind of life. Man he's one cool dude!" Stan replied; picking up two more cards from a pile in the middle.

"Yeh so you'll be back tonight?" Marcus spoke on the phone as he walked back into the living room. "Alright then……..Yeh I got back just before 1………Yeh the boys are here as well……….OK then, see yer tonight…….OK bye!" Marcus put the cordless phone back on its stand.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that was just my mum. She's been away on a business trip for the past few days. She's coming back tonight. So that means until about 9 o clock, we've got the whole house to ourselves."

"Marcus, what does your mum do? Y'know, what kind of business does she own?"

"Oh, she runs an electronics business. Basically it helps make loads of electronic things and devices."

Marcus sat down and switched the TV channel over to a news channel.

"_This is BBC News 24; the news that still smells like 1999. And now the news with two random newsreaders we don't give a toss about."_

"_Good evening and welcome to BBC News 24."_

"_Our top story tonight; the Prime Minister has just given another speech regarding the continuing trouble and problems between Britain and America. However this time, The Prime Minister has addressed his views; saying that he is now forcing strict and tough rules on any Americans found in this country."_

"WHAT?" Marcus spoke as the five boys' attention was quickly drawn to the news.

The TV changed to the Prime Minister addressing the nation.

"_People……of Great Britain, today……a decision has been given that will change the face of our society for all of time. In reply to America's decision to ban all British born people from their country, like always we are going to take another step further in removing all yanks from our country of Britain. And so……the decision has been made……that if anybody sees any Americans anywhere within our country…they are now given full rights…to shoot…and kill those Americans at any given time. Based on this diagram that is now being shown to you, Americans are usually seen wearing clothes like this and have really annoying voices that sound nothing like British voices."_

The images matched exactly what the boys were wearing. The four boys were stunned into silence; as well as Marcus who was even more shocked.

"_The killing law……will begin tomorrow. Anybody who has handed in any knives, guns or weapons to the police will have them handed back to them within 24 hours. Like always, the British government will not give a f--- about what happens……to the rest of the British society and public. Basically……we don't give a toss!"_

Marcus turned off the TV.

"Well I wouldn't have expected anything else from our government."

"JESUS CHRIST. What are we gunna do now?" Stan spoke with his shocked face still showing.

"Dam it! How the hell am I gunna try and stop yer' fro getting killed now. God I can't even imagine what it'll be like if one of you boys suddenly dies like that." Marcus spoke; at which point Stan, Kyle and Cartman looked at Kenny.

"WHAT?" Kenny shouted as he shrugged his shoulders.

Marcus sat back down.

"They're gunna shoot you if they see you. So they're going to shoot anybody who they see as American. See as American? Wait, if they see you as something else then they won't know you're American. Wait…w-wait a minute; THAT'S IT!"

"What's it!"

"I know how I get you guys safe from any of those twats trying to kill you."

"……Kill them first!" Cartman stupidly suggested.

"NO! Make you look British!"

The four boys looked at one another.

"What!" Kyle asked in confusion.

"It's simple. If you wear clothes that only British kids would wear, then nobody will know that you're American."

The boys thought of it for a moment. "Y'know that just might work. But where the hell are we gunna find somewhere that'll make us look that way."

Marcus scratched his head.

"I know! I know the perfect place!" He smiled with a huge sign of confidence on his face.

An hour later, the five boys were now standing outside a huge lads shop right in the middle of a busy shopping London Street. Hundreds of people were passing by and the noise of passing vehicles and endless discussions flooded the environment. They were looking up at how high the shop actually was.

"Well, here we are; SIGMA, a shop made completely for young guys like us. Everything they sell in here, from clothes to gadgets is all aimed at boys. No girls stuff in here." Marcus spoke with both his hands in his jean pockets.

"So this place is gunna help us look more……errrr…British?" Stan asked; now looking into the shop through the glass windows.

"Yep, I have a friend who works and helps run this place, so he'll know how to help yer'."

The five lads walked in and were straight away greeted by a member of the staff.

"Hello there! Welcome to Sigma." A guy slightly older than Marcus spoke in a very gay tone of voice. It could be clearly seen that this guy was gay. The four boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Hi there Ben; what's up!" Marcus spoke.

"Marcus! How are you! Good to see yer' back in London. How was the trip to America?"

"Oh it was good. Anyway enough about that, I need your help Ben……my four friends here are from America."

"America? Oooooo JESUS CHRIST. They shouldn't be in this country; you've heard the news reports haven't you!"

"Yeh I have, but I need you to do a huge favour me. I need you to make them look more British. You know, new clothes, new hair style, all that stuff. Please, I'd really appreciate it if you could do this for me."

"Well, we do have a No Americans policy in this shop……but I guess as a friend, sure I'll help."

Ben walked up to the four boys and laughed slightly.

"HA HA HA, oh my god, what are you wearing boys?"

"Errrrrr…this is just my regular jacket I always wear." Stan spoke in a normal tone of voice.

"Yeh, but this is 2006, not 1956." Ben turned back to Marcus "Don't worry Marcus; I'll do the best I can. I know quite a lot about British style. By 3 o clock today, these four boys will be the coolest looking guys in the whole London."

Stan and Kyle looked at each other with signs of slight fear on their faces.

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour and a half. You boys just go and follow Ben. Don't worry he knows what he's doing."

"But dude, this guy's gay!" Kyle spoke.

"Don't worry Kyle. Ben knows his gay limits, just have fun and enjoy yourself while you're here. See yer later." Marcus spoke as he finally walked back out of the shop and looked onward as Ben took the four boys over to a part of the shop to begin their (let's say) 'British make-over'.

"Right, I'm gunna go and find somewhere to sit down. God, I need a drink!" Marcus though to himself as he walked back down the street.

An hour later, Marcus was sitting down on a park bench where hundreds of people were situated. The weather was hot and dry and everybody was enjoying the surprisingly nice British weather. Taking another sip of his drink that he had just bought, he took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. There were quite a few things happening in the park including a small music festival, a fun fair and even an enjoyable carnival in the distance.

Marcus' mobile phone rang and he immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Is everything running smoothly as it should be Kane-Bridge."_

"Yes, we arrived safely in London and we've already been back at my home. Everything's alright."

"_Then where are you now! We're getting no signals from headquarters that you're at home so where are you?"_

"I'm in a park at the moment."

"_And the boys are with you correct?"_

"Errrrr, no not exactly."

"_WHAT?"_

"There at 'Sigma' on Broadstreet Way. Didn't you see the report on the news! Americans getting shot by anybody? What the f--- is the government thinking!"

"_What do you expect? It's the British Government; they always make ridiculous laws that no one likes."_

"Anyway, I sent them to Sigma so that their 'American look' changes. I thought that if they looked more 'British', no one would know they were American."

"_Well you better sort out the 'vocal' side to it as well. London is getting more talkative and questionable about everything so they're eventually going to have talk like us as well."_

"Don't worry." Marcus looked at a bag he had sitting by his side. "I've got that under control."

The conversation ended and Marcus took a deep breath and looked around the park once more.

More time passed and it was now 3 o clock exactly. Marcus was back inside 'Sigma'; standing right next to where Ben was.

"Well Marcus, it took some time but I think you'll be SO pleased with the results."

"I hope so; I'm paying over 300 quid for this."

"OK BOYS; you can come out now!" Ben shouted.

Marcus looked towards a dark area of where the changing rooms were. The four boys appeared in the shadows. Marcus could only see the blackness that was covering them whilst they were in the shadows. But it was time, the four boys walked forward and stood just in front of Marcus. Marcus was slightly surprised with the results but was pleased that it had turned out alright.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny were not wearing their usual jackets and trousers they usually wore and didn't even look the same as they did before.

The four boys were all wearing dark blue jeans with Stan and Kenny having a small chain coming out of their pockets. Stan was now wearing a short sleeved navy blue and white shirt with a huge white and light blue graphics picture all over it. His hair was combed and spiked up slightly. Kyle's green hat had gone and instead, he was hatless; now having his red standing up hair gelled down but spiked up just like Stan's. Kyle wore a dark army green shirt with a huge 'K' in a bold and crazy style and font written all over it. Cartman wore a long sleeved red plain shirt with black lines running down the sides; along with a black and silver belt. And finally, Kenny's scruffy blond hair could now be seen. But instead, it had been combed down the sides just like Marcus' hair. Most of it though was covered up with a dark blue hat that just hung off Kenny's head. The shirt that Kenny was wearing was light blue in colour and had a huge picture of some kind of dragon on the front. Along with this, he had an orange scarf over the lower area of his face where his mouth was.

Along with this, all four boys had different gold chains with different symbols on them around their necks and were all wearing band new ana-digital watches.

"Well guys, what do yer' think!" Marcus spoke in a very happy and proud tone of voice.

Stan looked at himself in the mirror and looked at the other boys.

"Errrrr, I've just got thing to say about this………"

"Oh god, they don't like it." Marcus spoke quietly.

"OH NO, have I failed? Oooo, I can't watch or listen!" Ben spoke in a very drama queen-like voice.

"I love it!" Stan replied.

"Yeh, these clothes kick ass!" Kyle replied; looking at himself in the mirror. "Man, I feel so much better looking like this than I did from before."

"Brilliant! Great to hear that!" Marcus smiled; quickly handing Ben the total amount of money he had to pay.

"Ooooooo, THAT'S SUPER! Well anyway, I put your old clothes in this bag; just incase you didn't want to lose them." Ben replied; hading Marcus a pair of filled plastic bags.

"Thanks again Ben. I really appreciate it." Marcus spoke; at which point the five boys walked out of the shop and back towards Marcus' home.

A little while later, Marcus and the boys were back home. Placing the bags down on a seat, Marcus walked into the kitchen to begin making everybody some evening lunch.

"Alright boys, I'm gunna be busy in here making something for us all to eat, so why don't yer' all go and have fun in the pool. It's full with water and the temperature's been set; so it's all ready!"

"WHAT, you mean it. We can go in the swimming pool!" Stan spoke.

"Yeh sure, just don't make too much mess or fighting."

"WOOHOO" Kenny jumped up in joy.

"Sweet. Alright guys, last one in's as fat as Cartman!"

"Hey I'm not fat you f---ing Jew!" Cartman shouted as the four boys rushed out of the kitchen patio doors and into the garden; taking off their new clothe and jumping into the pool to enjoy themselves.

Marcus picked up a chopping board and a knife and began cutting some vegetables. Suddenly, the wall phone in the kitchen began to ring. Marcus picked it up.

"Hello!"

"**_Secrecy is nothing but a coward's move." _**A mysterious voice said.

"WHAT? Who is this?"

"**_The chess pieces of this little game are moving. Realism is about to open new doors into this pathetic game of truth and understanding."_**

"Who the hell is this?"

"_**Existence is the reasoning of our beliefs. Truth will only be hidden by those who are cowards to the truth."**_

The call ended and Marcus placed the phone back on its wall stand in complete confusion.

"Heh……idiot!" Marcus spoke to himself as he continued with preparing the evening meal.


	11. Tapes, Talk & Rhyming Slang

**Chapter 11: Tapes, Talk & Rhyming Slang**

"Hello, anyone home?" Marcus' mum Liz spoke as he appeared from around the kitchen corner.

"Mum! You're back!" Marcus replied; giving his mother a huge welcoming hug with both arms. "Glad you're back. How'd the trip go!"

"Oh you know; the usual. How was the trip to Colorado!"

"Brilliant; couldn't have gone any better. It was great to be in a different country for a change where the environment was different."

"So…errrrr……are the boys here?" Liz asked in a slightly deeper tone of voice.

"Yeh, they're just outside in the pool."

"And they haven't found out anything about the mission correct?"

"No Mum, they haven't found out anything about the mission." Marcus embarrassingly and slightly sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry I'm asking you a lot about this Marcus, but I just don't want you to suffer and get pressurized by all this, you're my son. Please don't think I'm trying to annoy you about it all."

Marcus smiled back at his mum. "Yeh I know, I understand. It's just…….well……sometimes…I keep having these…visions and feelings that something might go wrong."

"And that's what a pessimistic person thinks. And you're not pessimistic are you son?" Liz spoke in a kind but motherly fashion

"No mum, I'm not. Anyway, tea's nearly ready. You were right bang on time in getting here."

Marcus walked out of the kitchen and into the garden.

"OY, GUYS!" Marcus shouted as e watched Cartman ridiculously slip off the diving board and into the water. "It's nearly ready so why don't yer' go and grab a towel and get yourselves dried off and changed."

He walked back inside and into the dining room where his mum had already started to set the table.

"I suppose he's not going to be back tonight right?" Marcus spoke; leaning against the dining table with his arms firmly crossed.

"Who?" His mother quickly asked.

"You know who?"

"Oh you mean your dad."

"STEP….dad more like."

"Yes, he's going to be away for at least another week. You know his business; always coming and going."

"Y'know, I'm starting to think he cares more about his bloody job rather than you, if not both of us."

"What are you talking about Marcus? He bought you that £20,000 music studio you have in the basement. You were over the moon at the sight of that."

"Yeh, but he only bought that coz' he knows that would have been the biggest distraction away from what I really want; for him to be just like dad. Why can't he just put me first and act like a proper dad to me?" A tear appeared in Marcus' eye.

"Oh Marcus, I know all this is hard for you. But I swear things WILL get better."

Marcus took a deep breath. "It's just……it's just every time I look at those four boys, I'm constantly reminded of all the lies and all the secrets I have to bottle up inside. Why couldn't I just live a normal life like they do? Why couldn't I just be Marcus Kane-Bridge; a normal and happy guy who just lives his life day in day out?"

Liz came up to Marcus and placed her arms around him to comfort him; just like she always did when he was younger. "Oh Marcus, y'know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I understand it's hard for you; what with MI6 on your back and all this lying. But like I said, things will get better, OK?"

"Uh-huh." Marcus softly replied with his face leaned against his mum's shoulder.

"Now come on, let's eat and you can introduce me to the boys and tell me what you got up to in South Park."

Another hour passed. Everyone had nearly finished their meal; whilst in the middle of a deep conversation that had begun almost from the start from the meal.

"The boys were saying to me earlier today that they were quite surprised at how big this house actually is." Marcus spoke.

"Errrr yeh Mrs. Kane-Bridge." Kyle began. "We never knew you and Marcus lived in such a big place. This house is so cool!"

"Well thank you Kyle. Yes, me and Marcus' dad……"

"Step-dad" Marcus mumbled under his voice.

"….both have really big jobs so we were able to afford a place like this. But anyway back on topic, what is like in South Park, I've never been to Colorado before?"

"South Park's cool I guess." Stan spoke; swallowing a large piece of meat he had in his mouth. "We've had some pretty cool adventures up in South Park. Some wierd and some just really, really strange."

"OH GOD DAM, what is this!" Cartman spoke; struggling to eat his meal and expressing signs of disgust.

"Shepherd's Pie, Mince & Mashed Potato; one of my favourite meals." Marcus smiled.

"Oh……right." Cartman replied showing ridiculously stupid faces whilst attempting to eat at least a few more pieces of vegetables and potato.

Everyone except Cartman had already finished their meal and had already made their way to the kitchen to put their plates and cups next to the sink.

The three other boys walked past Cartman who had his eyes closed and was not enjoying the fact that he was eating meat and vegetables. The taste of carrots and potato was too much for Cartman to handle. Stan and Kyle watched in confusion.

"Cartman……what the hell are you doing?" Kyle spoke.

Cartman opened his eyes to realise the level of embarrassment he had just put himself in. He stared in complete blankness.

"Shut the f--- up Kyle you stupid f---ing Jew!" Cartman shouted; trying to get back his lost dignity.

"Cartman, me and Kyle have decided that we're sleeping in the basement. So you're gunna have to sleep in the upstairs room with Kenny."

"Screw that, I'm not sharing a room with Kenny; he's f---ing poor!"

Stan, looking slightly annoyed at Cartman began to shout to Marcus.

"Marcus! Will you tell fat ass here he's gunna have to share sleeping in the upstairs room with Kenny."

"Yep……………………oh right, yes, you are!" Marcus replied.

"GOD DAM IT!" Cartman shouted.

"Anyway, Marcus told us to give you this……and this……and this." Stan handed Cartman three things; a tape, a tape player and some headphones.

"What the hell are these for!"

"We have to listen to these tapes whilst we're asleep. Marcus said it'll help us in speaking more like British people speak."

"Oh………right whatever."

A few more hours passed and Stan and Kyle picked up their bags and made their way down into the basement room.

"Where the hell's the light switch in here!" Stan spoke; seeing nothing but complete darkness as they walked into the darker parts of the fairly large room. "Oh wait, here it is." Stan pulled down on a switch chord. The lights flickered on to reveal an almost den-like style to the room. There were two identical-looking beds, a TV, two mirrors, two wardrobes, two cupboards, a large writing table, two bed-side table cupboards and even a window at the far upper corner of the room that was the only thing that was letting natural light into the room. But of course the window was level with the actual outside ground. The room itself was covered in red carpet and was covered in thick insulation material; making the room both warm and cool at the same time.

Having already packed their bags, placed some clothes and belongings in their chosen wardrobes and cupboards, Stan and Kyle got changed into their usual pyjamas and made their way into their own beds.

"Due, how the hell do we use these things?" Kyle spoke looking at the tape he had held of in his hand.

"I don't know; let's just read the instructions on the tape." Stan read the instructions out loud. "HOW TO SPEAK BRITISH; the lazy man's way whilst asleep. (Made In China) Simply play and listen to this tape in your usual tape player whilst you're asleep. This tape has been tested on North Korean people and 9 out of 10 Koreans have been found successful in speaking like modern day Brits; even without having guns pointed at their heads."

Stan and Kyle looked at one another and took the tapes out of their boxes; placing them inside the tape players and putting on the attached headphones. Turning off the light, both Stan and Kyle easily feel asleep whilst the tape had already begun to play.

"_Hello mate! And welcome to 'How To Speak British'; the lazy man's way. My name's Tom and I'll be teaching you the unique ways and fashion of our jolly good British language. So, let's get started with some basics………"_

Of course, this was saying the same thing in all four tapes that Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny had playing whilst they were asleep.

Meanwhile, Marcus was sat up in his double bed; reading all the e-mail messages that he had received on his laptop in his usual navy blue shirt and shorts he wore whilst in bed. Marcus already had a very powerful computer PC in his room, but he had gotten used to using his laptop since travelling over to America. Along with it, Marcus' room was dark blue in colour, with furniture and electronic devices (both big and small) scattered all over the room. Having done what he had needed to do on his laptop, Marcus closed it down and placed it on his bedside table and quickly went to sleep; not knowing what the next day was going to bring.

Friday Morning came quickly and with it, brought a bright morning of sunshine and warm weather to London. The sun was shining with a very mystical whiteish yellow tone and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The birds had been tweeting so loud that they had finally woke Marcus up who in his terms was late in waking up; even though it was only about just gone 9 o clock.

Having finally fully opened his eyes, Marcus scratched his messed up hair and made his way out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

The four boys were already sitting by the kitchen table having something to eat while Liz Kane-Bridge was washing up by the sink.

"Morning mum, morning guys." Marcus spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

"MORNING MATE." Stan spoke in a very peculiar voice. Marcus froze in confusion and turned round.

"Wh….what did you just say."

"I said morning! What's tha' ma'er Marcus? You look like yer' just seen a butter toast."

Marcus walked over to the fridge to get out some milk. He suddenly realised that Stan was talking in his usual American accent anymore. Instead, the tapes had actually worked; Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny had learned how to speak just like Brits. But what Marcus found even more surprising was that the boys also knew 'cockney rhyming slang'. Marcus understood it well and had got slightly shocked by the fact that Stan was using it so well; saying 'butter toast' instead of 'a ghost'. Marcus picked up one of the tape's cases and flipped it over. There it read: 'Featuring over two and a half hours of cockney rhyming slang'. But as long as Marcus' idea worked, he was happy with the results.

"Ere, have you read the Linen Draper (_Newspaper_) this morning?" Kyle spoke; introducing his new British accent. "It says that more teenagers in this area are messin' up the city and causing violence on the streets. I think they've all gone completely loopy."

"Yeh…" Stan replied. "And to think the government in this country don't even give a toss about it all. What a bunch of lifeless gits eh?"

"Ere guys, I had a weird dream last night as well relatin' to tha'." Cartman spoke.

"Really, what 'bout?"

"Well, I was in this weird place right, and I kept climbing up this weird bunch of Apples and Pares (_Stairs_); it was all sixes and sevens at the time. And suddenly all these Bin Lids (_Kids_) appeared from nowhere and started nicking all ma' stuff including ma' old red Billy Goat! (_Coat_)"

"Woah, that's weird mate."

"Completely! I guess that's what bloody society does to yer'." Kenny replied. Without his new scarf over his mouth, the others could clearly hear the tone and style of his new British accent.

Marcus sat down next to the four boys to eat his breakfast.

"Ere Marcus, I need t' ask yer' a favour." Kyle spoke.

"Sure Kyle, what?" Marcus replied; looking at Kyle whilst still eating his cereal.

"Is it alright if I use yer' Dog & Bone (_Phone_) later today? It's jus' I promised ma' mum and dad I'd ring 'em to let them know I was alright and I don't want to get into Barney Rubble (_Trouble_) for not doin' it."

"Dog & Bone?" Marcus thought to himself. "Oh right; PHONE, yeh of course ya' can Kyle."

"Teh, wouldn't have expected anything less than a worried Jew." Cartman spoke.

"Shut the hell up Cartman yer' fat git!" Kyle shouted; like he always does at Cartman.

"Oy, don't call me a fat git you bloody Jew! I'll knock yer' f---ing block off if you call me that again."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Let's not fight guys. Now listen, I have to go to my old secondary school to talk to all the students there about college life…" Marcus sighed. "……So, I'm gunna let you guys go off and take a tour of London if you want."

"Really! Oh wow, that's mint cool mate!" Stan shouted in utter delight; as the three boys did the same thing.

"But, just so that you don't get lost or you don't talk to the wrong people, I'll give yer' this map of London and a list of all the types of people you should avoid."

Marcus opened a nearby cupboard and passed the boys two different leaflets. One having a huge map of London on it and loads of details regarding London, the other having a huge list of all the people the four boys shouldn't talk to. These included, chavs, scruffs, asylum seekers, gypsies, market people, blonds, twats and Sir Alan Coffee.

"Right, got'cha Marcus." Cartman spoke; addressing his understanding of what both leaflets were showing.

"OK guys, we should each decide what we wanna do and then write em' down in a list. That way, we'll know where to go and it'll be easy peasy for us to get around London."

"Good thinkin' Stan. Alright guys, let's get thinking." The four boys each took a pen and started thinking. Marcus and his mum; having finished eating their breakfast left the kitchen to go and get properly dressed upstairs.

"Looks like your little idea of making them look and sound British worked son." Liz spoke while the two were walking up the stairs.

"Yeh, I'm glad it all turned out. Now all I have to do is watch over them and make sure nothing happens to them. I just hope those twats at MI6 don't get in the way."

"Oh now Marcus, they're only trying to help. They want this mission to succeed just as much as you do."

"Well they could at least let me do this mission my way instead of bossing me about."

"But remember Marcus. They were the ones who trained you when you were still young. Everything you know; self defence, computer hacking, yer' acrobatic abilities, espionage training, they all gave you that. They knew the pain and suffering you were going through at the time; what with you trying to get over your dad's death, moving to a new city you've never been to and all that, they chose you because they knew you'd become the sort of handsome, clever and calm guy that you are now."

Marcus smiled and looked at his mum. "Yeh, you're right. I just…I just don't want anything bad to happen to those four boys. They're the only friends I've ever had. I don't want to lose them; especially under this situation."

"Oh Marcus, you were just like me when I was young; always putting others first and never giving up on the task at hand."

About thirty minutes later, Liz had already made her way out of the door and off to her own job. Marcus and the four boys were about to also go their separate ways for the day; having got dressed. The four boys were wearing their new British clothes just as Marcus had intended.

"OK guys, the time now's just gone 9.45. I'm there for the whole of the school day, so how about I meet you guys in Trafalgar Square at about………5 o clock."

"Sure, that sounds fine to us." Stan spoke; still in his British. "However there's just one tiny problem."

"What?"

"Where the bloody hell's Trafalgar Square?"

"Oh…………well it should be on the map of London I gave you from before, so you shouldn't find it hard searching for it on there." Marcus changed the subject "Errrr, listen guys, I need to ask yer' something."

"Sure what?"

"Well, it's just……are you permanently stuck in talking in a British accent?"

The four boys looked at one another and lightly laughed. Marcus was slightly confused by this.

"No of course not Marcus. What do yer' think we are; tosspots!" Stan spoke.

"No, we can change back to using our old American accents just by clicking our fingers." Kyle replied; at which point all four boys clicked their fingers. "See dude, we can change back and forth like this whenever we want. We just click our fingers; it's all cool." Kyle continued now back in his original American accent.

The four boys clicked their fingers again; returning back to having British accents. At which point, the five lads made their way out the front door. Marcus locked the door with his house key and finally went off in a different direction to that of the four boys.

"Well lads, where to first?" Cartman spoke.

"Cartman, bloody hell, have you just turned cupid, (_stupid_) we have to actually get into the main city area of London first."

"Oh right, god I am an idiot."

"Hey lads, let's take the bus. That way it'll be quicker and we'll save time." Kenny spoke; having his new scarf back over the bottom half of his face and making his voice muffled again.

"Brill idea Kenny, come on lads, let's go!" Kyle spoke; at which point the four boys made their way in the opposite direction towards the nearest bus stop.


	12. Four Kids & A City

**Chapter 12: Four Kids And A City**

It was 10.45am and the four boys had just jumped off one of those big red old fashioned London buses once it had stopped at a bus stop. They were now standing in the middle of a very busy shopping street situated within the main area of the London city. Hundreds of people; both busy and non-busy rushed and buzzed by as the streets and even the roads were packed full of passing people. At the moment, London was keeping its reputation for being one hell of a busy city.

"Right, where to first?" Stan spoke as the boys walked over to a path bench.

"I dunno mate. Judging by what we've wrote down, it's gunna be hard to make a decision." Kyle replied.

"Hey look lads." Cartman shouted as he picked up a pound coin that he had found on the pavement's ground. "We should go an' buy one of those…like…scratch-card thingys. Maybe we could win loads o' money and then…like…we'll have some spending money for the day."

"That is a bloody stupid idea Cartman." Kyle replied; expressing a huge sign of disagreement.

"It is not Kyle you Jewish git! At least it'll spend………" Cartman looked at his watch. "……at least a few minutes of today."

Cartman and the others made their way into a nearby off-license shop. They immediately walked u to the front counter.

"'Illo, welcome to my shop. Cin I 'elp you?" An Indian shopkeeper said.

"Errrrr, yeh, we'd like to buy a scratch card please?"

"I am so sorry, but I kin not sell scritch cards to you childrin."

"We're not children…we're bloody way over 16……yer' tosspot!" Cartman spoke.

"OK then, if you are over 16, who is the Preem Minister of this country?"

The four boys looked at one another. Kyle answered.

"Errrrr…some jug-eared tosser who cares about nothing but himself and making up stupid laws in this country that no one likes."

The shopkeeper stared in silence. "Correct! Here you go!" He passed the boys a scratch card. Stan began to scratch off the card with his fingernail. There were two games on the card. One worth 10 grand, the other worth 5 grand. The first game was successful; showing two numbers of different sums of money just like they always show in rubbish scratch cards. However, there luck changed dramatically in the second game, as the four boys rubbed off the card to reveal three numbers showing a sum of 5 thousand pounds. The boys jumped up in celebration and walked out of the shop now with exactly one and a quarter grand each in their pockets.

"Bloody hell, look at all this money and dosh we won!" Kenny spoke; allowing the feeling of having a lot of money for the first time ever to sink in.

"Right, come on lads, let's go and see some sights in London." Stan spoke at which point the four boys walked off down the busy street.

About ten minutes later, the four boys were already at their first site; Big Ben. Looking up at the huge tower, the boys were surprised at how big and how weirdly built it was.

"Bloody hell; that's one big weird clock." Kyle spoke.

"D'yer' think that thing 'as batteries?" Cartman asked; scratching his head in confusion.

"Cartman, clock towers don't have batteries you stupid sod!" Kyle shouted.

"Well 'ow do they work it?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno. Probably people in there or sumin'." Stan replied; putting his hands in his jean pockets.

The boys moved on to view The Houses Of Parliament; whilst also viewing Tower Bridge in the near distance.

"I wonder why they call it Tower Bridge." Cartman spoke to himself. But the other three just looked at him and sighed. They were surprised at how stupid Cartman was; yet what was there to be surprised about?

The hours passed and along the way, the four boys managed to squeeze in enough time to visit places such as Madam Tussaud's, Leicester Square, The Millennium Dome (well what was left of it) and even Legoland. It was half past mid-day and the four boys were enjoying having a quiet of drink (of lemonade) in a small nearby nice café on yet another bust street.

"Cartman, you shouldn't 'ave mixed up the name tags in Madam Tussaud's you idiot!" Kyle spoke at staring at Cartman.

"Oh shut up Jew, it was so funny!"

"Cartman, what if people who have never been to there get Shrek mixed up with that famous footballer…what's he called again…yeh that's right…Wayne Mooney?"

"Don't worry mate." Stan replied; gulping a bit more of his lemonade drink down. "Who's gunna get him and Shrek mixed up so easily? I mean it's not as if they look similar in any way." The four boys looked at one another; making it seem that they were unsure about what Stan had just said.

"_Hello there boys." _A stranger spoke; walking up to where the four boys were sat.

"Errrrrr…hello!" Stan confusingly replied.

"_Don't mind me, I'm just passing by. I was just wondering if you could direct me towards Westbridge Avenue if you happen to know where it is."_

The four boys looked at ach other and pulled out the London map Kyle had stashed in his jean pocket. All four of them looked at the map and began to give directions to the stranger. However unaware to them, another stranger quietly and softly came up from behind them and secretly poured in a mysterious whiteish crystal-like powder into their drinks; where the four boys couldn't see. The other stranger was watching his moves; making sure he didn't do anything wrong or stupid. With the directions to the location given, the two strangers quickly walked out of the café and began walking up the street with their coat collars high and their dark shades firmly over their eyes.

"_Did you pour all the powder in every glass?" _The first stranger asked.

"_Yes, we should be able to track their movement from MI6 headquarters now that the thermo organic crystallitic serum is inside them." _The second stranger replied.

"_Good, I knew Kane-Bridge wouldn't agree to do that. Looks as if everything is going according to plan."_

"_So when do we begin the next phase of the mission?"_

"_You mean the part that Kane-Bridge doesn't know about; soon, we just need more time to check that Kane-Bridge doesn't suspect anything. If he finds out what we're planning, we're in deep shit. Until then, let's keep to plan Alpha."_

Meanwhile, the four boys were competing against each other to see who could drink their ice cold lemonade the fastest; the same drinks that had the powder in them. Cartman was the first to finish his; with Kenny coming a close second.

"HA, I WIN! Looks like I win 200 quid!"

"Bloody hell Cartman, yer' only won coz' your so fat."

"Whatever Kyle. I just won 50 of your Jewish quid…so HA!" Cartman replied; now with a huge smirk on his face.

The four boys left the café and head down the busy street to go to their next chosen destination.

2 o clock pm. The four lads were standing out in the warm and sunny open; looking up at a structure that they had never seen before. They were quite confused into what it actually was meant to look like.

"Errrrr, lads, what the bloody hell is this supposed to be?" Stan asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"I dunno mate! Looks as if a bomb jus' wen' off!" Kyle replied.

What the boys were actually looking at was the not even nearly finished new Wembley Stadium; a 90,000 or so capacity football stadium that had already been delayed 3 or 4 times from its original deadline completion. Suddenly, a construction worker came walking by and started talking and looking at the stadium as well.

"Yep, there she is; good old Wembley Stadium. Well, it's not the stadium yet…but it will be…y'know…like…in another 2 years probably." The worker embarrassingly looked down at the floor.

"Why does this thing look so shit anyway?" Cartman asked

"Coz' it got delayed so much in the past. So much that we've had to delay delaying in telling everybody that it's actually delayed. So that means that the delayed delaying date has to be delayed because we're delaying the delaying delayed date to delay our delayed date and hopefully not get the delayed date to affect the construction on this stadium……which is delayed until 2007. OH GOD, IT'S SO AWFUL. THE HORROR…THE HORROR!" The worker started crying.

The four boys looked at one another.

"Whatever mate, we don't give a toss!" Stan spoke quickly; at which point the four boys walked off. But eventually, they were stopped in their tracks when they accidentally bumped into a smug-looking guy wearing a suit.

"**OY! What d'yer think YOU'RE DOING bumpin' inta' the likes of me? Don't ya' know who I am?"**

"Errrr…no!"

"**Well then, let me tell yer' so your fat, thick heads can let it sink in. My name is SIR ALAN COFFEE ALRIGHT? And there are two kinds of people I hate in this world. People who don't respect me and my supposedly big business company. And people who don't usually kiss my arse now and then becoz' let me tell yer a little thing about me and my smug little life."**

"We don't want ta' hear it!"

"**Being the smug, heartless self-centred business man that I am, I don't give a toss about anybody except myself. I only do those bloody 'The Apprentice' shows on the BBC just so I can own even more Greek islands and yell at people for being so bloody stupid and make them look like complete daft arses on low working class telly. And y'know what, judging by the looks of you lot, yer' don't look like very good business people yourselves."**

"We don't care, we only came here to look at that stadium and go somewhere else in London. We don't give a toss about you and we don't give a toss about your business. Besides, we were giving a list saying who to avoid in this city. And you're on the list. Plus, our friend wrote down next to your name to say this: 'You're a selfish, self-centred, self arse-licking, grumpy twat who needs to get a shave coz' you look like a scruffy twat who just came out of a gargoyle's armpit.'"

"**Well y' know what, I don't like yer', yer' too slow, yer' too short, yer' too thick and yer' look like a bunch of rejects. So I'm glad to say to all four of yer'…YER' FIRED!"**

The four boys looked at each other. "We don't work for yer' anyway."

"**Not anymore you don't! YER' FIRED! Don't make me wave my diamond ring-covered finger at yer' again!"**

Looking really annoyed and pissed off at Mr Coffee, the four boys walked off back into the main streets of London.

"What a twat!"

"Indeed."

Another hour passed and the four boys had made their way over to a huge posh-looking building where loads of people were also situated. The area was guarded by loads of guards, so the boys immediately knew that this place must have been really important.

"Woah lads, look at the size of this 'ouse!" Stan spoke; as the four boys were leaning on the iron gates that went all the way around the building.

"Whoever lives 'ere must be one rich geezer." Cartman replied. However little did they know, that this large 'house' was actually the royal palace where the royal family lived.

"Hey, what's that bloke doin'?" Kenny asked; as he pointed towards a balcony-like part of the upper section of the palace.

"I dunno, he looks as if he's climbing onto the side of the palace. Is he out of 'is 'ead?" Kyle replied; as the four boys watched one of those ridiculous fathers-for-justice guys climb onto the side of the palace; wearing a stupid superhero costume. The police had already surrounded him in the best way they could and were desperately trying to get him down. But the man managed to get to a high enough area and unfolded a huge banner for everyone to see.

"God, what an idiot!"

"Completely; I wonder if he'll ever get down." The four boys walked off down the quiet street and out of the royal palace area. They all looked at their watches and decided to head for Trafalgar Square since they had already done and been to everything on their wish list. However they still had no idea where to go; even with the handy map in their possession.

Another hour passed and the boys found themselves walking down a path which was situated right next to the River Thames.

"Lads, we're never gunna find Trafalgar Square. This city's massive!" Kyle spoke; pulling out the whole size of the map.

"I agree." Suddenly, Stan spotted something that could possibly help them. "Hey why don't we ride that big, giant ferris wheel thingy-ma-bobby. Maybe we'll get a better view of the city from up there."

The boys made their way over to the Ferris wheel; unaware that this particular Ferris wheel was actually the London Eye.

"Yeh, what do you kids want?" A grumpy wheel operator guy spoke as he shoved a cigarette in his mouth.

"Errrrrr, yeh, can we ride this Ferris wheel please?"

"This ain't no Ferris Wheel you idiot; this is the London Eye!"

"What!" Kyle spoke as shock covered his face. The four boys looked at the map and suddenly realised that it indeed was the London Eye. "No wonder the bloody carriages are big. OK then, we'd like to ride the eye thingy please?"

"Five pound please."

"WHAT!" All four boys shouted.

"Oh that's friggin ridiculous. Are you 'avin a laugh! Five quid?" Cartman spoke as he showed signs of complete disagreement.

"Nope! Five pound, pay it or sod off!"

The four boys looked at each other and eventually agreed to pay the fee. By the time that they were near reaching the top of the wheel's rotation, they were already trying to reach up to see if they could get a better view of the city.

"Can yer' see anything Kenny?"

"No, nuthin'! All I see is buildings and stuff."

"Well errrrr obviously! We're in a bloody city!" Cartman shouted.

"Looks lads, why don't we try and climb on each other's shoulders. That way, we'll get the best view."

A few minutes later, the four boys had organised so that they were all on each other's shoulders. Cartman was finding it difficult to maintain his balance since he was the one who was right at the bottom; followed by Kyle, Stan and then Kenny who was at the top.

"See anything Kenny?"

"No nothing………oh wait…wait……yeh, I see it……I see something……I'm seeing all these bloody birds and seagulls flying around an area."

"That must be it then. Once we get off this bloody wheel, then we'll be able to head to Trafalgar and still have some time to feed some birds there."

"What?" Cartman jumped in shock; causing the other three boys to fall down. "I am not feeding or even goin' anywhere near those flyin' things full of crap."

"Ah come on Cartman, don't be such a sissy!"

"Shut yer' trap yer' bloody Jew. I don't like birds!"

It was now 4.30 and the boys were enjoying standing near the middle area of the square; feeding hundreds of birds that seemed to buzz and fly around them like swarms of flies. Cartman on the other hand was having fun scaring loads of birds away by running towards them and making ridiculous noises. Kenny had ran out of bird food and had made this way to one of the seed sellers on the inside perimeter of the square when suddenly, hundreds of birds as if from nowhere appeared and started pecking at Kenny; as if they mistook him for food.

"Bloody hell Stan, LOOK!" Kyle shouted as they stood and watched Kenny fall over after getting pecked to death from hundreds of seagulls and birds.

"OH BLOODY HELL! THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU WANKERS!" Kyle yelled as he shook his fist at the bird-filled sky. Luckily Kenny managed to stand back up again and return to feeding the other birds; signalling that he obviously wasn't dead.

"Feeding birds huh? Never expected you guys to be doing something like this in London." Marcus spoke; suddenly appearing as if from nowhere behind the boys.

"Marcus, you're 'ere earlier than yer' said." Stan spoke.

"Yeh well, I managed to finish early at the school and I decided to head here quickly rather than slowly. Anyway, we need to be getting back to my house at once."

"Why!"

"Because, I need to start asking you guys some questions I mentioned from before relating to my Child Psychology course. Remember, I did say that you were here not just for a little holiday."

"Oh yeh, I forgot about that."

The boys began to make their way to the nearest bus stop in the square which would take them back home.

"Oh and guys, you can change back to your normal voices if you want, I don't mind." Marcus spoke; allowing the four boys to click their fingers.

"It's about f---ing time. God, it's so good to be back using this voice again." Cartman spoke; back in his usual American voice.

"Hey, Marcus…" Kyle began "Why do guys dress up like superheroes and climb up onto the royal palace and show huge banners just to advertise this 'fathers for justice' thing. I mean, the guy we saw earlier today was just a total douche."

Marcus sighed. "Oh god, I can't believe those guys are still doing that; haven't they got anything better to do with their lives? Don't worry Kyle, those people are just a bunch of stupid gits who are just plain old sad!"

"YEH, WHAT A FAG!" Cartman shouted in his usual high expressive tone of voice.


	13. Getting Over It All

**Chapter 13: Getting Over It All**

A few hours had passed since Marcus and the four boys had got back home from London's main city area in Trafalgar Square. Stan, Cartman & Kenny were enjoying playing a little bit of pool and even snooker in the games room part of Marcus' home whilst Marcus and Kyle were both sitting in a fairly small study-like room. Marcus was sitting down in one of those huge brown, leather rotating chairs whereas Kyle was more like lying down on a flat-based chair that you'd see in psychologist's offices. Marcus was near the end of asking Kyle a long series of questions for his Child Psychology course; even though he wasn't even doing the course or even at college any more.

"Alright Kyle, these are the last few questions I'm gunna ask yer'." Marcus spoke with a huge pad and blue pen in his hand.

"Sure dude, but why do I have to have this big black blindfold on!" Kyle replied; rubbing his hand across the thick black sheet of material that completely covered his eyes; virtually making him blind to seeing anything at all.

"It just helps for yer' to concentrate Kyle. Just means that you're giving me a full, honest and focused answer when talking."

"Oh……right, whatever."

"Right OK, question 46; do you ever feel that you're alone……as if no one understands how you feel and how you think?"

"………Yeh, I feel like that pretty much all the time."

"Question 47; do you ever have the urge to unleash all or any negativity out on someone, because of what they've done or said to you?"

"Totally……on Cartman all the time!"

"Alright, 48; out of these two, who would you prefer to be friends with; a guy who has loads of cool things but isn't as friendly…or someone who doesn't have a lot to offer but is really friendly?"

"Errrrrrr…the second dude; the more friendly guy!"

"OK, 49; do you feel that you're in control of your own actions? Or do you feel that you're being controlled in what to do and what to say?"

"That I'm controlled. I feel as if someone or something is forcing me to do what I usually do."

"And finally, Question 50; on a scale of one to ten, how happy would you say you are at this present moment in life?"

"Errrrrr……probably about……eight and a half."

"Alright that's it, that's all 50 questions asked. Yer' can take off the blindfold now."

Kyle removed his blindfold; blinking multiple times in order to get use to the light in the room again. With that done, Kyle left the room; leaving Marcus by his office desk. Marcus opened out a side cupboard and placed the pad and pen in the cupboard. However, one small piece of a photo slipped out and calmly floated down onto the red carpeted ground. Noticing it, Marcus picked it up and looked at it. Marcus was now looking at half of an old photo of him at an earlier age with his mother; both smiling in what seemed to be a very big structured building. However half of the photo was missing; having been ripped off for some unknown reason.

Suddenly, a flood of memories came rushing back into Marcus' head. Marcus leaned back in his leather chair and looked up at the brightly lit ceiling. A flashback of a past event in Marcus' life had already begun replaying itself in his head.

Within the flashback……

The year was now 1999, Marcus and his mother Liz had just about finished moving into their new larger-sized home; having already lived in a smaller detached house in London for about six months. Liz was watching his son from a distance as Marcus was getting trained in a huge but empty metallic-like room. There were about three people situated in different areas stood around Marcus who was stood in a focused position in the middle of a mat. Suddenly, the three older adults began rushing to Marcus simultaneously; all engaging in a series of close-combat controlled fights which Marcus most of the time managed to defend himself against. However, the strain took its toll and eventually, Marcus was hit back onto the distant ground.

"_Come on Marcus, you have to focus your abilities whilst fighting. You can never lose focus on your enemy. Lack of focus means lack of ability. And lack of ability means lack of power." _An official spoke.

"Sir, can we take a break please from this. We've been doing this for about 3 hours now."

"_Alright Marcus, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."_

As Marcus made his way over to a water machine in his lightly coloured vest and shorts, the official walked over to Marcus' mother.

"_I must say Mrs. Kane-Bridge; your son is doing ever so well in all his training courses here at MI6."_

"Well I knew he could do it. Although I was a bit worried about how he would feel about all this; what with him still trying to get over his father's death and all. Please don't push him to do what you want him to do. I don't ant him to feel pressurized and stressed about all this."

"_Yes, we understand. But you must know that Marcus seems to be the only one who can help us now with this current problem. But I'm sure he'll become a great asset to both yourself and MI6. He seems to have some kind of gift that I just don't understand."_

"I know what you mean. Up until his father died, Marcus seemed to love both playing and making music. But ever since, his emotions have changed. Maybe it's just part of him growing up, I don't know."

"_Well don't worry Mrs. Kane-Bridge; we're proud at what Marcus has achieved so far. He's already gained numerous levels of knowledge in all areas of his training; both physically and mentally. His computer skills have increased three-fold and his abilities at self defence, combat and agility movement have increased dramatically. It won't be long before he's ready for his first ever mission. But there is still plenty to teach him."_

"SIR! SIR!"An MI6 officer shouted as he rushed into the training room.

"_What is it Jones?"_

"Sir, we've finally received new information regarding the four subject targets."

The MI6 official turned to Liz. _"Excuse us Mrs. Kane-Bridge. We have some important work to go over." _The two MI6 guys stormed out of the room and down a fairly dim lit corridor. _"So what do we know as of this point then Jones?" _

Officer Jones passed the document's folder to the official. "Well, our spy satellite that's been hovering over the Central American region for the past few months has sent back numerous pages of data regarding the four subject targets."

"_And……"_

"Ermmmm, yes, well……readings have now confirmed the classification of all four targets. They are as follows……Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick."

"_Do we have any visual or semi-visual references?"_

"No visual reference yet, but thermo-tracking and radio-ray readings tell us that all four targets are based within a small mountain town within the central based state of Colorado called 'South Park'."

"_How long will it take until we can get a proper visual reference of what these four look like?"_

"It may take some time sir. MI6 agents are finding it difficult to get onto American soil. I mean we can't take any picture shots from the satellite; it's all the way up in the bloody sky! But we're still working on it."

"_Good, once we find out what these four look like, we'll be able to begin some more thorough research into them. We need to gain as much knowledge as we can about them before we do anything about our current situation. Head back to the main research wing Jones, continue with your work."_

"Yes sir……oh wait, sir." The two guys stopped as they were about to go down separate corridors."If you don't mind me asking, what has that kid Marcus got to do with this anyway?"

"_That's none of your concern Jones. You just stick to the job at hand. Marcus has got a huge role to play in making sure everything regarding this huge mission going according to plan. You understand?"_

"Yes sir!"

With their conversation over, they both resumed walking down separate corridors.

Meanwhile, back in the main training hall, Liz had already walked over to her son Marcus.

"I hope this isn't all getting to you Marcus."

"No, not at all. Why would yer' say that?" Marcus replied; sipping down a plastic cup full of ice cold water.

"It's just I don't want you thinking that their pushing and forcing you to learn all this. Remember, they picked you because you knew the pain that you were going through. Besides, you enjoy it, right?"

"Yeh, it's just……with me doing this, there's no time for me to be out there y'know……being with friends, going places, hanging out with different people in the city. I can't do any of that because of this."

"Well you can still do your music thing that you like."

"Actually…I've lost focus on that now. It's left a really bad taste in my mouth if you know what I mean."

"Marcus…look, don't start thinking that it was your fault that your dad died. You had nothing to do with it. You shouldn't beat yourself up over something you didn't do. It was nobody's fault. (Well except for that stupid driver who crashed into him)" Liz put her arm around her son. "Look son; don't let this whole thing with MI6 get in the way of what you want to o in your life. Besides, I bet you'd sound really good playing that guitar I bought you for your Christmas."

"Yeh but I've hardly practiced with it."

"Well there's something you can do with your spare time then. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Besides, you'll probably get back to loving all the tunes you like to make and play."

An MI6 training official came walking through another set of double doors. "Marcus, your agility training starts soon. Meet me in the Beta Training room upstairs in 10 minutes." He quickly walked back out again.

"Right, I better make my way up slowly upstairs then. See yer' in a little while mum." Marcus spoke as he slowly made his way to the second set of double doors.

"Good luck son, I know you'll make me proud." Liz thought to herself; as she watched her son walk out of the large, dark training room.

Marcus' flashback ended and he slowly moved forward again whilst still sat down on his huge brown leather chair. He opened out another part of a side cupboard and looked at a broad collection of awards and certificates that he had received when he was younger. In one pile, there were all his musical awards that he had won whilst he was young and then in another pile, there were loads of MI6 certificates; clarifying all the skills and abilities that Marcus had learned while under training at MI6 for all those long years.

"That's it." Marcus spoke. "I'm not gunna let this get to me. I'm going to do this my way and my way only." He stood up and made his way to the room's door. "I just hope everything turns out alright in the end."

Marcus made his way to another basement room of his house where there were loads of gym and training equipment in the room. Marcus was in what seemed like a corridor built within a machine. Marcus was brushing up on his agility and acrobatic abilities; dodging and avoiding fake infra-red lasers by doing multiple impressive moves such as front flips, back flips, running up walls and dodging every laser with some tight and quick-reacting moves.

With about half an hour passed, Marcus made his way back upstairs; going through a secretly hidden door which was hidden in the wall of one of the house's main corridors. Brushing the sweat off his face, he made his way to the games room where the four boys were now playing snooker.

"What the bloody hell are yer' doing?" Marcus shouted in a humorous fashion; as he noticed all four boys standing on the top of the snooker table.

"Errrrr, we're like…playing snooker." Stan spoke in his neutral toned voice.

"Yeh, but you're not supposed to stand on the actual table. You're supposed to stand on the floor while hitting the balls with yer' cue."

"Oh……right!"

"Sorry Marcus, we just got a bit confused since it looked nothing like a pool table." Kyle replied; carefully slipping down back onto the room's floor.

"Yer' see guys. This is why Kyle sucks at things like this! Jews can't play snooker."

"You don't know anything about Jews fat-ass!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh yeh, well like I've said multiple times before, I went to see the movie 'The Passion' and the movie showed you Jews as being a selfish, lifeless weak cruel bunch of liars. And if it says that, then it must be true." Cartman spoke in his usual cocky and smug tone of voice.

"Wait a minute; you guys have been to see 'The Passion'? THAT MOVIE WAS CRAP!"

"Yeh, that's what me and Stan said!" Kenny spoke.

"Well ANYWAY, I'm done with my notes and questions, so I'd just to like say thanks for sitting through all that and answering all those questions." Marcus walked off into the living room to watch some telly; whilst the others resumed their game of snooker. But as Marcus was about to sit own on the sofa, the phone next to it began to ring. Marcus picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_**There are two kinds of people in this world; those who admit to their beliefs and paths that they follow, and those that cower from it in order to protect themselves from the truth."**_

"Alright, who the f--- is this? This is the forth bloody time you've rang me now both here and on my mobile."

"_**Only those who hide from the truth will suffer from the truth."**_

"Are you like from one of those call centres from India or Japan? Coz' you're really starting to piss me off now."

"_**I can sense and even understand what you're thinking……MARCUS!"**_

Suddenly there was a cold stabbing feeling in Marcus' body. "How the f--- did you know my name! WHO IS THIS?"

"_**Some truths are meant to be hidden!"**_

The caller hung up and the call ended. Marcus placed the phone back on its stand in an even more confused state than he already was in. He sat back down and turned on the TV to a sports news channel.

"_Our top stories tonight; England have once again embarrassed us in all sports by getting beat by other national teams. In football, England were beaten 3 -0 by Denmark. In Rugby, England lost 3 – 462 to New Zealand at Twickenham. And in Tennis, British Number 1; Zgloveia Macheckaleckadingdong; a guy who isn't even British but still lives in this bloody country was beaten 6-0, 6-0, 6-0 in the First Round of the French Open."_

"OH…GOD!" Marcus groaned as he pressed a pillow up against his face and started punching it in a slightly humorous fashion. After which, he began walking to the outside area of the house and into the garden. Without warning, Marcus began walking up to the swimming pool and just like that; he seemed to just walk into the water; falling into the pool and creating a fairly big splash. The four boys were slightly confused at why Marcus had just done what he had just done, but they quickly got back to playing their seemingly long game of snooker within the games room. Even Marcus was baffled at why he just did that, but he knew he needed to do something to cool himself off; even if it meant getting his clothes wet. (or in this case, soaking wet)


	14. The Cachenski Brothers

**Chapter 14: The Cachenski Brothers**

The week had quickly come and gone and it was now Saturday. The early weekend afternoon brought with it a quiet atmosphere of warm weather and clear skies. Marcus had some specific tasks and places that he needed to be at for the day, so the four boys were left to freely explore the more urban and outer city area of London. The roads were covered in aisles and aisles of much smaller houses and small buildings. The environment wasn't as big as the main London city area, but it was here that most members of the London public lived. The four boys had decided to go and search for a large shop of some kind; somewhere where they could buy loads of candy and sweets as they were desperate for some that would last them until they got back home. But most importantly of all, they were curious into how different British sweets were from the American candy that they got back in South Park.

"Alright, is it this road we go down to get there or is it the next one?" Stan asked as the four boys came to a cross junction of roads and paths.

"I don't know dude, let me check." Kyle looked at the small piece of paper he had in his hand. "Errrrr, it says to go down this road and then just keep following it until we see some big shop or whatever."

The four boys resumed their journey; following the bend of the path that began to follow another road. This road was more closed off than the others; being slightly more tightly squashed between buildings and especially blocks of tall flats and apartments. A few minutes later, Kyle started to get this feeling inside the back of his head telling him that someone or something was following him. He stopped and slowly looked back; noticing a group of youths quickly hiding behind building corners and cars and within other people's small front gardens.

"Errrrr, guys, I think some people are following us." Kyle spoke at which the others looked back as well.

"Who the hell are they?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno dude, probably some people who live 'round here."

"Guys, I'm sure that they're following us. Why would they be hiding from us if they're not following us?" Kyle asked; pleading for the others to agree with him.

"Coz they're probably a bunch of fags that's why!" Cartman shouted.

"Yeh don't worry dude, nobody's following us. Come on guys, let's go and find this shop." Stan replied at which point he continued walking along with Kenny and Cartman. Kyle continued to look back and eventually he too resumed walking with the other three. However, unaware to the four boys, the large group of young people who were hiding in the near distance were indeed following them and continued to follow them soon after. There were about ten to fifteen of them and were all dressed in cheap, tatty, sports-wear; indicating that they were none other than London chavs. -DUM DUM DUUUUUUM-

The four boys were getting nearer to the shop; having just entered a more isolated neighbourhood section of the area. The area was filled with apartment blocks and run-down buildings along with a small park which had pretty much been destroyed by all the young teenagers in the area.

"Alright the shop should be just a couple of blocks away now. Has everyone got at least some money to spend?"

"Yep" Kyle and Kenny both replied.

"Nope" Cartman spoke; making it sound perfectly normal and ok.

"Cartman, you're such a lazy fat-ass! We can never rely on you to bring your own god dam money!"

"Shut up you f---ing Jew. I forgot alright! Why don't yer' just share some of yer' god dam Jew gold out, I'm sure everybody will be happy by that!"

"For the last f---ing time Cartman, I don't have any gold……you took it remember?"

"Errrrr guys……" Stan spoke; breaking the fight up in a slightly worried tone of voice. "……What the hell's that?" He pointed towards the end of the street. The four boys were shocked at what they were seeing as they were now looking at a huge crowd of young teenagers on bikes rushing towards them. Stan and the others didn't know whether to run or to just stand still, but they definitely knew they had no chance against the likes of people who were nearly double their age. These people were of course the chavs that had been following them this whole time down the street and without warning they began circle around the boys still on their bikes.

The four boys were pushed into the nearby park where the chavs quickly jumped off their bikes and started to move closer to the boys.

"Holy s--- dude, what do we do!" Kyle spoke in a worried tone of voice.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Stan replied.

"Take him. He's the one you want…he's Jewish!" Cartman shouted; pointing at Kyle.

"CARTMAN!"

Meanwhile, while this was all going on, two other lads in the near distance were watching everything that was going on in the hidden region of an alleyway.

"Bet yer' twenty quid I'll have to step in from the beginning." The first lad spoke

"Well you're obviously going to have to help; he did say that they wouldn't stand a chance against chavs." The second lad replied

"I know, but we haven't seen 'em in this kind of predicament before. Yer' never know."

"Well it looks like you'll have to help 'em."

"Don't worry; I can take all of these mindless twats without breaking a sweat."

Back in the park, the leader chav stepped forward and looked down at the four boys with a huge cocky grin on his face.

"'**Ere look what we have 'ere like. Four pathetic little boys like. Yer' think yer' proper tough do yer'?" **The leader spoke.

"Look dude, we don't want to start a fight or anything. We just came here looking for a shop alright."

The clan of chavs started laughing in their usual chav tone of voices.

"**Yer' think yer' so cool don't yer? What with all those proper scruffy clothes like. Think yer' better than us don't yer'."**

"Errrrr, no."

"**Well come on then…" **The leader took off his jacket and took the cigarette that he was smoking out of his mouth. **"Let's 'ave a fight right here, right now like."**

"Look dude, we don't want to fight you. We just want to find this shop we're looking for and leave. We don't want to cause any trouble."

"**Well yer' shouldn't have come to this f---ing place then…like. Like this our place like and no one enters this area except us like, coz' we like own this place…like. We do what the f--- we want." **

"FIGHTING SOMEONE WHO'S YOUNGER THAN YOU HUH? Well I wouldn't have expected anything else from a low-class scum like you?" A voice spoke at which everyone looked towards the lad where the voice had come from. One of the lads from the alleyway had appeared in the park and was standing at one of the corners of the park; where the other entrance/exit was. He looked about 13 or 14 years old and was quite slim in shape, but more of an average build for a kid of his age.

"**Ooooo, yer' think yer' proper tough like yer' scruffy twat? Well why don't I knock yer' f---ing face in and kick the s--- out of yer' like if yer' think yer' that tough." **But as he finished speaking he looked back at the lad and was shocked to see that the lad was reading a small magazine he had stashed in his jean pockets.

"Oh sorry, you finished? I got bored from all that useless crap you were talking about. To save us all time, why don't yer' just go back to the s---hole you call home and go f--- yourself. Or better yet, why don't yer' go and f--- yer mother; I'm sure she's gotten used to it since that's what she does for a living."

Everyone in the park buzzed a sound of 'Oooooo' as the leader chav clenched his fist and prepared himself to fight.

"**You're f---ing dead like!"**

The mysterious lad walked forward; taking his hands of out of his jean pockets and by his side. A circle of people formed around the two boys. The leader chav readied himself to throw a punch; whilst the other lad just stared at him; cool as you could be and as relaxed as you could possibly get. The leader chav tried to show off by making fighting noises and taunting the other lad. But it didn't affect him one bit.

The chav threw his first few punches but the lad was able to quickly dodge them with ease. He then tried to throw himself at the lad, but again, the lad found it easy to avoid his attacks. The fight continued with the leader chav finding it extremely difficult to even lay one single punch on this kid. The four boys watched on; worried about what might happen yet they were surprised at how good this lad was doing against the chav.

Eventually, the leader chav got so pissed off that he flung his fist towards towards the lad's face. The lad managed to get a tight grip of his fist with his right hand and slowly brought it back down; still holding on to it.

"Is that the best you've got!" The lad laughed; much to the shock of the leader chav. "God, you really are pathetic." He started to twist the chav's arm; much to the disliking of the chav. "Here, let me show how yer' how it should be done."

The lad threw the guy's fist and arm around and with his left fist, punched the chav in his left cheek; causing him to spew spit from the contact. Upon which, the lad finally tossed him to the side where the chav lightly hit the nearby brick wall. Everyone was stunned into silence as the lad brushed off tiny particles of dusts off his navy blue graphic-covered short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and dark green hat. He looked back up with a look of seriousness at the other chav group members.

"Well, anybody else have a cocky attitude here!" At which point, every single chav ran from the park and got back on their bikes; leaving the area as they did so. The lad turned back round and looked at the other four boys. "Come on, you four better follow me, before more of those chavs turn up." The four boys looked at one another in confusion but eventually decided to follow the lad. The other lad from the alleyway was waiting for them and eventually began to walk with the five lads as well.

"Dude…how the f---ing hell did you do that?" Stan asked; still in a state of shock and confusion.

"Do what?" The lad asked.

"What do you mean what? That…back there!"

"Oh right…that, it's nothing too interesting, I just use it whenever people like that piss me off and annoy me. But enough about that, I suggest we all head to our house which isn't too far from here. You boys shouldn't be in this area of London y'know. This place is chock-a-block with chavs."

A few minutes later, the four boys along with the two other lads finally arrived at their desired location. It wasn't as big as Marcus' house, but it was still a fairly bigterraced house; probably slightlysmaller than the boys' own houses. The older lad took out a key from his jean pocket and placed it in the door lock; unlocking the door and opening it. The six lads immediately walked into the living room area of the house; at which the four boys were completely shocked to see Marcus there, sat down reading a regular newspaper.

"Marcus? What the hell are you doing here!" Stan spoke.

"Oh boys, thank god you're alright. Sorry about sending you down to this area of London alone. If I knew that all those bloody chavs would appear, I wouldn't have sent yer' down." He turned towards the two lads. "So, you found them huh?"

"Yeh, these stupid chavs were about to have a fight with them, so I had to step in and sort everything out."

Marcus laughed softly. "No prizes for guessing who won I guess?"

"Sadly not." The younger lad replied with a smile on his face.

"Marcus, you know these guys?" Kyle asked.

"Yeh, errrrrrr, guys, why don't yer' introduce yourself while I go and make all of us some drinks." Marcus left the living room and went off into the kitchen. The four boys sat down on the nearby couch and the two lads sat down on nearby chairs.

"Anyway boys, allow us to introduce ourselves…we're the Cachenski brothers, my name's Daniel Cachenski…"

"And my name's Liam Cachenski."

"Errrr, hi, nice to meet yer'." Stan replied in a usual mediocre tone of voice. Suddenly Kyle spotted something hanging on a gold necklace that Daniel was wearing around his neck. He then quickly realised an item that was standing on the top of the fireplace nearby.

"Hey, Daniel…dude, what's that thing around yer' neck?"

Daniel looked down. "Oh, you mean this." He pulled out his necklace from underneath his shirt. "It's one of the necklaces I have. It's a necklace which if you can see, has the Star of David on it; or at least I think that's what it's called, that six pointed blue star symbol thingy. I wear it all the time, whether I'm at home or I'm at my local synagogue."

The four boys looked at one another.

"Dude, did you just say 'synagogue'…not 'church'?" Kyle asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yeh, I said synagogue. Why would I go to a church? I'm not a Christian after all."

Kyle's and Cartman's face turned to shock.

"DUDE…are you……are you Jewish!" Kyle asked in a stuttering shocked voice.

"Yep, and I'm bloody proud of it too." Daniel replied; at which he looked back at the four boys and was surprised to see their eyes were wider than ever.

"OH GOD F---ING DAM IT!" Cartman shouted; expressing a high level of detest of this new found fact.

"Oh that is sweet dude!" Kyle replied; showing the complete opposite of Cartman. "Finally, someone else here who's just like me."

"Wait, so does that mean you two are both Jewish?" Stan asked.

"Oh no no no! I'm not Jewish, I'm a Christian." Liam replied; taking off his dark blue jacket and placing it across he chair's arm.

"GOD DAM IT! WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE SO…MANY…GOD…DAM…JEWS IN THIS WORLD?" Cartman shouted.

"Ha, you can't rip on me anymore for being a Jew Cartman! You rip on me then you're ripping on Daniel as well. And y'don't want to end up fighting him now do you?" Kyle spoke; pointing at Cartman and gaining the advantage over him.

"Wait a minute; you take the piss out of Jews for no apparent reason?" Daniel asked; showing a slight sign of annoyance on his face. "That's just wrong! Jews don't deserve to get that kind of disrespect; especially from someone like you."

"Well…errrr…sorry, I guess." For the first time, Cartman actually said it as if he meant it; which made Kyle smile; realising that he indeed had the upper hand over Cartman for once.

"Anyway, moving over from that, you guys haven't even introduced yourselves yet." Liam spoke.

"Oh…well, I'm Stan, and this is Kyle, Cartman and Kenny."

"Hello" Kenny replied; still having that scarf over his mouth and face.

"Nice to finally meet you four. We've been waiting quite a while to meet you four ever since you first arrived here."

"Really? You have?"

"Yeh, Marcus said that he thought we should meet you guys just so that you have some extra friends to help yer' just incase any of those incidents from before happen to yer' again." Daniel replied; at which point, Marcus came back through holding a tray table with cups of coke on them. Each person took a cup and Marcus sat down on the remaining chair in the room.

"Wait a minute; something's just popped into my head. If you're brothers, how come you're not like, in the same religion?" Stan asked. Daniel and Liam looked at one another.

"Go on Daniel, you can tell them." Marcus spoke as he sipped a bit of coke out of the cup.

"Alright, the truth is, is that we…"

"Oh wait guys, aren't yer' gunna take yer' hats off first? We are indoors after all and it looks pretty stupid having your hats on in here."

"But we never take off our hats Marcus. I like wearing it. Besides, my hair looks stupid and embarrassing."

"Bloody hell Daniel, it's not that embarrassing. Come on, just take it off!"

Daniel and Liam groaned as they quickly took both their hats off to reveal their hair. The four boys were stunned into silence.

"Woah……and I thought my hair looked weird." Kyle spoke. Daniel's hair was nearly as tall and standing up as Kyle's, except instead of red, it was a strange silver-like white in colour. Surprising it may be, this was Daniel's natural hair colour and wasn't a colour that Daniel had put into his hair. Liam's hair wasn't as shocking but was still quite unusual; with it being longish short and black in colour with big blond streaks of hair in random places on his head.

"OK there, happy!" Daniel sarcastically asked. "Anyway…" He began to speak again as the four boys broke away from their shocked states. "……the truth is, is that we don't have any parents; we live here on our own, but the council don't know that."

"On your own? How come?"

"Well…" Liam began. "Our father who was Daniel's original father married Daniel's original mother and gave birth to Daniel here. However, when Daniel was 7…I think, his mother died in a car accident. A few years later, Daniel's dad married another woman; who was my mother. Thus, we became step-brothers. However when I was 13 and Daniel was 12, our father was also killed in a drive-by shooting. He was a police officer and he gone to investigate something and he never returned. Yes, we were upset, but we thought 'hey, we've got mum, we'll be alright'. Oh…how f---ing wrong we were! Within a few months, our mother abandoned us just like that. Some people said that she just left and went to Turkey. However we soon learned the only reason she married our father was because she just cared about our dad's money and nothing more. She didn't care about us whatsoever, so she just left us here; not caring about what might happen to us." Liam picked up his drink.

"Fortunately however, we managed to get access to my dad's old bank and building society. And now we just live off the money in there until we can both get decent jobs in the near future." Daniel replied.

There was a short silence in the room.

"GOD, WHAT A FAGGY FAMILY!" Cartman spoke.

"Cartman, not now!" Both Kyle AND Marcus replied.

"This place isn't much, but it's home." Daniel spoke; walking over to a corner of the room. He picked up a guitar that was lying n a corner. "Me and Liam also play around a few of the clubs and pubs round this area just to get a little bit of money to help us survive as well. We do allow we can just to make sure we're alright." He played a few notes on his guitar.

"And I thought I lived it rough." Kenny spoke.

Marcus finished gulping down the last bit of his drink and placed it back on the tray in the middle. "Say guys, Daniel and Liam are going to throw a barbeque here tonight along with a few other friends of there's. You fancy coming?"

The boys looked at one another. "Errrr, yeh, sure." Stan replied.

"But just as long as there's loads of meat and stuff cooking!" Cartman spoke; at which Stan, Kyle and Kenny looked at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Cool, alright then it's settled. We'll be round for about 7 tonight Liam, make sure everything's set up by then mate."

"Will do Marcus. See yer' round here later on tonight." Liam replied; at which Marcus and the four boys made their own way out of the door; beginning their journey back to Marcus' house, but not before heading to that dreaded shop that they were desperate to go to.

As Liam watched the five lads walk off through the window, he pulled back the curtains and walked over to his brother to talk to him.

"So, it looks as if Marcus is doing good in making sure they're safe."

"Yeh I agree. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that MI6 are going to muck this up or they've got something planned that we don't know about yet."

"Hey, don't worry about it bro. As long as me, you and Marcus are aware of what's going on in this city, nothing can go wrong. And besides, it looks as if you've got a new Jewish friend as well as someone who looks up to yer'."

"Yeh, I guess you're right. Hopefully we both think the same and we're both glad we've found someone else who's Jewish."

"Yeh, but make sure you don't get too pissed off at that Cartman lad if he starts mocking either of yer'. We don't want another casualty here do we?"

"Hey shut up." Daniel sarcastically replied; at which point the two lads softly laughed and made their way into the garden to prepare everything for tonight's barbecue.


	15. Ballads Of Two Jews

**Chapter 15: Ballads of Two Jews**

Later that night, The Cachenski Brother's garden was full of people; including the five lads who were there for the barbecue that was currently taking place. Most of the people who were there were family and close relatives of both Daniel and Liam, with them being the brothers' aunties, uncles, cousins and grandparents plus a few other younger friends. It was a fairly dark but quite cool night and the sky was again as clear as you could get it; with there hardly being a cloud above.

Stan Kenny and Kyle were sat down on the two of the folded out chairs in the back garden whilst Liam and Marcus were talking to a few other relatives back in the house. Cartman was as usual by the food table; helping himself to anything he could get his hands on. Happy with what he had on his plate, he made his way to the other side of the garden. As he quickly turned back round; humming under his breath as he did so, the other three boys were shocked at how much food Cartman had on his plate.

"Cartman……you took every last f---ing burger off the table?" Stan shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Well I saved you all like the potatoes and salad and stuff like that." Cartman replied.

"Yeh but the burgers are the best."

"Whatever, well anyway, I'm gunna go and enjoy eating this food somewhere else." Cartman walked off; leaving the other three boys really pissed off at him.

"That fat asshole is one greedy son of a bitch!" Kyle spoke as the three boys looked forward in frustration.

"YEH!" Kenny immediately agreed in reply; crossing his arms in frustration.

"Anyway, I'm gunna go inside and like play on Liam's Xbox 360, you coming Kenny?" Stan asked; as he stood back up.

"Yeh!"

"Kyle, what about you?"

Kyle looked to his right and saw Daniel sitting by himself next to the bright orange fire that was burning bright right at the back of the long and twisted garden. "Nah, I'm gunna go…walk for a while."

"Alright fine, come on Kenny; let's go play on like that racing game or sumin."

"Woohoo!" Stan and Kenny made their way indoors. Kyle decided to walk up to where Daniel was sat. Daniel was sitting on a nearby bench which was close and exactly opposite to the fire. He was playing a few notes and slow melodies on one of his treasured guitars. With the crisp burning of the fire and his guitar strings making the only sounds at the back of the garden, Daniel looked up to find Kyle standing right next to him.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?"

"Hey Daniel, you don't mind if I sit here for a while do yer'?"

"Not at all, I don't mind company anyway." Kyle sat down next to Daniel on the dark green metallic bench and looked forward.

"God I can't believe that fat asshole Cartman; taking all the burgers for himself."

Daniel smiled and laughed softly. "Ah don't worry Kyle, plenty more where that food came from. I'm sure Liam'll put more on the barby as soon as he's done talking." There was a brief silence as Daniel placed his guitar down by the side of the bench. Kyle spoke again.

"So, how long have you two known Marcus for?"

"Oh about two and a half years now. We met when Marcus was back in school. He said he saw me and Liam getting beat up by these kids in the outside grounds of the school and helped us out of it a little bit. Ever since then we've been mates."

Kyle looked down for a moment as he ensured what he was about to say, would be correct and alright to say. "Ummmm, did people…..rip on you also for being…you know…a Jew." Daniel slowly turned his head and looked at Kyle.

"Yeh actually. I never really liked it. I always seemed to get really pissed off about it all the time. It was as if no one had anything better to do than just mock me for who I was and still am."

"Yeh, I know what you mean." Kyle looked down at the ground.

"I mean, being the only Jew in yer' school and having silverfish white hair doesn't really mix well together; especially in my case. 'OH THERE GOES THE WALKING JEWISH ICE CREAM AGAIN!' That's what they always use to say every time I walked past. Sometimes I feel alone in this world even though I know that's not true. I know I've got Liam and Marcus in my defence, but I just……I just feel that…that like no one understands me y'know."

Kyle looked back up. "Can I share a secret with you Daniel?"

"Yeh sure Kyle, what?"

"Well……it's just…over the years I've also felt alone; as if no one really knows me for what I really am."

"Heh, yeh, just like me when I was your age."

"……and it just feels that life's just given me this problem all of a sudden. It's just……it's just……" Kyle stopped; unsure of what to say next.

"Hey don't worry Kyle. Whatever's troubling yer' dude, I'm always here to talk to."

Kyle took a deep breath and took off his green hat; revealing his tall standing up red hair. (At which this point, he was wearing his traditional shirt, jacket and trousers that he usually wore) "It's just…well…Cartman's always ripping on me for being Jewish and although I find it both annoying and frustrating that he keeps doing every single day, I always think to myself of what I really am. Why am I here? Why do I exist? Why everything? Like always, we find ourselves in some crazy situation back home nearly every day and I'm usually the one who says that I've learned something. Yet, I never learn anything more about myself and why all these things happen to me. But why?"

Daniel thought for a moment and replied. "Well……you shouldn't beat yourself up over all this Kyle. Everyone always has questions about either themselves or others that they just can't answer or figure out; that's how life is. But you should never feel down about who you are." Kyle looked back at Daniel; who continued speaking. "I understand that you find Cartman annoying because of how he mocks the fact that you're Jewish, I was in the same situation as you are now when I was your age. But you shouldn't let him get to you. If you express signs of annoyance and frustration, that indicates to Cartman that you don't like it; therefore he'll keep doing it. All you can do is just take it on the chin and get on with life. I'm not saying ignore him completely, but just block yourself from his comments and show that you just don't give a toss about what he says."

"A toss?"

"Yeh, it's a British term for like 'don't give a crap'."

"Oh, right."

Daniel grabbed hold of his necklace that was dangling around his neck and got hold of the golden Star of David symbol in the middle of the necklace. "I'm proud at the fact that I'm Jewish. Yes, I may be possibly the only Jew in like a thousand kids in this area, but who cares. To me, that says I'm unique. Yes, so what if say Liam's Roman Catholic or Marcus is Church Of England Protestant, who says I can't be proud of being Jewish?"

A smile on Kyle's face rose up. "Yeh……yeh you're right. I should be happy and proud for what I am. I should be happy that I'm Jewish."

"That's right, because to me, that says that you're unique."

Kyle smiled. "Yeh……god that's made me feel a whole lot better."

"Brilliant! But remember, you should feel welcomed into society, not isolated. Us two Jews should be proud of who we are."

"Cool, thanks for the sweet advice Daniel."

"No prob Kyle, anytime." Kyle put his green hat back on and began to walk back to the front of the garden, next to the house. "Oh wait, Kyle. I almost forgot." Kyle turned back round as Daniel reached for something in his jean pocket. "Here take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a card of my local synagogue. There having an annual session tomorrow morning and there's some people there that I think you should meet. That's of course if you wanted to come."

"Really? You want me to come?"

"Of course, it'd be brilliant if you come."

"Sweet! Sure, I'll be there; I brought some smart clothes over in my luggage bag so I'll just wear them while I'm there."

"Great, I've wrote out and drawn out a map of how to get to it. It's not far from Marcus' house and the route I've drawn should be chav and twat-free. It's on at 9 in the morning, but if you need to contact me at any time, my phone number's on the back as well."

"Thanks Daniel, well I'm going back inside, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gunna spend a little bit more time out here probably."

"Cool, alright catch yer' later……oh and Daniel."

"Yeh?"

"Thanks again for everything." Kyle smiled; knowing that he now had an extra friend.

"No prob. Like I said, I'm always here to have a chat with or discuss any problems you're having."

Kyle walked off in an even more positive mood than he was in about ten minutes ago.

**MEANWHILE**…at the main MI6 headquarters in the central area of London, tens and tens of officials and computing officials were working hard at their work. A few minutes later, an MI6 general and his two side officials walked into the large, dark room; at which point the room dropped to silence.

"_Jones, Evans, what's the current status?"_

"Sir, we've been tracking the four subject target's heat and physical signals for the past few hours sir. It appears that they're not based at Kane-Bridge's own residence."

"_WHAT? Well where are they!"_

"Follow me this way." Evans led the General official to a main large computer in the room. "As you can see sir, all four are based in what seems to be a terrace house on the outer region of the city."

"_Where abouts!"_

"Our intelligence has confirmed the exact address of their location; 46 Motherwell Avenue, Old-Gate, Chelsea."

"_What is Kane-Bridge up to! Do you think he knows of our plans!"_

"It's highly unlikely sir, but it is a possibility. May I suggest that we focus on what we are to do about our current MI6 trooper operation regarding this?"

"_Yes, you're right Jones. We need to ensure that this works successfully; whether Kane-Bridge knows yet or not." _The General turned back round. _"Commander!"_

"Yes sir!"

"_Tell your advanced trooper squad to prepare themselves for operation Quick-Strike. We will engage the operation at approximately 9 hundred hours tomorrow morning."_

"Yes sir!"

"_Jones, tell the data wing officials to process the missionary data up onto our database. Hopefully, that'll provide the bait we need to allow the operation mission to work successfully!"_

**MEANWHILE**…back at the Cachenski Brother's residence, Kyle had made his way back indoors.

"Oooooo, have you been talking to your little Jew friend Kyle? Hmmmm, yes, I would have thought so, after all, Jews aren't good at anything else other than talking to their same type." Cartman spoke; trying obviously to piss Kyle off. But surprisingly, Kyle said nothing; quickly getting a drink from out of one of the kitchen cupboards and walking back outside. Cartman was confused by all this and followed Kyle back outside. He tried again. "Oh, look at you Kyle, drinking somebody else's stuff. I guess you Jews are all the greedy and selfish same huh?"

Kyle slowly put the drink down on a nearby table and looked up at Cartman. "You know what Cartman, that doesn't annoy me anymore."

"W-w-what!"

"I said, that doesn't annoy me. I've finally learned to be proud of what I am. And so, although I'm fully receiving all your comments about me and what I am, I'm not going to say anything or get mad, because it doesn't annoy me anymore." Kyle walked off; leaving Cartman shocked and confused.

"I……can't…piss…Kyle off anymore! God, that sucks ass!"

Meanwhile, around the side of the house, Marcus was listening to that strange and mysterious caller on his mobile phone; the same caller who had called him now for the fifth time.

"_**Soon, allies will turn against you and you will see the truth behind all these lies."**_

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you don't stop phoning me, I'm gunna come looking for you and I'll kick the shit out of you!"

"_**You're a fool Marcus; a pathetic, blind and insolent fool. As I leave you in a state of confusion and frustration, I have only three last things to say to you this time…………M……I……6!"**_

The caller hung up. Marcus pressed 1471 on his phone to try to find out who called him, but the call simply said: _'Sorry, the person who called you withheld their number!'_ Marcus rushed over to Liam and dragged him out of the conversation that he was in.

"Marcus, what are yer' doing? I was just talking to my uncle about the time I……"

"Liam, I need to ask you a HUGE favour!" Marcus spoke in a very serious and focused voice.

"Sure what?"

"You still remember how to hack into data systems and data servers?"

"Oh no! NO NO NO, I'm not doing any of that shit now Marcus. I don't want to get into trouble or anything."

"Liam, it's about MI6!"

"MI6, why?"

Marcus took a deep breath as the two lads walked back round to the side of the house. "I think they're hiding something from me and I don't know what."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to hack into MI6's database and look for any data that's about the mission, anything at all that looks unusual or strange."

"NO, no way Marcus. It's past 10 o clock, alright?"

"Please Liam, PLEASE!"

Liam sighed. "……alright, give me a few minutes and I'll go upstairs and see what I can do."

"Thanks Liam!"

About ten minutes later, Liam was up in his bedroom; surrounded by loads of mess and a few computers and electronic devices.

"Right, let's have a look here." Liam spoke to himself as he cracked, hacked and searched into MI6's main database as he typed away quickly on his keyboard and moved his mouse around like crazy. "Official's info, past info, MI6 main info, government info, administrative info…bla bla bla, wait a minute, mission info? Why would they have this here? Surely they wouldn't keep this on their main database." He hacked into the info and searched through it and was shocked at what popped up first.

Rushing downstairs, he dragged Marcus out into an isolated area of the garden.

"Well, what did you find out!"

"Jesus Christ Marcus, it's MI6……they're…………"

"They're what!"

"…………They're planning a missionary operation attack on the four boys."

"WHAT? Why!"

"I dunno all it said was that they were planning an attack to hit your house at exactly nine am tomorrow morning."

"OH GOD, you've got to be f---ing kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not Marcus. What are yer' gunna do!"

"I don't know. GOD, I KNEW MI6 WERE UP TO SOMETHING, THOSE BASTARDS!" Marcus shouted as he walked up and down a small stretch of the garden. "OK, I think I know how we can avoid all this."

"How!"

"Alright, here's my plan, I'm guuna get the boys up early tomorrow and I'll send them here to your house before nine am. That way, MI6 won't be able to succeed in their attack. Besides, I'll be able to sue them for damaging my house…well if they do damage it."

"Alright, I'll get up early tomorrow and be ready for their arrival. I'll try to tell Daniel as well in the morning about it all, he'll understand, he hasn't told me yet of anything he's doing tomorrow so I'm sure he'll be able to help. But what about you?"

"Me, oh I have to visit my brother's grave at the cemetery. It's been 2 years since he died in that helicopter crash and mum's asked me to visit his grave and just pay a little respect; even though I hated that twat for all the misery he caused in my life."

"But you'll be back right?"

"Yeh, as soon as I'm done, I'll head straight over to your house. Hopefully, everything will turn out alright in the end."

"Let's hope so Marcus, let's hope so."

Liam and Marcus walked off back into the house to join the four boys. However what they were unaware of was that the next 24 hours would be the most tense 24 hours of their entire lives. But what were MI6 planning? All would be revealed soon enough; but to put it more precisely, at approximately 9am tomorrow morning.


	16. The Clock Struck Nine

**Chapter 16: The Clock Struck Nine**

**8:46am**: The three boys Stan, Kenny and Cartman found themselves sat in the living room of Liam and Daniel's house; all wearing their British clothes from before. They were all confused into why they were here, yet they remained silent, unable to come up with anything to say in order to question either Liam or Marcus. Meanwhile, the other two lads were stood in the kitchen talking to one another.

"Alright, it's a quarter to now. You sure you'll be back for 10?" Liam asked; sipping a cold drink of water.

"Yeh, I'm sure. Is Daniel up yet?"

"Nah, not yet. I'll go upstairs now and wake him up."

"Alright, you do that; I'll head off now and try to be back here as soon as I can."

Marcus made his way and out of the front door whilst Liam walked slowly up the tightly positioned stairs in the hall. Having arrived at the first door in front of him at the top of the stairs which was Daniel's room, he knocked on the door.

"Daniel, Daniel. Come on bro, it's nearly nine, you up yet?" He waited for a few seconds but there was no reply. He knocked again. "Hey bro, are you still asleep in there or what?" Again there was silence. Confused by the silence, Liam opened the door and walked in; shocked to see that Daniel wasn't in his bedroom. "Oh god, where the hell has he gone now?" Liam checked all the upstairs rooms, but there was no sign of Daniel anywhere. He walled back downstairs and walked immediately into the living room.

"Liam, why the heck are we here?" Stan asked.

"Ermmmm, well, you see……" Liam wasn't sure whether to tell them the whole truth about this situation or not. So instead, he decided to tell them half of the truth. "Well……errrr…you see, me and Marcus found out last night that these group of terrorists were planning to bomb Marcus' house…with all you lot still in it!"

"WHAT?"

"HOLY S---!" Kenny shouted with his scarf not around his face.

"Yeh I know, it's surprising."

"Surprising? That's f---ing messed up!" Stan replied; still having a high level of shock on his face.

"Well ever since July 7th last year, there's been all sorts of these kinds of attacks all across the country. I don't know why they do it, but they're all just a bunch of stupid idiots if you ask me."

**Meanwhile…**at the local synagogue not too far from their house, Daniel; dressed in smart clothes and having his usual kippah hat on top of his head, had just finished reading a passage in the Jewish service within the Synagogue.

"Now before I finish the service here, I have another speaker here who would like to provide you with a passage of words that he has written." There was mumbles all around as everybody was confused into what he meant "I have a friend here with me who I can proudly say is also Jewish. However……he is from America."

Levels of mumbles increased.

"W-W-WHAT?"

"An American…here…in our country of England!"

"But Americans aren't allowed in this country. THAT'S TEEEERRIBLE!"

"Yes, I know, I know." Daniel replied. "But he would like to provide you all with a written passage for us all to hear. So without further ado, I would like to welcome a friend of mine……Kyle Broflovski."

Kyle stepped up onto the platform that Daniel moved down from. Like Daniel, he was also dressed smartly; also wearing his own kippah on top of his green hat. Kyle began speaking; reading every word exactly that he had written on his piece of paper.

"Thank you, my name is Kyle Broflovski. I am a young boy from a small mountain town in America called South Park. Most of you are probably wondering what an American like me is doing in your country of England even in this kind of situation. Well yes, the Governments may say that I may not be welcomed in this country, but don't you think that we should all be treated equally in this world of ours? Because you know what, I've learned something today, we Americans and you British have different views and opinions on how the world should run and work and all, but it shouldn't lead to us fighting over our own rights and respects. We may be two completely different countries; based on completely different views and cultures, but that shouldn't split apart a friendship that we've kept over the past whatever amount of years. And this should be the same with how we treat others of different religions and backgrounds. I used to get ripped on all the time for being Jewish and sometimes I even questioned my own existence, but I see now that I'm just a person; living my own life how I want it to be lived. And for that, I'm proud for being what I am. I'm proud to be American, I'm proud to be Jewish and I'm proud of who I am; Kyle Broflovski, a young boy living in a small mountain town in America. Thank you!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. They were never expecting Kyle to say something so breathtaking and so convincing. Daniel smiled and began to clap; at which point, everyone in the synagogue also started to clap. Kyle smiled and stood down from the platform. With the service over, Kyle and Daniel made their way to a cloakroom in order to get changed back into their other clothes that they brought with them.

"Bloody hell! Where'd all that come from?" Daniel asked.

"What?"

"You know all that. That big speech, I'm impressed."

"Oh, well I'm usually always giving big speeches at the end of all those times where we four end up in the middle of some kind of crazy adventure. I guess I've gotten used to that kind of thing over the years."

"Oh, right, I see."

**8:59am** and back at Liam and Daniel's house, the four lads were in the middle of a conversation that they been talking about for the past ten minutes

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense…" Liam began "…How could you have died but then done all those other things after that and then died again and so forth. That doesn't make sense."

"I dunno." Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

"He seems to just die and then appear again the next day or sumin like that. But we hardly remember that he's died before so we just ignore it." Stan replied.

"How can you ignore something like that? That's possibly like breaking every law of life. You must be like some kind of super invincible kid or sumin."

"No, he's just really poor like the rest of his family."

"Hey shut the f--- up fatass!" Kenny shouted.

"HEY, don't call me fat you poor scruffy son of a bitch!"

"Bloody hell, this seems too weird to be all real; like it's all like one big episode of some TV programme or sumin…………NAH, can't be."

And soon as Liam had finished speaking, the clock on the mantle piece struck nine; making nine little chiming noises as it did so. There was a strange buzz of silence around the house and it suddenly went completely quiet. After about twenty seconds of silence, Liam stood up.

"Oh well, at least we dodged all that danger and stuff."

But as soon as he finished speaking………CRASH……SMASH...CLANG. The living room and dining room windows smashed and crumbled into a million pieces as a dozen MI6 soliders and troopers; all dressed in thick black all-in-one suits stormed into the house. With gas masks on their faces and gas canisters and guns by their sides, the four lads were scared out of their skin at the sight of all this.

"_What, three? Where's the forth boy? ANSWER ME KID!"_ The leader trooper shouted.

"Now why the hell would I want to tell you scumbags that!" Liam answered back.

"_Very well, Jones, Enverson, search every square inch of this house and check to see if the forth is hiding somewhere in this building!"_

"_YES SIR!" _Two of the troopers began their search; as Stan, Cartman and Kenny hid behind Liam, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

"God is that what terrorists wear when they do this kind of thing?" Stan asked the other two boys quietly.

"God they look like a bunch of fags!" Cartman replied.

"If you're here for these three boys, then I'm afraid you came at exactly the wrong time." Liam shouted back at the troopers. "If you want them, you're gunna have to go through me first!"

"LIAM, DON'T." Stan shouted.

"Don't worry Stan; I can take on all these bunch of twats myself."

The leader trooper sighed. _"Very well, Robinson, take care of this kid for me please."_

"_Yes sir." _The trooper pulled out a dart gun and fired what looked like a small bullet towards Liam. The three boys looked away in fear, but Liam managed to catch the bullet in his hand.

"Is that all you've f---ing got you pathetic bunch of twats!"

"_No, I believe you're the pathetic one kid."_

"You're pathetic!"

"_No……you're the pathetic one. You just caught a gas dart with your hand idiot."_

"WHAT!" Liam opened out his hand to find a needle sticking into his hand with a small amount of purplish liquid already drained out of the dart. "OH……F---ING HELL!" Liam collapsed quickly and was knocked out cold by the liquid that had now rushed into his body upon contact.

"LIAM, LIAM!" Stan tried to wake Liam up…but failed.

"_Alright men, fire your canisters of sleep gas…NOW!"_ The remaining troopers pulled on the triggers and the room began to fill with purple-coloured gas. The three boys tried to cough their way out of it but were unable to. The gas was sapping away at their energy and eventually Stan and Cartman were both knocked out cold; causing them to collapse on the floor and fall into a deep sleeping state. The energy in Kenny's legs had completely gone and he tried to drag himself over to his scarf which was sitting on a nearby stool so that he could stop himself from inhaling the gas. But just as he was about to grab it, the energy from both his arms went too. A solider stood above him; pointing the gas gun at him; ready to fire another blast of sleep gas at him. But Kenny also eventually fell into a deep sleep.

"_Good work men, we have three of the four targets in our hands. Jones, any signs of the forth target in this building?"_

"_None sir, we've searched every inch of this house plus both gardens and there's no signs of the fourth kid. We can't seem to find the Broflovski kid anywhere."_

"_Dam it, looks like somehow he managed to avoid our decoy planned attack."_

Suddenly the phone in the living room started to ring.

"_WAIT!"_ The leader raised his hand. _"Let it ring, let's see who's trying to contact this residence."_

The answering machine began.

"_Hi this is Liam, we're not in at the moment, please leave yer' message after the beep……BEEP…!"_

"Hey Liam, it's Daniel. Dunno why you didn't answer the phone but anyway…sorry about not telling yer' this last night, but I got up earlier than you and so did Kyle back at Marcus' house. We both went to the local synagogue early this morning for the service that was on today. Again, sorry for not telling you, but it just slipped my mind. OK, just called to let yer' know so you could stop worrying. Alright, we're on our way back now, see yer' in a bit. Laters!"

The leader looked at his troops. _"Alright men, you heard him. The forth target is at the local synagogue. LET'S MOVE!"_

"_Sir, what about this kid?"_

"_Oh him, just leave him here. That chemical compound only has an hour of effect so he'll wake up pretty soon, but that'll give us enough time to capture the forth target and return to MI6. Alright, troops grab the three other boys and let's move out!"_

"_YES SIR!" _The rest of the squad replied as three separate troopers each picked up one of the boys. One trooper placed Stan over his shoulder; one held Kenny over his other shoulder and the other was forced to carry Cartman with both arms since Cartman was so heavy and fat. With that done, the troopers made their way out into the street and back in their specially designed and constructed MI6 vehicles; now having a new target on their sights…the local synagogue and the target of Kyle in their view.

**9:08am;** back at the synagogue, Daniel and Kyle began to make their way out of the main doors.

"That's odd; no one answered the phone back home."

"No one, but Liam was around there right?"

"Well he should have been. He never told me of anything important he was doing this morning. Oh well, I guess you'll be going back to Marcus' house right?"

"Yeh, they'll probably be wondering where the hell I am at the moment. And I suppose Cartman will start shouting at me again and saying his usual 'rip on me being Jewish' crap about it all."

"Well, at least we came to this service. I'm glad you came though."

"Yeh, me too. Never knew I'd feel so happy being around a large group like that again."

"Well, I always think it's the……" But Daniel's speech was violently interrupted as a dozen troops crashed through the stained glass of the synagogue and fell down onto the ground; encircling around the two boys as they landed.

"What the hell?" Daniel realised who these guys were. "Oh s---, it's the MI6 troopers. They're here for Kyle!"

A trooper pointed the similar dart gun towards Kyle. Daniel knew what they were trying to do and just as the trooper fired the dart bullet, Daniel jumped and launched himself into its path; attempting to stop it from making contact with Kyle's body. Hitting him on his neck, Daniel crashed onto the hard building ground and felt his energy draining away from him.

"DANIEL! Are you OK!"

"Kyle……listen to me. These guys are bad, they've come for you. You need to get the heck out of here RIGHT NOW."

"But why, why do they want me!"

"There's no time to explain……just get as far away from this guys as possible. Find Marcus! Hurry……you……must………g………o!" As Daniel struggled to finally finish his speech, he fell into a sleeping state.

Kyle looked up with fear and shock on his face. He took a few steps out and within a few seconds, started sprinting towards the two double doors at the front. But as soon as he started running, two troopers blocked the doors with gas guns in their hands; ready to fire more sleeping gas at Kyle. But Kyle quickly made his way up the stairs at the side; rushing and slamming the doors open as he tried to escape from the trooper-filled synagogue. The troopers gave chase but couldn't find Kyle whatsoever. Kyle hid behind a dark pillar in one of the big rooms of the synagogue, trying to keep his breathing noise as low as possible.

Kyle finally spotted a door that led to the outside area of the synagogue and rushed towards him. However, unaware to him, a trooper was hiding on the balcony; setting up a gas ball gun that he was about to fire at Kyle. As two troopers were quickly catching up to Kyle, Kyle ran as fast as he could towards the door; unaware that he was within a trooper's gun target sight. With him in the direct centre of the target, the trooper unleashed one of the balls of compressed gas out of the gun.

And just as Kyle was a mere centimetre away from reaching the door, the gas ball hit Kyle on the back; exploding as it did and surrounding Kyle in a haze of purple sleeping gas. Kyle collapsed onto the floor; trying desperately to pick himself back up. But all of his energy was drained from the gas and the two troopers behind him caught up and looked down at Kyle; ready to fire more gas out of their guns. Kyle looked up at the two gas-mask faced troopers with one eye open and finally collapsed; whispering his final words as he fell asleep……"You bastards!" Kyle softly whispered as he closed both eyes and was finally knocked out cold by the sleeping gas.

A few minutes later, the dozen troopers made their way out of the synagogue and back into their MI6 vehicles. The trooper that had hold of Kyle opened out the back of a much larger vehicle to reveal Stan, Cartman and Kenny lying down in three separate closed glass capsules with oxygen masks on; still asleep. The trooper placed Kyle in the final capsule, placed the oxygen mask over his mouth and closed the capsule. With that done, he made his way into one of the trooper's vehicles.

"_Are the capsules secure, trooper?"_

"_Yes sir, all four capsules have been sealed and all four boys are within a controlled sleeping state."_

"_Excellent, our mission is complete then. We can now return to MI6 headquarters for the research team to begin their testing and thorough research on all four boys then."_

"_Sir, if I may ask, what are we going to do about Kane-Bridge? It won't be long before he finds out what has happened to the four boys."_

"_Don't worry trooper. Kane-Bridge won't be able to step a single foot into our building. As long as MI6 maintains a secure lockdown state, MI6's final phase of this mission can be completed. Alright men, let's move, BACK TO MI6 HEADQUARTERS!"_

"_YES SIR!" _With that said all troopers moved back into their trooper vehicles and all MI6 vehicles began to make their way back to MI6 headquarters; with their captured subject targets (the four boys) in firm possession. And thus, the thorough testing and research that MI6 had finally been waiting for could now begin.


	17. White Dreams

**Chapter 17: White Dreams**

Stan slowly opened his eyes; feeling very faint and tired as he did so. He scratched his head in slight confusion as to where he was at the moment. After standing himself up from a lying down position, he looked around the area that he was now situated within. There was nothing, absolutely nothing; nothing but endless surroundings of blank, whiteness that stretched as far as the eye could see. Stan looked down at his body to see that his clothes had disappeared and that the only thing he was now wearing was a pair of white boxer shorts. (The same colour of the surroundings) As for the area itself, it seemed that the walls (if there were any), ceiling and floor were all the same colour and as Stan looked down at the ground, the total blankness of similar colours made it look as if Stan was floating in a dimension of complete blankness and emptiness. There was a warm, buzzing invisible energy encircling around the area and especially around Stan's body; as if it were attracted or even trying to hug him.

"Wh-where the hell am I?" Stan asked himself; scratching his head again and having one eye closed because of his tiredness.

Stan felt dizzy and his vision was going slightly blurry at times. His longish short black hair was slightly moist and damp and stuck to his forehead like glue; running down his head in groups of spiky-looking forms. But he managed to shake his dizziness off and took a few steps forward. The ground was fairly hard like marble flooring and was quite cool. With their being nothing in front of him, he quickly turned back round. But he was soon led into a state of surprise as close to him, he found Kyle, Cartman & Kenny; all lying on the white floor sleeping and like Stan, wearing nothing but blank white coloured boxer shorts.

Stan rushed over to Kyle first and knelt down; shaking Kyle at his side to try to wake him up.

"Kyle, Kyle. Hey dude come on, wake up!" Stan spoke; trying to wake Kyle up. "Dam it; I can't get him to open his god dam eyes." Stan thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I now what'll get his attention and wake him up." Stan walked a few steps back and spoke again. "OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"You Bastards!" Kyle replied; shooting up as he spoke and awoke from his sleep. "Huh? What the hell, where am I?" Kyle spoke to himself as he looked round. "Stan! Is that you?"

"Yeh dude, it's me."

"Dude, where are we…" Kyle looked down "And where the hell's your clothes as well?"

"I dunno where we are. I woke up just now and I'm just as confused as you are. And I have absolutely no idea where my clothes are. But it looks like your clothes have gone too."

"WHAT?" Kyle looked down at his body to see that he too was also wearing just white boxer shots. "Jesus Christ dude, what the hell's going on?"

Stan and Kyle quickly turned to Kenny who they heard yawning and saw stretching his arms as he too woke up. Kenny looked to his left and saw nothing but the whiteness of this strange and mysterious location.

"OH S---!" Kenny shouted "Am I dead AGAIN?"

"No dude, you're and even we're not dead……I think." Kyle replied; which shocked Kenny as he never got chance to look to his right where Stan and Kenny was standing. "Stan? Kyle? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We dunno dude. We woke up here and we're thinking the same as you."

"Dude, do you think we actually are dead?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Kenny replied.

"Dude, how would you know?" Stan asked in confusion at which point Kenny gave Stan a very sarcastic look. "Oh right…sorry."

"Well we might as well try and wake up fatass here."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just think it'll be better for him to see what's going on around here rather than him bugging us in asking us what's going on here later on, if there's even gunna be a later on."

A few minutes later, the four boys were standing next to one another talking about what this unknown place could be.

"And we all don't know where the hell we are."

"God what a faggy place this is!" Cartman spoke. "There could be at least some food around here or sumin."

"Cartman, do you ever stop talking about your god dam f---ing stomach and eating?" Kyle shouted getting pretty annoyed already at Cartman's attitude.

"Meh, yer' see guys, this is why Jews can't stay calm. All they do is rip on what people say. All I was doing was expressing my opinions on the fact that I think there should be food for all of us here."

"No you weren't. You were just complaining about the fact that you're hungry Cartman!"

"I was not Kyle!"

"Look guys, let's not argue, let's just try to find a way out of this place alright." Stan spoke; looking at all three lads as he spoke.

"**You can't escape from this place, boys." **A mysterious voice called; which for some odd reason sent a cool rush down all four boys' spines. The four boys turned round and were shocked to see the person that they were now looking at.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Stan asked; as the four boys gazed in confusion.

The person who they were now looking at took the form of what appeared to be an 18-year old lad. The lad had a long-sleeved red shirt, dark blue jeans, white shoes and a pair of dark black shades that were positioned across his eyes in a very secretive and mysterious fashion. Taking his hands out of his jean pockets and placing them by his sides, the lad spoke again.

"**I'm so glad I finally got to meet the likes of you. It's been a while since I met four boys who had similar characteristics; almost 25 years to be exact"**

"…….Dude, you're a kid, how can you be that old, you don't even look 20ish."

The lad smiled and laughed slightly. **"Ah, don't judge a book by its cover my friend, I may look 18 in your eyes, but I'm actually over five thousand years old to be a bit more precise. I've just taken this younger form to speak to you four."**

The four boys were slightly scared and shocked. "Ex…cuse me?" Kyle asked; expressing the same level of shock as the other three.

"**I'm exactly 5,006 years old and I've just taken this form to be able to talk to you. I can take many forms though……such as…" **At which point, the lad transformed into an array of objects and items including a ball of light, a golf club, an Xbox360 and even an 8-bit Video Game Sprite version of himself; at which point he turned back into his human form. **"God, I love doing that."**

"Dude, is this for real?"

"I don't know dude, this guy's obviously not human."

"Ermmmm, excuse me whoever you are, who are you and what's your name?"

"**My name?" **The lad appeared to be slightly worried **"Well, errrr, I don't know, I don't have a name."**

"You don't have a name! Dude, are you like one of those like dyslexic people or sumin."

"God, dyslexic people are all a bunch of fags!"

"Shut up Cartman!"

"**Tell you what, let's just call myself Omega alright?" **The lad spoke.

"Errrr, sure……Omega." Stan slowly spoke; still confused by all this.

"**OK then, what do you want to know?" **Omega asked.

"Well first off, where the f---ing hell are we?"

"Yeh and can we get some food here, I'm hungry!"

"Shut up Cartman!"

"**Ah yes, where are we exactly you ask? Well, as you may have already guessed, you're not on Earth; or even no where near it."**

"We're not? Dude this is f---ing messed up right here."

"**In truth, you are in a place known as the Mental Dimension."**

"The Mental Dimension?"

"**Yep, it's an existing dimension that lives within the Physical Dimension; or as you guys call it, 'The Universe'."**

"So how did we get here then?"

"**Ah, now this is one of the reasons why this dimension is so unique. Technically, you're not actually here."**

"Errrr, yeh we are."

"**No, you're not."**

"Yeh, we are, we're standing here."

Omega paused for a moment. **"Right OK, how should I explain this? Alright, the form of you that's standing in front of me now, isn't you, even though it is. Stay with me on this, the physical form of you is still on Earth. This is merely your mentally constructed form. You're in a dream boys; this is your dream state."**

"What, you mean as in like sleeping dreams?"

"**Exactly! At the moment, you're in a deep sleeping state that you entered during the Earth day's morning of this actually happening. You're still in it, but your minds have created this form for you to exist within this dimension. This is where all your dreams exist. Except, because of the state of sleep that you're in, nothing is happening apart from you actually existing now right here, right now. You get me?"**

"……..Yeh sure, so why are you here then? Who exactly are you?"

"**Me? I'm just an energy that was created along with this dimension. I've been here ever since; waiting for the likes of you to have finally arrived at this place since………well…the other four."**

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"**Oh nothing, doesn't matter."**

"Wait a minute; I know why we're here now. Those guys in them black uniforms who were wearing gas masks blew that weird gas at us. I can't remember anything up until that point."

"Yeh, I got gassed as well by these weird people when I was at the synagogue. I didn't know you three had that as well."

"Woah, that's weird dude. What the hell's going on Omega, why were those guys after us!" The four boys turned to Omega; who took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"**If you want the truth, this is the truth. Those troopers that attacked you at both the house and the synagogue work for a British Administration Agency by the name of MI6; which stands for Military Intelligence Sector 6."**

"MI6; who the hell are they?"

"**They're a secret service linked in with the British Government that tackle all external problems in the world from spy missions to national security. And in this case…they were after you boys; they had come to capture you."**

"Capture us? But why? Because we're from America?"

"**Partly yes. But there's a more……'thorough' reason into why they have been looking for you."**

"Looking for us? Well what do you mean?"

"**No…no I can't tell you everything at the moment, it would be too much for you to take in. All I can say is that you four have not been the only four boys that MI6 have been looking for over the past 50 years. You see, you four boys have something that MI6 want; something………specific."**

"Well what?"

"**I'm sorry I can't tell you that."**

"Listen you f---ing……whatever you are, we have no f---ing idea what's going on here, so you tell us what the hell is going on RIGHT now or I'll come over and kick you in the nuts!" Cartman shouted.

"Cartman, god dam it!"

"**I understand how you feel. You're confused and puzzled. But I assure you, have patience. The truth will all be revealed soon enough. But now I'm afraid I must return you back to Earth. I've given you all the knowledge you need for now." **He put his black shades on that he had taken off from before. **"And besides…your friend Marcus has an important mission to accomplish now."**

"Wait a minute, how do you know Marcus! And what's this mission you're talking about?"

But before Kyle could say anymore, Omega clicked his fingers and the four boys' bodies started to fade away out of existence. It wasn't long before the four boys had completely disappeared and had now returned back to the physical dimension and back to Earth.

"**Goodbye boys, by the time you wake up at MI6 headquarters, the truth will already have started to be revealed. It's all up to Marcus now; both to rescue you four……and to also learn the truth behind all this." **With Omega finished talking, he disappeared into a flash of light and left the white blank dimension behind.

**10.19am** and back on Earth in London within a cold-chilled gloomy cemetery graveyard, Marcus was stood looking down at the gravestone that belonged to his slightly older brother, Scott. On it, it read 'Scott Robert Kane-Bridge – Brother, Son, Friend (to some) 18th March 1989 – 27th September 2004. Marcus looked at the flowers that he had hold of in his hand and instead of carefully placing them by the gravestone's face, he rather chucked them onto the floor as if he didn't care.

"Well brother." Marcus began to speak; even though there was no one around. "I guess you were wrong about that whole thing you said about me dieing before you weren't you?" He started to walk side to side slightly. "You know Scott, I always thought that maybe one day you would change and be nice to me for once. But how the f---ing hell could I forget that for 14 years, you were nothing but a f---ing arsehole twat to me? I guess you never did realise how much s--- you caused in my life. Always calling me names and using all my things for no apparent reason. You'd beat me up at school and lie about it when mum found out about it, you ate most of my food at dinner time, you treated me as if I was an insect and you were a giant, just because you were slightly older than me. Do yer' want me to continue with this endless list Scott? Oh wait, I forgot, you're dead; you can't speak anymore can you? And yer' know what, I hate to say this, but I'm glad you're dead. You made my life a misery and living hell at home and at school and ever since that day you died, my life has been much better without you around. I don't care whether you're rotting in hell or you've lied your way into Heaven, but at least I know I'll be having a future…unlike you. SO F--- YOU! and as my friend Cartman would say…SCREW YOU SCOTT, I'M GOING HOME!" Marcus walked away; back down by the small, grey-coloured gravel path.

But before Marcus could walk a distance, Liam came running into view and stopped just in front of Marcus; out of breath and bending down in utter tiredness and fatigue.

"Liam, what are you doing here?"

"Marcus, I'm sorry……I'm really…really…really sorry."

"WHAT, what's going on?"

Liam looked up at Marcus. "Marcus, it's the boys……they've……"

"What? They've what?" Marcus asked; at which Liam gave him a negative look. Marcus easily recognised what he was talking about and turned round in frustration; placing his hands over his face and then leaning them by his sides. In a quick flash, Marcus' rage had built up and he unleashed it by kicking Scott's gravestone with his foot. Unfortunately, the gravestone was obviously made of stone and so Marcus injured himself after kicking it; bouncing back in slight pain as he gritted his teeth at the pain.

"ARGHHH…F---! F--- F--- F--- F--- F---!" Marcus shouted; cursing both the slight pain he was in and the fact that his worse feared had come true and that MI6 had captured the four boys.

After a few minutes of jumping about and waving away the pain, Liam and Daniel stood back up and resumed their conversation.

"So what happened to you then, didn't you chase them when they captured them?"

"I couldn't. They knocked me out with one of them sleeping darts. They must have taken the boys after I was knocked out."

"…Wait a minute, Kyle wasn't at your house was he?"

"And neither was Daniel."

"What, what do you mean?"

"After I became conscious again, I noticed that there was a message on the answering machine. I listened to it and it was Daniel saying that both he and Kyle had gone to the local synagogue for something."

"I guess that would explain why I couldn't find Kyle anywhere in my house."

"Plus why Daniel wasn't at home too………………So then, what do we do now Marcus?"

"Well, it's a long shot, but we should head over to the synagogue right now. It's a small possibility, but maybe Daniel and Kyle are still there; unaware of what's gone on."

"Well you're right about it being a small possibility……but…I guess we have no other choice."

"Alright then, the quicker we can get over there, the better. LET'S GO!"

Marcus and Liam looked at each other and began to run as fast as they could as they could out of the cemetery and back towards the local synagogue; hoping that they would indeed find Daniel and Kyle there.

"Now you've really pissed me off MI6……" Marcus spoke to himself in his head. "You've pissed me off big time now!"


	18. So The Mission Begins

**Chapter 18: So The Mission Begins**

Marcus slammed the synagogue double doors open as both he and Liam started to look around the entire area for either Kyle or Daniel. The synagogue was extremely quiet; quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The air was light and thin and it filled the two boys' lungs with a cold and almost dark feel to it all. Marcus had a bad feeling about the whole situation, but he didn't want to give up hope yet. He checked nearly every single area, room and part of the synagogue, but there was nothing. Wherever they were, Daniel (and in Marcus' mind, hopefully Kyle as well) were somewhere else in the synagogue. Either that or they had already left.

"DANIEL!" Marcus heard Liam shout. Marcus rushed into another room where Liam was situated. Both lads were shocked to see Daniel lying on the floor as if he were dead, with his hat lying comfortably next to his standing up silvery white hair.

"Daniel, Daniel, wake up bro!" Liam shouted; shaking his brother on his shoulders; trying desperately to wake him up. Suddenly, Daniel scrunched his eyes and began to awaken from his sleeping state.

"W-w-where am I?" Daniel quietly spoke; slowly adapting back to the light inside the building.

"You're at the synagogue Daniel. What the hell happened here?" Marcus began to walk over to the two lads. "The windows are all smashed and everything. Please don't tell me they got Kyle."

Daniel picked himself up and stood back up; feeling slightly dizzy as he did so. "If I'm the only one here and they've all gone……" He looked at Marcus with a sign that could have indicated that he wanted to apologize. "……then I guess they must have captured him as well."

Marcus sighed deeply and started to walk over to the side of the room with annoyance, frustration and confusion flooding the emotions on his face.

"ARGHHHH!" Marcus yelled for about a few seconds; showing just how frustrated at all this he was. "DAM! I thought at least Kyle would have been OK. But now they've got them all and I don't even know what the hell they're doing or what they plan to do with them." He placed his head in his hands. "Why? Why now? Why all this?"

"Wait a minute; they've surely taken them back to MI6 headquarters right?" Liam began to speak.

"Yeh, so."

"Well…d'y'know what I think…I say we fight fire with fire. They came unexpected and uninvited, so I say we go and take them back without them suspecting or expecting anything."

"What!"

"What!"

"What?"

"Bro, are you crazy. That's bloody impossible!"

"Daniel's right Liam, MI6 has the most highly advanced physical and technological security systems known to man. We'd be spotted even before we get anywhere near the bloody front door."

Liam and Daniel looked down at the floor in depressed frustration. "God, if only we had like equipment and tools that'd make it a lot easier to get in."

Suddenly, Marcus' head shot up as he suddenly realised. "Wait a minute, Daniel, what did you say!"

"I said I just wish that we had like tools and equipment to help us get into the building. Without them, I guess it would be virtually impossible."

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

"I know how we can get in that building."

"What? What are yer' talking about Marcus!"

Marcus began walking out of the room and towards the synagogue double doors. "Come on. There's something I wanna show you back home."

"What……chocolate biscuits!" Daniel asked in high anticipation; at which Liam slapped him across the back of the head.

"NO! Just follow me and I'll show you." Marcus made his way towards the exit; at which point Daniel and Liam started to follow him.

About five minutes later, Marcus, Liam and Daniel were stood in a dimly lit tight corridor within Marcus' home. In front of Marcus there were two doors; one positioned aside the other. One door was a normal white door just like all the other doors in the house. However, the other door was grey and metallic; looking as if it was made of some kind of reinforced metal or steel. Marcus pressed a button on a digital control panel by the side of the metal door.

'Please provide password for access.' A computer voice spoke.

"Holy s---!" Daniel spoke.

'Incorrect password! Access Denied!' Marcus and Liam both looked at Daniel with a slight sign of annoyance on their face.

"WHAT?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders. Marcus turned back round and pressed the same button again.

'Please provide password for access.' The computer voice spoke once more.

"CHURCHILL!" Marcus clearly spoke.

'Correct approved password! Access granted!'

The metal door slowly swung open to reveal a twisting staircase that led down into a darker underground area of the house. Liam and Daniel followed Marcus down the flight of stairs and down into a large underground room.

"WOAH! Are you having a f---ing laugh or sumin!" Daniel spoke in a very frozen shocked voice.

"Nope, it's all here and it's all mine."

The three lads were now standing in a large kind of room that you would only see in bases. The room, dark blue in colour was packed full of technological weapons, gadgets, devices, items, tools, guns and training machines. The whole lot was down in this room and it was what Marcus had been given for working for MI6 for all these years. At the end of the room, half a dozen computers all networked and linked up to one another were buzzing away along with the other technological devices that they were connected to. Beside them were about two or three differently constructed laptops; all built or customised by either Marcus or MI6 themselves.

"This is everything that was given to me once I moved in here and became an official 'agent' as they call it, at MI6. Anything you can come up with, exercise equipment, training programs, computers, laptops, gadgets, light-graded weapons, you name it and it's here."

"Marcus……." Liam began to speak as he looked around and was stunned at what he was seeing. "……I had no idea you had this much stuff. I mean, I know you worked for MI6 and everything, but……jeez……this is one hell of a collection, if you know what I mean."

"Yeh, well I agree that there's a lot of stuff down here. But I knew one day it would all come in handy."

"W-what do you mean?"

"What do yer' think I mean? You both said we can't get into the building without equipment like this……well…here it is."

"OH NO…NO MARCUS! You can't get into MI6; even with this. You can't do it on your hand."

"Who said I'm doing it on my own."

"WHAT? No way Marcus, we're not getting involved."

"Oh come on guys, don't you two care about what might happen to those four boys."

"Sure we care. But we don't want to go as far as breaking possibly the highest law in this bloody country and getting arrested."

"That's no excuse Liam……" Marcus stood back up from a seated position and walked up to Liam and Daniel with an annoyed look on his face. "…Remember that time that both of you were getting beat up at school by all those bullies; who stuck up for you when you didn't have any help?"

Liam sighed and looked down. "You did."

"Exactly…and Liam, who gave you a month's worth of drumming lessons for your birthday when you really wanted them and also taught you everything about computer programming and computer hacking and cracking?"

"You did."

"And Daniel, who taught you how to gain access into high-level security systems anywhere in the world and also taught you how to play that guitar you have?"

"Well, technically it was all the original books that had it all written down that taught me." Daniel looked back at Marcus who had an annoyed look on his face. "Oh…yeh it was."

"Exactly! I did all those things for you and never asked for anything to return. Well now I AM asking you for this 1 something; to help me find and rescue the four boys from those bastards at MI6. Now are you gunna help me or not?"

Liam and Daniel looked at one another and smiled. "So what's the plan then Marcus?"

Marcus smiled back and without delay, the three lads got to work in planning and preparing themselves for possibly the hardest and most crucial task they've ever had to face. Over the next hour, the three lads went to work in studying, revising and working on every possible possibility, angle and area regarding this mission. They did everything such as organising equipment, studying the building structure of MI6 headquarters, uploading information to laptops and small technological devices and gadgets, learning how to use such devices and gadgets, planning their mission etc.

While Daniel and Liam were practicing how to use the laptops they had been given by Marcus to use on the mission, Marcus prepared himself by using some of the training programs and exercise equipment. With all the planning done……they were ready. Marcus pulled out a small jewellery box from out of one of the steel cupboards. He opened it up and there lying within the small box were two gold male necklaces; one having a gold 'M' on it, the other having a gold Christian Cross on it. Realising that Daniel had picked out his necklace (which had the star of David on it) from out of his jean pocket and had placed it around his neck, Marcus kindly gave the Cross necklace to Liam and he placed the 'M' necklace around his won neck.

And at exactly 12 noon on that day, Marcus, Liam AND Daniel all walked out of Marcus' front door with bag packs full of equipment and other stuff in them on their backs and each having a pair of thick, black shades across their eyes. For the first time since yesterday, all three lads had all taken off their hats; allowing everything and everyone to view the sight of Marcus' longish short black/brown hair, Daniel's standing up silvery white hair and Liam's shortish long black hair with blond streaks in it. And as they walked up to the end of the driveway, ready to make their way towards MI6 headquarters, they stopped and looked forward; taking one final deep breath before they went off to begin their mission.

"OH S---! I forgot my iPod, hang on guys!" Marcus spoke, running back into the house and grabbing his iPod; breaking the serious and concentrated atmosphere that had been built up for the past five minutes. Liam and Daniel looked at each other in confusion at which point Marcus came running back outside; locking the door behind him and stopping exactly next to the Cachenski brothers.

"Alright guys. This is it!" Marcus spoke in an extremely serious voice. "It's all or nothing now…LET'S GO!"

The three lads began to make their way down the street; all focused on the matter at hand.

"God I hope the Lithium Battery in my iPod doesn't die again like last time." Marcus spoke to himself as the three lads disappeared down the hill of the street and off towards MI6 headquarters.

Meanwhile, in the dark, cold and twisted regions of the MI6 headquarters, a half a dozen of MI6 medical officials along with the head of MI6 were standing in an almost spherical sci-fi looking dark room and were observing and taking a few minor scans of the four boys who were all still in a deep sleeping state; still in their glass capsules and still having oxygen masks over their faces and still unaware of what was happening around them and still were forcing this narrator to still say 'still' all the time……until now.

"_Is everything set?"_ The head official spoke in a very low and slow tone of voice.

"Yes sir, every machine and device is ready sir. Medical analysis, physical analysis, mental analysis, bodily analysis and everything else is at 100 ready sir. Whenever you wish for it to begin sir."

"_Good, what about these minor scans?"_

"All four boys appear to be in a healthy and fully living state sir. Thorough analysis can begin at any time."

"_Good, very well then. Jones!"_

"Yes sir!"

"_Tell both the main medical team and the research team that they can begin the next stage."_

"Yes sir!"

"_It won't belong before all the necessary analysis and research for this stage is complete. And when that is done, we will be well on our way to knowing everything about these four boys; even the four core units they have inside them."_

The head official walked off as the circular platform that all four boys were lying on in the glass capsules began to slowly drop down and fade away into the dimness of a circular shaft below.

And it was at this point that Marcus, Liam and Daniel had already set themselves up for the mission. All three lads were sat in a fairly big orange tent that had all the equipment they had brought with them in it. The tent along with the three lads were all based on the rooftop of a fairly tall building that was pretty much near enough to MI6 headquarters.

"Brother, why on Earth did you bring a tent with yer'. This is daft!" Liam spoke.

"Have you felt it out there, it's bloody freezing! I'm not sitting out in the f---ing cold! Plus, it's giving us all this space to safely put all this equipment in."

"Yeh, I guess that's true."

"Anyway, guys…" Marcus butted in and began speaking. "What's the current situation regarding how I'm going to actually get into the building?"

Liam and Daniel both looked at their laptops; which both had a 3-D virtual map of the entire MI6 building.

"Right, Marcus, according to this, pretty much everywhere around all levels of the perimeter of the building have high-level security. There's guards patrolling the ground area, security cameras around the main front North, South and West side." Liam pressed a few keys on the keyboard. "But according to this map, there should be an opening on the 3rd floor 4th window……here on the South East corner. It should lead into the main inner area of the building. However, it'll mean you'd have to carefully side-step your way around the structure's small balcony."

"OK, no prob, I've done things like that in training. I guess that means I can use this grappling hook chain device." Marcus stepped out of the tent and placed the last few items and equipment in his specially made pocket-filled graphic-covered shirt and jeans. "Well, I guess this is it. The next time you'll see me……is hopefully with the four boys by my side."

"Yeh, but make sure Marcus……we'll try to give you updates and any bits of data and info that we come across while you're in there. So have that small mini digital communicator thingy on all the time. We'll be watching your movement on this map on our laptop screens. That red homing light on your belt will show up on the laptop screen………good luck Marcus."

"Thanks guys! See yer' later." Marcus walked off to the side of the rooftop and aimed the grappling hook chain he had hold of in his hand at the side of the headquarters building. He fired it without shaking and connected himself to the chain's wire. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this." Pushing himself off the building's edge with his feet, he slid down the wire line and landed comfortably on the thin, architectural balcony of the headquarters building. He placed both his arms on the building in order to lean himself against it and without looking down, he slowly side-stepped to his right one step at a time.

It didn't take long before Marcus had made it to the target window on the far outside corner of the building. Slowly turning around in order to face the window, he took out a lock picker from his pocket and started cracking and picking away at the window's lock; whilst still leaning one hand on the building's edge.

With the lock picked, Marcus slowly opened the glass window and carefully and slowly side-stepped into the darkness of the room inside the building.

And with that done, Marcus' main mission was well underway.


	19. Deep In The Headquarters

**Chapter 19: Deep In The Headquarters**

Marcus landed firmly on the floor of a small, dark room. He was now inside the MI6 Headquarters building. The room that he was now in was only small; more like a small storage room. Marcus picked out one of the small highly advanced Blacktail handguns that he had connected to his belt. Loading it with 10 bullets of ammo and starting to point it up with both hands, he took a few steps forward towards the door. He slowly grabbed hold of the door handle and slowly turned it; carefully walking out of the room and into a dark and unlit thin corridor. His digital communicator began to buzz and he picked it up from off a pocket on his belt.

"Yep" Marcus quickly spoke.

"Hey Marcus, just checking you're inside the building." Liam spoke on the other end of the line.

"Yeh, I'm in. I'm surprised that there's not more people in this building. I know I've only made it into the east beta corridor, but there are usually a lot more people in this building then there is now."

"Well, its funny you should say that, coz' Daniel found out some information regarding the presence of where everybody is in this building." Liam passed the communicator to Daniel

"Yeh Marcus, check this out. When inspecting thermal and x-ray signals of this building, it appears that most of the people in this building are based in levels underground."

"How many levels underground?"

"Ummmm, probably about 4 or 5 building levels underground."

"4 or 5?" Marcus was puzzled by this.

"Something wrong Marcus?"

"Oh no, it's nothing. It's just……well, I can remember there being a level as deep as Basement 2, but there was never a Basement 4 or even a Basement 5 level. That is odd!"

"Well anyway, me and Liam are currently sending you the 3-D digital map plus all the heat signatures of people to your digital communicator's visual reference interface. You should get them in a few minutes time."

"Cheers guys, I'll talk to you again once I find any information or data regarding where the boys are situated in this building. Marcus out!" Marcus placed his D.C. back in the pocket on his belt. He looked down both ends of the corridor and decided to go left. He jogged slowly down the dark corridor; still keeping hold of his handgun with both hands and pointing it upwards and having a small black torch attached to his belt providing a small amount of providing light.

Meanwhile, within an underground basement room filled with computers and other technological and scientific devices, the MI6 leader came walking in along with his two sub-leader officials.

"_Is everything ready for the research and thorough analysis to begin?" _

"Yes sir. Would you like me to press the start button?"

"_Yes……but before you do, answer me this one question."_

"Of course sir."

"_Why the hell is there a start button on the control panel? Couldn't you scientific and medical people be a bit more…creative with these technological designs!"_

"Sorry sir, it's just…well, it makes it a lot easier to run this thing since all we have to do is press one button. Pressing it will automatically run every machine, device and active droid during this process. Everything will run itself once the start button is pressed."

"_I see, well now you put it that way, I guess I'll accept it as it is. Very well……you may begin the process."_

"YES SIR!" The Research official quickly turned back round and slowly pressed his finger down on the dark red button that had the word 'start' written on it.

At which point, the huge towers, blocks and stretches of machines, devices and other technological devices on the other side of the glass wall started to function and buzz; giving off multiple tones of electronic colours in the devices. And it was during this point, that deep within the heart of a colony-sized collection of dark-coloured machines in the horizon that the process of this so-called research and analysis had begun. The circular platform that the four boys and their glass capsules were lying on appeared and stopped just above a moving conveyor belt. Out of one machine, four pairs of metal arms of similar length appeared and began to each grab hold of a separate capsule. Placing them on the moving conveyor belt, they disappeared back into the machine from where they came from. Another set of arms began to open up each capsule and softly took off the hats that the boys were wearing plus the oxygen masks that were covering their mouths. The conveyor belt kept moving until all four boys were positioned under a tightly constructed machine that began to create lasers that pierced through their clothes however didn't touch their bodies. With that done, the machine automatically blew a quick draft of air to clear the remains of their clothes off and out of the capsule.

Out of the other side of the machine appeared the four boys wearing nothing more than their white briefs and underpants. The conveyor belt stopped; just in front of what looked like a bottomless round hole with towers of machines based all around it. Four square-shaped holders grabbed hold of the four glass capsules and tipped them up so that the boys were in an almost standing up position. Four large screen-like devices began to buzz and move close to where the boys were. And as soon as they were nothing more than about a foot away, the screen machines began to take a slow but thorough scan of all four boys; starting from their feet all the way up to the very top tip of their hair. The scanned outlines of the boys plus data and highlighted information was recorded on a screen behind the machine. The scanning machine was dark red in colour and emitted a very bright red light that slowly crept across the boys' bodies whilst scanning. And with that part done, the four capsules along with the four boys were taken down to a deeper level for the analysis and research to resume; with the machines carefully grabbing hold of them as they moved slowly down a dark shaft buzzing with machine noise and bright colours.

Half an hour had passed and Marcus had made his way to the main ground level of the headquarters. It hadn't been easy for Marcus; considering he had already used some of his experienced acrobatic and technological skills to get past some of the buildings structural and security obstacles. While Marcus still crept slowly down endless dark corridors and through varied sized rooms; passing MI6 officials whilst not being spotted as he did so, he eventually came to a large dimly lit room full of pipes and metallic bared ground. The only door into the next corridor was directly opposite him on the far side, yet there was no way to get to it. Marcus looked round and decided to get across by means of the many pipes that filled the room. Balancing, hanging and crawling through the pipes on his way, he eventually got to the other side and jumped up onto the platform next to the door. Walking through it, he entered yet another corridor; full of medical doors that led into smaller isolation rooms. As Marcus moved down the corridor, he took some time to gaze through the door windows. He saw nothing but emptiness in the rooms.

"Heh, I wonder what all these rooms were used for." Marcus spoke to himself; at which point he stopped; coming to the end of the corridor and standing next to an elevator leading to the first underground level of the headquarters. He picked out his D.C. device.

"Guys, where does this elevator take me?"

"Looks like this goes straight to Basement Level 1 Marcus." Liam spoke; looking back at the 3-D virtual map he had of the MI6 building and the red dot of Marcus' position that was flashing on-screen.

"Basement Level 1 eh? Do y'think yer' can unlock it?"

"Impossible." Daniel quickly replied. "The lift's been locked from the basement's main computer with some kind of high-level protection code. I can't crack or hack into it at all. Looks like you'll have to take the stairs Marcus."

"Alright, anywhere I need to go or avoid?"

"Just keep following the North and East corridors once you get down to the next floor level. Look out for any officials that may be around the corners. I'm sending you some electro signal pulses from some sources I've picked up in the past few minutes, I think yer' should check those out once you get down there."

"Right, OK!"

"Oh and one more thing Marcus. You might as well find out some more info about what's going on around here. Try looking through computer databases and log bases when you find anything; they might provide some or few bits of information that may be useful."

"Alright, cheers for that. I'll notify yer' of anything I find. Marcus out!" Slowly opening the squeaking metal door into the stair shaft, Marcus carefully crept his way down the flight of stairs to the first basement floor.

Meanwhile back two floors below, pairs of mechanical arms had gabbed hold of each boy by their arms. The four were hanging like puppets above a glowing platform with four bright circles of light directly below them on the platform. In the centre of the area appeared what looked like a gun of some kind with four identical tubes each aimed at one of the boys. Powering up and beginning to light up, the machine started firing what looked like multiple little black electronic devices onto the boys' bodies which covered pretty much every part of their bodies. Each device had a huge red glowing eye and was attached to a thick wire which went all the way back into the machine's tubes.

The gun machine was attached to a much larger scan reader which was scanning, analysing and extracting genetic information from all four boys; via the small black devices and sending them to the larger machine's core. With its task now fully completed, the machine detached the small black devices and each boy was carefully lowered down onto each separate circle of light. Somehow, even after the arms of the machine let go, all four boys were still standing up; even though they were still asleep. The four circles of light which were actually smaller platforms lowered themselves and brought each boy down into a tight dark shaft full of smaller towers of machine and buzzing lights.

The platforms stopped so that further scans from each side could be taken via a thin sheet of infra-red energy, which was then followed by a couple of retina and eye scans.

But before the platforms could resume moving down, the machines had to do a few more final minor scans and modifications which included changing the boys from wearing pants to wearing boxer shorts. Why this was necessary was still unsure, but the machines did their assigned tasks quickly and fully and so the platforms lowered down to the final level of research where the four boys were each put on a table that locked them in place.

Each table was side by side one another and the room that the four boys were in now was completely blank and white. The only things that were in the room were white machines, equipment and buzzing white lights that hung off the ceiling.

"Sir, the medical teams are ready to begin performing the surgical operations." A Random official spoke.

"_Excellent. Call them into the operation room where the four boys are situated now. We will begin the operation. Is everything ready and prepared for us to begin?" _The General official spoke; still standing in the same room where he had been for the past thirty minutes.

"Yes sir, the research team are now as we speak transferring the four 'organs' to the operation room. Once they are done, we will be able to begin."

"_Good, you may leave!...Oh one more thing, tell the medical team to not kill Kenny, because if they do, they'll be more than just bastards when they confront me!"_

"Yes sir! I'll tell them that!" The official left the room at which point the General turned back round and looked up at the camera screen of the four boys in that white room.

"_Everything is going according to plan. Once this operation has finished, we'll be one step closer to the extraction phase. That energy will be ours."_

Back on the First Basement Level, after walking slowly through the bottom stair shaft door, Marcus carefully began to walk down the dark corridors that were lit only with small electric lights on the walls. The walls were scattered with loads of bulletin boards, pieces of paper and other small objects.

A few minutes later, Marcus found himself in a weird room full of small technological devices.

"Why does this seem all familiar?" Marcus thought to himself. "I mean, it's not as if I remember this stuff or anything, but something in my head's saying that I do know what it is."

But just as Marcus had finished talking, he started feeling pains in his chest; like a mixture of a stitch pain and a heart attack but slightly less threatening. Clinching part of his chest, Marcus poured himself a cup of water from a sink nearby in the room. As soon as he had drunk it, the pain stared to fade away and Marcus was able to stand back up again.

"Heh, I wonder what that was all about."

He slowly opened the door into the second room. This room was more scientific-looking and it had four glass isolation capsules within the central area of it.

"What the hell!" Marcus spoke as he walked up to the capsules. He had never seen anything like this before and was totally confused into what could have been in them. He noticed small traces of a thick gooey slime that had oozed its way out of the capsule and onto the room's cold floor. Marcus noticed a logbook on a small device nearby and started to read the flashing message that was on-screen.

"_**MI6 Log 17/05/2006; 15:36**_

**_Our Research Team has successfully managed to manipulate a genetic structure of the organ substance our reconnaissance team had found in the region of South Park that the four subject targets had been living within. It would seem that 'the Sources' had been somehow able to create this biomass over the past 9 years. With it, we have been able to re-create the substance into four completely identical new human organs that we can insert into the bodies of the four subject targets. These organs, also known as the classified name; 'Enzydriace' will give the boys the ability to extract energy from the 'Core Units' and turn into a quasi-solid mass form for us to extract when necessary. Since the original energy is infinite, the organs will have enough sources to change; thus an endless amount of energy for us to use. _**

_**The operation will begin as soon as the thorough analysis of all four boys has ended. During the past few years, our scientific and research teams have uploaded all final details of our research into the 'Core Units' into the research databases. All medical and research officials need to upload any necessary information onto the databases as soon as possible."**_

Marcus stood with his jaw slightly open; shocked and confused at what he had just read. "What the f--- is going on here?" He knelt down to take a closer look at the oozing slime on the floor. "Heh, kinda looks like strawberry jam………..YUK……..well it doesn't taste like strawberry jam." Spitting out what traces of the slime he had ridiculously put in his mouth left, he made his way back out into the corridor. "So……MI6 have more information about this somewhere on this floor in a room full of computers and databases. I best find that room and find out what the hell IS going on here…and fast!"

Marcus moved slightly quicker down the corridor as he was desperate to find out more information about what was going on here. And more importantly, what was all this information regarding these so-called 'Core Units' all about!


	20. The Truth You've All Been Waiting For

**Chapter 20: The Truth You've All Been Waiting For**

The corridors of the headquarters building seemed to get slightly lighter as Marcus moved on. Yet the atmospheric feel of cold, mysterious darkness flooded and gripped the surroundings and Marcus knew he had to keep his focus and concentration whilst he slowly moved down these corridors. A few minutes later, Marcus came to a set of thin technological doors that opened automatically as soon as Marcus stepped up to them. Their slow sloppy sucking sound as they opened outwards, gave way to a smaller corridor that looked as if it was made out of pure metal and steel. With buzzing lights and reflective mirrors placed all around the walls and ceilings, Marcus moved on; getting slightly confused and dizzy at the sight of the hundreds of reflections of himself.

He finally came to the next set of doors which like the previous, opened automatically. Marcus stepped through into an area of complete blackness and darkness. Marcus tried the light switch, but it seemed that the power had been taken from this room. He grabbed hold of his D.C.

"Guys" Marcus began to speak.

"Yeh Marcus, what's up?"

"I've found myself in some kind of large room but there's no power or electricity running into this room, do you think you can activate it through the building's database."

"Yeh I'll try, hang on." Daniel started pressing away at the keys on his laptop at which a few windows of data popped up. "OK Marcus, the power to the room is back online. You should be able to turn on the lights in this room."

Marcus tried the light switch again and progressively, all the lights in the large room flickered on and gave light to what Marcus was seeing now. However, what he was seeing now completely shocked and froze him to the core.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Marcus spoke to himself as he found himself standing on the balcony of what seemed like a huge research and lab room; filled with computer devices, data machines and other technological devices. The room was black in colour and only the flickering of the small light bulbs on the ceiling were the only sources of light in this room.

Marcus walked down the spiral stairs and onto the room's ground. He placed his gun back in his pocket and picked out his small black torch; shining it on anything that caught his eye. However in this case, everything caught his eye. Marcus was surrounded by walls and walls of photos and imaging scans of the four boys from when they were back in South Park. Marcus shone his torch on some of the photos and was shocked to see that the long walls of the room were completely covered in photos of all four boys at nearly every single point that they've ever been to in South Park. Marcus turned round to see a mammoth-sized online digital screen that had images of all four boys; having data and information leading off them at nearly every point around them.

"What the hell is all this?" Marcus asked still in a state of shock. Yes, Marcus was working for MI6 at the time, but he never knew the reasons for why he was sent on this mission. Judging by the evidence in this room, MI6 had been watching the four boys nearly every single day for the past maybe 8 or 9 years.

Marcus walked over to a line of computers that had turned themselves on. He wanted to know what was going on, so he decided that trying to find some data and info regarding all this would help.

"Liam, Daniel!"

"Yeh Marcus, is there a problem?"

"I need you to hack into a computer…code number CX32-J. I need you to log in for me so that I can access the main database in this computer."

"Why?"

"Well……I've come across some very……odd things in this room. And I want to know what's going on here and what MI6 have been doing all this time that they haven't told me about."

"Oh…I don't like the sound of that…don't worry, this won't take long."

Marcus sat down on one of the office chairs next to the computer and tried to log on. As soon as he pressed ctrl, alt and delete, the computer automatically began to log on and led Marcus to a main database filled with MI6 logs and information logs. Marcus had never seen any of the MI6 or even the information logs before, so he decided that it was now time to see what MI6 had been hiding from him all along. The logs that Marcus read looked something like this:

"**_MI6 log: 12/04/1986; 20:19_**

_**Our Mission regarding the four Australian boys has failed. Medical officials today confirmed that all four had died from an accidental overdose of bio-regedrazite enzymes that we had infused into their bodies during an operation two days before. Leading MI6 officials say that this is a huge blow to our main plans as to this point they were the only boys in the entire Southern Hemisphere that possessed 'The Core Units'. **_

**_Because of this, restarting of the mission back to Phase 1 is the only choice we have. Research Team Alpha say that they are well underway scanning many Northern Hemisphere countries such as France, Germany, Russia, Spain and even Canada in order to search for four other subject targets that we can focus on now. Scanning of America and Mexico will have to wait until we can sort out the problem of hiding the truth of the four Australians' deaths. This is a tragic loss not just for us at MI6, but for this whole country as we were looking forward to researching and experimenting further with 'The Core Units'."_**

"Bloody hell!" Marcus spoke to himself. He couldn't believe what he was reading. It seemed that Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny weren't the only four boys that had been targeted by MI6 over the years. But what exactly did it mean by 'The Core Units'? Marcus read on.

"_**MI6 Log: 04/05/1998; 14:37**_

**_It was officially declared today at MI6 that we are to begin training a young boy by the name of Marcus Leo Kane. Leading officials believe that this boy has great talent and believe that he will make a fine MI6 agent when the completion of specific missions is necessary. Marcus will undergo a series of training sessions including close-combat, B Level computer-hacking, weapons handling, device handling and even by permission from Japanese officials, be taught how to use a sword in combat. _**

_**Why this kid needs to be trained in all these sections is unclear, but the head of MI6 said it is necessary as he believes Kane will be needed for future external missions."**_

"**_MI6 Log: 11/04/2004; 09:19_**

**_Reconnaissance and research work from both our trooper and research officials has fully 100 percent confirmed that the four boys that we had been watching for the past few years are indeed in possession of the four different Core Units each. The four subject targets have now been officially classified as Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick. Because of this, research teams are well under way in our next phase of this mission; thorough external analysis. MI6 has confirmed to them that they require every single bit of data surrounding these four. And when we mean everything, we mean everything. Trooper and spy officials have already began to make their way over to the boys' current residence location; South Park, Colorado, America._**

**_Once we have enough data for the time being, we will be ready to send our newest agent; Marcus Kane-Bridge to Colorado in order to bring the four subject targets back to this country. It will be then, that we will begin the next phase of the mission. It is important that Kane-Bridge remains unaware of the truth of this mission. If all goes according to plan, the four subject targets will be in our possession before the beginning of 2007."_**

"I knew it……they were using me all along. They were putting all their belief in the fact that I would become friendly with them and bring them back here to London." Marcus read on. But it was the next five logs that would be the most significant, **as it was these logs that would clearly explain why the four boys had been targeted all this time.**

"_**MI6 Log: 12/04/2004; 18:43**_

_**Research Team Beta have completed their research work surrounding the truth behind the mystical energy sources known as 'Core Units'. This is what they have discovered:**_

_**Several thousands of years ago, when the human race was at its beginning state, there was a weird unclassified form of energy that existed in all humans. This energy was known as a 'Core Unit'. Core Units are an unlimited infinite source of energy that doesn't categorise itself into any energy group that exists in the physical world to this day. **_

**_It is believed that each human had either one of the four different kinds of Core Unit; Alpha Unit, Beta Unit, Gamma Unit or Delta Unit. Each Unit has its own strengths and weaknesses and it helped to keep the existence of everything relating to humans positive. However, during the cataclysmic time of an Ice Age that occurred almost 10,000 years ago, most humans were killed by the sudden changes of the planet's state. And because of this, most Core Unit energy that existed on the planet suddenly disappeared without a trace._**

**_Nothing has been heard of this energy up until the early 20th century when researchers at a British Administration Centre in Lancashire started to detect energy signals that matched those of the Core Units. It had seemed that the Core Unit energy had managed to survive through the years of this planet's life by manipulating itself into a highly advanced form that scientists and researchers could not understand._**

**_Although the sudden appearance of the Core Unit energy seems odd, what was even more shocking was that it was detected back where it was originally found; inside human bodies. Many small extinct religions that believed in this energy said that the Core Units live to a certain extent and they pick only an atom-sized group of the human population to give their power and abilities to; merging into the souls of these humans before they are even born. How this is accomplished or even possible remains a mystery._**

**_Further research has discovered that each type of Core Unit has a name; the Knowledge Unit, Emotion Unit, Strength Unit & Spirit Unit. It is believed that these four different Core Units represented the four different units to human existence and that they only existed and will ever exist in those that can maintain the characteristics and abilities of the Core Units; even though that those who possess the Units don't even know about it._**

_**Finally, it has been discovered that these Core Units when combined together, have an unbelievably high-level of infinite manipulative power that can do almost anything in terms of changing the existence of human society.**_

_**This is the reason why MI6 are so interested in this subject. They believe that if they can obtain a source of these Core Units that they can use their power and abilities for good; to maintain a peaceful living in society, especially for the British population."**_

Marcus was stunned and shocked by what he had read. He couldn't believe what he had just read and he simply sat there looking down at the floor with a cold sign of shock flooding his face as if he was afraid. But he wanted to know more and so, he continued reading on; getting to the more specific information regarding how this all related to the four boys.

"_**MI6 Research Log: 29/08/2004; 11:24**_

_**Subject: Kenny McCormick**_

_**Unit of Study: The Spirit Unit**_

**_Being the strongest of the four Core Units, the Spirit Unit has been discovered within the body and biomass of Kenny. Research has discovered that this Unit has unbelievably incredible abilities and powers. It has been seen that the Spirit Unit gives the host (in this case Kenny) an increased strength of spiritual energy. This is the most blatant and obvious reason into why Kenny always seems to die and then re-appear alive and well the next day. It is because that the Spiritual Unit attracts so much spiritual energy from the surroundings; both positive and negative, that Kenny's deaths occur. It is even possible that Kenny's Spirit Mass is the cause for most incidents that happen to him and his friends, since The Spirit Unit is able to shape and form the structure of existence in this world._**

**_It is believed that the physics and sub-psychological structure of this lie within how the Spirit Unit is linked with both Kenny's 'soul' and his mind. Although it cannot prevent him from dieing (as in, making him Immortal) or from eventually the natural cause of old age, the Spirit Unit is able to maintain Kenny's existence as a person on Earth by re-creating a physical existence for Kenny's spiritual presence to use on Earth._**

**_This process can take any amount of time, from as short as a couple of hours, to as long as say a few months for example; however in most long-term processes, medical-related deaths have occurred previously. _**

**_In relation to Kenny's characteristics, there is one major weakness in the Spirit Unit and that is that the characteristics and expressive emotions of the host are limited. This has been proven as Kenny appears to be the quieter and isolated member of the four boys. His lack of expressive speech and emotions (that his friends can easily accomplish) means that there is a major downfall in terms of the living structure of his own existence while in possession of the Spirit Unit._**

**_But even with this, Kenny is seen by MI6 researchers as a strong character in terms of spirituality and existence. MI6 believe that energy from this Core Unit will help to increase the spiritual strengths of British society; but not as in terms of living to a vast increased age. But it is important that an answer to the Core Unit's major flaw is figured out sooner rather than later."_**

"_**MI6 Research Log: 29/08/2004; 20:06**_

_**Subject: Stan Marsh**_

_**Unit of Study: The Knowledge Unit**_

**_The Knowledge Unit is unique in that it appears to be based and only exist within the brain and mind of the host. In this case, it has been discovered within the body and biomass of Stan. One of its main abilities is an increased sense of truth and wisdom for the host. For example, Stan in this case has been found to be the more truthful and straight-talking of the four boys. His emotions don't affect his thinking and beliefs since the Core Unit inside him is able to allow him to think clearly. Although he may be led into thinking something that he has never heard before, he is still expressive with thoughts and tones of opinions._**

**_Stan's characteristics and ways of thinking have led him to categorise what he likes and doesn't like easily within his mind. The Knowledge Unit also gives him the unique ability to talk sense to people when situations occur where sense needs to be said. If it is not his best friend Kyle who is speaking, then it is him that is speaking and expressing his views which are 97.3/100 correct._**

_**Researchers believe that the Knowledge Unit has gifted Stan with the ability to understand and categorise situations; depending on the characteristics and modes of the surrounding existence and the subject at hand. Because of this, his mind's developed skills have allowed him to be seen as a leader at times; being the one who suggests and guides, rather than someone who listens and follows. **_

_**But as said above, one of the Unit's main weaknesses is that it can be misleading at times; allowing Stan to believe in existing situations and characteristics in life that are either false or un-true. He is unaware of it, but is exposed to these problems.**_

_**Apart from this slight problem, MI6 believe that energy from this Core Unit will allow society to think clearly and it will give them further abilities for their minds to use in society-based situations. It also possible that this energy can be used to manipulate what people think, although further research is needed to clarify this."**_

"_**MI6 Research Log: 30/08/2004; 10:40**_

_**Subject: Kyle Broflovski**_

**_Unit of Study: The Emotion Unit_**

_**Unlike the other three Core Units, the Emotion Unit is not confined to one area of the subject's body or existence. Instead it is found everywhere within the body, soul and spirit of the host, in this case, Kyle.**_

_**One of the things that make this Core Unit so unique is the fact that its abilities give Kyle both a physical and a psychological increase in emotional strength. Kyle is a very expressive character; showing higher levels of emotions such as happiness, envy, anger, frustration, depression and even shock.**_

**_It is has been discovered that the Emotion Unit works as Kyle's way to express himself in certain situations; just as normal human emotions would. Except that the emotions that Kyle expresses are stronger and present different possibilities to how Kyle thinks and feels in specific situations. The many situations and adventures that Kyle finds himself in, have expressed both positive and negative attitudes and tones to Kyle's existence as a person._**

**_Research teams believe that it is because Kyle thinks of himself as an outsider or an outcast in contrast to his friends just because of simple facts like that he's Jewish or that he has red hair. The Emotion Unit is the cause of this and thus, this leads to the Core Unit's main weakness. That the host of this energy feels alone and starts to believe things differently to others. But this is not a critical weakness to the Emotion Unit. It is still a strong Unit as it has allowed Kyle to become a respected and loved person within his society whether it's by family, friends or other people._**

**_MI6 believe energy from this Core Unit will allow people to control their emotions better; through increased expressive strength and allowing society to react to one another better."_**

"_**MI6 Research Log: 30/08/2004; 20:11**_

_**Subject: Eric Cartman**_

_**Unit Of Study: The Strength Unit**_

**_Surprisingly, this is the weakest of the four Core Units yet it is the most stable structured. Its name is not to get mixed up or confused with physical strength, but what it actually refers to, is psychological strength and the strength of one's expression to himself and to the surroundings._**

**_Eric's source energy from the Core Unit gives him the ability to express freely his own opinions and thoughts out into the open environment; whether it is to himself or other objects such as animals and people. Unlike the other three this Core Unit focuses its energy inward; thus creating a more negative reaction between energy signals and transfer. Because of this, Eric's character and characteristic living seem to focus mainly on himself and how events in the open world will affect him and how he believes they should affect him._**

**_Eric is a single-minded individual; independent in actions and independent in what he believes. And due to his express thoughts and ways of opinions, friction between other Core Units is extremely high; which leads us directly to the Core Unit's main weakness. Further research has indicated that it is the Emotion Unit that causes counter reaction the most. This is usually because the mind is unable to balance the equalities of strength expression and emotion expression during counter conversations; eventually leading to dis-agreements and further expressions of emotions and thoughts. _**

_**MI6 believe that with Strength Unit energy, we will be able to manipulate the mind's of society to a further level; a level that will allow a following of rules that we, the Government and the main Administrations will create to our desired liking."**_

The computer screen was turned off and Marcus slowly turned round on the rotating chair. He was shocked and stunned at what he had just read. He stood up and began to make his way toward the room's main doors. But just as he got back up, he noticed a bit of old religious lore written on one of the walls. And as he read what it said, tears started to flow down his face; realising that he had been tricked into what MI6 had been planning. He was angry, sad, cross, frustrated and completely confused. And as he looked up at the lit up wall, the lore read:

"**The Human Race will always follow the laws of belief and existence.**

**It is the four Core that will guide you all; of Knowledge, Emotion, Strength & Spirit.**

**Alone they stand as Guides, Together they stand as Power.**

**Combined in the hands of good, thy Earth will become a Paradise of Truth & Peace.**

**Combined in the hands of evil, thy Earth will become a Wasteland of Corruption & Lies."**


	21. Lasers 'a' Plenty

**Chapter 21: Lasers 'a' Plenty**

As Marcus began to walk through the door that was leading out of the Research Room, he spotted by a blinking camera; staring at him on the wall in the far corner of the balcony area. He looked at up with both confusion and seriousness on his face. The camera looked back at him; emotionless and cold with feelings. Marcus walked forward and back into the steel corridor with the glass mirrors covering the side walls.

Just as Marcus had made it about half way into the corridor, both steel doors at either end swung shut and locked themselves.

"What the hell!" Marcus spoke; rushing towards the far end door to try to open it, but couldn't. "Dam it! The security computer systems must have locked me in." He turned back round. "Liam, Daniel. Come in, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Marcus!"

"I'm in a bit of a situation here."

"Yeh we know, we can see. It looks like the main computer systems have initiated the top level locks on both doors. You won't be able to open them."

"But you can, right?"

"Yeh, it'll take some time, but we should be able to hack into the security codes and unlock the door you need to go through."

"Alright, let me know when you're done." But just as Marcus was about to turn off his D.C. and turn back round, there was a quick and sudden start of buzzing sounds that Marcus did not like the sound of. He turned back round and just as he expected, out of the sides of the wall appeared a dozen or so bright, thick red lasers; as hot as the sun that were about to start moving…..fast. "Oh you've got to be f---ing kidding me!" Marcus spoke "LIAM, DANIEL, HURRY WITH THOSE SECURITY CODES, NOW!"

The first laser rushed down the corridor at a low level and Marcus easily managed to jump over it; at which the laser de-activated itself and disappeared. The second laser came rushing down; however this one was at a higher height. Marcus bent his body down to avoid it and the second laser disappeared too.

But then, two more lasers came rushing at the same time; one at knee level, the other at shoulder level.  
"S---, looks like it's time to use some acrobatic moves!" And within a few seconds, Marcus jumped horizontally through the gap in-between the two lasers; making his body completely flat and straight and narrowly avoided being hit and seriously injured by the lasers. Flipping back up onto his feet upon landing, he looked back at the other lasers that were about to rush towards him too.

Suddenly, instead of them all separately charging towards him, every laser rushed forward together.

"Oh give me a f---ing break for Christ's sake!" And just as the lasers were near him, Marcus pulled off the near impossible by back flipping in mid-air and flipping through the air; avoiding all contact with the lasers which was then followed by him front-flipping forwards to get through a tight gap in the middle of all those lasers. Somehow, Marcus had avoided all the lasers which by now had disappeared. Marcus rushed over to the exit door to try and unlock it, but it was to no avail.

"Guys, anywhere near it?"

"Nearly Marcus, Liam's just hacked into the security database and he just searching now for the unlocking mechanism codes."

"Alright, that's good."

"Oh and by the way, nice moves back there, never knew you could do that."

"What! You mean you saw all that?"

"Yeh, we saw your thermal image moving through the corridor on the map. Remind me to ask you to teach me that once all this is over."

Marcus smiled and laughed softly. "Yeh sure, whatever!" But his smile quickly disappeared off his face as Marcus' attention was snatched away and beamed straight at all the lasers that had appeared again. They were ready to try to strike Marcus one more time; all together at the same time.

"Great, not this again!"

The lasers rushed down the corridor. Marcus couldn't see an opening or gap in-between the lasers, so he was left with only one manoeuvre. Marcus turned back round and just as he heard the buzzing of the lasers directly behind him, he pulled off another impressive trick and ran up the corridor wall; jumping back and back-flipping off the wall to end up behind the lasers.

But just as Marcus had thought the lasers had disappeared for good, they appeared once more time, but this time, they were linked together; in the form of a chequered multi-laser. Marcus knew it was impossible to get through it since the square holes were too tiny for him to pass through. He started rushing down the corridor in order to avoid getting hit by the combined lasers. But he soon came to the end of the corridor by one of the doors. Turning back round and leaning against the door, he quickly got his D.C. back out and started yelling into it.

"Hurry up! These lasers are gunna slice me into pieces if yer' don't do sumin quick! HURRY!" Marcus shouted with a worried look on his face.

"Come on bro! COME ON! He's gunna die if you don't find it soon! COME ON, HURRY UP!"

"Yelling at me IS NOT HELPING!" Liam replied; hitting away at the keyboard buttons; desperately searching for that security de-activation code.

"COME ON GUYS, THIS THING'S RIGHT NEAR ME!"

"COME ON LIAM!"

"Alright, I found it!" Liam pressed down on the Enter key and a huge buzz of gripping tension flooded the surroundings both outside and inside.

Liam and Daniel froze as they waited to see if they had stopped the lasers in time……or not. Back in the metal corridor, Marcus was gripping and leaning right back on the wall; scrunching up his eyes and gritting his teeth; thinking he was going to die. But slowly he opened his eyes to see that the lasers had stopped only a few centimetres away from touching him.

"Errrrr, Marcus……you……there?"

"Yeh, what took yer' so long?" Marcus sarcastically asked; at which point Liam and Daniel breathed a huge sigh of relief. The lasers disappeared and Marcus slowly walked back up to the other door. As it automatically opened near him, Marcus continued his mission and made his way back down one of the other corridors and down towards the main core of the underground area of the MI6 headquarters.

Meanwhile, in a large white bright room somewhere in another lower basement level in the headquarters, Stan lay on a nearly horizontally flat cold table. He was still wearing nothing apart from the white boxer shorts that the machine gave him while he was asleep. But at last, after so long asleep, Stan was beginning to wake up. He shook his head and longish short black hair to the sides slightly and stretched his arms as he began to open his eyes to the sight of a bright and light-filled room with a table in the middle of it; the same table that he was now sitting on.

He began to scratch his side, but his fingers soon scratched against something rough on his torso. As he looked down at himself, he noticed a long line of stitches going across the lower half on the right side of his chest and then crossing just onto his stomach area. He had no idea why he had stitches across his body, but it looked as if his body had been opened up for some reason.

"W-where the hell am I?" Stan spoke. "Oh god, am I in that stupid dream again or sumin? Probably not, this stupid table's here. Wait a minute, if I'm awake and this isn't a dream, then that means………hey wait, where the hell am I anyway!"

At which point, a grey steel door at the far end began to open. Stan looked at it; not knowing what to expect. It was at this point that he realised that his feet had been cuffed with chains to the table; something which quite annoyed him, considering he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

"Ah, I see you're awake Stan……good, did you enjoy your sleep?" A man in a long white over-coat and doctor-like clothes said as he walked through the door and up towards Stan.

"Who are you? Where am I! What's going on here?"

"Shhhh."

"Don't shush me, I'm asking a question here."

"Shhhhh."

"I just……"

"Shhhh"

"I just….."

"Shhhhhh"

"I"

"Shhhhh"

"………………I ju…"

"Shhhhh"

"Stop f---ing shushing me!"

"Very well, I didn't want to use this, but I guess it's the only way to get you to be responsive." The man pulled out a syringe full of a colourless liquid and quickly injected it into Stan's arm; much to the dislike of Stan. Stan started to feel slightly light-headed and he lay back down on the table; not knowing what kind of liquid this guy had just injected into his body. "Now then Stan, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, alright?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Stan murmured as he still felt the dizziness effect.

"Are you feeling any forms of sickness feelings inside you."

"Ehhhhhhhh……no…ehhhhhh!"

"Alright……have you eaten any forms of strange substances in the past year that may have been different in any way?"

"Ehhhhhh……what do I look like, a f---ing stunt guy or sumin, no!"

The questions continued on. However unaware to Stan, the same thing was going on in the other three exactly identical rooms; that were positioned right next to one another next to the room that Stan was in. And just like Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman had been injected with that liquid stuff after expressing just how annoyed and pissed off they were about the fact that they all didn't know what the hell was going on.

About half an hour later back at the other area of the basement area, Marcus had found himself having to crawl through a ventilation shaft in order to get to the next basement level of the underground area of the headquarters.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel like some sort of thief doing this."

"Alright Marcus, it's the next vent panel on the right, that should take you to a flight of stairs that'll lead you to Basement Level 2."

"Cheers guys!"

"Oh and one more thing, all lights have been turned off in the lower regions of this level, so it looks like you'll have to use those thermal-imaging specs you brought with yer' to see where yer' going. That and both the infra-red and x-ray goggles too."

"Alright guys." Marcus spoke as he carefully removed the vent panel off the wall and carefully dropped down into a dim lit corridor which took Marcus to a back-and-forth flight of stairs. Marcus got his gun back out and moved his thermo specs over his eyes; turning them on to see where he was going. All he saw now was purple, black and a few odd areas of bright colour, but it was enough to allow him to see where he was stepping and where he was going.

His footsteps echoed through the empty multiple level corridors as Marcus walked slowly across the metallic floor and down the stairs. As he started to walk through the Basement Level 2 part of the corridor, he noticed doors either side of the corridor that lead off to different rooms. For some odd reason, Marcus had seen these doors before, but wasn't sure when. As he reached the end of the corridor and up towards another main door, he turned off his specs, lifted them up and turned on his torch; shining it on the door's area name label.

"That's it……that's why I remember this place well. This was where it all happened…this is where they did all those things to me." As Marcus slowly opened the big steel door he walked through into a much lighter corridor filled with strange glass tanks and research equipment. Marcus' mind had become flooded with memories that he wishes he could have forgotten, for on the label on the big steel door was written: 'Research & Experimentation Sector'.

As Marcus began to walk through what seemed like a huge room, he would now and again look at the glass containers and capsules that scattered the sides of the room. Full of different-coloured liquids; of which were both thin and dense, they gave off a weird glow and buzzed with a strange noise that you would expect to hear in normal scientific research centres. As he left the dimness of the room, he began to walk through a multiple selection of smaller rooms and experimentation rooms. But it wasn't long before the sight of past equipment had frozen him in his tracks.

"There it is……the thing I dreaded for so long back then." He spoke as he walked up to the computer module of the device. He began reading the only data log that had been written in it.

"_**MI6 Log; 21/07/2004 – 16:17**_

**_The final stage of Kane-Bridge's experimentation process has finished. This Omega device was successful in infusing him with oxyrigodradite liquid by means of its metallic wire string systems. Final scans of Kane-Bridge have confirmed that the compounds and liquids are working to the maximum level. Kane-Bridge's strength, speed, skill and reaction levels are now at a higher and more reasonable level. With Delta Radiation particles in his body, we will be able to track him now whilst on his mission. _**

**_However most researchers have questioned why it was necessary to use this device on Kane-Bridge. After all, he does not possess any Core Unit inside him. Still, MI6 officials say it was important to do this since it would help us in seeing any possible outcomes or side-effects of the injected liquids and compounds. Now that we know that the Alpha phase has been a success, we can go ahead with using this once we have the four subject targets of America in our possession. This time, we will not make the same mistake as we did with the four Australians; our plan WILL go accordingly."_**

"Holy s---, they're gunna use this thing on the four boys. Bloody hell, I gotta find 'em before I'm too late!" But before Marcus could make his way out of the room, the door handle began to move. Expecting the obvious, Marcus quickly hid behind one of the room's pillars and carefully looked around its corner to see who was coming inside the room.

The door opened slowly and in stepped two MI6 officials dressed in both black and white clothes.

"So, I heard the four boys are awake now then?" The first official spoke.

"Yeh, MI6 thought it'd be necessary at this time. After all, they're doing that stupid question-asking thing in the four isolation rooms in the Level 3 Basement anyway."

"But does that mean they're going to begin the errrrrr you know, the next part or phase of this whole thing?"

"Probably, once they're done whatever they're doing, they'll probably take 'em to the theatre nearby and begin the operation on them."

"Operation! You mean………that operation?"

"Yeh, I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't do it as well. Carefully cutting open someone's body, putting something in and then closing it back up without killing 'em? Nah, I couldn't do that."

"Same here……so anyway, what are we in here for anyway?"

"The General told us to activate this device for when it's time for the boys to use it……just as that kid Kane-Bridge did about two years ago."

"Oh yeh." The official began smiling and laughing slightly. "Hey remember afterwards when Kane-Bridge was all like 'No, I don't want this to happen to me. What are you doing to me?' and we had to erase some of his memories during that time. God that was funny seeing that kid trying to run out and escape from us. Good thing his mother never knew anything about all this."

Marcus suddenly became so annoyed by what they were saying. He could remember all the things that they were talking about; all the pain and suffering he had to go through during those times and all the lies that MI6 were covering up.

"Hey, but didn't the doctors and medics say that the erasing process didn't fully work. Didn't they say sumin like that he'd eventually get his memories back or sumin?"

"NAH, how's that bloody possible! He's not super-human or anything, he's just a kid. Now come on, let's get this thing up and running before the General gets annoyed at us for wasting time." The two officials began turning on all the switches, levers and buttons on the huge machine and the device began to buzz.

Marcus knew what he had to do. He silently crept up on the two officials who still had their backs to him. Marcus pulled out a sleeping needle from out of his bag silently and suddenly shoved it in the first official's neck. He fell over and collapsed; at which point the other official turned round to see what had happened. But before he could pull out his gun, Marcus punched him a few times and caused him to fall down.

Marcus grabbed hold of him and pushed him against the room wall; with an angry look on his face and pointing a gun straight at his forehead.

"So, I'm just a kid am I? Well I dare yer' to say that to my face, oh wait I forgot, you already did just then."

"Please…Kane-Bridge, don't hurt me. I don't know anything please…"

"Shut up, I don't take s--- from guys like you. Now tell me…where are the four boys?"

"I don't know!" Marcus pulled back the trigger on his handgun. "Alright, alright, alright. They're in the four white isolation rooms on the next floor down."

"Tell me something I don't know. Where is it?"

"I don't know……it's somewhere within the centre of the level but I don't know where."

"What are you planning to do with the four boys with this device! Are you planning to turn them into the same thing that you turned me into! ARE YOU PLANNING TO CAUSE THEM JUST AS MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU CAUSED ME DURING THOSE MONTHS I WAS DOWN HERE, HUH!"

"I don't know…honestly. I'm just an official; I don't know any of this medical or research stuff. I'm just a standard MI6 official. Please, don't kill me, I BEG YOU, DON'T KILL ME!"

Marcus looked at him and threw him slightly across the room. He walked up to him.

"Just to make sure you don't go blabbing to everyone that I'm here to ruin your little plan……" Marcus injected a sleep needle into the second official's chest. With both of them out cold, Marcus walked out and closed the door behind him. "Right, now I have to find a way down to the next basement level. Maybe Liam and Daniel can help." He continued walking down and through the next few rooms.

Whatever was going on here, Marcus had a cold feeling inside him that told him that MI6 had something dark and sinister planned. But was Marcus right? And if not, what would MI6 be planning? There was only one way to find out.


	22. MI6 vs Marcus

**Chapter 22: MI6 vs. Marcus**

"Alright, that's all the questions answered." The doctor spoke as he picked up all of his equipment and made his way towards the grey steel door in the big, bright, white room.

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell me what's going on here!" Stan shouted as the steel door firmly shut just as the doctor had left the room. The cuffs around Stan's legs had been removed and Stan dropped down onto the cold, white marble-like floor. He looked around to see what else was in the room, but there was nothing.

He walked up to one of the corners of the room where two walls of solid mirror glass met. For some odd reason, Stan thought it looked weird; as if there was something behind it. And just as he walked up to it, the mirrors seemed to disappear within a loud click as Stan was now looking into another white room of equal size. And right in front of him in that other room stood Kyle; looking straight at him and also shocked to have suddenly seen him.

"Kyle, is that you?" Stan asked in a very shocked tone of voice.

"Yeh dude, is that you too?" Kyle replied; like Stan, wearing nothing but a white pair of boxer shorts and his standing up red hair strongly contrasting against the blankness of the white walls behind him.

"Yeh……you in some kind of strange white room too?"

"Totally, God this room is weird. This doctor just came in and he started asking me all these weird questions and stuff."

"Whoa, that's just happened to me too!"

Two more sides of the four-way junction of mirrors clicked and disappeared to reveal Kenny and Cartman standing on other sides of the transparent glass. Each of them was in a separate identical white room; each wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts and looking at one another in a state of shock and confusion.

"Where the hell do y'think we are?"

"Holy s---!" Kenny shouted. "What if we're actually dead!"

"We're not dead Kenny!" Kyle replied "We're just in some kind of big building."

"Right that's it…" Cartman began. "I've had enough of all this bull crap. I'm gunna break this glass wall down and find out what the f--- is going on 'round here."

"You're not gunna break it down Cartman!" Kyle immediately replied and shouted back.

"I am so!"

"You're not! You're too fat and stupid to break this down."

"Oh yeh, I bet'cha five bucks I can break this down."

"You're on fat boy!"

Cartman walked over to the far side of the room he was in and began charging towards the glass wall where the other three were standing and watching. He yelled just as anybody would when you were charging towards something. But like predicted Cartman hit the wall with his full force and fell over; clutching his head in pain. Of course, he didn't even put a dent or scratch on the glass wall.

"First of all, that was a stupid and retarded idea Cartman. And second, HA, you owe me five bucks!"

"Shut up Jew boy!"

Meanwhile, back on Basement Level 2, Marcus found himself having to sneak through multiple steel corridors and rooms in order to find the elevator to Basement Level 3. But just as he went around a corridor corner, a red siren began to flash and fill the level of the building with a loud alarm noise.

"_What the hell's going on!" _The MI6 leader spoke.

"Sir, security cameras have detected Kane-Bridge's presence inside the building!"

"_WHAT? Where?"_

"Within the Northern quadrant of the 2nd Basement Level. He's apparently heading towards the elevator to this level……here."

"_Just as I thought, he's here to try and ruin our plans………well don't just stand there, call the MI6 troopers down to that level and this one now!"_

"OH…YES SIR!"

Marcus rushed down the corridors trying to get away from any possible danger.

'Attention…attention!' An overhead speaker began. 'Marcus Kane-Bridge has been spotted within the MI6 premises, I repeat; Marcus Kane-Bridge has been spotted within the MI6 premises. All troopers report to the 2nd and 3rd basement level immediately. Upon sight of Kane-Bridge, shoot on sight of movement, I repeat, shoot on sight of movement.'

"S---!" Marcus spoke as he started to rush down the corridors; realising now that MI6 were looking for him and hunting him down in the building. But just as he turned down a new corridor, he stopped; realising that there were a half a dozen troopers aiming big guns at him from down the corridor.

"_Move a finger and you're dead!" _One of the troopers spoke

"How's about this one?" Marcus sarcastically replied; at which he stuck his middle finger up at the troopers and dived to his left to avoid the incoming wave of bullets that followed. There was a wave of clanging and crashing noises from the bullets hitting the steel pipes and walls as Marcus hid behind a steel pillar and collection of thick pipes. He quickly got out a smoke gas canister and activated it.

Diving across the corridor, he threw it down towards the troopers where it exploded; causing the gas inside it to expand and spread.

Hearing heavy coughs from the troopers, Marcus stood back up and decided that now, it was time for some serious action. He took out his dark, black shades from out his pocket and placed them over his eyes. He also took out his iPod and carefully placed it one of his back jean pockets. Placing the headphones under his shirt and out at the top, he put them in his ears and began listening to some of his favourite music; walking back out into the corridor. By now the corridor was full of smoke and was barely visible, but Marcus knew where he was going. The troopers stood back up and charged towards Marcus. It was at this point that a usual battle of combat and fighting had begun.

Marcus easily blocked and defended each trooper's attacks and he easily brushed them aside with his own attacks. Jogging down each twisting and sharp corridor, he would now and again find himself in another situation where he would have to deal with some more troopers; with or without guns. But he simply used his won fighting and acrobatic moves to deal with them all.

"Sir, all our troopers are falling. There's no way we can stop Kane-Bridge at this rate."

"_How is it that he got this far into our headquarters? Getting into the building is surprising in itself, but getting past all our security systems and getting into the underground area………how! How has he managed to get past it all!"_

"We don't know sir."

"_If this keeps up, our mission will fail. We will not let this country down. We will get source of that power. JONES, tell the research officials to move the four boys into the operation and extraction theatre. We will begin the final phase of our mission now!"_

"But sir…"

"_NOW!"_

"Y-y-yes sir."

Marcus found himself again having to walk down the long and twisting stairs down to the level 3 basement since MI6 had locked the lift. Marcus couldn't get in touch with Liam and Daniel for any help for some odd reason. Every time he tried to contact them, there would be no answer. It was as if they weren't there.

Just as Marcus had begun rushing down the stairs, he was stopped by a swarm of bullets that just missed him from troopers on the lower area of the stairs. Marcus ran as fast he could down the twisting stairs; avoiding bullets and gas canisters as he did so. Just as he was near the bottom, he picked up a circular piece of metal that was hanging from the wall and used that as a shield as he got near the bullet-firing troopers. He hid within a tight corner next to the bottom bit of the stairs on the ground. He looked up at the lights on the ceiling and decided to shoot them with his handgun since they were the only source of light in the stair shaft. As it went dark, Marcus placed his infra-red specs vision specs over his eyes and carefully crept up to the door; quickly opening, running and closing it as the troopers stood confused into where Marcus was.

But just as Marcus was about to turn round, he heard the triggers and rising of large guns that were now aimed at his back. He slowly turned round to see a dozen MI6 troopers pointing guns at him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" A Trooper yelled. "I SAID DROP 'EM!"

"How about No?" Marcus replied; at which he fought his way through the group of troopers; battling every trooper that flung a punch and fist at him. No one dared shoot since the troopers were all over the place. It wasn't long before Marcus had taken care of all the troopers. He reloaded his blacktail handgun and carried on down the Basement Level 3 corridor. However these corridors were much different to the ones in the floor above. They were dark in colour and had that sci-fi feel to it. Marcus kept passing loads of huge open rooms that were filled with highly advanced equipment and what seemed like capsules full of liquid and other strange things.

"Bloody hell, what horrible and strange experiments have they been doing down here all this time?" Marcus thought to himself; as the sight of everything brought back even more horrible memories that he thought he had forgotten about a while ago.

Finally, after a long rush down multiple corridors and through a lot of smaller rooms, Marcus came to a part of the corridor that looked down on a large bowl-shaped room where the General Official along with a few dozen other medical, research and trooper officials were standing. Within the centre of the room were four hospital-like tables where the four boys were now lying; still awake and wondering what the hell was going on. Attached to them all were multiple strings and wires that syringed themselves into their bodies and above them were four small turret-like beam guns looking as if they were going to be fired at them. Each string and wire ran from their bodies to four separate large capsules.

What this was all for, only Marcus knew.

"S---. If what I think is going to happen…happens……no I can't think like it, I have to get in there before it's……"

But just as Marcus was about to finish speaking, the four turret-like guns started each firing multiple bolts of what looked like purple lightning into the four boys' bodies. There was a loud wave of yelling as the four boys looked and sounded as if they were in pain, even though they actually weren't. Marcus ran as fast as he could towards the entrance door into the spherical room; trying to break his attention away from the loud yells of pain as he ran. Getting to the door, Marcus shot the door down with most of the bullets in his gun and kicked it down; running into the spherical theatre with an angry look on his face.

He pulled out two magnums from his shirt pockets and loaded them up with ammo. But just as he entered the theatre, he realised that by looking in front of him……he was too late. The gun turrets now turned off and the four capsules filled with what looked like blood but with some kind of glowing energy inside them. The four boys lay on the tables; exhausted and out cold. Marcus looked at them and turned back towards the General Official.

"YOU F---ING BASTARDS!" Marcus yelled with anger in his eyes and on his face. Everybody turned towards Marcus. The troopers loaded up and aimed their guns at him and the medical and research team backed away slightly. The General turned round quite calmly and placed his arms behind his back.

"_Ah, Marcus. You survived. I must say I'm quite impressed that you managed to get all the way down here. I suspect that this is all new to you……but then again, maybe not."_

"YEH, I REMEMBER! You thought your little memory-erasing trick worked didn't you? Well I'm afraid not General, I remember everything that you did to me down here. All that pain, all that suffering, all that…………experimentation. You turned my life completely upside down. Do you realise WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME?"

"_Yes, of course I realise. But it never happened how you felt afterwards, it was all about the fact that you would at least do the mission how it was supposed to be done."_

"And then what? Train me, use me, and kill me? IS THAT WHAT IT WAS ALL ABOUT; you were just using me right from the start. Just like you used the other young MI6 agent; Joe Maintren! He sacrificed everything to become friends with those four Australian boys and then convince them to come back here to Britain. And then what do you go and do; shoot him in his own home and call it a murder; yet you still manage to fail yer' mission and go and kill those four Aussie lads." Marcus laughed slightly. "What kind of sick, twisted, heartless f---ing monsters are you?"

"_Only the kind that want to serve and protect the security and running of this very country Kane-Bridge. We're doing this in the best interest of not only Britain, but the rest of the bloody world!"_

"Best interest? BEST F---ING INTEREST?" Marcus and the General began to walk around in a circle; keeping parallel with one another. "Is it in the best interest to kidnap four innocent American youths who have no idea what's going on? Is it in the best interest to lie and cover the truth about what's going on here from the rest of the country? Is it in the best interest to betray and even attempt to kill one of your own agents and make it look like it was necessary? Admit it; you were only doing this for your own selfish desires!"

"_RUBBISH! We care about how our British society runs and feels in this world during these times and this is the only way that we can make our country dominate this world's society with our own way of existence."_

"WHAT?"

"_For years our country has been the laughing stock of today's world. America thinks that it owns the world and mocks us British for what we are. France think that they are always better than us in every degree and category of human ability and existence and even countries like Australia and New Zealand think they can dominate our emotions and ways of thinking by always beating us in sports. But with the Core Unit energy from these four boys, we can change all that. We can once again make the British society the dominating group in the world for the remainder of time. We can make people all over the world feel and think how we want them to feel and think. Our society could become truly unbeatable to the highest level possible."_

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You started this whole mission just because you were both jealous and annoyed at what other countries think of Britain? YOU REALLY ARE PATHETIC!"

"_Is it really pathetic to care about how society feels? With this, we can solve all questions that haven't been answered in today's world. We can balance out the uneven equalities of human existence. We can turn society into anything we want."_

"But at what f---ing cost? You don't care about how other people feel? All you care about is what you want and what this country wants from the whole world. It's all just a matter of being in control of everything."

"_I should have known you wouldn't understand Marcus. And now I think it's time for you to go……TROOPERS!"_

The troopers in the room aimed their guns at Marcus; ready to fire. Marcus had no idea what to do. But just as the troopers were about to fire, the glass ceiling above them started to smash and crumble into thousands of pieces. And jumping down from above the glass was Liam and Daniel; armed with a lot of items strapped to their clothes. Whilst Liam took care of the troopers with what fighting skills and knowledge he had, Daniel threw a few gas canisters around the area so that smoke filled the room. Marcus stood; not knowing what to do even in this helpful situation.

"Marcus, climb up that ladder quickly. We'll take care of these guys." Daniel spoke as he threw the last canister onto the floor.


	23. Get The Hell Out Of There

**Chapter 23: Get The Hell Out Of There**

As the smoke from the gas canister began to fill the room, Marcus blocked his mouth with his arm and moved towards a set of ladders that lead to an escape vent at the top corner of the room. He looked back.

"Hey guys, come on, let's get the hell out of here fast." Marcus shouted. At which point, Liam and Daniel each picked up and began to carry two of the boys on either shoulder.

"Bloody hell, why do I have to be the one who has to carry Cartman!" Daniel replied; stuttering slightly as he followed Liam from behind.

The research officials had already retreated out of the room and through the room's exit. The troopers had been knocked out by Liam and Daniel and the only one still standing was the main General official who quickly snatched a small machine-gun rifle from one of the troopers and had began shooting at Marcus. Luckily, Marcus was able to hide behind the set of ladders as he climbed up it.

Marcus shot down the vent lock and began to make his way into it.

"Come on!" He shouted down at the other two who were finding it difficult to climb a set of ladder stairs whilst carrying two boys each on their shoulders.

"Hey, Marcus, we're carrying tow lads on our shoulders here. Give us a f---ing break." Liam replied; as he and his brother finally reached the top.

"_Don't think you've won yet Kane-Bridge. We will succeed!" _The General shouted up at Marcus; slowly for some odd reason deciding to walk calmly out of the room's main door and out of sight. _"It looks as if we're going to have to go to Plan B then." _He spoke quietly to himself.

Marcus, Liam and Daniel ran out of the spherical room and down the corridor sized metal shaft which was a mystical blue shade and gave off a very weird cool blue light. Their footsteps as loud as jackhammer slams echoed won the shaft as they continued to think that they didn't have much time to escape.

"Wait…..wait a minute." Marcus stopped; putting his bag pack down on the ground and opening it.

"Marcus, what the hell are yer' doing?" Daniel shouted; turning round and stopping.

Marcus picked out and tossed towards Liam and Daniel the boys' traditional and usual clothes.

"Here, get them dressed, we've got plenty of time; we might as well."

"Are you mad Marcus? What do I look like, a mother?" Liam asked in a very shocked tone of voice

"Well……no, but this bag of mine's heavy. I must be the only one here carrying something heavy for god's sake!"

Liam and Daniel looked at each other in a sarcastic tone and grabbed hold of the clothes.

Meanwhile back in the main area of the MI6 Headquarters, the General Official had made his way back into a security room full of officials.

"_What's the situation Jones?" _

"The three suspects are heading down the main air vent shaft on the 3rd Basement Level. There already back up onto the 1st Basement Level part of the shaft."

The General looked at the security images of the three lads on the infra-red and thermal cameras.

"_Very well, close the outer shaft barrier! That way they won't be able to escape from this building."_

"Yes sir!"

A few minutes later, as the three lads had resumed their journey up the air shaft, there was a slight shake and a introduction of a rumbling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Marcus spoke; stopping and looking around the shaft ceiling and walls.

Liam picked out a little digital device he had stored in his pocket and looked at it. He face suddenly turned to shock.

"Oh s---!"

"What is it Liam?"

"The outer security barrier of the air shaft's starting to close. If it's closed then we won't be able to get back outside."

"F---! We have to hurry and quickly." Marcus shot off down the shaft corridor; followed closely by Liam and Daniel.

"How can yer' hurry quickly? It's not as if you can hurry slowly is it?"

"Daniel, shut up!"

"Oh OK."

As the three lads could eventually see the light of the outside environment, they ran forward up the steepness of the air shaft back to ground level. And as they ran, they saw from both sides, two steel barriers beginning to slowly close; letting less light in by every passing second.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this guys!" Liam spoke.

"Liam, you always have a bad feeling about everything."

"I know, I just like saying that."

As Marcus and Liam managed to cleanly and safely get through, they looked back and saw Daniel had stopped; spotting something on the floor of the shaft.

"Daniel, what the bloody hell are yer' doing!"

Daniel looked down at a five pound note that was lying down by the floor corner of the shaft. "Oooo, a fiver, I'll 'ave that!"

"DANIEL, FOR GOD'S SAKE, GET OUT NOW!" Liam shouted; which was loud enough for Daniel to hear. Daniel charged forward. Knowing that it was too close to call, he jumped forward still with Cartman and Kyle on his shoulders. And just as he placed both feet on the outside ground, part of his shirt got stuck in-between the two steel barriers which by now had fully closed.

"What the….." Daniel looked back "Oh f---ing hell!" He pulled as hard as he could on his shirt to try to get it out, but eventually it ripped and Daniel was left with a hole on the side of his shirt. Not big and embarrassing, but the hole still looked ridiculous.

The three lads turned round to see that they were stood under some kind of structure with light coming into it. The structure was multi-coloured and quite small in size; just slightly bigger than the area that the three lads were stood in now.

"Where the hell are we?" Liam asked.

"I dunno, we must be in some kind of object or building or whatever." Marcus looked out of a hole in the structure to see what was outside.

"D'y'know what this stuff reminds me of…….oh what's that building stuff that kids play with that looks like multi-coloured bricks and they're like y'know all different shapes and sizes?"

"You mean Lego!" Marcus replied; both answering Daniel's question and stating the fact that he had realised where they were.

"Yeh, that's it, this stuff reminds me of it."

"No wonder, this structure's made out of Lego. We're in bloody Lego Land!"

"………..Where?" Liam asked; not looking as shocked as Marcus was.

"Lego Land, y'know that place full of stuff made out of Lego and things."

"Oh right, that place. Yeh, never been there though."

"WELL YOU HAVE NOW!" Daniel laughed "Well, if we can't get out of this model, then there's only one way to do so." Daniel moved forward and walked his way out of the Lego structure; tearing away at any Lego pieces that stood in his way. Stepping over the small barrier, Daniel began to walk down one of the park's path. It wasn't long before the whole model crumbled and broke down into a thousand pieces; leaving Marcus and Liam standing in confusion. The children who had been looking at the model had started to cry like all little kids do and Marcus and Liam embarrassingly walked out and followed Daniel down the park path.

Liam with one hand covering his head in shear embarrassment looked up at his brother who was walking as if nothing had happened.

"Yer' see Marcus, this is why Jews like Daniel shouldn't be allowed in places like this; they just mess things up and break stuff."

"LIAM!"

"What, I'm just saying. Daniel IS a bit of an idiot now and again."

As Liam and Marcus made their way towards the exit turnstiles, a stupid person in a Lego outfit appeared from nowhere and began to block their way out of the park.

"Errrrr, excuse me whoever you are, you're blocking the exit. Can yer' get out of the way please?" Marcus spoke in a very mediocre-toned voice.

"But are you sure you don't want a fun little stamp on your hand so that you can get back into the back!" The Lego Man spoke in the most ridiculous happy and excited voice.  
"No, we don't want a bloody stamp and we don't want to go back into the park. Now please if you don't mind, get out of our way!"

"But this stamp glows in the dark and has mystical powers, plus it's got a picture of a lego brick on it!" He continued to speak in that annoying happy tone of voice.

"We don't care, we just want to leave." Liam replied; along with Marcus, walking around the idiot and out of the park. But the costume-wearing idiot wasn't done yet.

"Have you changed yer' mind yet! I can see it in your eyes that you'd love to come back to Lego Land."

Marcus and Liam looked at each other and both at the same time, pushed him over; sending him face first onto the gravel-covered ground. He couldn't get back up since the costume was so big and thick. He was like a turtle lying down on its hell; unable to get back up. Liam and Marcus continued walking and eventually caught up with Daniel.

"God, how sad must yer' be to have that kind of job."

"I know what yer' mean Liam, I hate those kind of people who just get in yer' way all the time."

"Hey, well at least I GOT A STAMP. Now I won't have to pay again to get back in."

"Daniel, are you sad or sumin! Only idiots ask for stamps to get back into that silly little kid's park."

"Well at least I'll be able to go back to Lego Land whenever I want for free."

"Daniel, the stamp doesn't last forever y'know!"

"……….Oh…..yeh I knew that." Daniel's face turned slightly red; the tone of embarrassment and slight humiliation.

"Anyway, we best get these boys back to my place."

"I agree Marcus, but what are yer' gunna do about telling them about all this."

Marcus sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't know……..I really…don't…know."

As they stopped at the side of a nearby road, they realised that the best way to get to Marcus' house was to use possibly the most advised and best mode of transportation that they could think of. And so with that in mind, Marcus raised his arm and shouted:

"TAXI!"

Not the best mode of transportation in London, but still a reasonable one.

It was the evening now and all seven lads were back at Marcus' house. Stan, Kyle, Kenny & Cartman had just woke back up yet they still felt extremely dizzy and confused about everything that had occurred today. Unaware to them, Marcus, Liam and Daniel were sat downstairs in one of the basement floors; discussing what they were going to do next.

"So……what now?" Marcus asked; taking a sip of his cold drink that he made earlier.

"Well Marcus, yer' can't the hide it from them forever, y'know that. If I were you, I'd just tell them everything that's been going on and what's still going on."

"But how will they react to something like this? I mean they've done and been through a lot of things and stuff over the years and I don't think they're just gunna accept something like this. This is going to be breaking news to them."

"It's gunna be more than breaking news; more like shocking news."

"Shut up Daniel. Look Marcus, if yer' want, we'll help yer' explain it to them alright? Won't be bro?" Liam turned to his brother; expecting a straight answer of 'yes'. Daniel burped and laughed at it. Realising that this was a serious matter, he stopped messing about.

"Oh right, yeh sure. But not for long though, North Park's on TV in an hour and I don't want ta' miss that."

"Daniel, for God's sake!"

"What! There's nothing wrong with a guy like me watching that kind of show; I like it."

"Whatever, come on guys, let's go back upstairs."

Marcus and the other two made their way up the stairs and back onto the ground level of the house. Meanwhile, while that had all happened, back in the living room, the four boys were now completely awake and wondering what the hell had happened today.

"Hey, where are we?" Kyle spoke.

"I think we're back at Marcus' house dude." Stan replied; at which Kyle looked down at himself to see that he was wearing his old clothes again.

"Dude, weren't we wearing those British clothes today. How the heck did we change into wearing this stuff again?"

"I don't know dude let's just watch some TV." But just as Stan was about to reach for the remote, Cartman snatched it off him.

"No, we're not watching any of your crappy hippy TV. We're watching Terrance & Phillip."

"Cartman, we're in England. English people don't show American television fat-ass!" Kyle shouted; starting off yet another row between himself and Cartman.

"Shut yer' god dam mouth Jew. I bet you 5 bucks that Terrance & Phillip IS being shown right now!"

"You're on fatboy!"

Cartman quickly changed to Channel 4; thinking that the British Channel 4 was the same as the American Channel 4. They were surprised and confused as to what programme they were watching; some sort of game-show with some weird intro-building music in the background. The programme's presenter started speaking:

"_A quarter of a million pounds…………22 identically sealed boxes………22 identically boring un-employed people………and no questions…except one…………Deal……Or No Deal!"_

"Dude, what the hell is this?"

"Ah man, that guy looks like Santa Claus!" Cartman spoke.

"How the hell does he look like Santa Claus Cartman!"

"Well, he's got that big white beard and he….ermmm……talks like Santa Claus."

"He doesn't talk like Santa Claus Cartman, yer' only saying that coz' yer' just want Christmas to come yer' greedy fat-ass."

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME FAT!"

"Well at least you and Santa bare the fat resemblance Cartman." Kenny spoke (finally); at which Stan, Kenny and Kyle all laughed much to the annoyance of Cartman. As the programme went on, Stan, Kyle, Kenny were getting more interested in the programme; so much actually, that they were rooting on the contestant to win a 'life-changing' sum of money. Cartman however was just jealous as always at the fact that this person could easily win a lot of money. The game was coming to its end and the contestant had only one box left to open in the current round.

"_OK John, you've got one more to open, what's it gunna be?" _The Programme's presenter; Noel Edmonds spoke.

"_Well, since I was born on the 12th of December 1212 in the 12ving town of 12ten, I think I'm going to choose…………box number……9; Michael please."_

"_MICHAEL, because of what we have so far, this is actually one of the most powerful games and most powerful positions we've ever been in. And yes, I may say that every bloody day and yes, it may be annoying to some people, but I won't (won't) lie when I say that THIS TIME, I AM excited about this game because I think it's the best game we've ever had..." _

"Dude, this guy's a douche. He's said that for about the tenth time now."

"Yeh, and why the hell has he got a small picture of a vagina on the side of his hand?"

"I dunno; let's just hope this isn't a big one."

For some odd reason, Stan, Kyle & Kenny had changed. This programme had changed them slightly; making them grip onto the edge of their seats as they watched this programme un-fold and hoped that this contestant would eventually walk away with a lot of money at the end.

"……_Anything from 20,000 downwards would be brilliant. Don't reveal the 75,000 or the quarter of a million! GO!"_

The other contestant opened the box and the number that was revealed……was the quarter of a million. As groans from the programme's audience, contestants and even Mr. Edmonds filled the TV, Stan, Kyle & Kenny also groaned just like anybody else would. Kenny fastened tight the hood on his jacket as he hid his face in disbelief at what had just happened.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA! He lost a big one and you're all rooting for him and he's not gunna win a lot, HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Cartman started speaking in his usual singing-style way. Stan, Kyle & Kenny looked at Cartman with annoyed looks on their faces.

"You're an asshole Cartman!"

Marcus, Liam & Daniel walked into the living room; much to the shock of the four boys.

"Marcus, what the hell?" Stan spoke; possibly being the most shocked of the four.

"Errrrrr, hi." Marcus didn't know what to say.

"Marcus, what the hell's going on around here and what did actually happen today? This all makes absolutely no sense."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I came up here to talk to yer' about that." Marcus sat down on a nearby living room chair.

"OK, first off, who the f---ing hell are all those people that we saw today!"

"Yeh, and how come they know you?"

Marcus had no idea what to say and how to reply to such a barge of questions. He turned to Liam; hoping that he could provide a helpful answer to back him up.

"BYE!" Liam and Daniel quickly rushed out of the front door and slammed it shut behind them; much to the shock and disgrace of Marcus. He turned back round.

"Alright, you boys want to know the truth? This……is the truth!"

And so Marcus began explaining everything he knew to the four boys. It would only be a matter of a couple of hours before the four boys realised just what shocking and surprising truth Marcus had kept hidden for them (both for good and bad) all this time.


	24. Corrupted Plans

**Chapter 24: Corrupted Plans**

Two hours had passed and Marcus had just finished explaining everything he knew and everything he had found out at MI6 Headquarters.

"And that's everything I know. I'm sorry for keeping this truth from you four, but if I knew that MI6 were using me, I wouldn't have thought twice about this situation."

The four boys sat on the couch in utter shock and confusion. Although they understood it all and this new information had all sank into their heads, they were still in shock over it all.

"Dude, this is pretty f---ed up right here." Stan spoke; finally breaking the silence that had been encircling the room for some time.

"So, wait a minute……" Kyle began "This MI6 have been spying on us for the whole of our lives! Dude, how could you not know about this if you were working for them!"

"I knew that they had been studying you, I didn't know their intentions of it all. I thought it was about some security thing or sumin. They never did tell me the real truth behind it all. But now both you and I know why; they just wanted you for the energy that you have inside yourself."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute here. If we like have this Core Unit power inside us, how come we don't even know about it?"

"Anybody who has that type of power and energy never knows about it. It's just how it is and how it's structured. The only reason that all this stuff has happened to you over the years is because that energy inside you has made it all happened. Yer' could say you've caused nearly everything in this world to happen that's been related to you."

"Jesus Christ; we did all that stuff?"

"Well………yeah"

"Dude, THIS IS pretty f---ed up right here!"

"Is that the reason why I keep coming back to life whenever I die?" Kenny spoke in his muffled voice.

"Exactly right Kenny. Apart from old age or some extremely critical accidental death, you'll never remain dead. That's what the Spirit Unit has done to you; it's made you kinda semi-immortal I guess."

"WOOHOO!" Kenny jumped up and down on his area of the couch.

"I still don't understand why MI6 want this…energy so badly. I mean, what the hell are they gunna do with it!"

Marcus sighed and looked won at the floor. "I read all this on the Research Logs on their computers. I don't know how, why, when and where they're going to do it, but judging by it all, it doesn't sound good."

"Well what?...What are they planning to do!……Come on Marcus, tell us!"

Marcus looked back up and took a deep breath. "I believe they plan to change society in some kind of way. It seems that they plan to use that energy to………manipulate and even corrupt the whole society of not just this country……but of the entire world."

"……WHAT?" Stan shouted in his usual high-toned shocked voice.

"I should have expected it after all. It seems that the British Government and main Administrations; along with MI5 and MI6 have been keeping a dark secret from us all. They intend to change how people feel and think; they want to force people to think alike; make us all follow under the guided and law-abiding rules of Britain and everything within the British society."

"You mean brain-washing, or whatever it's called?" Kyle asked.

"It's worse than that Kyle; brain-washing to the extreme more like." Marcus sarcastically laughed slightly. "I wouldn't have expected anything less than the British Government. If they can't persuade us to all think alike, then they'll just force us to." He stood up and looked out of one of the living room windows; holding his head in his hands. "I can't believe I've let all this happen, this is my entire fault!"

"Dude, don't blame yourself for all this."

"But it is my fault! I could have stopped all this from happening; I knew enough to stop it and I should have, but I didn't."

"Marcus, really, it isn't your fault. You shouldn't force all the blame on yourself just because of what's happened. We don't think of you any differently then we did yesterday."

"Well I do." Cartman spoke.

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!"

"But don't feel bad about it all. Besides, as long as we are here and not in the hands of those gay-asses at MI6, we're alright."

Marcus turned back round. "Yeh……I guess you're right."

Marcus turned the TV back on and switched on Channel 1; BBC 1. The news had just begun.

"_Breaking News this hour as the Prime Minister has just held an important news conference in which he has discussed the on-going row over the British and American Governments. This is what he had to say regarding the situation:_

'_People……of Great Britain……Today…at exactly……19 hundred hours…the main British Administration representatives along with our representatives from the European Union and the United Nations returned back to Government indicating to us that if American officials and Government representatives from their Capital, would not respond to our minor demands and responses between the hours of 5 o clock and 8 o clock today at a standard network charge of 6p a minute, then the main British Administrations and high commands would have no choice, but to order the highest level of maintaining British society and living. And so…it is at this time, that Britain has declared War on America……"_

"WHOA DUDE!" Stan spoke as all five lads looked at the TV with stunned faces.

'……_As a precautionary measure to maintain our survival during these hard times, all civilians based across the regions of England, Scotland, Wales & Northern Ireland will receive injections which will protect from a multiple array of diseases and it will ensure that society follows the natural laws of this country that we have set. The injection chemicals have been provided to us by both the NHS and officials from MI6.'_

Marcus gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. "Why am I not surprised? So that's how they plan to begin whatever they're doing. They're planning to change how people think, act and feel under this country's laws and rules through these…injections; all of which is right under our noses."

'……_The first group of troops will be flown out tomorrow and those that are based in Afghanistan and Iraq will remain where they are, but will just shoot any American troops that they see; which is what I think the Americans would do as well. Once we have dealt with solider deportation and movement, we will then focus on trying to get these injections to every country in the world. This will happen across a two month period and will occur mainly in the 8 higher socialised countries; America, Canada, France, Germany, Australia, Japan and so forth. Thank you!'_

"_The Prime Minister there; speaking only a few minutes ago. In other news, a man's been arrested on the M1 motorway after stealing a car from a showroom and then fleeing with his stolen vehicle. The police chase eventually came to an end when the car appeared to run out of petrol and slow down. _

_In Sport, both Chelsea & Middlesbrough are preparing themselves for their FA Cup Semi-Final meeting at Stamford Bridge a week from now. This comes 24 hours after the decision to play all cup matches ahead of schedule was made by the Government and head of Sporting Bodies. The winner of that match will play Liverpool in the Final at the Millennium Stadium in Beta-England a.k.a. Wales._

_And finally, highly-hyped high pitch-singing army twat James Blunt-Pencil has decided to change his name back to just James Blunt; saying that he thought being named after something that's thick and full of lead would drive all the attention away from his rubbish singing abilities."_

"OH GOD!" Marcus spoke with his hands over his face and his head leaning against one of the arms of the chair. "

"Marcus, does this mean that we have to get those injection things."

"I guess so, yeh."

"Dude, I don't want to be brain-washed."

"Yeh, me too." Kenny replied; fastening his hood up tight again.

"Wait a minute, I don't think it'll affect you. Remember, if what I'm saying is correct, all that injection chemical stuff is just a mixture of some of the energy that they stole from you. Since you already have a hell of a lot of that stuff inside you already, it won't have any affect on you; well except one."

"Except one! Well what it is?"

Marcus didn't want to tell them what it was, as it was s serious exception. But just as he was about to reply back with the answer, the wall telephone rang in the kitchen. Marcus walked into the kitchen quickly and picked it up.

"Hello!"

"Hey Marcus, it's Liam."

"Oh hey Liam. I guess you saw the breaking news just now as well."

"Yeh, it doesn't sound good at all. I've had a bad feeling about it since I first knew about it. Now I know just what they've been feeling, I dread to think of the outcome."

"So does this mean we have to have these injections?"

"Yeh, I wanted to know about it all, so I hacked onto the Government's main computers and I found out that they're forcing everyone in the country to have the injection. They say that anybody who refuses is going to have to pay a serious price."  
"What you mean like a higher tax?"

"NO, WORSE………DEATH!"

"WHAT…..DEATH?"

"Yeh, anybody who refuses the injection is immediately going to get shot or executed quickly. They say they'll make the death look like it was caused by all these new deadly diseases that they're making up just to hide the truth."

"Arghhhhh, f---ing stupid Government! What the hell are we 3 going to do about it then? If that injection chemical stuff gets into our bodies, we'll become brain-washed by that stuff."

"I know, I was saying to Daniel, if only our bodies could resist it, then we'd be alright."

"Resist it……resist? Wait a minute……THAT'S IT!"

"What's it!"

"I have an idea on how we can not become brain-washed by it all. Be here tomorrow afternoon at about 3 alright, don't worry, this should definitely work."

Marcus placed the phone back on its wall stand and walked back into the living room. "Guys, I need to ask you for a huge favour!"

"Sure dude, what?"

"Alright listen, if me, Daniel & Liam get injected with that chemical stuff, we'll get brain-washed and I don't want that to happen."

"Oh s---, I forgot about it."

"Well it sucks to be you then I guess."

"Shut up Cartman!"

"Listen guys, I feel embarrassed asking you of this, but I need one of you to donate some blood for us three."

"………What!"

"Your genes and blood have the Core Unit energy within it. With that energy, you're resistant against the injection chemicals. If we three use that blood to put in our bodies, we should be able to withstand it. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only way we can avoid becoming like."

"No way dude, I'm not sticking one of those needle things in my body!"

"I didn't say yer' have to do it that way, I'm sure there's some other way you can collect blood. Besides, only one of yer' has to do it." As Marcus was speaking, the front door opened and his mother walked in and immediately moved into the kitchen.

"Hi Marcus!"

"Oh, hi Mum! Listen guys, this is really important and crucial. While I'm in the kitchen, you guys come up with something and decide which one of you's gunna have to give blood." Marcus walked into the kitchen; leaving the four boys confused and stunned.

"God dam it, what are we gunna do!" Stan spoke.

"Look, he said it just has to be one of us, so let's just come up with a way to decide who's gunna be it."

"OK…one…two…three…NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT! You're it Kenny."

"AH…DAM!"

"Alright, we just got a think of a way to get blood out of Kenny's body." There was a moment of silence as all four boys thought as hard as they could.

"Wait a minute guys, I've got it; it's perfect…!"

"What's perfect Cartman?"

"Why don't we just kill Kenny and just get all the blood that we can get from him when he dies."

"Cartman, that's a retarded idea." Kyle shouted.

"Hey guys, y'know that might actually work."

"WHAT?" Both Kyle and Kenny shouted in shock.

"Marcus said Kenny'll just come back to life when he dies right……so we just have to kill him, collect some blood and then everything will be back to normal."

"No way, I'm not dieing……again." Kenny crossed his arms in protest.

"Ah come on dude, don't be so afraid of dieing, you're a professional at dieing and stuff."

"Well………oh alright, but don't kill me in a cruel or harsh way."

"OK, so how do you want to be killed? Do you wanna be stabbed, shot, poisoned, hung, infected, strangled, drowned, electrocuted, burned, melted, frozen, blown up, ripped to pieces, eaten, drunken, squashed, compressed or just whacked with a metal pole loads of times?"

Kenny had his arms crossed again, but this time had an annoyed look on his face. "Yeh thanks guys, that's really helped!" Kenny sarcastically answered back.

"We just have to think of the most sensible and decent way for him to die." The four boys started thinking again.

And about ten minutes later in Marcus' back garden next to the pool, Stan and Kyle were busy whacking a now dead Kenny with two metal poles.

"Right, OK, oh my god we killed Kenny."

"Yeh, we're bastards. Anyway, let's collect all this blood and put it in these cups."

The three boys started scooping all the small pools of blood that were surrounding Kenny's battered and bloody body. They had whacked him long and hard enough to fill three cups worth of blood. As soon as they had finished, Marcus came walking into the garden; unaware of what they had just done.

"ARGHHH, what the bloody hell have you done?" Marcus shouted; running over to where the four boys were.

"Well, we're just y'know collecting blood."

"But OH MY GOD, you killed Kenny. Are you some kind of bastards?"

"Errrrrrr…ermmmm, I dunno."

"Yeh I guess so."

"But why the hell did you kill him!"

"Dude, you said that every time he dies, he just re-appears again within a short space of time or sumin."

Marcus quickly changed his mood and was in a normal and relaxed mood again. "Oh right yeh, I forgot about that. Yeh, that's fine; it just means we're gunna have to wait for Kenny to come back alive again."

"How long's that gunna be?"

"I dunno, let's just wait and see."

A few hours passed and the four lads were still waiting for Kenny to come back alive. (like he always does)

"How long's it been now Marcus?"

"Errrr…about three hours now."

Stan and Kyle looked down at Kenny's body which was still lying on the ground; covered in small traces of blood.

"Kenny, you alive yet?"

"Wake up Kenny, you asshole!" Cartman yelled.

Suddenly Kenny's body seemed to just pop out of existence and disappear.

"Holy s--- dude, did you just see that?"

"Yeh dude, that's pretty f---ed up!"

And just as Stan finished speaking, what looked like a 3-D image of Kenny was being constructed right in front of the four boys. It looked as if it was being constructed with pencil lines and some kind of coloured paper material. And within a minute, Kenny's full bodily form was finished. Kenny looked straight ahead in shock and confusion.

"Whoa……that was f---ing awesome!" Kenny spoke in a slow and surprised voice.

"Whoa dude, is that how you come back to life every time!"

"I dunno, I guess so."

"Oh OK, come on guys, let's all go to bed, I'm f---ing tired." Stan spoke; at which all four boys made their way back inside and off to the rooms that they were sleeping in; making it look as if what just happened wasn't as shocking and surprising to them as it was to Marcus. He remained standing in the garden wondering what the hell had just happened.

"That……was weird. Is this all for real or what!" He walked back into the house and immediately turned on the TV as he sat down on the couch in the living room. Funny enough, the news was on again.

"_We have more Breaking News this evening. The main British Transport Administrations have cancelled all modes of transport across the country; that are either going in, out or around the country…"_

"WHAT?"

"_The Government has declared that all transportation modes must be cancelled during the times of this war; under the advising guidance of both MI5 and MI6."_

"Grrrrrrr, I knew they'd try something like this."

"_MI6 have also sent out pictures of four wanted Americans that are based somewhere. They are him……and him……and him……and oh yes, not to mention…this fat little kid as well. Anybody who spots these four kids should contact their local police station."_

"Oh s---! Now the whole country'll be after those four boys. S---, what am I gunna do now! By tomorrow evening, all of London will be brain-washed by those Government bastards and I'll have nowhere to get real help or assistance. I have to come up with a way t stop them whilst making sure those four boys are protected. Wait a minute……that's it…real help or assistance; I know what I have to do now." Marcus quickly turned off the TV, turned off all the lights downstairs and rushed upstairs to go to bed. He knew exactly what the perfect way would be to stop all this madness and disaster from happening. Tomorrow would see the beginning of a complete change for nearly everything that we had all known before; both for good and for bad.


	25. Music Is Louder Than Actions

**Chapter 25: Music Is Louder Than Actions**

The next day, Marcus sat down on his bed after waking up and read a new e-mail that he had received.

"_Hey mate, it's Liam. Listen I don't know what kind of idea you've got in your head, but something tells me it's not nice or pretty, if you know what I mean. But me and Daniel will be round at about 2 alright? I hacked into MI6's main database again last night when I got back home and I found out that this process of injecting everyone with that strange chemical stuff will begin today at mid-day. They said that they're going to be going round every house, building and estate in the entire city and ordering people to go to these so-called clinics based all over the city. This doesn't sound good does it? We three and those four boys as well have to stay away from those guys. If we're caught and injected with that stuff, then we'll become just like all the population of this country will become. I didn't want to suggest this……but I think we should hide for now; your underground levels should be fine right? Unless you've come up with a better solution, I don't think we have much choice. Well anyway, see yer later on!_

_Liam"_

Marcus walked downstairs into the kitchen where the four boys were. His mother meanwhile was sat in the living room; watching a usual morning talk-show programme like she always did. Everyone was in the middle of eating breakfast and there was an emptiness of sound and silence surrounding the room.

"Hey guys, I think you should wear yer' British clothes today. I don't think it'll be such a good idea to where your traditional clothes and jackets out in the open today."

"Why?"

"Because……they're coming…those MI6 people are going around every house in London and ordering people to get these injections. It doesn't take a genius to work out that they'll obviously spot you wearing those clothes."

"So what the hell's gunna happen then?"

"Well if what I'm saying is correct, you'll be able to blend in with everybody else in this city if you wear the other clothes and don't express in any way that you're American."

"Why on Earth would we not want to show we're American?"

Marcus sighed. "I watched a news report last night. You four are wanted for trespassing in this country or so they say."

"WHAT! WE ARE!"

"Yeh, no doubt it's an attempt by MI6 to find out where you are and then re-capture you four. With you captured and the whole country brain-washed by the Government, no one will know exactly what's going on and they will just lie about what has happened; making us think that everything is alright."

"MY GOD!" Cartman spoke in his usual ridiculous surprised voice.

"But thankfully, you're invulnerable to that chemical stuff so it won't affect you. It's all a matter of what me, Liam and Daniel will do."

"But hey, we did manage to get all that blood from Kenny right."

"Yeh, hey where did you put it all anyway?"

Stan and Kyle pointed towards three glass Carlsberg-marked cups full of crimson coloured blood. Marcus walked over to the three blood-filled glasses and picked one up. He smiled and jokingly replied.

"Heh, it's a shame. Carlsberg don't do blood. But if they did, it'd probably be the best blood in the world."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, anyway, I need to store this stuff somewhere safe; somewhere where it won't get diluted or infected with anything." With that in mind, Marcus shoved the three glasses to the back of the inside of his fridge; setting the temperature level of the fridge to cool.

Marcus walked into the living room; carrying a banana in his hand. He didn't feel hungry at all and so decided to eat something small that he enjoyed eating.

"So…you told them." Marcus' mother Liz spoke.

"Yeh, I had no choice. Sorry for not telling yer' before."

"Oh it's alright son, I understand."

Quickly eating the banana, Marcus placed the skin on a nearby plate on the coffee table. "It's just……I can't believe MI6 lied to me for all that time and all those years. It's just…it's just so frustrating and annoying."

"I know, I feel angry and frustrated at MI6 as well for lying to me. If I knew what kind of things they were up to, I would have withdrawn you from that place ages ago."

"Oh well, at least I know some acrobatic moves and know how to work a computer." The two of them both laughed slightly; trying to get a bit of humour out of the conversation. Their laughter quickly died away and returned back to concentration. "And now……well……this…this is what it's come down to; a country that within three days will become nothing less than a brain-washed society of mindless zombies who won't ever have their freedom again. It's cruel to think of it like that……but the Government have pushed it to extreme lengths now. They knew people wouldn't always be cheated out of truth, peace and freedom in this country, so they did the next worst thing and come up with a way to remove all freedom and modes of thought forever."

"You do realise that I'm not going to get one of those injections, right?"

"You're not?"

"No, me and your father…

"STEP-father."

"…step-father right, me and your step-father are going to try and avoid it by travelling to Glasgow three days from now. They say that Scotland won't get injections until next Monday so we'll just stay there until then and then return here. Hopefully, we won't get stopped by anybody or noticed."

"Yeh, I agree. But you do realise I have to stay here don't yer'?"

"Of course I do Marcus. It would have been nice for you to see all your family when we're all together again for once, but I realise that you've got an important job here."

"Exactly, the problem is though, is how I stop the Government. I'm just one guy. How can I go up against such a power that is the British Government; they do have everything that they could possibly want."

"Well son, remember when you always used to make and play tunes to me when I was upset or feeling down and they always seemed to cheer me up, maybe you can do something with that musical knowledge of yours." Liz walked off into the kitchen.

Marcus started listening again to the TV. The two presenters of the TV programme were in the middle of discussing something.

"_Hmmmm, so that's why Tom Cruise was called a douche by Americans."_

"_True……now turning to music, popular and very-successful DJ artist Norman Cook a.k.a. Fatboy Slim has been in the news this week. Apparently he's started his own cultural project focusing on the manipulative and persuasive powers of dance and indie music. The 30 something DJ from Brighton who's Greatest Hits album was released only 5 months ago, has begun investigating why his music along with other's music has been such a success. In his interview with GMTV, he said 'I find it unusual that dance music and indie music has become so popular over the past 10 years. Usually it's all this American crap that floods the music industry with its sexual, racial and unusual topics and styles. But it seems British-based music has become more powerful in its own styles that I never expected. I mean come on, I've had 4 or 5 Number 1 tunes and all I did was sit in a bloody music studio for about 10 hours a day. And you don't see anything unusual and cool about that?' Fatboy Slim has begun his investigation work in his Brighton-based estate and is said to be focusing on this for about 5 months."_

Suddenly, an idea popped into Marcus' head. "Use my musical knowledge……use it to get a message across……play music……make music……play and make music to get a message across to the British public. Wait a minute, THAT'S IT! I GOT IT, YEEEES!" He picked up the phone and started calling a number. "Hello, operator, can you give me the number of Norman Cook please……yeh that's right, Fatboy Slim."

A few minutes later, the four boys came into the living room just as Marcus had finished talking on the phone to someone.

"Guys, great news, I found a way to beat the Government and stop all this madness from continuing on."

"…………How?" Stan asked with a blank look on his face.

"Well, if we can't fight back using words or actions, then we fight back……with music."

"…………Excuse me?"

"I've just been talking to possibly one of the best people to help me with this plan; none other than Fatboy Slim."

"………..Who!"

"Fatboy Slim, y'know, that famous DJ who's been producing music for the past 10 years. Surely you must know Fatboy Slim."

"No, not really."

"Oh come on, what about his tunes? Weapon of Choice? Demons? Praise You? Gangster's Trippin'? Right Here, Right Now? The Rockefeller Skank? Surely you must have heard of the Rockefeller Skank. 'Right about now, the funk soul brother. Check it out now, the funk soul brother'?"

The four boys stood in confusion as they were trying hard to see if they had heard of that song before; even though they didn't show it in the emotions on their face. "Oh right, you mean that song that just repeats the same words for about four minutes or so?" Kyle spoke.

"Yeh, we know that. We didn't really listen to that kind of music back home. We only heard and watched it because it was on TV once."

"Bloody hell, have Americans never heard of that kind of music before or sumin?" Marcus spoke to himself in his head. "Anyway……" He resumed speaking out loud. "……I talked with Fatboy Slim for a while and explained everything. He said that he wants me to go down to Brighton for the day and talk to him about this whole thing some more. If we're lucky, he might be able to come down here and help us out."

The four boys looked at one another. "So, how does that help us?"

"Don't yer' see, Fatboy Slim is the master of music creation. I watched on the news that he's learning how to use music to manipulate what people think. If we can persuade him to make some more music tracks along with myself that are powerful and good enough, we might be able to reverse the effects of the injection chemicals and so everyone in this country won't get brainwashed."

"……Oh……right. But if you're going to this……Brighton place, then what the hell are we gunna do while you're gone?"

"Don't worry; I'm not going until 4. And besides, Liam and Daniel'll make sure you stay safe……well Liam at least."

"Right, so let me get this straight……you want us to trust you in trying to get this so-called Fatboy Slim guy down here and create some music along with you so that we can somehow play it to the whole country and hope it causes everyone to not get brain-washed whilst we're hiding like cowards from these MI6 people!"

"Basically……yeh."

"…………Cool I can't see any problems with that."

"Me neither, let's go in the swimming pool."

"Killer!"

The four boys rushed outside and all jumped into the pool without a thought or care in their heads. Marcus looked through the rooms into the garden in confusion and walked off upstairs into his room.

It was now 1.30 in the afternoon. Liam and Daniel were sitting in the kitchen having a conversation with Marcus.

"Alright, what's this plan you had?"

"Right OK, y'know the four boys are immune to these injection chemicals right?"

"Yeh."

"I didn't."

"Daniel yes you did, you just forgot."

"Yeh that's why I didn't know it, bro."

"Not knowing something and forgetting something are two completely different things."

"They are not!"

"Guys, guys, guys! Look, this is my plan…" Liam and Daniel stopped their childish argument and focused on what Marcus had to say. Marcus walked over to the fridge and opened the fridge door; bringing out the three glasses of blood from before which were slightly chilled now. "If we drink and consume this blood; which the boys got from Kenny when they killed him, we three should also be immune to it as well since the Core Unit energy in this blood should cause a chain of energy to begin being created in our won bodies."

"Marcus……those boys killed Kenny? Are they mad?" Liam shouted with a huge sign of shock on his face.

"Hey don't worry bro, that boy Kenny comes back to life every time he gets killed like that."

"Oh right yeh, I forgot about that."

"HA! You forgot about something as well. HA HA HA!"

"Shut up Daniel. Look Marcus, it's a good idea, but we have to think of the high possibility that it won't work. I mean for one, we're possibly not the same blood group as Kenny is, so our bodies won't accept it even if we do consume it."

"I know that. But we have to try it just incase it does work. We've got nothing to lose."

"Yeh, maybe you're right. Alright…pass me my glass." Liam replied; at which Marcus passed two glasses of Kenny's blood to Liam and Daniel.

"No way, I ain't drinking that stuff." Daniel spoke; pressing the glass over to the other side of the table.

"You have to Daniel. Do you wanna be free from being brain-washed or not?"

"Yes but………oh god…alright……bloody hell…Why couldn't blood taste like cherry sauce or something."

And at that point, the three lads gulped their glasses of blood down. Marcus tried gulping his glass down in one go but slowly took it step by step. Liam found it quite easy to gulp his glass down. But Daniel was struggling as he scrunched up his eyes and tried not to throw up and vomit because of the fact that somebody else's blood was touching his tongue and going down his throat. He along with the other two lads finally finished gulping down the last few drips of blood from the glass.

"Well……" Marcus spoke.

"Well what?"

"I dunno, I just said 'well' hoping you'd say something else."

"Like what?"

"Like…errrrr…well, do you feel any different now?"

"No, not really. My stomach's feeling a bit sickly after gulping down all that blood, but that's it."

"Hey guys, maybe we're not supposed to feel different. Maybe, that's it. It's inside us now, so let's just wait and see and see if it's worked."

"Yeh maybe you're right Daniel. I guess there's only one way to find out and that's by having one of those injections some time soon or whenever."

Meanwhile in the basement spare room where Stan and Kyle had been sleeping and staying in during their time here in London, the two boys were getting changed. Marcus had told all four of them to change from wearing their usual clothes; which they had been wearing for about two hours now, to their British clothes which they had stored somewhere in their rooms. They knew that it was only a matter of time before someone would eventually come round and force them to take the injections.

The room that Stan and Kyle were in now had only one source of light in it and that was hanging bulb that was attached to the ceiling. As it swung from side to side slightly, Stan and Kyle still managed to see each other from where they stood in the opposite areas of the large basement room.

"Dude, can you believe all this. I never knew things in this country were so f---ed up." Kyle spoke; taking off his orange jacket and placing his green hat on top of his bed in a dark corner of the room.

"I know dude. Never knew life in England sucked so much, never thought I'd be saying that I'm glad things are the way they are back home." Stan replied; throwing his jacket and shirt onto a nearby chair and grabbing hold of the other shirt he was putting on.

"But I can't help but think that we should be helping in some way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should be helping Marcus with all this. I mean that dude's done a lot for us since we arrived here. I think the least we could do is re-pay him somehow by helping him." Kyle's voice was a little muffled as he took off his old shirt and pulled on his long-sleeved army green graphics shirt on instead.

"Yeh, maybe you're right." Stan walked over to the pair of dark blue jeans that were hanging from a pole and jumped into them and fastened them up to the top. With his shirt and jeans on, he walked over to the white trainers in the corner and put them on as well. "But how can we help him? We don't know anything to help him with. And besides, we can't write or play our own music, so we can't do that."

"Well……maybe that's what we can help him with."

Stan walked over to Kyle; confused into what Kyle had just said. "What! Kyle, we know nothing about playing or making music. Remember when we tried to form that band that we called 'Moop' and look where that got us."

"I know but listen, if we practice enough and ask Marcus and the others to give us some help, then maybe we'll be good enough to be a band again."

"I dunno dude. Last time we tried to play as a band…we sucked…badly."

Marcus opened the door upstairs that led into the basement spare room.

"Hey guys." Marcus shouted down. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeh dude, we'll be up in a minute." Stan shouted back up at which Marcus closed the door again. "Look dude, don't worry about it. I'm sure Marcus has got this all sorted out."

"Yeh maybe you're right." Kyle replied back; at which point the two boys made their way up the basement staircase and back up onto the ground floor.

The four boys walked into the living room; now all wearing their British clothes again like from before.

"Alright boys, you go with Liam and Daniel to their house. Don't worry if someone comes storming in or knocking at the door, just go with them and get it over and one with; you'll be fine."

"OK, whatever you say dude." Stan spoke.

"Liam, Daniel, if either one of you falls victim to those chemicals when you get your injection, try as hard as you can not to say anything nice or positive about the current Government, because only an idiot would do that."

"Yeh we understand Marcus, don't worry. Alright guys, let's go!" Liam spoke at which he, Daniel and the four boys made their way out of the front door and won the street. Marcus turned off any lights that were on and closed the main curtains. Making his way into the garden, he started walking right to the back where all the plants and huge trees were situated. Unaware to anybody, a secret path that led him out of the garden and down a small path through channels of bushes and plants was based right at the back of the garden. Jumping over the small gate that blocked entrance to the path, Marcus began walking down the secret route; looking at his watch to see that it had just turned 2 in the afternoon.

"OK, it's a bit earlier than I had planned, but it looks like that I'll be travelling to Brighton now. All I need to do is get back onto the main street once this path ends and find a taxi that'll take me all the way to Brighton. Oh well, not too hard I suppose." Marcus spoke to himself as he jogged slowly down the path; making sure not to get spotted by any of the army or MI6 soldiers which had already begun going to numerous houses in the area and forcing people to go with them to the injection clinics based all over London.


	26. 303 & Dawn

**Chapter 26: 303 & Dawn**

6.30 pm, Marcus had just arrived outside a fairly big house somewhere in the coastal beach town of Brighton. Jumping out of the taxi and stepping onto the whiteish grey pavement, he looked up at the house; giving the taxi fare money to the driver as he did so.

"God, this town smells like salt water and piss!" Marcus spoke; blocking his nose with his arm as he walked up to the front door. He knocked on it with a gentle force and waited up on the first step just outside the door. And just as Marcus expected, the door opened quickly to reveal none other than Norman Cook (that's Fatboy Slim's real name) himself.

"'Ello!" Norman spoke; slightly confused at the fact that some teen was standing outside his door looking at him with a huge sign of shock on his face.

"Oh hi, my name's Marcus Kane-Bridge; I rang you earlier on today about asking for your help for sumin."

"Oh yeh……that…come on in."

The two of them started walking down one of the corridors of Norman's house.

"Whoa! You must really love music to be this successful in the past." Marcus spoke; looking up at both walls of which were covered in Golden edition vinyls and shelves upon shelves of old vinyls and CDs.

"Yeh, I've been doing this for about seventeen years now and I seem to have collected a hell of a lot of stuff. You'd never imagine what kind of rubbish music I've bought just to make my own tunes."

The two walked into a fairly white coloured living room and sat down at either ends on different chairs.

"D'y'wanna a biscuit?"

"Eh no thanks, I'm in kind of a rush."

"Oh alrighty then. So……what's this whole thing about then? Why do you need help?"

"Norman, I told you everything over the phone, weren't you listening!"

"Not really, I was actually listening to this new techno remix I did of a current remix I made previously." Norman started singing the song out loud and began dancing slightly to the music he was trying to mimic. Marcus simply sat there in shock. Was this the real Norman Cook that he had idolised for the past 10 years?……Probably.

"Alright, long story short, the whole country's getting brain-washed by the government and they want to make the public think what they want them to think. And basically I've come up with an idea to use self-made music to reverse the effects and make people become un-brainwashed in a way. And since you're the only person I've seen before that can make really good British music (that isn't Indie), I thought that you could help us."

"Hmmmmm, yes, that is quite surprising to hear. I don't know much of this since I've been all over the world touring and DJing and stuff like that. But under the circumstances, sure I'll help."

"Really, you will!"

"Sure, anything for a die-hard non-screaming non-shirt ripping fan like you."

"Brilliant! Well, I've got a music studio back home so we can do it there."

"Oh, ok. Well my stuff's all broke anyway. I guess that'll teach me never to mix wires with machines ever again. But in order for me to mix and produce music, I need three things."

"Sure, what?"

"Some ridiculously shiny sunglasses, a bottle of orange & vodka and a very dodgy-looking Shirt for me to wear while I'm doing this."

"Why do you need a dodgy-looking Shirt?"

"I always wear a dodgy looking Shirt whenever I'm playing at gigs and stuff. It helps me concentrate."

"Concentrate? On what?"

"Not looking like a complete idiot on stage."

"Oh………right, ok. Anyway, let's get going, we gotta get back to my place before 9."

"Well they've cancelled all major transportation in this country as far as I'm aware, so there's only one machine that'll get us to your home in that time……TO THE PALOOKAVILLE MOBILE!" Norman rushed off down the corridor like an idiot towards the garage. Marcus slowly followed behind. As the two finally entered the garage area and turned on the inside light, Marcus was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Norman, what kind of van is THAT?"

"This my friend, is the Palookaville mobile. It's just like one of those hippy vans except it has all the good features that my Palookaville album has; along with a few modifications to my liking." Norman and Marcus made their way into the van. As Marcus opened the passenger door, he jumped back in shock as a voice shouted **'DOT COM'**.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh that's just one of the modifications. Every time you open or close one of the doors on this vehicle, it says one of those lyrics words from my tune 'Slash Dot Dash', watch." Norman pressed a button on the van's key and all doors opened one after another shouting: **'SLASH…DOT DASH…DOT…SLASH…DOT COM!'** "Pretty cool huh?"

"Well, no not really, I think it'll get quite annoying."

The two of them got inside the van; Marcus on the passenger's side and Norman driving. **'SLASH/DOT COM!' **was heard twice as the two of them opened and then closed the doors on the vans.

"Alright…next stop…errrrr……wherever you live."

"Yeh, just follow the directions I give you, I should know my way back to London from here."

As the two of them drove off down the street and back up to London, Marcus looked out of the window and noticed even more army and MI6 troops around. It had seemed that they were now all over the country; forcing people out of where they were and into the injection clinics.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA FATBOY! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA FATBOY! FATBOY! FATBOY!" Norman shouted out of the window as he continued to drive the van.

Meanwhile back in London and at Liam and Daniel's house, the six lads were all sat around a dining room table; all eating an evening that Liam had prepared from before.

"OK, let's go over the plan again guys, just to make sure we all know what we're doing."

"Alright…" Kyle began. "We sit here, wait 'til someone comes, go with 'em, got to that clinic place, do what they tell us to do and then go straight back here."

"And then we get to kick those people in the balls."

"Cartman, we're not kicking anybody in the balls you stupid asshole."

"I didn't say that KYLE! I said that we MIGHT."

"No you didn't, you said that we WERE going to do that."

"Look guys, nobody's kicking anybody in the balls." Liam spoke; breaking up the argument between Kyle and Cartman.

"Now remember, me and Daniel might not make it like you guys will, so what did I say to do if we come back here feeling all brain-washed and looking as if we're loving the Government."

"Turn on the telly and turn to a channel full of reality TV shows and programmes in which B and C-List celebrities and members of the public take part in programmes that make absolutely no sense and are just a waste of TV space." The four boys replied back all at the same time.

"Right, but which channel in particular?"

"Either ITV1 or Channel 4."

"Correct."

"_Coming up next on ITV1, it's the return of Celebrity Love Island; where ten celebrities that we've never ever heard of before are whisked away to a tropical island in Fiji and are forced to fall in love with each other and even have sex, just for our own entertainment. Man, how low can we get? Where are nuclear testing bombs when you need them?" _The TV narrator spoke since the telly had been left on in the living room.

A few minutes later, the phone started ringing and Daniel jumped up off his chair to answer the phone.

"We don't want any, now sod off you stupid call centres!"

"Hi Daniel." Marcus replied; knowing just by that sort of reply that it was obviously Daniel on the other end of the phone call.

"Hey Marcus."

"So you haven't been forced to go yet?"

"No, but Liam's said that they'll probably be round any minute now………and that was like an hour ago."

"Right OK, well I managed to persuade Norman to help me with the plan I've come up with that I told you earlier on."

"Oh right, cool. Where are yer' now?"

"Errrrrr, looks like we're about half way between Brighton and the outskirts of London now. It shouldn't be too long before I get back."

"OK, oh and we've told the boys what to do if our minds and thoughts get all f---ed up after the injections."

"Really? So what did I say to tell them to do if you go back there feeling all brain-washed and looking as if you're loving the Government?"

"Turn on the telly and turn to a channel full of reality TV shows and programmes in which B and C-List celebrities and members of the public take part in programmes that make absolutely no sense and are just a waste of TV space." The four boys replied back all at the same time.

"Right, but which channel in particular?"

"Either ITV1 or Channel 4."

"Correct, whatever happens, I'll know what the end results will be. That way, I'll know whether to go into hiding or not."

"Well, let's hope so coz' I don't want to see us all d……" But just as Daniel was talking, he was interrupted by a huge loud knock on the front door. "…Marcus, you hear that?"

"Yeh, it's them. Don't worry, just do what they tell yer' and get it all over with."

"Alright, see yer' later Marcus………alright, bye."

Back in the dining room where the loud knock could also be heard, the five other lads started to walk towards the door.

"Cartman, we have to go. Come on."

"BUT LIIIIIAM, I WANNA FINISH MY TURKEY TWIIIIZLERRRS!" Cartman replied in his usual complaining voice like he always does.

"Cartman trust me, if Jamie Oliver found out you like those, you'd be in so much bother with him."

"Dude, who's Jamie Oliver?" Kyle asked Stan

"I don't know dude, maybe he's like one of those food guys or sumin."

As Daniel and the four boys stood in the porch right next to the front door, Liam slowly opened the front door to see two bulky soldiers dressed in navy blue uniforms and protective armour; each carrying a fairly large machine-gun like weapon.

"_Is this the residence of……"_ The first soldier looked at a piece of a paper _"……Liam Alex Cachenski and Daniel Kyle Cachenski?"_

"Yes it is." Liam replied with signs of seriousness on his face.

The first soldier shined a torch he had hold of down at the four boys who seemed to be hiding behind Liam. "And who are these four?"

"Hey dude, don't shine that light in my……" Stan spoke.

"_SILENCE!"_ The second soldier shouted down at Stan at which Stan immediately shut his mouth. The four boys' eyes were wider with shock and slight fear.

"_What are these four kids doing here?"_

"Oh, they're just…friends."

"_Do they live in this region of London?"_

"Yes, yes they do."

The soldier stared deeply at Liam to see if he was telling the truth or not. Liam simply stood there with blank emotions on his face. There was a slight presence of fear and confusion on Liam's face, but nothing more. _"Alright then, follow me this way…NOW!"_

As Liam locked the front door, all six lads were guided and watched carefully by both soldiers. The two soldiers stared and moved close around them like dark vultures. The six lads were led out onto the street. It was a fairly dark evening and there were hardly any street lights on. They were forced to join a large group of other people who were also slightly scared and confused into what was about to happen. As every soldier formed together in a group again, they walked up to the front area of the group to shout out commands and words.

"_Alright everybody, listen up! This group will now be taken to the required injection clinic which is based in the South East Tottenham region. It'll be about a half an hour walk and I want everybody to remain walking in a group around us soldiers and troopers. Just so that we know one another, we have the guns……and you don't. So if I or any of the other soldiers see any talking, passing of objects, eating, drinking, smoking or even trying to escape from this group until we get to the clinic, then we will not be afraid to use our guns on anybody here……including the children."_

"WHY! Why are you doing this to us all? You're supposed to treat us all like members of the public……NOT LIKE SLAVES! How dare you expect us to just follow your ridiculous commands and not have any freedom of will in any way or form." A random guy came out and yelled at the leading soldier.

At which point, the soldier pointed his heavy gun at the man and fired streams of bullets at him. As the man was shoke about by the contact of all those bullets, he eventually fell to the ground once the soldier stopped firing. Everybody was stunned into silence as they all looked at the bloody stained body of the man who was obviously now dead.

"Y'know, he might still be OK." Cartman spoke; at which Stan, Kyle & Kenny looked at him with their annoyed faces again. Fortunately for them, they were based near the back so the soldiers couldn't hear the whispering.

"_Now then, anybody else got something to say!" _The soldier asked; at which there was an emptiness of noise and complete silence all around the street. _"Good, now then…MOVE!" _The crowd of civilians and people began to walk down the street; followed closely by the group of soldiers that were each walking along side them on different sides of the group.

About two hours later, Marcus and Norman had arrived back at Marcus' house and were now sat in one of the basement rooms of the building. It was in this room where Marcus' music studio was based. It was basically a large room split into two sections; a recording section and a mixing section where other pieces of equipment, vinyls, CDs and ridiculous-looking posters were placed. But everything that you'd expect in a professional recording studio was in this room; software, computers, instruments, mixers, synthesisers and that oh so important nice carpet to go on the floor.

"Bloody hell, I haven't seen this much stuff since………my home." Norman spoke as he walked round the room gazing at each part of the room and getting to grips with what was there.

"Yep, it's all here and it's all mine." As Marcus walked into the recording section; opening the glass door and sitting down on one of the chairs next to an Atari computer, he suddenly remembered something that he had forgotten to say. "S---!"

"Wha-what's s---! Paris Hilton's singing?"

"No, I'm not talking about that, OH F---, I forgot to tell 'em it."

"Tell who what?"

"……It doesn't matter for the moment, I have to find those four boys…and fast, I forgot to ell them the side effect of those injections."

"What what what? What boys!" But before Norman could finish his speech, Marcus ran out of the room, back upstairs to the ground level and began sprinting out of the house and down the street towards the injection clinic. "Oh I get it, he means the other members of a band. Oh Norman, come on, think yer' silly sod!" Norman spoke to himself as he began working out, how the hell to work all the equipment and software he was surrounded by.

Meanwhile at this injection clinic, the six lads had been waiting in a zig-zag style queue for two hours now. Liam and Daniel were near the front of the queue whilst the other four boys were sat down on the floor in boredom. As another Brit walked out of this small white room, the six of them all looked at this Brit who appeared to be completely brain-washed; showing no emotions and walking in a zombie-like fashion.

"I LOVE MY COUNTRY! I LOVE MY COUNTRY SO MUCH THAT I WILL DO ANYTHING THAT THE GOVERNMENT ASKS ME TO DO; EVEN IF IT MEANS DIEING, FOR I LOVE MY COUNTRY! I LOVE THE GOVERNMENT!" The Brit walked off; staring directly ahead with his eyes wide open.

"_Yes, one more Brit now under our control. OK, I guess it's time for the next one." _The MI6 official who was standing by the door turned round. _"Alright, next six people in the queue in this room please!"_

"Alright, looks like this is it for us; make or break time as they say in the……errrrrr……whatever thingy-ma-jig."Liam spoke as he was guided into the room.

"Dude, I don't think we're gunna withstand this." Kyle spoke.

"Why dude? We're not gunna get brain-washed, that's what Marcus said. What's the problem?" Stan replied.

"Well it's just……I have this bad feeling that something bad's gunna happen or something's gunna happen to us when we walk back out of that room."

"Don't worry dude, nothing bad's gunna happen."

Just as the six lads all started walking in, Marcus came rushing into the building; spotting the back of Kenny disappearing into the white room on the other side of the large hall.

"Dam, I'm too late!" Marcus spoke. "And I forgot to tell them the side-effect of the injection. Ah well, its no big problem. It'll just mean they'll speak in a permanent British accent from now on."

And as Marcus finished the locking and loading of guns clicked and triggered around him. Four soldiers all pointed a large gun towards him.

"_Well Kane-Bridge." _An MI6 official spoke. _"So good you could come, I would have thought you'd make us hunt you down until we could catch you. But it looks like you're a bigger fool than we thought."_

"It's you who's the fool Jones. I'm gunna stop this madness that you and the Government are causing and by the time I get out of here, it won't be long before the whole population is back on our side."

"_HA HA HA HA, oh I don't think so Marcus. Once you leave this building, you'll be completely under our control along with the rest of this brain-washed mindless society."_

Marcus smirked. "Oh, we'll see Jones, we'll see."

"_Soldiers, would you be so kind in taking Kane-Bridge to the injections room please." _

The four soldiers forced Marcus forward with their guns and guided him past the long queues of people and into the white room.


	27. The Revival Of Moop

**Chapter 27: The Revival Of Moop**

Half an hour later, all seven lads were stood outside; rubbing their arms and feeling for any differences that they might now have. During that time, Liam, Daniel & Marcus had been the ones who had spoken. It had seemed that the blood that they had drunk from before had worked. They had become immune to the injection's chemicals and were just the same as they were from before. Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny had all remained silent during that period and neither one of the other three lads had heard a single word come from the others.

"Errrrrr, guys. You alright?" Marcus asked; at which Stan looked up with a look of confusion on his face.

"Bloody hell mate, that needle stung like mad." Stan replied; shocking Liam and Daniel more than did with Marcus.

"Yeh, who said they 'ad ta' shove it right in like that………" Kyle replied. "I mean, all they 'ad ta' do was put it in slightly and that's it, but nooooo, they 'ad ta' push it in so much it felt like it was gunna come ou' the other end."

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less than a Jew." Cartman spoke.

"Shut up about Jews yer' fat bastard!"

"Na' you shut up yer' f---ing twatting Jew!"

"OY GUYS!" Marcus broke the argument up. "So are you stuck with these accents now or what?"

"I dunno…" Stan replied. "I think we can still say American stuff like 'dude' and 'sweet'…" He started clicking his fingers a few times. "Nope nothing. Guess we're stuck with these accents."

"Ah man…" Cartman shouted. "That is a right pain in the arse!"

"Alright. Anyway, we've got to get back to my place. We still have a plan to finish."

Two hours later, and the sky was getting a lot more darker. Back at Marcus' home, Norman had just finished reading an instruction booklet entitled 'How to Work London-Class Equipment'.

"Ah right, so I press Menu, then Function, then my selection and then the modification tabs. I guess that explains it."

Putting the book down, Norman spotted all seven lads entering the music studio from inside the recording section where he was sat.

"Bloody hell, look at all this stuff." Kyle spoke as al four boys were gazing around the room; looking at every single piece of equipment and all the items that were placed in the room. "Marcus, this is all yours."

"Yep, it's all mine. All this stuff is worth about £20,000 in total and that's not including all the vinyls, CDs, tapes and other items I have in here."

Cartman couldn't take it any more. He had been keeping an idea in his head for so long and finally spoke it out loud. "You guys, I've just had a really brill idea."

"What?"

"Well, Marcus, you can't do all that music stuff by yourself; it's too much for yer'……"

Marcus started thinking. "Yeh……so what's your point?"

"Well I was thinking……why don't we help you out with it? Why don't we……form a band and help you create an album?"

"Cartman that's a stupid idea."

"Mate, you were the one who thought of it first, remember?" Stan spoke at which Kyle nudged Stan to shut up.

"Yeh I know, I realise it's a stupid idea now; I just want to say it's a stupid idea just to make Cartman look stupid.

"Y'know, that's not such a bad idea." Norman replied; at which Marcus, Kyle and Cartman all shouted 'What'. "Yeh think about it, if these boys form an Indie band for example, then we'll surely be able to get a message across to the public through our music."

"What the hell are yer' talking about."

"I was reading about it before. They say that Dance & Indie music are two of the most powerful genres of music, because they have something in their sounds that's able to make people think differently and feel different. I don't know how the bloody hell that works, but if we make both genres of music in here and play them out to the public, then we'll surely be able to get some effect across."

"Yeh, there's just one problem. The boys don't know how to play any instruments." Marcus spoke.

"Well actually……" Stan began to speak.

"What! You mean you DO KNOW how to play instruments?"

"Well, kinda. Me and Kyle can play the guitar slightly and Kenny can play the drums but that's about it. Plus we all have different backgrounds of music, so we can't really play music that goes well together."

"How about we teach you then?" Liam spoke. "I know how to play the drums and the keyboard a bit and Daniel knows how to play both the Bass and Leading Guitar."

"Cool, you'll really teach us?"

"Sure…" Daniel replied. "However, you'll have to decide who's playing the keyboard; yer can't have an Indie band without a keyboard player. Otherwise, it'll just be f---ed up."

"Alright, alright. There's only one way we can decide this……" Stan spoke. "One two three NOT IT."

"NOT IT"

"NOT IT, HA you lose Cartman!"

"God dam it and bloody hell! I hate playing the bloody keyboard."

"Then it's settled. Me and Norman will begin on our combined album of music and Liam and Daniel will teach you four how to play instruments."

"Sure, but there's just one small problem." Stan replied.

"What?"

"We don't know what to sing about."

"Yeh our minds are totally army tank."

"Huh?"

"Y'know, army tank…………BLANK."

"Oh right, yeh, well tell you what, take a few of these CDs." Marcus passed about three or four music albums that were sitting on a shelf to Stan. "Listen to these albums and get some inspiration from them."

"Who the bloody hell are these people?"

"Haven't you ever heard of any of these popular British bands before? Kaiser Chiefs, Franz Ferdinand, Gorillaz or even Keane?"

"No, not really, we don't really listen to music."

"Oh, well take a listen to all those albums, get some inspiration and hopefully you'll be able to write yer' own lyrics and stuff."

"Cool, we'll see what we can do."

As Liam and Daniel began to make their way upstairs, the four boys followed and Marcus took his seat in the recording section alongside Norman.

"Alright, you ready?" Norman spoke.

"Yeh, let's do this!" Marcus replied; at which the two of them sat in silence for about a minute. "OK, I got nothing."

"Right, let's start from scratch. Got any medium-tempoed drumbeats in this."

Back upstairs, Liam and Daniel exited out of the front door and back to their own house. In order to play, they had to bring their own instruments to Marcus' house which meant Liam would have to carry the whole of his drum kit whereas Daniel would have to bring two guitars; a lead guitar for Stan and a bass guitar for Kyle.

"Alright guys, let's go and listen to this stuff." Stan spoke at which all four boys made their way into the kitchen. Placing a nearby stereo on the table, the boys all sat down around the table and each were given a small notepad to write notes down. "OK, what album should we listen to first?"

"How about this one……..errrrr….Kah…kah…is…kah-is…ka-ka-kaiser…chiefs; Kaiser Chiefs." Cartman spoke; finding it quite difficult to pronounce the first word of the band's name.

"Alright, put the disc in."

Kyle slotted the CD in and pressed play. As the first track on the album began, Stan spoke quickly.

"Y'know guys, I think it'd be best if each of us just focuses on one album each. That way, we'll get more ideas and stuff."

"Yeh, I agree. OK, I'll do…errrr…Frah...frah…nz…Franz...Fear…fear…fe…fehr…Ferdinand; Franz Ferdinand."

"Yeh, I'll write notes on Gorillaz."

"And I'll do Keane."

"Alright fine, I guess I'm making notes on this then." Stan spoke at which he picked his pen up and started to focus on the sounds of the music.

It was only a minute into the album and a minute into the first track and the four boys were already surprised at what they were hearing.

"Dude, is this what British music sounds like?"

Back in the basement level, Norman and Marcus had just finished their first track; 'Everybody Loves Freedom'.

"OK, we should definitely begin the broadcast with this track." Norman spoke.

"Hell yeh, although yer' don't mind using those same lyrics you've used in two past songs though?"

"No, not really. All it says is 'EEEEEVERYBODY……NEEDS LOVE!'."

"True, but 303 & Carnival are bloody brilliant."

"Yer' think so? Thanks. Alright, we should definitely go for a big-beat tune this time."

"Wait a minute, I know just the tune to officially make." Marcus picked out a vinyl record from the side and placed it on one of the decks. "I've been wanting to add lyrics to this tune for a while now so I think I'll go for it and sing in this one."

"Really? You sure………you're not like James Blunt singing or anything?"

"Are you mad? Why would I want to sing anything like that cocky, self-loving twat?"

"…………I dunno, it's just I'm number 1; so why try harder?"

"Norman, you can't sing……seriously. Stick to the tunes mate."

"Ohhhh, but I wanted to sing sooooo badly………in somebody else's tune." Norman twiddled with his fingers.

About two and a half hours later in the dark surroundings of an 11 o clock time and the four boys had just finished listening to all four albums. As they all sat there; each having a page or two full of notes and little scribbles, they all stared forward; shocked at what they had just heard.

"Dude………………that music was bloody sweet!"

"It was totally sweet!" Kenny added.

"Alright, so what's everybody got written down?"

"Me and Kenny wrote down some words and sayings we can use. What you guys got?"

"Ermmmm, well I've written down some music style things we can play in. Cartman what've you got?"

"Errrrr……ermmmmmm…well, I drew a little drawing of me on the couch." Cartman turned the notepad around to show a silly little hand-drawn picture that looked nothing like him.

"Cartman, you were supposed to write down ideas and notes." Kyle shouted.

"But guys, I was too busy listening to the sweet sweet tunes of this music. It blinded me from the task at hand you guys."

"No it didn't. You just drew yourself coz' all you were thinking about was yourself and your big, fat, lazy ass."

"EY, don't call my ass big, fat and lazy you bloody stupid Jew."

And just as this was going on, Liam & Daniel walked back in; each carrying a hell of a lot of equipment. Liam had hold of stacks of drums, snares and cymbals whereas Daniel had two guitars strapped around his waist. Marcus & Norman came back upstairs to the ground floor and walked into the living room.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for this night. We'll carry on with all this stuff tomorrow morning; up early and sharp."

"WHAT? But Marcus, we've just gone all this way and back to get our instruments." Daniel shouted.

"Yeh I know, sorry about it. I mean it'd coming on 11 'o' clock and y'know, it is late."

Daniel grunted as he and Liam left the house in a slightly bad mood; leaving the musical instruments by the side in the living room.

"Alright guys, you better go and get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." Marcus spoke; at which Stan shook his shoulders and the four boys walked off to their rooms. "So Norman, what are you gunna do about sleeping for the night?"

"Well……actually……I was wondering if you could……y'know……let me borrow one of the rooms in your house."

"What! Are you mad, my mam and dad, sorry STEPdad would never let me let you stay here tonight; they'll kill me."

"Please Marcus, I've got nowhere else to go."

Marcus thought for a moment and remembered that there was still one more place where Norman could sleep; the garden shed.

"What were doing when the, what were doing when the, what were doing when the Fatboy Slippin!" Norman sang to himself as he tried his best to get into a comfortable position in Marcus' garden shed. "Oh well, it ain't as good as quality as a Brighton Hotel; well it's actually a bit better, but still. Nighty night Fatboy." Norman turned off the little light bulb hanging in the shed and went to sleep.

As Marcus walked into the kitchen to get a drink, he looked at the four tapes that he had bought earlier in the month; the same tapes that he gave the four boys in order to help them to speak British. He turned the case over to see if there was a B-Side to it. And there was. Ridiculous it may sound, it was exactly what Marcus was looking for; 'How to play, sing and think like a British Indie Band Member'

Back downstairs in the spare basement bedroom, Stan and Kyle had got ready for bed and were already sitting in their own beds talking to each other.

"OK, so we should definitely sing about how bad this country has become, maybe a little about ourselves being in this country and also a tune that we should sing in like light-rapping style but still keep it Indie."

"Got it." Kyle replied; jotting down all of Stan's ideas on the notepad which was lying in-between his legs on top of the bed's cover. "Do you think we should let the others sing as well."

"Errrrrr, yeh let Kenny sing a few lines, but not Cartman, he'll just f--- everything up."

"Yeh, he's such a fat bastard, he'll just scream and yell and stuff."

Marcus came rushing own the basement staircase. "Guys, I need to tell yer' something."

"Sure dude, what?"

"Right, it's just……unless you really know Indie music, you'll never be able to make good tunes and stuff."

"What, why not?"

"Well it's just………Americans aren't good at performing British Indie music."

"We aren't! We didn't know that."

"Yep it's true, you think of all the bands that come from America. All they do now is sing in Punk, Rock and Heavy Metal styles and s---. It's just not a British taste."

"So what do we do."

"You listen to these tapes again…" He pulled out two of the four tapes out of his pocket. "The B-Side of this tape will allow you to become an expert at understanding how our music works. By the morning you'll be wizzes at it all. Trust me!"

"Ooooooh right. So how do we listen to them then?"

"Just turn over the tape so that the B-Side is facing up and slot in those tape players by your beds."

The boys looked at each other and tried to move the tapes around.

"No that's rotating them." Marcus spoke at which the boys tried again. "No, that's just rotating it again." They tried again. "No now you're trying to pull it inside out." They tried again. "Oh giz' it here!" Marcus turned them over and dropped them on the bed; B-Side face up.

"Ooooooh right, that's how you play a B-Side…………what's a B-Side?"

"That doesn't matter, just listen to them while you're asleep and it'll work. It says on the cover of the case that it was successful when 9 out of 10 Liverpudlians were tested with it. The other 1 started thinking it was some kind of weapon and used it to rob a bank. I wonder if they used this on The Beatles; probably not."

"What's a Liverpudlian?"

"Yeh and who or what The Beatles, those little insect things that yer' see on the ground."

"Yeh but haven't you heard of THE BEATLES?"

Stan and Kyle sat in silence. "No not really."

"Oh, how could you have not heard of The Beatles? They were bigger than Jesus; well in John Lennon's eyes at least."

"Holy s--- dude!"

"They were bigger than Jesus; as in…they were giants?"

"NO NO NO! Look forget everything I said. I'm off to bed." Marcus rushed up the stairs; blocking his ears and yelling 'LA LA LA LA' as Stan and Kyle kept asking him what a Liverpudlian was.

"Dude, what's a Liverpudlian?"

"I dunno dude; maybe it's like one of those gnome-like creatures, let's just get some sleep."

Stan and Kyle placed the tapes in the tape players and placed the headphones over their ears. Falling to sleep easily, the tape began and continued on through the night. Tomorrow would bring new challenges, as the revival of the band formerly (and quite possibly currently) known as 'Moop' was going to perform once more through the sounds of British Indie.


	28. Sounds Of Independant Music

**Chapter 28: Sounds Of Independent Music**

The next morning Stan and Kyle had already woke up and were searching for something that had been stuck in their minds throughout the whole night. It was about eight 'o' clock and the sun's rays were burning bright and leaving light marks and shadows on some of the furniture in the basement room through the tiny hand-size window at the top.

"OK, search for……Liver…pudlian." Stan spoke as he typed the word into a search engine. The computer that they were using was of old quality and had been down in the basement for some time. But it still had a decent internet connection. "Liverpudlian culture, Liverpudlian crime, Liverpudlian facts, Liverpudlian Bio, oh wait here we go." Stan clicked on the link and the webpage opened up. Stan and Kyle stood on the cardboard box; still in their pyjamas, curious as to what they were about to find. "Welcome to the home for all your required Liverpool knowledge. Would you like to meet a Liverpudlian girl………no. Are you older than 16…………no. Are you browsing this site because you just don't know what a Liverpudlian is………………no. Are you a total tosspot………no. Oh wait here we go. A Liverpudlian is the name given to anyone who originates from the city of Liverpool, England."

"Oh………so that's what a Liverpudlian is."

"Amongst many famous Liverpudlians are The Beatles and famous footballer Steven Gerrard. Would you like to know more………no."

Stan and Kyle both jumped off the box, turned off the computer and began getting dressed.

"Dude, I think that tape's made my brain go all funny."

"Yeh mine too, I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Although it's made me wanna suddenly just play the Guitar just for the hell of it."

"Completely."

Back upstairs and a few hours later, Liam and Daniel had arrived at Marcus' house and were just setting up the instruments in separate rooms. Marcus was helping with carrying some of his mum's and (step) dad's bags to a car outside. It was the day that they were planning to leave London and escape to Scotland to try and get away from this increasing threat from the Government and MI6 and Marcus was cool in keeping his emotions calm and neutral.

"Well that's it, that's the last bag." Marcus spoke as he placed the final luggage bag in the boot of the car and closed it. "You sure you're gunna be alright?"

"Marcus I should be the one who should be asking that. It's gunna be good seeing all our family again. It's just a shame that you can't come with us too. But I understand you've got a job to do here so I'll leave you to it."

"Alright." Marcus gave his mother a hug as he held firmly onto her; having this slight thought in the back of his mind that she would never return. But he knew not to think like that and so finally let go; allowing her to step into the front passenger's seat of the car.

"MARCUS…" Marcus' step-dad shouted. "Over here now!" Marcus turned around and gave his step-dad an annoyed look. The two of them hadn't got along very well for some time now and Marcus was glad to be seeing the back of him for a while. "I'm only trusting you because your mother trusts you as well. If it were just us two, I wouldn't think anything else for a second to not leave you with all this."

"Yeh, tell me something I don't know Tom."

"DAD, more like."

"You're not my dad, you're my step-dad; get with it! You'll never be anywhere near to my liking as my real dad was. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another guy in a suit."

His step-dad slightly laughed and returned back to his slightly annoyed face again. "I may be just another guy in a suit to you Marcus, but I've earned this reputation. And I fail to see you gaining the same reputation with what you're doing. As far as I'm aware, you're just another stupid kid with a wild dream."

"So……my talent and skills are nothing but a wild dream eh? Get the hell out of here, before you find my fist pressed against your face."

"Fine, I've had enough of this pathetic father son talk anyway. But I warn you, if I find just one scratch in or on this estate home, then you haven't seen the worst side of me yet………son." His step-dad walked off and entered the driver's side of the car. Driving off quick and smoothly, Marcus watched as the car drove off down the hill and out of sight.

"God, what a twat!" Marcus spoke to himself as he ripped a piece of a photograph off that was given to him by his mother. In his hand, a photograph of him and his mother happy and now in a muddy pool of water by the side, a torn off area of the photo that had his step-dad and brother on it. "Right, I better go and wake Norman up."

Meanwhile back in the house, Daniel was about to start teaching Stan and Kyle how to play the Guitar whereas Liam had set up his and Kenny's new drum kit in the Garden. Cartman on the other hand was busy watching TV; waiting for Daniel to finish so that he could start learning how to properly play a keyboard, not that he actually wanted to do it.

"Alright guys, let' start of with something basic." Daniel spoke as he tuned in a guitar given to him by Marcus. "Give me a 12 string example to start off with." Stan and Kyle looked at each other. "Yeh, both of you." Stan and Kyle looked down at their guitars and started playing a 12 string tune; both playing random notes on it. Although it was their first try at it in while, they were playing a pretty good tune. "Wow, that's not bad. But this time, try using your fingers with your other hand to tune and change the tone of the notes you play. OK, try again." The boys played the same random 12 string tunes, however this time, adding tone to it. It sounded much better than the last one and so Daniel was able to go into more harder skills and abilities with the guitar.

In the garden, Liam had set his drum-kit up so that it was facing the other drum kit that was just opposite. Kenny had already sat down on the kit's seat so Liam took his seat as well.

"Right Kenny, you ready to begin?"

"Hell yeh, let's do this."

"Alright to start off, just give me a basic slow-tempoed beat just so that I know how you do with drums."

"Errrrr, OK." Kenny grabbed hold of the two drum sticks and looked down at the large array of drums and cymbals that he had. "Holy s---, what the hell do I play?"

"Just play anything you want, it doesn't matter."

Kenny started playing a slow beat with just a few drums and a cymbal sound.

"OK……OK that's not bad Kenny. You done this kind of thing before?"

"Kinda. But that was only with a little drum-kit, not like one of these kinds of kits."

"Well it won't be long before we've got you mastering this drum-kit. You'll be an expert drum player in no time."

Back upstairs, Marcus was lying down on his nearly-made bed; feeling tired and slightly dizzy. He was starting to get pains in his chest again; the same pains he had been feeling for about the past few days and he couldn't work out what it was. If it wasn't indigestion or the cause of a heart attack, then what exactly what was it. He slowly walked to the bathroom and upon entering, took out a box of tablets. Swallowing one with a glass of water, he walked back to his bedroom where he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep again.

His dreams were starting to turn into nightmares as memories that he thought he had lost in the past returned to him all of a sudden. Memories became corrupted nightmares as images of himself at MI6 Headquarters returned to him.

All they were were nothing but quick flashes of himself at a slightly younger age getting dragged and forced through corridors and into/onto machines that he had never seen before. All he could hear was himself crying and screaming for it to all stop; before hearing himself yell at the top of his voice in what sounded like pain. And at the final bit of this nightmare, a low-toned voice started to speak:

"_Tell your team of scientists and medics that they can begin removing Kane-Bridge's memories. Remove everything regarding this area of the headquarters over the past week. We cannot let him remember what has happened to him here."_

"But sir, there is a slight possibility that he will remember all this."

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take. At least we know now that the Core Unit energy can live within a normal human host body. Now we can begin plans to replicate this energy into an injection chemical once we collect enough energy sources."_

"Sir, are you saying……"

"_YES, it seems that our plans our coming together. Soon the entire population of this world will follow whatever laws and rules we create. Soon the world's society will belong to us once more."_

"What do we do about Kane-Bridge sir?"

"_Take him to the medical wing immediately. We have to make this whole incident look like something else. If we can cover this whole thing up so that no one outside MI6 and the Government knows, then we can begin the missionary phase of this whole operation…………Oh by the way, I forgot to ask you, what source of Core energy was put into Kane-Bridge's body?"_

"Oh it was energy from the Spirit Unit sir. Although it is a synthetic organic version though. The real type of energy could have killed him sir. But as long as we are able to use Core Energy which is chemically combined with our synthetic versions, normal humans should become brain-washed once they get injected with it."

"_Excellent. Let this remain a secret that we shall keep hidden under MI6 documents."_

"Marcus……Marcus!" Liam shouted as he shook Marcus who was lying asleep on his bed.

"Huh-wh-wha-what."

"Marcus, the boys have all learned how to play their instruments. They're ready to begin recording downstairs."

"What, already? What time is it?" Marcus pushed himself up so that he was in a seated position on his bed.

"It's just gone five in the afternoon."

"What, 5pm. Bloody hell, I've been asleep for a hell of a long time."

"Yeh, come on, let's get downstairs."

As Marcus was about to follow Liam out of his bedroom, the phone in his room started ringing. For some odd reason, Marcus felt a cold chill go down his spine as the repeating ringing sounds kept going for a few seconds. Marcus walked over to the phone and slowly picked it up. Placing it by his left ear, he took a deep breath and looked forward.

"Hello."

"_**You can't stop what's already been declared Marcus."**_

Once again, it was the anonymous caller who had been calling him for some time now. "What do you want? I don't have time for these ridiculous stalking calls."

"_**HA HA HA HA, stalking calls? Oh Marcus, I'm not stalking you. I just thought I should call you** **to warn you that what you're doing is stupid and a total waste of time."**_

"And how would you know what I'm doing huh? You been watching me with your stupid binoculars or sumin?"

"_**HA, oh no. Let's just say I have……affiliate contacts."**_

"And who might they be? More of the same stupid lifeless time-wasters such as yourself."

"_**HA HA HA, you never fail to amuse me Marcus. Oh no, I'll give you a big clue to who I'm working with…two letters, one number………M………I………6."**_

Marcus felt that cool chill go down his back again. "What did you just say?"

"_**Surprised Marcus? You should be, but then again I guess you've seen quite a few other surprises since you've been back in this country."**_

"Alright I've had enough who the f--- are you?"

"_**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HA HA HA, just kidding. I'm the one who's been given the job in showing you that your efforts to stop all this happening are useless. It won't be long before MI6 find out what you're doing Marcus. As soon as they're done with this country, they'll come after you and stop you. But tell you what; I'm going to give you a little help."**_

"Oh really? Well what's that then, another pathetic riddle or sentence full of confusing s---, coz' I've had enough of that from you over the past week?"

"_**No, not really; turn on your computer and you'll find that you've received a new e-mail. Open it to find a map and a few documents regarding 'an unknown location'."**_

"And how the hell's that supposed to help me?"

"_**Marcus………haven't you figured it out yet, that location is where MI6 and the Government are planning to launch their secret weapons. The same weapons that'll allow the entire population of the world to be under physical and mental British control."**_

"What did you just say?"

"**_You've got three days Marcus. Enjoy 'em while they last. I'll be waiting for you Marcus……I'll be waiting." _**The caller hung up and Marcus was left shocked and baffled at what he heard

Back in the basement studio, Norman Cook had made his way over to the big massive mixers whilst the boys were setting up everything they needed within the recording studio. And as usual, Kyle & Cartman were arguing.

"No way Cartman, you're not singing. We already agreed that me and Stan were the ones who were mainly singing in our tunes."

"I am not keeping bloody silent in these songs. I wanna sing!"

"Yer' can't fatass. Yer' just playing the keyboard."

"BLOODY HELL, I WANNA SING!"

"Cartman, me and Kyle are singing and that's that."

"Well fine whatever, SCREW YOU GUYS, I'm not gunna say anything."

"Good, coz' we don't want yer' to say anything."

"No, I DON'T want to say anything."

"We don't want yer' to say anything."

"NO, I DON'T want to say anything."

As Marcus made his way downstairs into the dark room that was the music studio, he placed a few pieces of paper on a desk table in the room. Everyone looked at Marcus wondering what was on the pieces of paper. Marcus looked up with a serious look on his face.

"We've got a problem." A few minutes past and the five lads and Norman were gathered around a table. "I just received information from an anonymous caller of the whereabouts of MI6's and the Government's main stronghold and weapon source……………here." He pointed to an object on what looked like a map of the world. He was pointing to what appeared to be another island or country that looked exactly like Great Britain; only reflected. "This is New Britain. The Government have been hiding this from the world for some time now. It's an island about halfway between Britain and America and is based right in the central area of the Atlantic Ocean…..here."

"Woah, an identical country which we haven't heard or seen before. Dude, that's messed up."

"I know what you mean Kyle. But what's worse is that this is the place where they're planning to launch their weapons."

"W-W-WEAPONS?" Stan shouted with a huge shock on his face.

"Yeh, weapons. Instead of injecting everybody around the world with chemicals, they're gunna use missiles which look identical to nuclear bombs; except with all the nuclear s--- and large destruction and stuff. If these missiles hit the ground and release all the weird gas that's filled inside them, the whole world's gunna become corrupted with that energy stuff. They'll all be brain-washed; just like MI6 had said. However, if we can get to this island wherever it is and stop the missiles from being fired, then we might have a chance of stopping all this madness from happening."

"How long have we got until those things are fired."

Marcus sighed. "Three days exactly or 72 hours."

"Three days……Jesus Christ, we'll never finish in time. We'll never be able to finish our music and get there. We don't have enough time. Plus, we don't even have anything to even get us there."

"What about if you five book a flight to wherever it is then?"

"That's impossible Norman. The whole country's under control by MI6 and the Government now and all flights and transportation have been cancelled and stopped. There's no way we can get out of this country………unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we can persuade the public to donate money so we can buy ourselves a plane and fly there."

The boys looked at one another.

"Marcus, I don't wanna be mean or anything, but that idea kinda sucks. How and where the hell are we gunna get a plane from?"

"Why eBay of course. They sell everything. I'm sure they sell planes; they have to."

Marcus rushed over to a nearby computer and started typing away really quickly. He opened up eBay's main page and searched for planes. "Ah, here we go. SkyFox-2SG Personal Plane and it's robotically controlled as well."

"Cool, how much does it cost."

Marcus clicked on the link. "Ah………£898,000……and it's being sold by someone called………arsemucher2006?"

Cartman laughed.

"Shut up Cartman!"

"Dude you have to admit it is quite funny."

"Alright, let's see, buy it now for £898,000…………yes………bla bla bla bla………yes……Ok there we go, all we need to do now, is produce both our albums of music, get it on the radio or TV or sumin and then persuade the public once they've heard our music to give us £898,000 so that we can stop this whole thing from happening."

"And if we don't raise £898,000?"

"Then God or Bank Loan help us!……Alright, let's get started." Marcus and Norman made their way over to the mixers and editing equipment while the other boys made their way back into the recording section.

"Dude, is it just me or has this whole adventure just completely f---ed up?"

"I dunno dude, let's just get this album over and done with so we can save the world………or sumin."

The hours passed by and the first of the two albums was well under way in production. As Norman and Marcus mixed and edited each and every track as they were made on the large mixers and synthesiser boards, the four boys continued to play like the rocking Indie band that they never knew they were. Indie, Rock, Country, Electronica, Funk and the odd Metal at times, every track was unique in its own way. There was the odd tune that had only music in it, but the rest were a mixture of music, lyrics; written by both Stan and Kyle and even the odd collaborations by Marcus who put some of his DJing and dance music samples into their tunes.

The production of Moop's album went on into the night. Marcus had fallen asleep by about 2am and the four boys were getting really sleepy and tired. They had just finished recording the last track. Kenny had even fallen asleep whilst sitting behind his drum kit and Stan and Kyle had their eyes half open as they placed their guitars back on the stands. Stretching his arms up and turning off the keyboard, Cartman came up with a practical joke in his head and started tip-toeing towards Kenny's drum kit; trying not to laugh.

"Cartman, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle spoke; looking back at Cartman.

"Shhhhh!" Cartman continued tip-toeing forward; still laughing under his breath. He picked up one of the drumsticks and raised it above one of the loud large cymbals; ready to strike it.

"Cartman, don't you f---ing dare!"

Cartman slammed the drum-stick down onto the cymbal; causing a large 'PISH' noise and causing Kenny to jump up in shock and yell at the top of his muffled voice in fear. The noise also woke up Marcus who jumped up from leaning on a nearby table. Cartman started rolling on the floor laughing. Realising what he had done, Kenny looked down at Cartman in a pissed off mood and jumped down from his seat. Walking over to him, Kenny punched Cartman lightly on the face and walked out of the recording room.

"Ow, Jesus Christ Kenny, can't yer' take a joke." Cartman spoke; following the others out of the room.

Meanwhile, Norman ejected a CD out of a large device and placed it in a CD case.

"Here it is boys…" Norman began "…Your finished album."

"Really? It's all done!"

"Yep, all 15 tracks recorded, mixed and engineered are on here."

The boys jumped up in celebration; realising that their work was done and realising that they had actually recorded a real music album. Although it had more serious purposes, they were still happy about it and couldn't wait to hear it.

"Hey, what time is it anybody?" Marcus asked in a very tired and sleepy voice.

Stan looked at his watch. "Woah dude, it's 2am!"

"2am! S---, and I missed Adult Swim as well. Oh hell I can't think, I say we start my album tomorrow. If we can get that finished by tomorrow, then we should have enough time left."

As the four boys went back upstairs and off to bed, Norman tried to get Marcus up as well.

"Come on Marcus, you look tired as well."

"Nah, I gotta come up with a few ideas for tunes first. I'll come up in a little while."

"Alright, whatever you say………" Norman stopped on the first few steps of the staircase. "Oh and Marcus, can I…"

"NOPE"

"Oh………so do I have to…"

"YEP"

"Ohhhhhh, alright." Norman continued walking up the staircase and back up to the ground floor. A few minutes later in the garden, Norman once again found himself having to sleep in the shed. "Look at this, the world's best DJ having to sleep in a shed. Ah well, maybe I should sing myself to sleep. Fatboy Slim is f---ing in heaven! Fatboy Slim is f---ing in heaven! Fatboy Slim is f---ing in heaven! F---ing in, f---ing in, f---ing in heaven!" As soon as he had finished singing the lyrics to one of his tunes, he immediately fell asleep and started snoring.

It had just gone past 2am and the current time left until corruption was now just less than 63 hours.


	29. It's Called Football Not Soccer

**Chapter 29: It's Called Football Not Soccer**

The next morning at about 11am, Norman came back down into the basement studio and was surprised to see Marcus asleep next to one of the tables with a pen near one of his hands and a piece of paper by the other. He shook him slightly to wake him up.

"Oh God, did I sleep down here the whole night?"

"Yep, yer' sure did."

"Ah…oh well, I was so focused on writing some ideas down that I must have lost focus on the time."

"Well, have you come up with any ideas?"

"NONE! Oh dam, I can't do this, my head's so all the over place. I just can't concentrate properly." Marcus turned on the TV in the room.

"_This is BBC News 24; the news that still smells like last night's pint of lager. And now the news with a Chinese Woman with big cheeks and a man with a white stain on his shirt who looks like Tom Cruise."_

"_Good morning and welcome to the 11 o clock News…"_

"Bloody hell, its 11am!" Marcus looked at his watch in slight shock.

"……_Our top stories this hour. In sport, Middlesbrough & Chelsea go head to head today at 3 o clock in their FA Cup Semi-Final match at Stamford Bridge. The prize at stake is an FA Cup Final match against Liverpool at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff. Like always, all major media companies including the BBC and Sky Sports will be supporting Chelsea and kissing their big, fat, rich, cheating arses for no reason whatsoever."_

"_Also in other news, MI6 have confirmed today that they've captured a group of civilians who were attempting to flee the country from yesterday. The extraction and capturing of the group was captured in this amateur video in the early hours of this morning……" _

And as the video was shown on telly, Marcus' face dropped and the emotions on his face turned cold, sour and slightly angry. For it was the sight of his mother as one of the captured civilians that shocked him and angered him. The sight of his other being beaten slightly and forced into a vehicle was too much for him to take.

"……_MI6 say that they are now transporting this group to the secret island project codenamed; New Britain. Over 20,000 British people have already been moved to this new island and construction is well underway in building new cities in the new country."_

Marcus turned off the TV, threw the remote down onto the table and immediately walked back into the recording section of the room.

"Marcus, what are yer' doing?"

"What does it look I'm doing? I'm finishing this album no matter what. I won't let those MI6 bastards hurt or harm my mum. I may have lost my dad, but I won't lose my mum as well." Norman smiled slightly and followed him into the room as well. "Oh by the way Norman, where are the boys?"

"Huh? Oh I sent them out for the day. I gave them some money to go and see that FA Cup match today between your team and Chelsea."

"And how MUCH money did you give them?"

"Errrr, about £200."

"And who's money WAS IT!"

"Your step-dad's."

"Oh that's alright then. Yer' should have given them a lot more then." Marcus obviously showed he couldn't care less about his step-dad's money but him and Norman began production on his own album.

Meanwhile an hour and a half later just outside Chelsea's football ground; Stamford Bridge, the four boys had just arrived at the stadium after taking a taxi down to the ground. As they all jumped out, they looked up right to the top of the stadium. Although they were all still wearing jeans, the four boys had different shirts on. They were all wearing Middlesbrough Football Shirts that were the same as the football players did. They all had their names on the back plus a random number as this was to help in them blending in to the crowd a bit. Already, fans from both sides had grouped together in several places; talking, singing and drinking lager in anticipation for the big match.

"Woah dude, this place is huge."

"I never knew Soccer stadiums looked like this before."

"Cartman didn't you remember what Norman said, they don't call it Soccer over here, they call it Football."

"Oh Jesus Christ, why do they have to call everything in this country something else? Why can't they just keep it the same as we do?"

"Because they just do fat-ass! Alright, Norman said we have to go and buy tickets from the Away Ticket Office; whatever that means."

"Hey let's go and ask that person in that Office over there." Kyle spoke; pointing to a ticket office that was directly in front of them at a distance away. A few minutes later, they were just outside the Office and looked up at the only person who was in the room.

"Um, excuse me; can we buy 4 tickets for the errrrr Away Stand please?" Stan asked; leaning on the outside counter as he looked up.

The ticket official who was a Blackman looked down at the four boys. "I see you four are Middlesbrough supporters, man. Well yer' can't buy a ticket from this stand man, yer' have to go to the Away Ticket Stand………man."

"Oh Jesus Christ, not another crack-smoking Jamaican hippy." Cartman muttered under his voice.

"OK, so how do we get to the Away Ticket Stand then?"

"EASY MAN. Just go round the stadium until yer' find it."

Stan shrugged his shoulders and the four boys turned right and followed the path that went right round the stadium. Fifteen minutes later, they had finally reached it. But as they looked up, they became really annoyed.

"GOD DAM IT!" Stan shouted as he and the other three noticed that the Away Ticket Stand was based right next to the ticket office that they had just been to. They had walked around the whole stadium for nothing. The same Jamaican Blackman appeared in the ticket office.

"OH HA HA HA MAN, you so silly. You go round the whole of the stadium. That trick never fails to make me laugh man."

"God dam it; just give us our four tickets!" Stan shouted; at which he passed the money through the hole and was handed four tickets.

Just as all four of them were about to walk away with annoyed looks on their faces, Cartman stopped and quickly turned round.

"F--- you, you Black Crack-smoking Hippy bastard! Screw you whatever your name is, WE ARE GOING!"

A few minutes later, the four boys had spotted both team coaches where dozens of fans were based. On each coach, every player and member of the coaching staff and team were getting off; one for Middlesbrough and one for Chelsea. Managing to squeeze through to the front, the four boys were curious into what all the fuss was about. One of the Middlesbrough players however spotted them in the crowd and decided to have a word with them.

"Well hello there, 'aven't seen you boys ever at any Boro game 'fore. You guys new to the game?"

"Errrr, yeh." Stan replied.

"Oh, well I guess you've never heard or seen me then before. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Geraint Milligan, I'm a central Midfielder."

"So, you're on……ummm y'know…our team then?" Kyle asked; trying hard to act as British as possible.

"Yeh of course I am, that's why I've got this Boro kit with me. And lemme tell yer', playing for Boro is the best thing that ever BASTARD SHIT MOTHERFUCKING PISS happened to me."

The four boys were stunned into shock as they had no idea why he had said what he had just said. "Ummmm, why did you just say all that."

"What?"

"Y'know……THAT…all that you had just said."

"Oh y'mean FUCKING WANKER that I just said?"

"YEH, why the hell do you keep saying that?"

"I have a condition that's called Tourettes Syndrome that causes me to swear, cough and whistle without warning or when I least expect it. MWEH WANKER!" He replied; punching his chest lightly and whistling quickly.

"Dude, do you always speak like this?"

"Yeh, pretty much MWEH HA WANKER! I can't help it, I don't want to FUCK SHIT say it, but it just comes out y'know and I always seem to SHIT PISS whistle all the time for no FUCK reason whatso BASTARD ever. It MOTHERFUCKING sucks!"

"Well anyway, good luck with the match, or whatever."

"Thanks kid, I'll do my best, WANKER!" He walked off along with the other players into the stadium.

"HA HA HA, God that disease he had was so funny." Cartman spoke; at which Kyle looked at him in an annoyed mood.

"You're a stupid asshole Cartman!"

"You kids…are interested……in the game of football, yes." A man started speaking behind the boys; at which they turned round to see two tall men in expensive jackets looking down at them. "I see…that people of all ages……come to this match……interested…in see score at the end. But I sink my Chelsea team will whoop……see arses of your Middlesbrleh team……because we are better th'n you. I sink I should introduce myself…my name…is Jose Mourinho…I sink…and sis fine fellow is see chairman of Chelsea; Mr. Roman Abrhmlhmlhmlhmovich."

The man next to him who was indeed the chairman at Chelsea who looked down at the four boys with his usual big cheesy smile on his face; not saying anything.

"Ummmm, dude, did you just say that you sink? As in, sink to the bottom of the ocean?" Kyle asked; confused at the two men who now stood in front of him.

"No, no, I sink we will win, I sink."

"Yeh that's what I said, you sink."

"No I sink, I SINK."

"You sink?"

"NO! I SINK! I SINK, I SINK, I SINK! OK, I admit it; I can't bloody say tee and then haych so I have to say ss instead. I sink that you are the 100th bloody person who's said that to me. Do you not sink how hard it is to be Portugese? Why don't you stop and sink for a minute and take a sought at how hard it is to talk like sis. OK, I've had enough, I'm going." Jose walked off and turned back round to get Mr. Abromavich to follow him. "Oh Roman, look what I've got." He spoke; dangling a diamond-covered watch from his fingers.

"Ooooooo, shiny expensive object that make me look better. Da, I follow you comrade." He followed; walking like one of those typical horror-movie evil side-kicks and keeping the huge cocky smile on his face.

"Dude, who the hell were those two?" Kyle asked with a huge shocked and confused look on his face.

"I dunno dude, maybe they're like umpire guys or sumin. Come on, let's go find our seats."

5 minutes until kick off and there was a full capacity crowd inside the stadium. Fans from each side were singing and shouting; bringing the atmosphere inside to an electric high. The four boys had no idea what to do. They had never heard any of the songs that the Middlesbrough fans were singing. Infact they didn't even know the proper rules of football or how it all worked; not even the offside rule. As every minute passed by, they heard loads of fans all around them shouting the same things in a typical football fan voice.

"COME ON BORO!"

"CUH' 'AN BORO!"

"C' AH' BWAH!"

"Dude, do people always shout and sing things like this? This all seems pretty weird to me."

"Yeh I know dude, I guess this must be a British thing."

And just as it turned 3 'o' clock at that point, everybody in the stadium stood up and started clapping and cheering as both teams started walking out of the stadium tunnel and onto the pitch. As usual, the four bys had no idea what to properly do, so they just copied and clapped as well; unsure of what the whole reason for it was. As the two teams all stood in one horizontal line side by side, an announcer came onto the pitch alongside someone else.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, will you please show your appreciation and rise for the National Anthem which will be sung today by Mr. James Blunt!"

There was a massive sound of disgust around the stadium.

"Oh Jesus, not him. Marcus said his singing is s---."

And as Mr. Blunt walked out into the centre of the pitch, he started singing his version of the national anthem.

"**God save our Queen! God save our Queen! She's so beautiful…HOO HOO!**

**I saw her face…on a 50p coin and then I saw myself and I realised that I was so Beautiful!**

**She's so Victorius! Happy and Glorious! But she's not as pretty and Beautiful as me or any of the wise men that I like to sing about…HOO HOO! So Goodbye my Lover Queen, God save the Queen!"**

There was a huge roar of boos around the stadium as James Blunt had to be protected whilst he walked off the pitch.

"You suck…get off the f---ing pitch!" Kyle shouted as he and the other three were also booing Mr. Blunt off the pitch. As soon as he was off, the two teams shook hands and the match was well underway.

30 minutes had passed and it was still 0-0. Both teams had had an equal share in the possession of the ball and the amount of chances they had. The atmosphere inside the stadium like all major football matches was huge and so electric. With fans singing and shouting and horns and whistles being blown, this was a real British-sounding football atmosphere. Unfortunately for Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny, they were sat right next to the press box where all the commentators from each media channel and radio station were sat. And every one of them apart from of course a Middlesbrough Radio station was bias and supporting Chelsea. They could hear what the nearest commentators were saying into their microphones.

"_And here go Middlesbrough again; rushing forward with players. And it's Smith on the ball, rushing past the half-way. He's gone round one, now two, now three, he puts the ball INTO THE BOX, HEADER, AWWW WHAT A SAVE! The goalkeeper for Chelsea had to be at full concentration otherwise it would have been 1-0 to Middlesbrough. And it's a corner to Middlesbrough."_

"_Yeh, great ball into the box. There's a host of bodies in there wanting the ball; Black, Milligan, Jones; they're all yelling for the ball. In the end it falls to Milligan and fortunately for Chelsea and us as well, Middlesbrough didn't score."_

"God, these commentator people are really starting to piss me off big time."

"Yeh I know dude. All they do is talk about how good this other time is. They don't even care about the Middles…whatever team."

"_Corner will be taken by Megeldria. We've reached 32 minutes here in this FA Cup Semi-Final and it's still 0-0. Corner is taken; cleared by Terry up as far as Milligan who kicks it forward. Thinks about the shot…and it's MILLIGAAAAN!" _

And as Milligan's shot blasted past the goalkeeper and smashed against the goal net, the entire horde of Middlesbrough supporters jumped out of their seats; yelled the word 'YEH!' and started celebrating and jumping up and down. The four boys hadn't paid attention much to what had happened, so they tried to copy what everybody was doing just to join in; unaware of why they were even doing it.

"_Middlesbrough have taken the lead here at Stamford Bridge. And it's that man; Geraint Milligan, his 13th goal of the season who's put them in front. And this is an absolute nightmare for us all, because we all want Chelsea to win like always. COME ON YOU BLUES! BEAT THOSE MOTHERF---ING SMOGGIES!"_

Throughout the rest of the match it was the Middlesbrough supporters who made most of the noise in the stadium. Although the Chelsea supporters tried their best to raise their team, it was not enough as Chelsea couldn't break down the Middlesbrough team. Chance after chance came and Middlesbrough found themselves having to defend for the rest of the duration of the game.

But just as it seemed that Chelsea were getting back into this game, the final whistle was blown and the whole of the Middlesbrough supporters area exploded with huge roars of celebration and relief. The four boys celebrated for other reasons; that they could finally leave and stop listening to all those commentators talking about Chelsea all the time. As they passed them by whilst walking down the stairs in the stadium, Stan and Kyle turned to the two nearest commentators; who were crying over the fact that Chelsea had lost to Middlesbrough.

"Dude, yer' crying because your team lost." Kyle spoke.

"Yeh we believe in like passion, support and all that crap, but seriously, f--- you; you need to grow up seriously." Stan spoke as well.

A couple of hours had now passed. It was now about 7 'o' clock in the evening and the four boys had just got back. They all quickly made their way back down into the basement to see How Marcus & Norman were doing with the album. Just as they entered the room, Marcus pulled out a CD that had been ejected out of a device in the studio.

"There it is boys……" Marcus spoke. "……the finished album. Luckily I managed to find some spare tracks that I had made in the past. All I had to do was edit them slightly, mix them and add lyrics to a few of them and TA DAAAR, here it is; 15 tracks of persuasive dance music heaven; or at least I hope."

"Cool, so are we done?"

"Yep, we're done. All we need to do now is get it all on the air to all those people in the country."

"So how are we gunna do that then?"

"Well, this is my plan." The boys gathered around a round table as Marcus lay out a map. "BBC Radio 1 is the most listened to radio station in the entire country. The studio for that station is located here in the BBC Studios in London. The entire studio is being closed down tomorrow for reasons I don't know of. But if we can sneak into the studios and get ourselves into the radio station room and play out both albums to every radio in the country using this small little hacking chip I have in my hand, then we might be able to get people to listen to our tunes. If that happens, then we can send out a message to everybody when they're focused on listening to the radio; to donate money so we can fly to New Britain."

"That's a pretty sound idea, but how in the world are we gunna get in there anyway. Won't there still be security people there?"

"Don't worry about that, I've got all that sorted and taken care of. Alright, we leave tomorrow at 9am sharp. At that time, we'll have approximately 32 hours left until those missiles are launched."

However unaware to anyone, a small flashing red device with a microphone attached to it was hidden in the darkest corner of the room. And it was this device that was wirelessly connected to the systems at MI6.

In a dark room filled with computers at MI6 Headquarters, the main MI6 General Leader and his two officials were stood listening to the transmitted recording.

"_So, he's planning to play a little music is he? How ridiculous! Jones!"_

"Yes sir?"

"_Tell the Alpha Team Troopers to prepare themselves for a strike on Marcus' house just before 9am tomorrow."_

"Yes sir!"

"_Let's see how Marcus deals with this. I won't let this pest stop us from reaching our final goal."_


	30. 898K The Target

**Chapter 30: 898K The Target**

It was one minute to 9 on the morning of the next day and Marcus was saying his goodbyes to Norman; who was planning to return home after his work was done.

"Norman, thanks again for helping us with this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Marcus, anything for a die-hard Fatboy fan. Well, I betta be off; I've got a home and a remix album to get to."

As the four boys walked out of the hours to say their goodbyes as well, a red light dot appeared on Marcus' chest. Norman was the only one who saw it and noticed a sniper trooper hidden in a far hedge in the distance. As soon as the bullet was fired, Norman dived forward and blocked Marcus from the bullet's line of target. And thus, Norman paid the ultimate price and was therefore shot in the chest; with blood slightly spewing out upon contact.

"NORMAN!" Marcus shouted as Norman fell to the ground with his shirt dyed in blood.

"Oh my God, they killed Fatboy Slim!"

"You Bastards!"

Marcus knelt down by Norman and inspected the injury. Norman had got hit right where his heart was and was in a seriously bad condition. "Stay with me Norman. It's not that bad honest."

Norman's eyes squirmed as he tried as hard as he could to stay alive for whatever amount of time. "You're a good liar Marcus." He spoke with pain in his tone of voice. "Listen to me Marcus, the communications microphone for the radio……is…located…next to the multi-CD mixer in the station room…Use that…to get…your message across…I beg you……don't let…those gits……at……MI6……win…Do it…for…the…world………………" Norman's eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

"NORMAN! NOOOOOOOORMAAAAAAAAAN!" Marcus yelled. But after a few seconds, his head ducked slightly and he slowly stood back up; wiping away the few tears that were just below his eyes. The truth had hit him with such force; Fatboy Slim a.k.a. Norman Cook was dead. "Goodbye Norman, I'm sure Fatboy Slim is fucking in heaven now."

Half an hour later, Marcus was stood looking down at a small grave that he had just finished making for Norman's body to rest in. Next to it, Marcus and the four boys had made a little stick monument which had written in it 'R.I.P. Norman Cook (a.k.a. Fatboy Slim)'

"Hey, Marcus, he was a cool guy. He helped us in every way possible." Kyle spoke; trying to cheer Marcus up who was still looking down at the ground. Marcus turned round and walked back into the house. "Marcus, where are you going?"

"What does it look like? It's time I show you some things I've been keeping for this moment. You four, follow me this way."

And just as he did with Liam and Daniel previously, Marcus guided Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny to his other basement room; the secret room that had in it every single possible item and piece of equipment given to him by MI6. But Marcus knew there was no time for explanations. He quickly showed the four boys around the room and introduced them to a host of advanced items, tools and pieces of equipment that MI6 had made and constructed. Although they all looked like everyday house-hold items and toys, they were all indeed advanced spy and combat items that Marcus had used in the past. Everything from a yo-yo that was actually a magnetic transportation hook to even a Nintendo DS that had been specially built to be a data super mini-computer. But the most interesting item that he gave to all four boys including himself, was an all-in-one camouflage clothing suit.

"No way, I'm not wearing this Marcus. I look like some kind of stupid ballet person or sumin." Cartman spoke; looking at his piece of clothing that he now held in his hands. Marcus had already got changed into his outfit suit.

"Oh really. Well, do any of the 'ballet' suits that you know do this?" He turned a dial on the suit's belt and suddenly without warning, his entire body except his face disappeared.

"Get the f--- out of here!" Kyle spoke; utterly shocked at what he was now seeing.

"Dude, how the hell did you do that!"

"Simple, this suit's been specially built with hundreds of mini micro-visionary cameras that are positioned on every corner, edge and angle of the outside of the suit. When I turn it on, the cameras connect to one another and absorb light and refract it in such a way that allows my physical body to disappear and camouflage into the surroundings, like so." He turned the suit back off. "So, yer' still think these suits are stupid?"

Fifteen minutes later, all five lads walked back out of the house; all with their hats on top of their heads. Marcus had specially made the boys' hats so that they too would also camouflage when needed. Equipped with every item, object and piece of equipment necessary and carrying to the two most important items of all; the two music albums, they began walking out onto the empty road; ready to make their way to the BBC Studios in the main part of London. But just as they did, two dozen MI6 troops appeared as if from nowhere and surrounded all five lads.

"Hands up boys! You're going nowhere!" One of the troopers shouted.

"BOYS, NOW!" Marcus shouted; at which all four boys turned their camo-suits on and disappeared. Marcus threw a few smoke canisters out onto the road to blind all of the troopers' view as he also turned his suit on and disappeared too.

The next few hours were filled with tests of courage, determination and concentration from all five lads as they successfully managed to infiltrate and enter the BBC Studios building using all the equipment that they had brought. The four boys had no idea what kind of things they were doing, yet they would always get assistance and help from Marcus; who was an expert at this kind of thing.

Four hours later, they finally made it into the BBC Radio 1 radio studio.

"Alright, we're in. Boys, set up the CDs in the multi-CD player over there, I'll try to tune in and set-up this communication chip into the mixers and microphone."

As soon as they had inserted both CDs into the player, Marcus turned on all the radio equipment and set-up everything that was necessary for this all to work. Tuning in the communications chip, he sat down on one of the seats and hoped that this plan would all work. It would only be a matter of time before all five of them would find out if their music had been good enough to listen to. As the minutes passed by, Marcus kept looking at the listening readings that were greatly increasing every passing minute. And just as the last track of the 2nd album was about to finish, he turned on the microphone and prepared himself to speak. He had never spoken out loud to an entire population before and he realised he only had one shot at saying what he had to say.

"People of the United Kingdom, please listen to what I have to say……" Marcus began.

"God, why couldn't I have been the one who got to speak into the microphone." Cartman spoke; showing deep disgust in the fact that it wasn't him who was in Marcus' place.

"Cartman shut the hell up." Kyle replied.

Marcus continued on. "………I need your help. MI6 and the British Government have all twisted and corrupted your minds into believing something that isn't true. They have all made you think they are doing good, when infact they are not. They are on the brink of brain-washing the entire world and we need your help in order to stop this from happening. If you have enjoyed listening to both these albums that have been playing for the past 2 and a half hours, then you will be able to purchase them a the address given to you at the end of this song, Please, we need your donations. If we can raise £25,000 by tonight at mid-night, then we five will be able to fly to New Britain and stop the Government's plan to brain-wash the entire world. Please……for the first time ever…the British need to help the world by themselves." Marcus turned off the microphone and stood back up.

"Do you think they'll help Marcus?" Stan asked

"Well there's only one way to find out. Come on; let's back to my place before anyone turns up."

An hour later back at Marcus' house, just as the five lads were walking down the residential street, they stopped in shock at what they saw in front of them.

"Holy s--- dude!"

A queue of people that stretched as far as the eye could see were all waiting to purchase their very own copy of the boys' albums. They had no idea these were many people were going to turn up this quickly but they were glad at the results.

"Man, that is a hell of a lot of people who need the toilet."

"They don't need the toilet fatass; they came here to give us money!"

"Yeh, I guess they must want to buy a copy of our albums or sumin. Well, I guess we have no choice. Kenny, Cartman, you two go downstairs into the basement and start making as many copies of both albums as possible. Me, Stan and Kyle will sell 'em all by the front door. I'll go and get a table and some chairs or sumin so we can set a stall outside.

Because the whole country had become unbrain-washed, the TV channels were now back on.

"_This is BBC News 24; the news that always likes to get in a fight at football matches. Now the news with Tom Arto and Al Cerholic."_

"_Good evening, our top story this afternoon; hundreds of thousands of people across the country are gathering in London today to purchase the two brand new albums that have been heard on BBC Radio 1 earlier today. The artist of one of the albums; Marcus Kane-Bridge had indicated that by donating money to his cause, he and his four friends will be able to fly to the island known as New Britain and stop MI6 and the Government's plan to brain-wash the entire world. Yes, stupid it may sound, but who gives a toss when the Government are concerned."_

"_We can now go live to the Kane-Bridge residence just on the outskirts of London with our chief Business Correspondent Bob Inferapples, Bob."_

"_Thank you Al, I'm here now at Marcus Kane-Bridge's home where as you can see, he and two of his friends are well underway in selling copies of their own albums to members of the public. You can see behind me that the line of people stretches to nearly a mile long and is so far estimated at being over 600,000 people long. I'm joined now by two famous music celebrities; Ozzy Osbourne and Simon Cowell. First Ozzy, what do you think of this whole situation and what are your first impressions of both albums?"_

"**W-w-w-w-well I think they're fucking mental, y'know what I'm saying. Y-yer' got this dance music and it's not even fucking proper music. It's like fucking messed up and all the music just fucking repeats after each other. I-I-I-I-It's like it has no fucking m-meaning to it. Although I do fucking like it. And the music by that band, w-w-w-what they fucking called; Scoop or Poop or sumin, they fucking rock. Right I better get back in the queue, where's me fucking wife? SHARON?"**

"_And Simon, what are your thoughts on all this?"_

"**Well, firstly, I thought both albums WERE AWFUL! I would have preferred listening to rusty nails being pressed and scratched against a blackboard then listen to those albums. I would never take any of my time to listen to that rubbish in all my life. Their singing was awful and I don't like dance music; even though I've never listened to it before."**

"_Then why are you in this queue wanting to buy both albums then Mr. Cowell?"_

"**Errrrrr…ummmm…well, I want to sit down and laugh at it…yeh that's it…laugh at it and ummmmm…oh alright I admit it, IT'S OK music, I like it, yes."**

Meanwhile at the front of the queue, Marcus, Stan & Kyle were serving customers who were buying both albums at a small charging fee of £19.98 in total.

"There you go, enjoy both albums. NEXT!" And surprise surprise, the next customer was someone who was one of the people who Marcus, Stan & Kyle hated the most. "Oh Jesus Christ, not you!" Kyle spoke; as he looked up to see James Blunt standing there.

"**Hello there boys, hello there boys. Can I please buy your albums, HOO HOO!" **James Blunt spoke in his usual high-pitched singing tone of voice.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"**I came here to buy your albums coz' I need some ideas for my next album; Back To Bedlam Again…YEH YEH!"**

"You need ideas for what to sing about? There's a first!"

"**That is true…I saw my face in a crowded place…and I knew that I needed I…DEAS! What do you think about my singing? Do you like it…DO YOU LIKE IT! Which of my songs is your favourite…HOO HOO!"**

"Well…I mean…you're not…you're not as good as say Chris Rea, your music's pretty crap anyway." Marcus spoke.

"……**What?" **James Blunt spoke in a quick shocked voice.

"I mean, your songs are not as good as say those by Gorillaz or The Kaiser Chiefs or Franz Ferdinand. All you do is just sing about yourself and sing in a very high-pitched and annoying voice. Yer' can't sing and yer' can't write songs. To put it in better terms, yer' pretty s---!"

"……**I'm so nothing…I'm so nothing…nobody likes my music…BOO HOO! There's no wisemen or beautiful women to help me. And I thought I was the best at singing in the whole world! Goodbye my lover, I'm off to go shoot myself or something like that. BOO HOO!"**

"Yeh, you go do that; do us all a favour." Marcus spoke; taking the money off Mr. Blunt and giving him both albums as he walked off crying in a singing style.

As the hours passed, the amount of money that the boys were raking in increased significantly. It was now near 11pm at night and the last customer had finished purchasing their copy of the album. Cartman & Kenny were flat out of energy after making so many copies of both albums. Stan and Kyle had just finished counting the last collection of money that had been stored in five separate boxes under the table.

"Holy s--- dude. We've hit the target; we've made just over 898,000 pound. WE DID IT!" The four boys started jumping up and down and celebrating. Marcus came walking back outside with a phone in his hand.

"Alright, that was the seller on the phone now. He said he'll meet us with our money at the end of Runway 2-G at Gatwick Airport. How much did we raise?"

"Over 898,000."

"Really? We did it! BRILLIANT. Alright, we haven't got much time; he said he'd be over there in about five minutes. Each of yer' grab one of those separate bags by the door and carry a separate box and follow me. I know a secret way into the airport runways round the back."

But before they could go, Marcus walked back into the house to collect his bag pack which was the biggest and the heaviest. After lifting it up and placing it over both shoulders, he picked out a key from his pocket and made his way over to a picture. Behind it was a safe. Opening the first safe door with the key and then unlocking the second safe door with the safe dial, he carefully picked out his most prized possession, his sword; a long shining blade of bright steel positioned on a handle decorated in blue and white painted decorations. He had been trained to use a sword whilst at MI6 in the past and he knew that he would need it whilst on this mission. Placing the sword in its carrier and strapping it around his body so that it was firmly positioned behind his back, he walked back out and picked up the last box of cash and money that was sitting next to the table. He locked the front door and placed his keys in his jean pockets.

With that done, Marcus and the others each carried a box chock full of coins and money notes that in total added up to just over £898,000; all carrying big bag packs on their shoulders.

An hour later at just after mid-night, the five lads managed to get to the desired runway and were greeted by the seller of the plane.

"Bloody hell, it's you." Marcus spoke; slightly shocked at who was there. "You're that guy who owns Virgin aren't yer'…ummmmm…Richard Branson isn't it?"

"**Yeh, that's right." **Richard Branson spoke with a huge cheesy teeth-showing smile on his face.

"Why the hell are you selling this thing?"

"**Well since I own Virgin, I like y'know, own about a dozen planes and like so many other things, HA HA. Plus, I haven't got any more space on the islands that I own to put it anywhere. So, have you got the money!"**

"Yep, it's all here, £898,000 and a bit more." The five lads each dropped the boxes by his feet. "So, is that it then? Can we have the keys to fly it please?"

"**Oh, there are no keys, HA HA."**

"What?"

"**This plane's robotic; it doesn't need any ignition keys or anything like that. All you need to do is press the on button, type in the co-ordinates of where you want to go and it flies you to that place, just like that. That's what you get from Apple's band new iPlane."**

"WHAT? Oh f---ing hell, I hate Apple. Why do they always have to put an 'i' in front of everything they make, it's bloody ridiculous. Oh alright, I'm sure we'll manage it from here. Thanks anyway."

"**Thanks, alright, I'm off to SPEND SPEND SPEND!"**

The four boys walked into the plane and sat down in their seats; just directly behind the main seat at the front where the control panel was. Fastening their seat belts, they took off their bag-packs and placed them at the back where there was a lot of storage space. They had a pretty good view of the outside; with wide windows either side allowing them to see out easily. With Stan and Kyle sitting next to each other and then Cartman & Kenny sitting next to each other on the row behind, Marcus was about to jump in as well, when suddenly out of nowhere someone really annoying appeared.

"**Alright, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" **It was none other than that annoying businessman Sir Alan Sugar.

"Ummmm, I'm boarding a plane, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"**Don't talk cocky t'me kid. I saw your deal. That business deal was awful, poor, miscalculated and you made absolutely no profit on it. I don't like that, it's terrible and I bet if I did it, I would have probably made loads more money than you did. I don't like yer', YER' FIRED!"**

Marcus knew who he was but was completely confused into why he just said what he had just said.

"Oh Jesus, it's him again." Stan spoke; opening the side window of the plane and looking out.

"Stan, you know this guy?"

"No, but he came up to us once and started bloody pissing us off."

"Yeh, I can see why. Look Alan…"

"**SIR ALAN!"**

"Sir Alan…alright, look we don't care about business, money and profit alright. You might but we don't. We're trying to save the bloody world here and all you're talking about is you and your big fat greedy self-licking arse. So why don't you go back to whatever diamond-covered mansion you live in and do whatever, coz' frankly, I couldn't care less."

"**No, I don't like that. I don't like your attitude, I don't like your commitment, I don't like your angle and basically, you're a bad businessman. And all I can say is…YOU'RE FIRED."**

Marcus had had enough of Sir Alan Sugar and his pointless crap, so he decided just because he annoyed him so much that Marcus kicked Sir Alan in the crotch. Falling to the floor in pain and agony, Sir Alan Sugar was rolling on the floor like a little kid. Marcus sat down on the front seat of the plane, closed all doors and turned the main system of the plane on.

"_Hello, my name is iPlane. Where would you like to go today?" _The plane's computerized voice spoke. Marcus looked at the map he had pulled out of his bagpack and he typed in the co-ordinates of the nearest landing strip of land on New Britain. _"Co-ordinates confirmed. Fasten your seatbelts and put out any cigarettes you might be smoking. The plane will now take off and set itself into auto-pilot mode. Sit back, relax and enjoy your Apple iPlane flight, THANK YOU."_

The plane started moving and jumped into the air a few times before picking up enough speed and finally lifting off the ground; flying up into the air and now on its way to New Britain.

"Alright, we're going to New Britain!" Kyle spoke in a very excited voice.

"Dude, this is so weak!" Cartman spoke in a less excited voice.

Meanwhile back on the runway, Sir Alan Sugar was left lying on the empty and quiet runway; still in pain after getting kicked in the crotch.

"**Hello? Anybody there? Self-loving businessman down here! Help! Anybody!"**


	31. A Strange New Britain

**Chapter 31: A Strange New Britain**

The next morning and the boys' iPlane was flying smoothly and slowly across the clear blue skies; nearly as high as where the clouds would have been. It was 6am the next day; leaving only 11 hours left until the missiles somewhere on New Britain were to be launched. All five lads had been asleep the entire night from the moment they were up in the air until now. They all had their heads leaning on the chairs at different angles however Marcus had the delightful usage of two seats; meaning he had the chance to lie down and sleep rather than sit up and sleep. Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny had been wearing their usual clothes that they wore all the time back in South Park for the whole of the flight whilst Marcus still wore what he always used to wear; a shirt and a pair of jeans along with a hat which he hadn't took off his head ever for about a week now.

Everything was going smoothly until the plane started to shake slightly. The shake then quickly turned into a rumble as the shake became more violent. All five lads were woken up by it and their emotions quickly turned from confusion to shock and then finally to slight fear.

"Marcus, what the hell's going on?" Kyle shouted.

"I dunno." Marcus looked at the control panel and noticed a red light bleeping and flashing in front of him. "Oh s---, the Lithium-Ion battery that's powering this thing is dieing and the computer's screen's got a huge crack on it."

"Is that bad?"

"YEH, IT'S BAD. Dam, this'll teach me never to buy off eBay again; especially something's that made by Apple."

"Well do sumin Marcus, can't yer' fly this thing!"

"What do I look like, a Japanese person! I don't know how to fly a plane; especially this kind of plane! I can see land just below, grab onto anything tight that you can see, looks like we're going down for a crash landing."

Stan, Kyle and Cartman held onto the sides of their seats and panicked like mad. Kenny was too afraid to hold onto anything. He pulled out the strings on his hood in fear and screamed slightly. Finally after a few minutes of fear and worrying, the plane finally slammed down on the ground with a big thud. Sliding across the grassy land, it finally came to a stop when it crashed into a tree; causing the broken tree to snap and crash onto the glass of the front of the iPlane. After the noise of damage and malfunctioning equipment slowly faded away and a bit of smoke and dust was clearing, Marcus pushed the damaged door to the plane away which was now crippled and facing up. He got out and suddenly fell down onto the ripped up grassy ground after getting so dizzy from such a crash. The others slowly crawled out of what spaces they could find in the Plane's smashed up body with Stan having Kyle leaning on his shoulder. Marcus finally managed to shake off the dizziness he had and pick himself up.

"Everybody alright?"

"Yeh dude, but I think Kyle's leg's injured."

"Ah right OK, hang on." Marcus placed his bag down by his side and picked out a can of Medical Spray. Shaking the can slightly, he started to spray some of it over Kyle's leg. After a few minutes, Kyle was able to stand himself up without Stan's aid. Marcus walked over to the side of the plane and picked up his sword which he found lying by the side. Strapping it around his body and then putting his bag pack back on, he slowly ran up one of the hills at the side to see what was on the horizon. It had seemed that they had landed just next to a path which was right next to a beach. The surroundings around the five lads were covered in lush green countryside and beaches to the side. Although naturally beautiful, the land had a dream-like feeling to it; as if none of it was real even though it clearly was.

"Right we best be going. By my calculations we've got just under 11 hours to get to wherever the missiles are. We best follow this path; I guess this must take us down South across this island."

"Dude, where abouts are we?"

Marcus pulled out his map and compass and checked. "Looks like we're……right on the border of New England & New Scotland; we're right on the North Eastern coast. This entire island is just a reflection of Britain so it looks like we'll have to follow this path south. Right, let's go."

All five lads began to make their journey down the path and through the countryside-style environment of this island. Marcus was the only one who had a bag-pack on now since the boys couldn't find their bags in the crumbled remains of the plane.

"Hey Marcus, by the way what was in our bags and why were they so heavy?"

"Well ummmmm…errrrr…" But just as Marcus was about to continue, a huge explosion was set off where the plane was. It wasn't the plane itself that exploded, but it was the stuff inside the boys' bags that exploded and caused a huge bang and cloud of dust and flames to appear. "Ah, well I thought maybe I could use the explosives and bombs and stuff I had stored to blow up the location where these missiles were based."

"Marcus, you put explosives in our bag packs, are you mad! What would have happened if we still had them now, one of us could have died. God, I couldn't imagine how we would have felt if one of us had died." Stan spoke; at which Kenny looked at him in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well thank God you left them there before they were about to blow up. Imagine all the fuss that'd been caused if someone saw yer' leaving a bag behind on purpose that was full of explosives. But I didn't know they were going to explode now. I guess the impact from the crash must have triggered one of them off."

And so the five lads continued their journey across the island; following the grey cobbled path as it weaved its way through the island's countryside, through vast forests, past quite a few large lakes and even up and down a few hills and small mountains now and again. 11am had arrived and there were now only 6 hours left. Time was getting short and Marcus knew that. But just as they walked across a wooden bridge and out into another open area of land, all five spotted what looked like a city being built on the horizon. City buildings that were half built and what looked like rows and rows of roads and motorways were being constructed on a flat bit of land about a mile away. As they began to walk again, they heard a bunch of bushes behind them starting to shake. They had no idea who or what was causing the bushes to shake, but Marcus didn't want to take any chances. He pulled out of the guns that he had equipped to his open jacket and aimed it upwards; ready to fire it. And just as he was about to strike on the bush, a little boy popped out of the bush with a strange smile on his face. And surprise surprise, it was none other than that annoying British character; Pip.

"What the hell, Pip!" Stan spoke.

"Oh, hello there lads. Didn't expect you to arrive on this marvellous isle, but then again, the Government did say they'd be sending loads of people to this isle. Have you been set here?"

"Errrrr, yeh."

"Oh that's jolly good, I'm so glad to be seeing some people I know. I'm so full of happiness once more. I love the Government so much; I knew they wouldn't let me down."

Marcus pulled the four boys away to talk to them. "Guys, who the hell is this kid."

"His name's Pip. We don't like 'em, coz' he's really annoying and his accent pisses us off."

"Yeh, I hate stupid French people!"

"Cartman, he's not French, he's British."

"Ohhhhh, so that's why his voice is weird."

"Anyway, I think he's one of these brain-washed people who's been transported to this island. I guess they never got to listen to all our music and stuff. We best find where this missile base thing is and quick." The lads all turned to Pip again "Errrrr listen kid, you haven't seen a stronghold or fortress of any kind around here have you?"

"Oh no, none of the sort. But even if I did, I don't think the Government would like me saying anything about it. Although I did see a funny looking large building when I first came here. I believe that was the first place I went to when I came here; oh yes, it was a very weird place."

"Where?"

Pip pointed to an odd-looking black building directly to their right. "I believe that it is that building that is off in the distance. Oh yes, what an odd structure that was; it certainly wasn't anything I've ever saw before."

"Yeh, thanks. Alright guys, let's go." The five lads began to make their way down the path that led off the main path; now heading towards the big black building in the distance.

"Oh, can I come with you? I have no friends here yet and I would love to accompany you on this marvellous journey."

"Errrrr no thanks. We'd prefer it if you didn't come." Stan replied; turning back round and walking off.

"Oh but I would love to…"

"He said NO YOU F---ING FRENCHY-SOUNDING SON OF A BITCH, NOW PISS OFF!" Cartman shouted.

"Alright then, cheerio!"

"GOD, French-sounding British people piss me off!"

An hour later and the five lads had finally reached the location of the big-black building. The structure was infact a mammoth-sized stronghold based on the top of what looked like a large area of caves and underground caverns. As soon as the five lads had finished walking slowly down the slightly steep trail to the bottom of the gigantic canyon that the stronghold and caves were based in, they stepped up to the huge black metallic double doors that were the only visible entrance into the caves. At this point, they were below the stronghold which was based right on top of all the caves. As the double doors automatically and slowly swung open, they walked into the darkness of the cave passage; unaware of what may lie inside.

As the cave passages went deeper into the caves and into the ground and the light inside them got dimmer and dimmer until there was complete blackness, Marcus passed all four boys a torch each to shed some light on the area so that they could see where they were going. Finally after a few minutes walking down a fairly steep path in one of the cave's tunnels, they finally made it into the main section of caverns. Like before, there was hardly any light inside. Only the light from the torch gave any possible visible view inside. However unaware to any of them, an infra-red camera was planted on the ceiling of the area that they were in. And watching them from within the main stronghold was the main MI6 General and his two main officials.

"Now sir?"

"_NOW!"_

The official pressed down on a red button and within a few seconds, there was a slight explosion within the rocks of the ceiling of part of the tunnel. The ceiling collapsed partly and a massive horde of rocks of different sizes crashed own onto the ground; blocking all parts of the tunnel that led back up and out into the open. The five lads yelled as loud as they could; hoping that someone could hear them on the other side, but it was to no success. For now, they were stuck inside the caves and the dust and smoke from the explosion had got on some of the boys' jackets and hats.

"I don't think anybody's gunna here us." Stan spoke.

"Woah, that was one weird earthquake."

"That was no earthquake Kyle…" Marcus replied "…that was an explosion from a bomb. Looks like they already know we're here. S---! Oh well, with the only visible exit on this map now blocked, I guess we have no choice but to keep moving. There's got to be another exit somewhere in these caves. Come on, let's go."

The caves seemed to get more tighter as they moved on. All five found themselves having to squeeze through gaps in rocks and parts of cave walls in order to move onwards. Marcus kept looking at the map as he moved. Like the others, he had no idea where to go and was putting all his faith in both his instincts and what the map said.

It wasn't long before they came to a junction of different routes.

"What do we do now?"

"We best split up and go down different paths. Once you've gone far enough, come back here and we'll figure out which way is best based on what everybody's found. I'll go down this path."

As all five of them went down their own paths, Kenny started hearing machine sounds coming from around a near corner. As he peaked around the corner, he saw two trooper officials with guns in their hands standing next to what looked like some kind of mechanical conveyor belt device that went up as well as across.

"_So they're here are they?"_

"_That's what the General says. He told us all to be on high alert for any activity in this area. We see 'em, we capture 'em again; that's the orders."_

"_Right, anyway what's all this stuff that's going up to the upper levels?"_

"_Oh you mean these boxes? They're just mechanical parts for the other missiles we're going to launch. They lead all the way up to the stronghold's main control sector at the top of the caves."_

"_I see, right we best start patrolling these areas."_

Kenny quickly managed to dodge being sighted and hid behind a small pile of rocks as the two troopers walked by on the other side and down a corridor. As soon as they had disappeared out of sight, Kenny went running back to the others.

"So you guys found anything?"

"Well me and Kyle found two separate tunnels that lead down to other parts of the cave but they seem pretty long."

"Hey you guys, you guys!" Kenny shouted; running out of breath with all the running he had done.

"What is it Kenny?"

"You guys, I think I found something. But I dunno what it is."

"Alright. Guys I'll go check this out. You lot stay here while I go with Kenny and check this thing out." Marcus walked off with Kenny. "So what is it that you've found?"

"That!" Kenny pointed to the machine. Marcus was slightly puzzled by what it was. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Marcus walked up to the control panel of the machine. "It looks like some kind of transportation device for heavy loads that goes up quite a fair amount of levels in these caves. Wait a minute…" He picked out a little blinking red light device and attached it to one of the passing boxes.

"What the hell's that?"

"It's a red homing sensor. With it, I can follow where that box goes on this little portable communication device. Now if I can download the map of these caves from this control panel onto my device, then maybe we can find the nearest open exit out of these caves." Connecting his portable device to a socket in the panel, he began downloading the 3-D map onto the device. "There we go, GOT IT." He and Kenny made their way back to where the others were.

The other three meanwhile were talking to one another.

"Guys, there's just one thing I want you both to know incase we don't make it out of here." Cartman began.

"Sure Cartman what?"

"Well…it's just…I wanted to say…that even though we've had our bad times over the years y'know and all that, I just want you to all know…that I love all four of you guys……except you Kyle; I hate you so much."

Kyle showed signs of slight annoyance but he still expected it coming. "You're an asshole Cartman."

Finally, Marcus and Kenny finally met up with the other three again.

"Alright guys, I've got good news and I've got bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is that I've managed to find another exit out of here that leads right into the heart of the stronghold where the missiles are based."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is that it's located right on the other side of these caves; meaning that we've probably got a few miles-worth of walking, based on how these cave tunnels and caverns are constructed and shaped. It's one hell of a maze down here. Right, I suggest we go down that tunnel; the one you two were talking about before."

As the four boys began to walk down one of the corridors that led down into the larger area of the caves, Marcus looked back slightly and felt a cold chill behind him. The temperature inside the cave dropped slightly and was starting to get cooler and cooler. Less than 5 hours were left and they still had a long way to go.


	32. Serious Bad Luck

**Chapter 32 – Serious Bad Luck**

"**MI6 Main Log 02/11/2006 – 13:37**

**Our First Plan to manipulate and corrupt the minds of the British society and population of our country has back-fired significantly in the most cruellest of fashions. It seems that Kane-Bridge had found a way to reverse the process using Dance & Indie music that he and the four subject targets had created thanks to the help of Norman cook alias Fatboy Slim. Fortunately, our trooper officials have confirmed that Norman Cook is dead; meaning that Kane-Bridge will have no more support from him or any other who dare to betray Great Britain. Although the public are now against us and are piling pressure on us for answers and reasons behind all this, the Government and main Administrative boards will help clear this problem by making false statements about this whole affair like they always do. As long as he and the four others are trapped in the caves underneath our main stronghold here, Kane-Bridge will receive no outside support for the time being.**

**The General Leader has ordered that our missiles be delayed from launching until November 5th. Why delay launching when we have the upper hand? I am quite surprised by the General's move, but it is not up to me over when the missiles should be launched so I shall follow and respect the orders that he has given. I would understand though if the General wants Kane-Bridge to reach the upper levels of the caves so that sabotage methods can take place. If so then I will advise the General on perfect locations for this to take place. But for now, I must remain respectful to his orders.**

**Our defensive and offensive sectors of intelligence have confirmed that British troops are well underway in engaging American troops on the Mexico/America border. Thankfully we were able to take control of upper Mexico for the time being and it won't belong before the 1st line of American defense falls. Once that happens, we will be able to sweep in and take control of most Western States. As long as we have democratic control of Arizona, California, Nevada, Oregon & Washington, then we should still be in course with our main mission and plan; plus we will be firmly in control in winning this war. But for now, our top priority is Kane-Bridge and the four subject targets.**

**- Sergeant G. S. Jones IV"**

A few hours had passed now and Marcus had just finished reading this off a data screen in a room-like part of the caves. In the area were dozens of computers and technological devices. At the far back were two doors. One was open while the other door which was made of steel was sealed shut; having an automatic key card lock enabled in it. The four boys had decided to sit down on the dirty, brownish black ground; leaning next to the greyish coloured machines and shaking slightly at the fact that the temperature in the cave had dropped.

"Guys, come take a look at this." Marcus spoke but no one moved. They were too cold to get up and each of them had rolled up into a ball to try to keep warm; putting their knees and legs inside their jackets. "GUYS!" Finally, Stan had the energy in him to stand up and go over to where Marcus was stood. He quickly skimmed through the log writings and what he read quickly warmed him up with a surprised and quite shocked mood.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Well according to this it sounds as if they're delaying the missiles being launched. But why the hell would they want to do that?"

"Well that's good isn't it? At least we've got more time now."

"Could be a trick though. They know we're here so they might have deliberately written that thinking we'd find out about it and believe it. But then again, the General never makes jokes about his decisions. I guess they must be telling the truth."

"So what do we do now Marcus?"

"We wait a while. They're probably expecting us somewhere right about now. I suggest we stay in this bit of the caves for a few hours and try to warm ourselves up again. I can see the looks on yer' faces that you're a bit low on energy. I'm gunna set up a little camp over there on the flat ground with the stuff I've got in my bag."

As Marcus made his way over to a flat bit of dark ground, Stan walked over to Kyle who had his eyes half-open and didn't look too good.

"Hey dude, you alright?"

"Stan, I'm s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold. I don't know why, I just don't feel so g-g-g-g-good."

"Jesus, Kyle, are you like sick or sumin?"

"No dude, I just feel really really cold."

Stan was starting to worry slightly so he walked over to Marcus to ask for some help. "Hey Marcus, I think Kyle isn't feeling very well."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He told me he doesn't feel very well dude. I think something's up with him."

"Is he sick or anything?"

"No, he's just really really cold."

"Oh Jesus. Here……" Marcus took off the jacket he was wearing "…take this and give it to Kyle. That should warm him up a bit."

"But dude, won't you feel cold?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, being British, I'm used to cold weather like this. Which reminds me, what is the actual temperature in here?" Marcus changed the mode on his watch to temperature reader and started shaking his fist in mid-air to try to get it to properly work. After about ten seconds he looked back at it. "Bloody hell, it's -3 degrees Celsius in here. Where the hell did all the temperature go in this cave? Quick Stan, take my jacket over to Kyle and tell the others to come over here, I'm gunna try and light a fire."

Stan rushed over to Kyle and placed Marcus' jacket both around Kyle and himself; helping Kyle up onto his feet and walking back over to where Marcus was. As Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny sat down in a circle-like formation, Marcus collected up a few dozen sticks of different sizes he had stored in his bag and placed them in the centre. He then picked up two small rocks. The others thought he was going to try and start a fire by means of friction off the two rocks, but Marcus simply placed the rocks by the collection of twigs. Instead, Marcus did it the idiot's way and got out a small bottle of petrol and poured some on top of the twigs. Lighting a match he threw it onto the twigs and a fire was born; blasting upwards in a roar of flaming sound.

"HA HAAAAA! Oh that method never fails to disappoint."

"Dude, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Did you really think I was going to rub rocks and twigs together? Nah, that's the bloody stupid boy scouts method. THIS is the good old British method. A lick of Unleaded Petrol and yer' got yourself a nice little fire. But never use Diesel though; Diesel's s---."

"Dude, are you a firestarter?"

"Yeh, a twisted firestarter?"

"Nope, but I learned this from watching people do it back home on fields. IT'S FUN. Right, I got a little bit of food here; bread, water and a packet of Polos. Sorry about the choice, but it was all I could fit in."

"Oh man, why couldn't you bring any Pizza or Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Cartman spoke; moaning as always.

"Shut up about god dam food Cartman. You're only saying that coz' you're so f---ing fat!" Kyle replied; getting his energy back from the warmth that Marcus' jacket had brought.

When the time on Marcus' watch indicated that it was 5pm exact, he and the other four boys were expecting to hear missiles being fired. Instead, there was nothing. Complete silence; like there always had been since they had entered the caves. As time had passed, all five lads' clothes had become even more dirtier than they already were. Their jackets were getting cuts and tears in them and their trousers and hats now had a few more dirt marks and scratches on them.

"I guess they were telling the truth about delaying launching the missiles then."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we've got another 3 days which'll be plenty of time to reach the top of the caves and into the main stronghold. But for now, I think we should get some sleep and try to rest for a while."

Ten minutes later as Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny were lying down on the ground asleep, Marcus was still awake; sitting down and looking forward and thinking about what might happen in the near future. He couldn't think straight and so he decided to lie down as well and get some sleep. Resting his head on a soft rock on the ground, he slowly closed his eyes and also went to sleep. Stan & Kyle had took off both their jackets and had covered most of themselves in Marcus' jacket to avoid getting cold but to also avoid getting too hot at the same time. Cartman was using his hat as a head support while Kenny was simply lying on the floor asleep as if he were dead. Marcus decided to keep one torch on whilst they were all asleep; shining the torch's light upwards onto the cave's sharp and bumpy ceiling.

Meanwhile in a small dark room in the stronghold structure, the General was once more spying on the five lads through an infra-red camera that was somewhere in the room.

"_Perfect, they're unaware of anything around them. Jones!"_

"Sir?"

"_Tell the locking control team on the Basement 2 floor to open all Blue hatches on that level."_

"Yes sir!"

"_Let's see how they like a little bit of a wed 'n' wild ride through the caves." _The General smirked as he waited patiently for what was to follow.

A few minutes later, Marcus was woken up by a slight vibration that he felt on the floor. Opening his eyes and lifting his head he looked around to see if anything was in the area. Seeing nothing he went back to sleep. But the vibration and rumbling continued and Marcus woke up completely to stand up. As the rumbles got louder and the shaking became bigger, Marcus walked over to a bookshelf on a far wall and placed his ears on the shelf wall. The boys were also woken up by the shaking and noise and were puzzled into what was going on.

"Marcus?"

Marcus heard a terrifying sound coming from the other side of a wall and he knew exactly what was about to come crashing through the walls. And without delay he slowly turned back round and yelled at the top of his voice; 'RUUUUUN!' as tiny streams of water began to brake through the cracks in the wall that were seemingly bigger every passing second. The boys ran as fast as they could down the far corridor. Kyle stopped and looked back to see Marcus rushing to pack everything up back in his bag pack.

"Marcus, what the hell are yer' doing? Hurry up!"

With everything packed, Marcus and Kyle sprinted down the corridor to catch up with the other three. And just as this happened, a huge wave and wall of water crashed through the wall and began to make its way down the corridor. The boys were yelling in fear yet still running and sprinting for their lives.

"Don't look back guys, just don't look back!" Marcus shouted; trying to keep everyone calm even in this kind of situation.

But the water was travelling so fast that it finally caught up to them; dragging them into itself and sending them rushing down the corridor along with the water. After a few minutes of being knocked about in the water, the corridor finally ended at a waterfall. The five boys were pushed and dragged down into the deep cavern lake below; causing a huge splash upon impact and getting even more swirled around by the impact of so much water. As all five of them finally managed to get back up to the surface of the water for air, Stan, Kenny & Cartman managed to reach the shore of the lake. As Marcus was about to swim to the shore also; still having his bag pack on, he heard cries from Kyle as he spotted Kyle struggling to stay above the surface of the water. Worrying for his life, Marcus swam as fast as he could over to where Kyle was. But just as he reached him, Kyle ran out of energy and started to slowly sink to the bottom of the lake. Marcus managed to grab hold of him just at the last second and began to try and swim back to the shore. But it was too much for Marcus. The extra weight that Kyle and his bag pack had brought was too much for him to support with just the one hand he was sing to swim.

"Kyle! You have to help me here. Yer' have to give me some swimming support here!" Marcus shouted back to Kyle; who was already tired and drained of energy.

"I…I…I can't Marcus."

"You can Kyle, I need your help!"

"I can't do it! I haven't got the energy inside me to do it!"

Marcus' arm was really starting to hurt. And it wasn't long before Marcus slowed down so much that he along with Kyle were starting to sink to the bottom of the lake.

"No! Kyle, Marcus?" Stan yelled; fearing the worst.

Underwater, Marcus tried as hard as he could to get back to the surface but was slowly sinking as he tried.

"Dam it, I can't reach the surface." Marcus spoke whilst underwater "I gotta lose some of this weight." He pulled out a knife from one of his side pockets in his jeans and started slashing away at the arm support parts on his bag pack. "Come on, COME ON!" He swung his knife as hard as he could at the material on the bag pack and finally after much effort, the bag pack broke off and started sinking quickly down to the bottom of the lake. Marcus now had less weight that he was carrying and he quickly swam back up to the surface. Taking a massive breath as soon as he reached the surface, he slowly swam back to the lake's shore where the other boys were.

As soon as he got to the shore, he placed Kyle down on the ground and started leaning over; placing his hands on his knees and taking a deep breath.

"Is Kyle alright?" Stan asked; sounding very worried.

"Yeh…" Marcus replied; lacking the amount of oxygen to speak properly "He's…just…a bit…tired…and…exhausted that's all."

An hour later, the boys were squeezing and trying to rinse their jackets out and get rid of as much water and wetness as possible. The collision and rough ride by the water from before had added even more damage to their clothes. Their jackets now had dark marks and big holes in them which were so damaged and obvious to see that you practically see parts of their shirts under them. Their hats also were torn in places and parts of their hair could be seen. Their trousers (or Jeans in Marcus' case) had torn where the knees were and had quite a few dirt marks on them as well. There was no point in trying to rinse the dirt off in the lake's water; they knew that their clothes would just get dirty again.

"Right, I've lost all the stuff I had in my bag pack which is a real bummer but I least I've still got my multi-communications device; at least we've still got a map showing us where to go."

"So where DO WE go next?"

"Well it looks like we're gunna have to find someway in getting past this huge metal door. I dunno how though, but it looks like that's the only way forward."

And just as they had all stood back up ready to go, the double metal doors slowly swung open to reveal a dozen MI6 troopers pointing huge guns at all five of them.

"Oh you've got to be f---ing kidding me. BOYS, DOWN THAT WAY NOW!" The four boys ran as fast as they could down a near corridor whilst Marcus managed to quickly dodge the first line of bullets from the troopers. Throwing a gas grenade at the troopers as a blinding distraction, he started sprinting down the corridor to catch up with the four boys; getting out both black enhanced handguns that he had stored under his shirt and holding them tight in his hands. He finally managed to catch up with the others.

"Guys, whatever you do, don't stop. I'm gunna try and stall 'em for as long as I can. You four just continue running as fast as you bloody can."

"But Marcus what if you get…"

"STAN, LISTEN…it's more important for me to make sure that you guys stay safe more than anything else. Just don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

And so Marcus went through the process of quickly stopping, turning around, firing a few shots from both guns at the troopers who were catching up to them and turning back round to sprint forward again; reloading his guns whenever necessary.

"What the hell's Marcus doing!" Kyle shouted.

"Relax dude, he knows what he's doing."

"_Troopers, this is futile, we must end this right now. Sniper!"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Take care of this problem will you."_

"_Yes sir!"_

As the troopers stopped chasing, the Sniper trooper of the group loaded and prepared his rifle and aimed it directly at Marcus. Closing one eye and aiming with deadly precision, he aimed right for an exact area on Marcus' back. And just how he expected, Marcus turned back round to fire another few shots of ammo.

But just as Marcus was about to fire, he spotted the trooper aiming his rifle at him. There was nothing that Marcus could do except stand there in shock as to what was to follow. And within that slow-paced split second, the trooper fired the bullet out of his sniper rifle and Marcus flickered slightly. His eyes wide open and mouth starting to taste a bit funny, he looked down to see the hand that he placed up by his chest (where his heart was) was now covered in thick, dark red blood. His shirt; dyed in red in places was starting to soak in blood as well. And within a few seconds of standing still, Marcus collapsed and feel to the ground; having being shot directly in the heart.

The sound of an extremely loud bullet being fired sent a chill down the boys' spines and they stopped sprinting; turning around and freezing in horror and shock.

"MARCUS!" Kyle yelled at the top of his voice as he and the other three ran as fast as they could to where Marcus was now lying. "Marcus, Jesus Christ, they shot you!"

"Marcus, are you alright?" Cartman spoke in the most ridiculous of fashions for a really ridiculous question.

"Cartman you f---ing stupid asshole, do you think he looks f---ing alright to you? HE'S JUST GOT F---ING SHOT!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that!"

Marcus grunting with sounds of pain tried as hard as he could to speak. "Listen to me guys…get…get…get out of here…while you…still can…I'm sorry…I had to…get you…boys…involved in this; I'm sorry. I didn't think…it would turn out this way. Don't let……the Government win. It looks……like…you're gunna have to…go……without………me." With his speech now finally finished, Marcus' head went back slightly and his eyes slowly closed. It was officially and painfully now known; Marcus……was now dead.

"Oh my god, they killed Marcus!"

Kyle stood off being in a really pissed off mood and turned towards the group of troopers down the corridor. "You bastards. You bastards! YOU…BASTARDS!"

Suddenly groups of troopers from both ends of the corridor began to walk towards the four boys with their guns raised and aimed.

"_I believe you'll be coming with us boys. Try anything clever and we will shoot you…" _The trooper looked down at Marcus' dead body and smiled _"…just like we shot your little insolent friend Marcus here."_

"You f---ing bastards!" Kenny shouted under his orange parker jacket "How could you do such a thing. Do you even care that you just shot one of your own people?"

Stan and Kyle were surprised more than anybody at Kenny's outburst. "Woah dude, never heard Kenny say anything like that before."

The trooper pushed Kenny to the ground like some kind of older aged school bully.

"_Shut up kid. He's dead; wipe your stupid tears away and get over it. Now then, I believe the General is looking forward to meeting you. LET'S MOVE NOW!"_

The group of troopers guided the four boys down the corridor with guns both besides them and pointed at them. And as they walked onward down the corridor; they left behind a now lost, dead friend. The boy known as Marcus Kane-Bridge was no more. But like all stories, there was still a few twists in the tale still to be revealed.


	33. Unwelcoming Goodbyes, Unwelcoming Hellos

**Chapter 33 – Unwelcoming Goodbyes & Unwelcoming Hellos**

In the most central room on the top floor of the stronghold building, the General Leader of MI6 stood with a device in one hand and his other hand sitting firmly in his jacket pocket. Standing in the middle of a circular steel platform; surrounded by giant machines and standing above what looked like a bottomless pit, he turned back around from looking at the missile silos which were at the far end of this gigantic room and looked straight at the four boys who were all now sitting down on seats; tied up with rope and chains.

"_Wakey wakey…BOYS." _He pressed down on a button on the device he had hold of which sent an electric shock to all four boys who were hooked up by wires to four separate machines.

"W-where the hell are we?" Kyle spoke; trying to move but realising that he was completely stuck. "Hey what the……what the hell's going on here?"

"_I'm glad that I finally got to see you four again." _His voice finally caught the attention of the four boys.

"Hey who the hell are you?" Stan asked.

"_What? You mean you don't even recognise me from before?"_

"NO!"

"_Oh that's right I forgot. You weren't even awake when I first met you, HA HA. Allow me to introduce myself. I am General C. W. Argathride VI; the leader and head of MI6 and also the architect of this fine……social and political reorganisation."_

"Wait a minute, you're the one behind all this!"

"_Correct. Oh I'm quite surprised that such young and free-flowing minds such as your own were able to figure that out. I guess Americans do have some intelligence after all."_

"Hey, don't belittle our country you British f---er!" At which Cartman received an electric shock.

"What is this all about? Why are you doing all this? And why did you brain-wash your own country, we don't understand any of this!"

"_Ah the innocence of youth and the minds of those that fail to see truth in the world. Well since you will get the utter pleasure in seeing all this unfold, I might as well tell you what this whole thing is about……"_

"Due what the hell's he talking about?" Kyle spoke quietly to Stan who was right next to him.

"I don't know dude, maybe he's like talking like one of those spies or sumin."

"_Ever since that day on the 4th July 1776, we the British have lost all means of our Political and Social Power. We used to be one of the most powerful nations on this planet. But it wasn't until you Americans succeeded that day in gaining your own Independent power that we started to crumble and lose all ours. Over the next two centuries we lost all hold on power that we had in the countries that we had control of for the good and benefit of our social and political existence. Afghanistan, Australia, the Bahamas, Barbados, Ghana, Sri Lanka, Kenya, Zambia; the list is endless. And it wasn't until the 20th century that we had lost all of the external control we had fought to gain for so long. But it was in the Second World War that you Americans once more disgraced and smeared our reputation. Yes you helped us in beating Germany and we did indeed win the war. But where does all the credit go to; America. Who gets praised for doing the most important parts in it; America. And who makes loads of films about it and never features anything British that's positive or acceptable; America."_

"Wait a minute; is this what it's all about? You're jealous because of what America has and what Britain hasn't? Dude, that is f---ing ridiculous!"

The General sent an electric shock to Kyle to try and shut him up. _"And that's my point exactly. You've caused the world with your high level of power to look at Britain and laugh. Now thanks to your pathetic country, we became the laughing stock of this world; not just in political terms but social and cultural means as well. Everything, Politics, Sport, Music, Culture, Finance, Media, we have no grasp on any of it and we've become nothing more than a blank country with no value. All we have is a country full of problems and confusion."_

"No you haven't! You have your own things that America doesn't have. You're just annoyed at the fact that you and your country can't have everything else that the rest of the world does have and that's called jealousy and greed ASSHOLE!"

"_Don't you ever EVER call me greedy and jealous; especially of such a country controlled by an idiot."_

"Well your country's no different!"

"_True, but we had planned to change that…which leads me right to where you four fit in this little equation."_

"So then, why do you need us? What have we done to deserve being stuck in this whole situation!"

"_It's simple really. Over the past 100 years, the British administrations and intelligence sectors had discovered the surviving existence of a unique energy source based in different parts of the world."_

"Core Units"

"_Correct, we knew that with this power, we'd be able to once again take control of the world's society through the means of the social and political sectors. But to do this, we needed to find those that contained the energy within them. Although we failed at every attempt, we kept trying; believing that one day our beliefs and wishes would come true. And as we hid this truth by means of false statements and truths in the Government over the decades, we finally found the 4 subject targets that we would eventually succeed in extracting……YOU FOUR. And so all we had to do was send our newest MI6 agent, Marcus to complete our mission and our dreams would be well near reality. It was just a simple matter of lying, hiding, protecting and shielding the truth from Marcus but unfortunately he became too curious in our plans and so unfortunately we had to do what we had done to all our past agents……KILL HIM."_

"WHAT! You mean you actually killed all the other people who did this job in the past. You sick bastard; how could you do such a thing!"

"_What's better than sacrificing one life for the good of society huh? Sacrificing one life for the good of society with a positive outcome. Although we failed in ridding that stupid kid, we still managed to get to the final stage of our plans which is where we all are based in now." _He turned around to look back at the missile silo one more. _"You may not know it, but you four have been out cold for over two days now. Know what day it is? It's November 5th and in only 5 hours, these seven missiles will travel to every continent on the Earth; spreading every milligram of Core Unit gas they have. It will be then that our plan will have been completed. The entire world will firmly be under British control and the whole Political and Social society of Planet Earth will do exactly as we say. HA HA HA HA!"_

"You won't succeed with this you British asshole!"

"_Oh really! And just what are four little boys gunna do to stop us? Tell on us! HA HA HA HA! And besides, your little friend Marcus is dead! Without him, you've got no help whatsoever. So why don't you just sit back in your seats…and enjoy the show!"_

"Marcus……dam it…I wish you were still alive dude." Stan spoke quietly as he looked up at the ceiling which must have been 500 feet from the ground.

However, somewhere un-naturally 96,000 miles above the Earth's ground, a lonely spirit of a human was floating upwards. The spirit opened its eyes and was quite shocked at what he fist saw after being asleep for some time.

"Bloody hell, where the f--- am I?" And it was the spirit of Marcus that was floating up into the higher regions of space "Hey hang on, where am I going. Why do I keep floating up? I'VE GOT NO CONTROL, STOP!" He tried to stop himself but he still continued to float up. "Oh well, I guess wherever I'm going must be good. Hey look at that, a pink planet. Yer' don't see that everyday." He looked up to see that he was about to float up and through a layer of thick white clouds. As he landed on top of them, he looked around and noticed the entire area was bright white. In front of him was a huge double set of golden gate doors. "Wait a minute, oh my god, I'm f---ing in haven. Oooops, I shouldn't have said that." He walked up to the two doors which slowly swung open as soon as he walked up to them. Surprisingly there was no one there. He looked at a mirror on the side of the wall where the gates were to see that he was dressed in the same clothes that he died in. Walking forward a bit more, he stopped and looked around the area a bit more.

"It's good to see you again…son." A voice spoke behind Marcus.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did Marcus…behind you." Marcus turned around to see his father; James Kane standing there with a smile on his face. Marcus' face lit up with happiness and a few tears immediately started to trickle down his face. "Hello Marcus, it's been over nine years now."

Marcus ran over to his father and gave him a huge hug. Marcus was so pleased to see his father again even after all these years of him being dead. "Oh dad, I'm so glad I'm seeing you again."

"Hey Marcus careful, you don't want to squeeze me to death do yer'." James spoke in a comedic fashion.

"Dad, you're already dead." The two of them laughed slightly.

"My goodness, Marcus. You've grown up so much since I last saw you. I always knew you'd grow up into a handsome young man; just like your mother always used to say." James spoke again; at which a few more tears ran down Marcus' face.

"I'm so glad to see you again Dad. At least I know now that I can be here in Heaven with you now."

"Ah well………about that. There's something I need to tell you about that. Well me and someone else actually." Suddenly a small bright ball of light appeared in the upper part of the sky and started to hover down to Marcus' and James' level. "Ah, here he is, just as I asked him to arrive; God's here."

"WHAT! God's here? The God?"

"Yep, he's got something to tell you."

As the ball of flight appeared in front of them, it disappeared and in its place, God appeared much to the confusing shock of Marcus.

"**Hello my child…"** God began **"I have been waiting a long time for you to finally arrive in Heaven since your father arrived here."**

"Wait a minute, that's God?"

"Yep, he is God; our father and the creator of our world son."

"But wait, let me get this straight. THAT'S GOD?"

"**Well what did you expect me to look like?"**

"Well…I thought you were like…y'know, old and more…ummmm…human."

"**No, this is what I really look like. The stupid religions of your planet only said I looked like a human just so that I would be more believable."**

"Ah right, I get it."

"**My child, listen to me very carefully. I noticed whilst watching you that you drank the blood of the one called Kenny; the one who is in possession of the Spirit Unit correct?"**

"Ummmm, correct."

"**Well, because of this, it has given you a very strange spiritual ability. My child, it seems that your spirit is not ready to join Heaven. You are supposed to officially die when England win the next FIFA World Cup; and that is in another 80 years. Because of the energy that you now have from that Core Unit, your spirit will be able to return to Earth and you will be able to live again for a second time."**

"Really! You mean it?"

"**What do I look like, a mortgage lender? Of course I mean it, I'm God. However, in order for me to return your spirit to Earth and back into your body, there is one thing that needs to happen and that is that your father must give up his spirit in Heaven in order for you to live on Earth again."**

"What! You mean…you mean, dad won't even exist in Heaven as well?"

"I'm afraid so son. Once you return back to Earth, you'll never ever see me again, not even in death Marcus."

"No, no no no, I can't let that happen. I can't live without you dad, I love you. And not seeing you when I die is even worse."

"Marcus, listen to me. You have a life ahead of you and you've been given a second chance here. Besides, you're needed to stop that madness back on Earth from happening. Not only your friends and family, but the entire world needs you Marcus. And that's more of an importance than seeing me Marcus. Do you understand son?"

"Uh-huh." Marcus replied; now starting to cry lightly with more tears running down his face. His father gave him one last big hug that lasted for a minute and he slowly broke away from Marcus' grasp.

"**OK, then if you two are ready, let us begin."** And so God used his powers. And within a minute, James Kane's spirit in Heaven decided to fade away out of complete existence.

"Goodbye Marcus, I'll always be with you in your mind and in your heart. Remember that." And with that, he disappeared. Marcus' head dropped as he continued to cry slightly.

"**Alright my child. Now it is time for you to return back to Earth. Have a safe fall and watch your head."**

"What?" But just as Marcus had finished saying that, the clouds that Marcus was stood on vanished and Marcus began falling down through space; yelling at the top of his voice in fear. And it was only a couple of minutes later, that his spirit started rushing through the layers of the cave and finally landed back in Marcus' body. His eyes shot open and he slowly picked himself up and stood up. He looked at his right hand which was clean and he pulled his shirt up to see that the area where the sniper bullet had hit him had disappeared and his chest was back to its normal state. He had no idea what it was, but Marcus felt a sudden huge rush of energy flow through him.

"Thanks dad, thanks God. I won't disappoint you! I WILL NOT!" And suddenly there was a huge tone of concentration and determination on Marcus' face. He quickly did a few warm-ups where he was stood, cleaned and sharpened both his knife and his sword that he picked up of the ground after it had fallen out of its sword-shaped case.

And as soon as Marcus was ready, he strapped the sword and its case back around his body, put both guns back in the supports under his shirt, placed his knife in one of his belt pockets and began sprinting down the cave corridor; determined to put an end to MI6's plan. Marcus had a huge rush of strength flowing through his body and he found himself easily getting past all of the area's industrial obstacles that appeared later on. This time, Marcus' determination was seriously high.

An hour later, Marcus finally managed to reach the upper levels of the caves. Finding an exit out of the caves, he opened a hatch on one of the cave ceiling and jumped out. He was now standing on what looked like a metal floor that had been constructed on top of the caves. To his left and right was a long row of black steel fencing with barbed wire on top of it. Following the metal path, he found himself entering the MI6 stronghold through a small back entrance/exit. As he walked down the small, dark, grey corridors of the stronghold, he finally entered the main complex industrial section of the stronghold. There was dozens of metal platforms all of different sizes and heights based in what looked like a warehouse part. As Marcus took a lift up to one of the platforms, he looked around to see if he could find an exit. There was strange feel about the place and it sent quite a cool and strange chill down Marcus' back.

With the lift finally reaching its top point, Marcus slowly walked forward; unaware that above, he was being watched by someone. As he entered the central part of the metal platform, someone secretly and quietly was sneaking up on him. Sensing something that he didn't like, Marcus took out his sword and prepared himself for anything that he thought was coming his way. Then for that split second, he hard something and quickly turned back around, but there was nothing. Then within a split second, someone swung from a pole and came rushing down on Marcus; targeting him with his or her sword that they also possessed. Luckily, Marcus managed to roll and dodge this person's incoming attack. Marcus only suffered a slight scratch from the sword's sharpness. And as a few droplets of blood dripped off the sword's end, the holder of the sword slowly stood back up.

"It's been a long time………BROTHER."

Marcus was surprised and shocked to see that the guy that he was now looking at was none other than his own brother. "Scott!"

"I died in a helicopter crash two years ago, is that what MI6 told you?" Scott began to speak; at which both lads started walking in a circle; keeping identically parallel with one another.

"Wait a minute, you're the one who kept making those anonymous calls to me. It was you who led us here!"

"Heh, you catch on quick. Well I guess that's expected, after all, we both know where we get our skills from." As Scott turned away; flicking his sword around in his hand, he quickly turned back round and made an attempt to stab Marcus. But Marcus was quick to react; dodging Scott's attack and trying to attack Scott with his own sword as well.

"What do you want Scott?"

"Heh!" The two of them started fighting with their swords. Each of them using an array of sword skills and techniques to try and outwit their brother. But they defended just as good as they attacked. "I just want to show mum and everybody else just how perfect this world can become once we take full control of this pathetic society!"

"Leave mum out of this Scott!" Marcus attacked Scott again but Scott was easy to defend himself with his sword.

"Oh I needed her to prove a point. The point that for once, I'm right and you're wrong!" Scott kicked a barrel and then charged forward with his sword angled horizontally. Marcus was able to punch the barrel away and defended himself by angling his sword vertically. As the two swords collided and scratched each other's cold steel body, both Marcus and Scott were sent flying down onto a lower platform. But Marcus managed to back flip back onto his feet and land whereas Scott performed one of those rotational front flips to land on his feet but facing the other way. The two lads both looked over their shoulders and stood back up.

"You're getting mum involved just for this Scott! Just for another of your pathetic brotherly arguments!" Marcus charged at Scott and the two of them resumed their sword fight; flicking their swords in mid-air and catching them at different times in some cases. They both grabbed one another's wrists and wrestled each other; looking at one another's face whilst doing so. Scott, being slightly stronger managed to get the upper hand and flung Marcus down onto the ground.

Kicking Marcus' sword away from his grasp, Scott stood above where Marcus lay and looked at him. "Oh no, not just for that, it's all for our country's sake."

"What……our country's sake?"

"Heh, we almost let our society become even worse. But enough talk from you, DIE BROTHER!" Scott jumped forward and launched his sword at Marcus' chest where his heart was. But Marcus managed to grab his sword just in time. With Scott pressing down on the sword whilst Marcus was pressing up, it was a battle of strength and power as the two brothers fought over control of where Scott's sword went. Luckily, Marcus had enough strength in him to push his sword away and kick Scott back. Standing back up and picking his sword back up, Marcus looked forward at Scott who was smirking. Scott back-flipped onto a higher platform and looked down at his brother.

"You may have been able to escape death for now brother. But that doesn't mean you'll be able to escape the result of truth and peace that this will all bring." Scott walked off out of Marcus' sight. Marcus placed his sword back in its carrier that was attached to his back and followed the path that was connected to the metal platform. Reaching one of the far corners of the warehouse room, Marcus walked through the door and further into the industrial section of the stronghold.


	34. KaneBridge vs KaneBridge

**Chapter 34 – Kane-Bridge vs. Kane-Bridge**

Half an hour later and Marcus found himself entering a giant industrial section of the stronghold. Everywhere around him were machines and mechanical objects doing several industrial jobs and the floor of the gigantic room was covered in pools of liquid molten metal; bright yellow and white in colour and bubbling slightly. As he walked across the warm metallic flooring that hang hundreds of feet above the molten metal ground, he spotted his brother Scott standing and talking to someone in the distance. He hid behind a standing metal pipe and gazed around the side. Taking a closer look, he realised that his brother was talking with his mother; Liz.

"I saw you walking into this area right from over there. What are you doing in a place like this?" Scott spoke.

"Oh son…" Liz began. "…I've heard some terrible terrible things."

"What things!"

"I…I…I heard that…that you were working alongside MI6 and that you were helping them with what they're doing. I hard that you even tried to kill your own brother!"

"You don't understand mum. Marcus has been blinded by lies; he doesn't see the truth behind why MI6 and the Government want to make this world a better place for all of us."

"Please Scott, I'm so happy that you're alive, but don't do this. Please, let's go home and forget all about this. Please tell MI6 to stop all this; it doesn't have to be this way."

"But it does mum. Don't you realise what's happening? This world is about to become perfect again for us. As soon as the Government takes control of the entire world, then we the British will have everything that we've ever wanted; power, ability, happiness and the world will do whatever we want. It'll be great!"

His mum stepped back slightly in shock and looked as if she was about to cry. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, my whole family was right. You've changed Scott; you're not the son that I remembered you by anymore. You've become a monster. Scott……can't you see…you're making me cry! You're trying to force me down a path that I just can't follow."

There was a slight annoyed tone on Scott's face. "Is it because you love Marcus more than you do me? Is it because you don't trust me!"

"No…it's because of who you now are and what you plan to become. You're not my son Scott. Please…don't become like this…" As his mother started crying in her speech, Scott spotted Marcus with his hands by his side standing by the bottom of the slope attached to the large circular platform Scott was standing on. "…I love you both Scott."

"YOU LIAR!" Scott yelled as he walked over slightly. "YOU'VE ALWAYS LOVED HIM MORE THAN ME! And you never trusted me ever! And you still don't trust me!" And simply out of shear anger and frustration, Scott couldn't control himself as he took his sword out of the case on his back and shoved it slightly in his mother's chest.

"Scott…p-please…don't…"

"Let mum go Scott!" Marcus shouted; beginning to walk over to where Scott was.

"Scott…" Liz still pleaded for his son to let go of his sword in her painful and breath-lacking voice.

"LET…HER…GO SCOTT."

Finally Scott pulled his sword back out and his mother fell to the ground; lying down on the warm metallic platform. Scott looked down in shock as he finally realised what he had done. He looked back up at Marcus with anger building on his face.

"You turned her against me didn't you?"

Marcus looked back at his brother after looking shocked at seeing the sight of his mother on the floor. "You've done that yourself Scott!"

The two started to once more walk in a circular fashion. Scott took off his light jacket and threw it onto the floor. "You will not let mum die in front of me!"

"Your anger and frustration over other's opinions in your actions have already done that Scott…" The two brothers looked at one another with sharp looks whilst still walking in a circular way. "You've allowed MI6 and the Government to…poison and corrupt your mind until………until now you've become the only thing that they've always wanted;……someone who would be stupid enough to believe something that the Government would make up."

"Don't lecture me Marcus! I see through the lies that countries like America have created and I've seen just how big of a corruption they have caused to our country." Scott turned around so that his back was to Marcus. "And once we've completed our final phase, our country will have everything! Peace, Freedom, Justice, Security and some music that will finally reach the number 1 spot in over 50 different countries."

"WHAT? Is this what it's all about? Jealousy of another country's own properties!"

"Don't push me Marcus?"

"Scott…are you blind? I'm British…BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING ABOUT WHAT WE HAVEN'T GOT! Don't you see that there are people in our country that are happy with their lives! They don't need this Scott! THEY'RE HAPPY!"

"Well then…if you're not my ally Marcus………then I guess you're my enemy."

Marcus stood with a look on his face saying that he was disappointed in what Scott had become. "Only someone who would believe in such Political rubbish would sink this low." Marcus pulled out his sword and gripped its handle with his right hand "I will do what I must. I'm sorry it had to be this way Scott, but if I have to kill you in order to get by, then so I shall." Marcus readied himself.

"You will try brother…….and you…will…fail!" Scott quickly pulled his sword back out and jumped backwards; flipping forward to face Marcus. With Scott charging at Marcus in mid-air; yelling at the top of his voice, the two brothers finally began their final brotherly fight, but this time it would be their last and their most serious of fights. As the two continued to unleash extremely quick sword attacks and defensive move, the fight had become nothing more than a fight to the death between two brothers who had never liked one another ever since they were born.

As the moved across the circular platform and down several other walking platforms, the only thing that they focus on was their own brother. They weren't aware of the industrial surroundings and what was happening; killing their won brother was the only thing on both their minds. As they got near a workstation hut, Marcus hit a switch on one of the constructed walls and a metallic door slowly opened. Marcus and Scott started to move down a tight corridor inside the structure and sparks from the electrical equipment started to go off and parts of the technological structure started to fly ff as both powerful swords sliced through little chips and parts of the walls and ceilings. They were now entering a room full of computers and devices. Both pulling off loads of acrobatic moves and sword abilities, they jumped onto a long table and resumed their battle. Scott jumped and kicked Marcus back slightly. But as he tried to kick him again, Marcus kicked Scott back; sending him crashing onto the table. Marcus flicked his sword back into his hand with his foot and swung it with both hands in order to deliver a slicing final blow to Scott. But Scott managed to grab his sword quickly and block Marcus' sword with his won sword.

The two brothers jumped off the table at different ends and ran to the centre to resume their battle. With two powerful swings, they sent their swords pressing against each other. Marcus and Scot pushed as hard as they can to get the upper hand over their brother but both slipped over and dropped their swords. Picking his up, Scott launched himself at Marcus; who rolled out of the way. Scott's sword crashed into a machine which activated itself upon contact. A huge transportation device started to function. Carriers of liquid hot metal started to move on wires and several platforms and towers were moving as well upon activation. Meanwhile back in the workstation, Marcus hit another switch and rotated his sword around a few times; readying himself yet again for Scott.

As the two moved back outside into the hot industrial surroundings, they continued fighting with their swords. They were getting near the edge of an outside platform and Marcus was the one who was moving backwards rather than forwards. He soon ran towards the edge with Scott giving chase. Marcus spotted a pipe above and quickly swung on it; getting behind Scott in the process. Now Scott was the one moving backwards as they fought.

Scott jumped backwards onto a set of vertical pipes which were positioned right above a massive pool of liquid metal. Marcus followed on and the two lads started to focus more on keeping their balance. Now and again as they moved over the pipes, they would swing their sword in an attempt to hit their bother. But both managed to defend from the other's attack. Jumping down onto a lower metal platform as soon as hey reached the other side, they resumed their sword fight once more. Scott punched his brother back slightly and the two brothers wrestled with each other; grabbing each others hands and swords and forcing the other to trip or fall. As they did this, a wall of liquid metal exploded and shot up beside them. Realising that the liquid metal was too close to them they both went their separate ways down different channel platforms and the hot bright liquid splattered over the platform; covering the wires that held the whole platform up.

Marcus & Scott started to shake as they realised the platforms they were standing up were starting to lose their grip with the wires and chains. They both jumped up and held onto a chain each. They found themselves swinging from side to side; striking each other's sword whenever the two swinging chains met. Marcus spotted a moving platform on a mechanical transportation device and swung the chain he was holding over to it. Having enough distance he let go and stood on the square platform; looking over at his brother and waiting. Scott looked around and dropped onto a tight thin channel platform. He sprinted as fast as he could to another square platform that he spotted on the same transportation device and jumped onto it. The platform that Scott was standing on was catching up to Marcus' platform which was moving slower.

As soon as the two platforms were next to each other, they resumed their sword fight; still displaying quick and fast moves and techniques. After five minutes of continuous attacking and defending the two brothers stopped as the two platforms went away from each other and moved in their own directions. But Marcus & Scott could still see each other through the glass capsules that were acting as the divider in the middle.

"I tried Scott." Marcus spoke; taking a deep breath after the exhaustion of fighting for so long. "I tried to be a brother and I guess I failed."

"I should have known that you would be against all this Marcus!"

"Scott don't you see what the Government are doing! They're bad-minded."

"From my point of view, you're the one who's bad-minded!"

"THEN I GUESS YOU'RE BAD-MINDED AS WELL!"

As the two square platforms met each other and came together again, Scott looked straight into Marcus' eyes. "After nearly 17 years of rivalry, this is where you die MARCUS!"

"Well……not before I beat you first…brother."

With a sick angry look on his face, Scott front flipped onto the platform that Marcus was standing on and the two lads began their final sword battle. As the two swords banged, crashed and clattered against each other, there were extreme signs of determination on each lad's faces. Both Marcus and Scott didn't like their brother and the will to win this fight showed just how much they didn't like each other. Marcus was right on the edge of the platform; as if he was about to all about. But he soon saw part of the cave's upper floor ground at the corner of the ground that he could land on. As he and Scott pressed their swords together, Marcus built up enough energy and back flipped onto the cave ground with Scott swinging his sword in an attempt to hurt him. The platform stopped right next to where Marcus had landed. Marcus was on a higher level than the platform and he was virtually looking down at Scott; realising that the hot molten metal was very near to touching the bottom of the platform.

"It's over Scott! You've lost!" Marcus spoke in a cautionary voice.

"Lost? HA HA, LOST? Are you thick brother? I'm still alive and you've still got a painful death to have."

"Think Scott. I have the high ground and that hot molten metal is only a few inches from touching your feet. You're trapped Scott; it's over."

"I think you're underestimating what skill and power I have."

Marcus quickly realised what Scott was about to do. "No…don't try it. For the love of God Scott, don't try it."

But Scott was too blinded by his own confidence and so with a huge roar of power, Scott jumped up into mid-air; flipping whilst in the air and trying to land exactly behind where Marcus was. But just when Scott was over-head, Marcus swung his sword as hard as he could and in the process……Marcus sliced off both Scott's legs.

There was a huge yell of pain as Scott crashed to the ground and rolled down the muddy ground's hill a few times. The hill was too steep for Scott to crawl his way up so he tried to hold onto a chain that was attached to the hill part of the ground. His sword had already fell into the pool of molten metal after Scott had dropped it and all that Scott had now was a body with no legs and a continuing scream of pain and suffering. The rest of his body was very close to making slight contact with the molten metal and all that Marcus could do was stand there and yell at him in tears.

"WHY SCOTT, WHY? You were supposed to be my brother! You were supposed to love and care for me; just as I tried to love and care for you! And you just threw it all back in my face like I was nothing."

Scott looked back up at Marcus with every bit of energy he had. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed back at Marcus as he tried to get some grip on the cave's ground.

Marcus was now in tears. "And now thanks to you………I don't even have a family now. You were the last one I had………and now I've had to kill you myself, you; my own brother."

Scott looked back up at him and eventually, he lost grip on the chain and slowly slid into the pool of molten metal. As the hot yellow and white liquid started eating and breaking down the remaining part of his legs and eventually his own body, he yelled at the top of his voice in utter pain and agony. Marcus' head rotated slightly as he couldn't bear to see his own brother slowly die in the pool of hot, liquid metal. And as Scott's head and face finally went into the liquid, all traces of Marcus ever identifying that it was his brother down there were lost. The skin started to melt off Scott's face and after a few seconds, Scott's right hand was the only thing that was above the surface of the molten metal. And as that slowly disappeared under the thickness of the yellow and white hot molten metal, Marcus wiped the tears off his face and placed his sword back in the case that was attached to his back.

As he walked up the slope on the cave's ground, he looked over at a distance to see his mum still lying on the circular platform from before. It didn't take Marcus long to break down again in a few tears as he realised that Scott had killed his mother. But Marcus wasn't that upset, he had known slightly for quite a while that this kind of thing would happen. And as he opened the double metallic doors on the near wall to walk out, he looked back at where Scott disappeared and turned back around; walking out of the room and down the next greyish coloured corridor.


	35. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 35 – The Final Showdown**

Back in the missile silo area, the General was still being the twat that he was and was continuing to talk to the four boys; who remained tied down to the chairs that they were sat on.

"_I should have expected that four Americans would be against this. For all these years, you Americans have thought that your ways were best; that our ideas were idiotic and pointless. You were always the ones that forced others to think like you and do whatever you did. Well not anymore! In only 15 minutes, these seven missiles will soon change all that and then your fat little country will be controlled by a country smaller than your own."_

"You won't succeed in this you mindless bastard!" Stan shouted. "He'll come and stop you and you know it!"

"_Oh here we go again! Don't tell me you still believe that your friend Marcus is gunna magically come back and stop me! If you use your tiny penny-sized brains, you'll remember that we killed him."_

"Yeh, well there's something you should learn asshole…" Kyle replied. "In situations like this, a hero always comes back no matter what's happened before and he always stops the stupid evil asshole like you from succeeding and doing whatever s--- they plan to do!"

"Dude, you're calling Marcus a hero?"

"Dude, I couldn't come up with any other word so I just thought up of the word 'hero'"

"_HA! Well EVEN IF Marcus was somehow alive, he'd still have to get past all my elite guards and troopers outside; including my right-hand man Jones and he's an expert at firearms."_

Suddenly, the General's communicator started beeping. _"Yeh, what is it?"_

"SIR, IT'S HIM…HE'S BACK! IT'S……oh no, please don't…ARGHHHH!" There were sounds of shooting and troopers' voices where they yelled in pain. The communication call went silenced and as the General turned it back off and looked back at the four boys, the two front metal doors in the room crashed open and in the doorframe was Marcus holding a sword with a tight grip. As he walked forward, Sergeant Jones who had both his feet chopped off fired a bullet at Marcus. But Marcus sensed it and quickly placed his sword behind himself; deflecting the bullet and sending it right back onto Jones' body and instantly killing him.

"Hi, I'm back!" Marcus spoke.

"Marcus!" Kyle spoke with an excited and happy tone in his voice as all four boys smiled at the sight of Marcus alive again.

"_YOU! But that's impossible, we killed you!"_

"Well it seems that I got a little…'outside support'." Marcus smiled and pointed his sword at the General. "And now I think it's time I put an end to these f---ing ridiculous plans of yours."

The General smiled and started laughing. _"So I guess you killed your brother in order to get this far. But it doesn't matter now! Y'know, it seems so funny."_

"What's so funny?"

"_Oh well……it's just I forgot to tell you something that I had been keeping secret for quite a while now. Something………unique!" _He pulled out a small bottle of liquid from out of his jacket and showed it.

"What the hell's that?"

"_This is a special synthetic energy liquid that contains the energy of all four Core Units. And with this drink…I'll be able to get rid of you using the power that I'll now possess thanks to this." _He opened the cap and drank the liquid. Throwing the glass bottle onto the ground, he started making strange noises as if something was building up in his body. Soon the muscles on his arms, chest and legs grew incredibly big and most of his clothes started to rip because of it. His voice was becoming slightly lower toned and he grew slightly in size. But apart from that, the General had turned into a monster. _"Now you'll see just what power I really have; both politically AND PHYSICALLY!"_

Although slightly shocked and scared, Marcus charged forward and tried to kick the General. But the General easily grabbed hold of Marcus' foot with his now larger and mutated hand; flinging Marcus over onto a metal wall. Marcus crashed to the ground; hitting his head and back on the metal wall. The General started to walk over to where Marcus was lying to rough him up even more.

"_I would have gotten away with this easily if it weren't for you Marcus you meddling kid! Now you have to suffer this punishment the hard way!"_

"Dude, out of everything f---ed up we've ever seen in our lives, this is the biggest thing that I have to say is pretty f---ed up right here!" Stan spoke.

Marcus tried to pick himself up but he couldn't. The impact from hitting the wall had hurt him. He looked towards the four boys and then at the missile silo in the distance and came up with an idea. He picked up his sword that had landed just next to him and aimed it at the four boys.

"Woah dude, don't throw that f---ing sword at us!"

"Relax guys; I know what I'm doing……YARGHH!" Marcus flung his sword so that it hit the backs of all four chairs. The precise contact of Marcus' sword broke through each rope and all four boys were free from being tied up. "Boys, you need to get over there and de-activate that missile silo…NOW!"

"But dude, what about you?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'll distract this guy long enough for you to get over there. Just find a way to de-activate it quickly."

The four boys ran as fast as they could towards the missile silo.

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!" _The General punched the ground; sending a shockwave through the platform. The boys fell over but Kenny had tripped so that he was hanging off the edge. His right hand was tightly gripped to a part of the platform while he was screaming for his life under his orange parker jacket.

"KENNY!" Kyle shouted.

"Don't worry dude, we're not gunna let you die; we'll help you up!"

"Not gunna let me die? You let me die every other f---ing time I've died."

"Yeh, but that was different dude. This is serious."

As Stan, Kyle and Cartman helped Kenny back up onto the platform, the General watched from only about twenty feet away.

"_HA, what a perfect opportunity to get rid of all four of you!" _He slowly began to walk towards the four boys; planning on pushing them all off the platform that hung above the bottomless black pit below. But just as he started walking, a huge lump of rock and dirt hit him on the back of his head. As he rubbed the back of his head after feeling a sting of pain, he turned back around with an angered look on his face. And Marcus stood there; breathing slightly heavily having thrown the large lump of rock and dirt.

"If you want to hurt them……then you're gunna have to go through me first…you f---ing twat!"

The General fully turned back around and smiled. _"Born British……and now will die British. How cute!" _The General charged forward; yelling at the top of his low-toned voice and slammed Marcus against a metal wall; gripping hold of both his arms. He started head-butting him which was followed by a dozen quick punches to Marcus' chest. Marcus was yelling quick cries of pain and after the General had finished, he grabbed hold of Marcus by his neck and threw him over to another part of the large metal platform. Rolling on the floor and crashing back down onto the ground, Marcus spat out a bit of blood from his mouth and wiped the blood off his face. He slowly stood back up.

"Is that the best you've f---ing got General?" Marcus yelled; causing the General to charge at him again. However before he could reach him, Marcus front flipped over the General, quickly turned around and kicked his leg with a huge swing of his own leg. But this time, Marcus was the one who started feeling pain again as the General's leg was as hard as stone. The General picked up Marcus by his neck and started punching him in the stomach. Marcus was yelling in short pain after every blow.

Meanwhile, the four boys had finally made it over to the control panel of the silo.

"Dude, what do we do?"

"I dunno, we best ask Marcus for some help. MARCUS……MARCUS! What do we do to de-activate it!"

After crashing to the ground again, Marcus looked up at where the boys were and shouted in his loudest voice.

"Alright, listen to me very carefully! Open up the control box on the panel and you'll see a set of wires. Take out all the wires that they're connected to and connect these wires: the red wire connected to the……yellow wire, the blue wire connected to the……green wire and the white wire connected to the……ARGHHH…..connect it to the……black wire! THAT SHOULD OVERWRITE THE SILO'S PROGRAMS!"

The boys got under way in safely disconnecting and connecting back up the wires just like Marcus had said. Kenny stayed well away from it as he was scared he was going to get electrocuted.

"Alright that's done, but the clock's still ticking on the panel. What do we do?"

"MARCUS……MARCUS!"

But Marcus couldn't hear them. He was too dizzy and weak after all the attacks that the General had gave him and was lying on the floor; right in the centre of the large platform. The General; standing near the edge of the platform, picked up Marcus' sword and started to walk slowly towards him; ready to deliver the final blow to Marcus.

"_I must say Marcus, you've done pretty good to last this long."_

"Yeh well……I do a lot of press-ups at home." Marcus sarcastically spoke.

"_Enough of your arrogant jokes, it's time for you to die!"_

And as the General gripped hold of the sword with both hands and swung back, Marcus closed his eyes; fearing the worst. But just as the sword touched Marcus' body, the sound of a gun being fired was heard and the General stopped. Looking down he noticed that there was a bullet hole in his body. His mouth wide open and eyes widened to the maximum, he along with Marcus and the four boys looked to the left where there was a hole in the cave's wall. And just like everyone else, Marcus was both surprised and glad to see both Liam and Daniel standing in that hole. Liam had just fired a powerful magnum bullet out of a magnum revolver.

"You didn't really think we wouldn't help you out on this did you?"

"LAIM, DANIEL! Thank God you guys came here."

"Sure thing Marcus, now watch out, let's take care of this guy for you." Liam started firing the remaining magnum bullets out of his gun; sending the General to shout out slight noises of pain as he fired multiple times in the chest. And just as his feet and body were right near the edge, Liam aimed for the General's head. "Take this you ugly motherf---er!" And as the final bullet out of Liam's revolver went into the General's head, the General lost balance and fell off the platform; crashing down into the darkness of the cave's bottomless pit. And with that, the General o MI6 was dead and defeated.

Liam and Daniel jumped down and helped Marcus to his feet.

"Now hang on guys, let me do this one thing." Daniel spoke as he prepared to fire a rocket at the missile silo to ensure that the destruction of both the missiles and the silo was official. Aiming through the launcher's scope, he fired directly into the centre of the silo; causing both the missiles and the silo to escape. Daniel smiled but Liam and Marcus both looked at him with annoyed faces.

"Daniel did you even check if the four boys had even made it back over here yet!"

"Ummmmm, yeh of course I did."

"Yer' didn't did yer'?"

"No, sorry."

"Well thank God they're here."

As the four boys rushed over to Marcus, a beeper on Daniel's belt went off.

"Hey dude, what's that thing beeping!" Stan asked.

"Oh well…eh-heh…before we came here and helped you out…we had been…like y'know…setting and placing bombs all over the caves and stronghold so that this whole place would explode and be destroyed!"

"WHAT?" Both Marcus and the four boys shouted.

"But don't worry, here, I'll give you this key. This key will give you a ride out of this stronghold and out of the caves below. But you better be quick, you've only got 3 minutes to get out of here before all the bombs explode. Just follow that other corridor down there and you should get to it within about ten seconds."

"Wait a minute, aren't yer gunna tell us about why you're here and how you got here."

"Ummmm, yeh, well see the thing about…that is that…errrrr…ummmmm…………BYE!" Liam and Daniel sprinted off back out of the silo room and won the corridor that Marcus had appeared from.

Already the stronghold and caves were shaking and pieces of the stronghold were falling down and breaking.

"We best get out of here fast! Guys, follow me!" The five lads sprinted off down the corridor that Daniel had told them to go down. Ten seconds later, they found themselves next to a downstream river that led down back into the caves. And waiting right next to them in the water was a speedboat. "Oh Jesus Christ, not one of these."

"Do you know who to work one of these things Marcus?"

"Well I haven't had much practice, but under the circumstances, I guess I have no choice but to try." The five lads jumped into the speedboat and sat down in their seats. Marcus placed the key in the boat's ignition and began to drive the boat down the river. The stream was quite steep going downhill and Marcus found himself having to dodge boulders and bits of the cave that were falling into the water after breaking off from the ceiling. The water behind them was building up and was becoming like a tidal wave. Marcus increased the speed while the four boys held on for their lives.

And just as it looked like that they weren't going to make it, the speedboat jumped out of a hole in the caves and into an open lake back outside; followed by a wave of water that crashed out into the lake. As Marcus drove the boat out into a safe distance into the lake, he turned the boat around so that the five of them could see the explosions go off. And it wasn't long before the huge bang had gone off at which the explosion engulfed the caves and the stronghold. The boys started jumping up in celebration at the sight of it.

"Marcus, you did it dude!" Stan shouted in absolute delight.

"No Stan…WE DID IT!"

After ten minutes of watching the explosions go off, Marcus drove the boat out of the lake and down a wide river which soon connected to the outside open ocean.

"So…Marcus, what was that General guy on about when he said that 'you killed your brother'?"

"Huh? Oh that……ummmm…well, it's just…y'know…an old British expression; it's nothing too interesting."

"Oh right…well I'm so glad that everything is back to normal and everything's alright again."

"Well…not quite. I still have to get you boys home safe remember? But first, let's get to my home first. I believe you've still got a flight back to South Park to catch. Now then, next stop…my home; Great Britain." Marcus pressed down on the accelerator a bit more slightly and the boat speeded off into the horizon with the sun setting on the opposite horizon. Marcus looked back at the island and still saw the smoke from the destroyed stronghold and caves billowing and floating up. He smiled and looked back; saying something to himself in his head. "It may have not beaten all the others, but seeing that whole thing end is the best birthday present I've ever been given. Happy Birthday Marcus, Happy Birthday!"

It was indeed Marcus' Birthday on that very day, November 5th; meaning that he was now 17 years old. And as he said, succeeding through all this was the best birthday present that he could ever wish for.


	36. A Certain Farewell

**Chapter 36 – A Certain Farewell**

"_This is BBC News 24; the news that hides everything when no one's looking. And now the 6 o clock news, with Bob Bednob & Brian Broomstick."_

"_Good evening and welcome to the six o clock news."_

"_First tonight, controversy over November 5th. Most of the public of the United Kingdom and several other countries have started asking questions over the controversy that the British Government and main Intelligence Administrations had been hiding and plotting plans for world control for the past 60 years. Due to this, many members of Parliament, MI5, MI6 and even the main Labour Party have resigned due to ever-increasing pressure. As well as this, the United Nations and European Union have suspended all equal power given to the Great British officials for the time being. But after so many problems surrounding the country's security and controlling powers, Great Britain's main transportation, media and other society-based businesses are back working again."_

"Yep, but the Government will of course get away with this all; like they get away with everything nowadays." Marcus spoke; as he looked up at one of the TV screens that were hanging from a corner.

A week had passed since the five lads had left New Britain. The island was now under nobody's control and was now a baron and empty island. The five of them were now at Gatwick Airport and the four boys were about to board their flight back to South Park, Colorado. They were in the waiting area of the airport and it wasn't long before they had to go. Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny all had their luggage bags beside them and Marcus walked up to them as soon as he had finished watching the news.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye. It was nice meeting your four. I'm glad I got to show you what life in London was like; even though it turned out a bit……bad and confusing."

"Ah don't worry about it dude, we enjoyed it." Stan replied.

"Yeh, we're just sorry that all those things regarding…like yer' family and stuff had to happen."

"Ah well, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've resigned from working for MI6 of course and as soon as I get back into college, I'll be well underway in building my life back up again."

"_Attention…will passengers boarding Flight 2Z-C26 to South Park, Colorado please now make your way to the boarding area, thank you."_

"Well it looks like it's time for you boys to go. You have a safe journey back…and remember…you do realise you've got a huge responsibility in your hands now. Now that you know that you four have this Core Unit energy inside yourself, make sure that secret remains secret and keep in control of it."

"Yeh don't worry Marcus, we will."

"Alright then…well I guess you boys better get on that plane then. See yer' later."

"Yeh……see yer' Marcus."

The four boys picked up the handles on their luggage bags (that had wheels on them) and started pulling their bags across the floor. Just before the point where they couldn't see each other anymore, Kyle looked back at Marcus who was still standing there in the distance. Marcus smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Kyle smiled and gave Marcus the thumbs up too and walked of also; out of Marcus' sight now finally. Marcus' smile dropped slightly and so he turned backed around.

As he walked down the airport corridor back outside to the pick-up area of the airport, he picked out his mobile phone and started ringing a specific number. Placing his phone next to his right ear and focusing also on calling a taxi, he listened to the calling sound on his phone.

"Hi……is that Thirlwells?…Yeh, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

Meanwhile 10,000 feet up in the air, the four boys were sat down on their seats in the plane that they were flying on. Cartman & Kenny had immediately fell asleep but Stan and Kyle were too busy thinking about what had happened over the past few weeks to fall asleep.

"Well dude, I guess we'll never see Marcus again." Stan spoke.

"I know dude…but y'know what."

"What?"

"I've just realised…whilst on this thing in Britain I've learned something…we should never judge someone just because of what country they come from or what kind of status they may have in their life whenever we see it. We should always take time to get to know someone or something and we should always accept what something eventually turns out to be; even if a country's Government is ruled by a bunch of greedy, heartless assholes like the ones that we saw. And even if we've never seen anything like it before, we just have to accept what that country or person is like; both inside and outside."

Stan looked at him for a few seconds. "Dude……that's like the longest thing you've ever said whenever you've said you've learned something."

"I know dude. I just felt I needed to say that."

Back in Britain, Marcus had arrived back home. Sitting down on his living room chair, he started to think for a moment. He picked out a photo of him and his mum he had stuffed in his jean pocket and he looked at it; hearing his mum's voice talking to him from a few years ago.

"The only one who knows what is right for you Marcus……is yourself. Whatever choice you make son…I'm sure it'll be right for what you want in your life. I know you're a caring young man but you should always remember, the only one who can affect how your life forms……is yourself. Remember that Marcus……remember that."

His mother's words that were spoken to him in his mind had persuaded him enough to make his ultimate decision. Throughout the night, Marcus started to make plans and calls to multiple people. Whatever choice Marcus had made, it was something that he was really focusing on.

A year and a bit passed and back in South Park, Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny were waiting in the changing rooms of their Elementary school along with about 15 other boys; waiting for their PE lesson to start and all dressed in their usual green and white South Park Cows kit. As they all stood at the far end of the hall; all huddled together in a group, the four boys were discussing what was going on.

"Dude, I heard our gym teacher's gunna retire today."

"What, retire! Well who' gunna take our PE lesson then?"

"OH SWEET!" Cartman shouted "That means we won't have any PE today; oh thank the Lord, THANK YOU."

"Shut up Cartman, you're only saying that coz you can't do PE because you're so fat and lazy."

"Shut your god dam mouth you f---ing Jew!"

"Shhhhh quiet guys, here comes our gym teacher."

All in the boys suddenly went silent as the teacher walked into the changing room.

"Alright boys, I have an important announcement to make. I'm not going to be taking your PE lesson today. As some of you may know, I'm retiring today. And quite frankly, I can't be bothered doing today's lesson. So from today, you'll be having a new PE teacher taking your lessons from now on. Now I don't want you to mock him or anything, but he's from another country and he's just moved here……"

"Oh Jesus Christ. Please don't let it be an Austrian." Cartman spoke.

"……So now that I'm leaving, I want you to respect this new teacher just as much as you respected me……infact…show a little MORE respect then."

The PE teacher walked off out of the room and the boys waited for their new teacher to enter the room. It was a few minutes of waiting, but he finally walked into the changing rooms. Wearing a white vest and greyish pair of sport trousers, it was none other than Marcus who slowly walked into the gym; walking up to where the boys were. Marcus was now 18 years old but he had hardly changed. Although a little taller and his hair was slightly longer, his face remained mostly the same.

"Alright lads. I'm your new PE teacher. As some of you may have already recognised me from a while ago, you may already know my name. But for all of those of you who don't…my name is Mr. Kane-Bridge. Right, why don't we get started…everybody out into the main gymnasium; we're going to be playing a little dodge ball today."

As most of the boys walked out into the gymnasium, the four boys remained standing in the changing rooms; both shocked and glad to see Marcus again.

"Marcus…what the hell are you doing here? Are you on like another mission or sumin?"

Marcus turned back around. "Nope, I'm working here permantly."

"Working here? How? Don't you live back in Britain?"

"Not anymore. I sold my house and I decided to move here instead since it was the only other place I could think of. I couldn't bear to stay in London anymore. Too many things had happened over those past few weeks and I couldn't stand trying to hide from it all and get on with my life. So after I finished my courses at college and graduated, I decided to move here and work at this school. Besides, I wanted to see you guys again since you four were really the only friends I'd ever had."

"But dude, you're British. Isn't it lime illegal to live in this country if you're not American."

"Well it doesn't say that on my passport." Marcus picked out his passport from out of his sports bag. "Because I've immigrated legally to this country and I'm now living here; I'm officially an American citizen of this country. Plus I think I'm starting to get the hang of your language and all those words you use……dude."

"Sweet, so you're living here?"

"Yep, until I die. Now come on, we've got a PE lesson to do. Let's get into the Gymnasium and get this lesson underway."

As Marcus walked off into the gymnasium, the four boys followed soon behind; smiling and happy at the fact that Marcus was back and here in South Park to stay. For them, it was one more permanent friend that they had made. But for Marcus, it was the beginning of a whole new life. And no matter what challenges may lie ahead in the future, he knew that he would always stand up to it; both by himself or with the support of his four friends; Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny.

**THE END**


End file.
